Nuestro momento predestinado
by Kirah69
Summary: El gobierno dice que Spencer Reid es el Alma Gemela de Aaron Hotchner, y Aaron siempre ha confiado en el sistema, pero ese chico flacucho con pinta de ayudante de profesor universitario y claros problemas de personalidad no puede ser su Alma Gemela. No le queda otro remedio que casarse con él, pero eso no significa que tenga que aceptarlo como su pareja.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota** : Esta historia está inspirada en el fanfic en inglés Partners de VincentMeoblinn (AO3) y la mayor parte de este capítulo es muy, muy similar al inicio de esa historia, pero diverge absolutamente a partir del último párrafo y ya no tiene nada que ver salvo por otra escena más adelante.

Después de que el gobierno descubriera el algoritmo perfecto para emparejarte con tu pareja ideal, se desarrolló una ley por la cual solo podías casarte con esa persona, tu Alma Gemela. La medida causó conmoción al principio, pero con el tiempo se descubrió que el algoritmo realmente funcionaba y la gran mayoría de parejas vivían felizmente. Se ahorraron millones en trámites de divorcio cada año y finalmente este se suprimió.

Aaron Hotchner confiaba en el gobierno y confiaba en esta política de matrimonios concertados. Sus padres se habían casado antes de la entrada en vigor de la ley y habían sido siempre desgraciados, mientras que no conocía a ninguna pareja casada dentro de la ley que no fuera feliz, salvo si les había sucedido alguna desgracia mayor. Cierto que estuvo algo decepcionado cuando, al cumplir los veinte, le dijeron que aún tendría que esperar otros quince años porque su Alma Gemela aún tenía cinco años. No era extraño que hubiera una cierta diferencia de edad, pero quince años era mucho.

Sin embargo, no le importó esperar porque sabía que sería realmente su Alma Gemela y viviría felizmente el resto de su vida. Se la había imaginado de muchas formas, pero el físico realmente no le importaba. Estaba seguro de que tendrían muchos gustos y aficiones en común, después de todo estarían hechos el uno para el otro. Quizás le gustara salir a correr y las novelas de espías y sería una persona animada y extrovertida que le ayudaría a socializar y a olvidarse de las cosas terribles que veía en su trabajo. Y, lo más importante, esperaba que quisiera tener hijos. Aaron siempre había sentido la llamada de la paternidad y se había prometido ser un buen padre como no lo había sido el suyo.

Tenía tantas expectativas y tantas incógnitas en mente que el día que al fin lo citaron para conocer a su Alma Gemela se moría de los nervios. Sí, él, Aaron Hotchner, capaz de interrogar a un asesino en serie sin pestañear (bastante literalmente), estaba casi temblando como una hoja ante el inminente momento de conocer a la persona destinada para él.

Respiró hondo y entró en los juzgados, donde todos se casaban primero aunque luego celebraran una boda religiosa. Llegaba a su hora así que no tuvo que esperar, tomaron sus datos y lo llevaron a un despacho. Había un juez tras el escritorio con su toga negra y un chico joven a un lado que parecía un becario.

—¿Aaron Hotchner?—preguntó el juez, mirándole por encima de sus gafas de cerca.

—Sí, señoría—bien, su voz sonó tan firme como siempre.

—Bien, podemos empezar.

—¿Disculpe?—Aaron le miró confuso. Aún tendrían que esperar a la que iba a ser su esposa—. ¿Dónde...?

—U-um... S-soy Spencer Reid, um...

El chico a su lado habló, pero no le prestó atención.

—¿Dónde está mi Alma Gemela? No podremos empezar hasta que-

—Lo tiene a su lado, señor Hotchner. El doctor Spencer Reid es su Alma Gemela. Ahora, si no le importa, tengo algo de prisa, muchas parejas por casar.

Aaron se giró y miró realmente por primera vez al joven que había creído el ayudante del juez. Era tan alto como él, pero mucho más delgado, con el pelo castaño largo hasta los hombros y ondulado de tal modo que asimilaba un nido de pájaro. Miraba hacia el suelo y parecía usar sus gafas de pasta gruesa para ocultarse como si fueran un disfraz, junto con un jersey marrón excesivamente grande, pantalones más oscuros demasiado sueltos y una horrible corbata violeta. No dejaba de morderse el labio inferior en un gesto nervioso y retorcía en sus manos la correa de la vieja bolsa de cuero que llevaba cruzada sobre el hombro.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma—fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Ese crío que ni siquiera aparentaba los veinte años que tendría que tener no podía ser su Alma Gemela, era imposible. No solo tenía una apariencia totalmente descuidada, sino que sus dotes sociales eran evidentemente deficientes, si es que tenía siquiera, y, por encima de todo, era un hombre. Si algo tenía claro Aaron, eso era su heterosexualidad. No era homófobo ni tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales, pero él jamás había sentido ninguna clase de atracción sentimental ni física hacia otros hombres y, desde luego, no hacia ese crío.

—No es ninguna broma, señor Hotchner. ¿Voy a poder casarle ahora o tengo que darle cita para otro día?—no había otra opción, tenía que casarse sí o sí, esa era la ley y Aaron respetaba la ley.

Apenas asintió con la cabeza, el juez comenzó con el discurso. Ni siquiera lo escuchó, no podía dejar de mirar al chico que cada vez parecía más incómodo bajo su mirada y se encogía más y más sobre sí mismo. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con alguien así?

—Pueden firmar—dijo finalmente el juez, colocando los papeles frente a ellos.

Viendo que Aaron no se movía, el joven firmó primero. El juez carraspeó su garganta ante su inmovilidad. No le quedó otro remedio, Aaron firmó los papeles que le condenaban a un matrimonio con ese crío.

—Muy bien, ya están casados, pueden irse.

No necesitó que se lo repitiera dos veces, Aaron abrió la puerta y salió del despacho como si hubiera fuego en él. El joven salió tras él con la cabeza gacha y simplemente bajaron hasta el garaje juntos, sin decir palabra. Aaron supuso que tendría allí su coche, si no, no tendría sentido que le siguiera. Estaban casados, pero eso no significaba que tuvieran que comportarse como tal. Era solamente un trámite legal inevitable, pero ninguna ley les obligaba a vivir juntos o a siquiera tener contacto. Cierto, nada de eso era necesario.

—¿De dónde eres?—preguntó mientras se dirigía a su coche, tan solo porque el silencio le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—Las Vegas...

—Bien, bueno, nos veremos—se despidió secamente si girarse a mirarle. De todos modos no es que fuera a devolverle la mirada.

Se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia su coche, alejándose del chico, y salió con un chirrido de sus ruedas de aquel garaje. No miró por el retrovisor la figura inmóvil del chico en medio del negro pavimento. Ya no tenía que volver a verle, no tendría por qué verle jamás. Solo había sido una pesadilla y continuaría con su vida como si nada. Bueno, no podría casarse, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que permanecer solo el resto de su vida. Siempre quedaban las viudas, había locales en los que se reunían hombres y mujeres que habían perdido sus parejas. No podían casarse, pero podían volver a encontrar la felicidad. Él podría encontrar la felicidad con alguna de esas mujeres, que le gustara correr, las novelas de espías y que fuera extrovertida. Cualquier cosa menos ese crío asocial.


	2. Chapter 2

«Un antiguo dicho budista dice: cuando encuentres a tu alma gemela, recuerda que el acto de uniros a tardado 500 años en completarse, por ello apreciaos siempre y sed buenos el uno con el otro».

Spencer Reid.

 **4 años después**

—Hotch, tenemos un caso—J. J. entró en su despacho a primera hora con expresión extremadamente seria. Eso no podía significar nada bueno.

—¿Qué es?

—Acaba de aparecer el tercer niño muerto en Las Vegas en lo que va de mes—respondió, dejando una carpeta en su mesa.

—Reúne a todos.

Cinco minutos después, García estaba junto a la pantalla en la sala de reuniones, mostrando los carteles de desaparecidos de los tres niños.

—Mark Miller, Andy Rickman y Sean O'Connor, de cinco, cuatro y cinco años respectivamente. El primero desapareció de una feria y los otros dos en centros comerciales. Todos aparecieron entre ocho y nueve días después de su secuestro en descampados... como podéis ver en las imágenes—la voz de García se quebró, ni siquiera era capaz de mirar a la pantalla.

En descampados que casi parecían el desierto, los pequeños cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una lona o una manta hasta el cuello. Por sus rostros parecían incluso estar durmiendo, pero se podían distinguir unas marcas oscuras en su cuello.

—Los estrangularon—comentó Morgan sin necesidad siquiera de mirar el informe del forense.

—No solo eso—J. J. hizo que García pasara a las siguientes fotografías.

Los cuerpos de las dos primeras víctimas aparecían desnudos en la mesa de autopsias. Sus pálidas pieles estaban cubiertas de moratones por todas partes, especialmente en las extremidades, pero también alrededor del cuello y el pecho.

—¿Los golpearon?—preguntó Morgan.

—No creo que la intención fuera golpearles—intervino Prentiss—. Por la forma de los moratones, parece que los estuvieran sujetando. Las marcas en las extremidades dan la vuelta completa al miembro, son manos grandes, de hombre, y por las del pecho parece que los estaban sujetando contra el suelo o algo así.

—Seguramente para mantenerlos quietos mientras los violaban—añadió Rossi. Todos sintieron las mismas náuseas al leer esa parte del informe—. Se ha encontrado semen en ellos. ¿No le importa que lo puedan pillar?

—O está seguro de que no lo pillarán por eso. Su ADN no está en ninguna base de datos—comentó Morgan.

—Suficiente, seguiremos en el avión. Quiero llegar antes de que secuestre a la cuarta víctima. En marcha en quince minutos.

Y en diez minutos estaban ya de camino al aeropuerto. El vuelo duró más de cuatro horas, pero cuando llegaron apenas eran las diez gracias al cambio de uso horario. El intenso calor de Las Vegas les golpeó nada más bajar del avión, seco y asfixiante. Sus coches les esperaban y agradecieron el aire acondicionado. Estaban demasiado vestidos para un lugar así.

Cuando llegaron a la jefatura de policía, esperaban al sheriff o al menos a una mayor cantidad de policías, pero apenas vieron a nadie nada más entrar. Entonces, un agente los llevó a una sala que estaba repleta de agentes uniformados y de detectives de paisano. Para estar tan atentos, imaginaron que estarían escuchando al sheriff. Aunque no alcanzaban a verle entre tantas cabezas, sí que podían oírle por el gran silencio que había a pesar de la cantidad de personas allí reunidas.

—Nos encontramos ante una pareja, un hombre y una mujer, puede que casados o viviendo juntos desde hace tiempo, de entre cuarenta y cincuenta años.

¿Estaba dando un perfil? Hotch y Morgan se apresuraron en entrar por un lateral, teniendo que apartar a algunos agentes para llegar al fondo, mientras los demás se quedaban fuera ya que era imposible entrar todos.

—La mujer los secuestra en lugares públicos aprovechando un descuido de los padres, consiguiendo la confianza de los niños probablemente gracias a su aspecto y comportamiento inofensivo y maternal. La intención de-

—¡¿Qué demonios?!—Cuando Hotch vio a quien estaba frente a los policías dando el perfil no pudo contenerse—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Apenas lo recordaba y había cambiado mucho, pero llevaba la misma vieja bolsa de cuero atravesada al hombro, sin duda era él, su... bueno, marido.

—Oh, agente Hotchner, imaginé que les enviarían a ustedes—el chico le saludó como si nada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?—repitió Hotch, mirándole con el ceño fruncido como miraría a un sospechoso.

—Soy el doctor Spencer Reid, psicólogo infantil especializado en TEPT*—se presentó, dándole la mano a Morgan—. El sheriff me llamó para que ayudara con el caso. Sheriff Graham, este es el agente especial Aaron Hotchner, de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta del FBI, y...

—Agente especial Derek Morgan—se presentó él mismo.

El sheriff les dio la mano a ambos, mirándoles con mala cara.

—Así que ustedes son los del FBI—ni siquiera intentó ocultar su disgusto al decir el nombre—. Bueno, si no les importa, el doctor Reid estaba dando su... perfil.

—Quizás ahora que han llegado ellos debería irme.

—No, no. Ni les conozco ni les he llamado yo. No voy a confiarles a nuestros niños solo a ellos. Prefiero que termines de dar tu perfil y que ellos den el suyo cuando estén listos.

—Sheriff-

—Mis chicos tienen trabajo que hacer—interrumpió a Hotch cuando este iba a objetar—, así que terminemos esto cuanto antes. Spencer—le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que podía continuar.

—De acuerdo. Como iba diciendo—se volvió de nuevo hacia la sala, que acalló de inmediato los murmullos que habían comenzado—, la intención de la mujer no es hacerles daño. Es probable que perdiera a un hijo, puede que de la misma edad que las víctimas, y está buscando un reemplazo. Quiere ser la madre de estos niños. El problema está en su pareja, él es violento y la tiene completamente dominada. Aunque ella quiera cuidar de los niños, no es capaz de enfrentarse a él para protegerlos. Es probable, incluso, que su hijo biológico muriera de un modo u otro por culpa de él, pero nos encontramos ante una mujer maltratada, completamente sometida física y psicológicamente a su maltratador—continuó explicando mientras Hotch le miraba sorprendido. Apenas era capaz de reconocer al crío que había conocido cuatro años atrás. No solo por su ropa, un elegante traje tres piezas oscuro con camisa morada que se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo (igual de delgado), ni por su pelo más corto (aún un revuelto de rizos), sino por la confianza que desprendía que no tenía nada que ver con el síndrome de Asperger que parecía tener la única vez que se vieron.

» En cuanto a él, nos encontramos ante un pederasta, pero no necesariamente un pedófilo como es habitual. Para él la violación no es tanto un acto sexual como un acto de poder y dominación. Se lo hace a los niños porque son los que ha escogido su mujer, pero bien podría hacérselo a adolescentes o a adultos, dudo que sienta una atracción especial por ellos. Y, dado el grado de violencia, no será una sorpresa. Me refiero a que los vecinos no dirán «jamás me lo habría esperado de él», sino más bien «ya me lo veía venir». La mujer jamás lo habrá denunciado, pero es probable que lo hayáis tenido aquí por otro motivo, algo relacionado con algún delito violento, como peleas en bares, o incluso sexual.

—¿Puede que fuéramos a su casa por aviso de un vecino por violencia doméstica?—preguntó un policía.

—Para poder hacer lo que están haciendo es probable que vivan en una casa individual, lejos de oídos indiscretos, pero sí, es una posibilidad, a eso me refiero exactamente. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

—¿Cómo sabe que la mujer los secuestra para cuidar de ellos? ¿No es posible que los esté secuestrando para él?

—Es posible que exista cierta influencia del hombre sobre ella. El primer secuestro fue oportunista. El niño se perdió y la mujer se lo llevó aprovechando la multitud. Dado que las tres víctimas se parecen bastante, puede que le recordara a su hijo y lo hiciera en un impulso. Por el contrario, los otros dos secuestros fueron planeados, se llevó a los niños en un despiste muy breve de los padres en lugares que probablemente había investigado tras la muerte del niño anterior. Su intención sigue siendo cuidar de ellos, podemos apreciar esto en que el aspecto de los niños cuando los encontramos, a pesar de los moratones, es apacible. Ha limpiado cualquier resto visible, los ha peinado e incluso los arropa con esas mantas; pero es cierto que tal vez no los secuestrara si no fuera por la insistencia de él. Eso aún no podemos saberlo.

—Bien, poneos en marcha, haced todo lo que podáis con la información que tenéis para por lo menos evitar un cuarto secuestro—les dijo su sheriff con voz enérgica—. Ya hemos triplicado la vigilancia en centros comerciales y ferias, pero quiero que estéis muy atentos a cualquier zona con gran afluencia de gente. Revisad también posibles casos antiguos o denuncias que no llegaron a formalizarse que pudieran encajar en el perfil del doctor Reid. Sois buenos policías, no dudéis en hacer caso de vuestro instinto.

De inmediato la congregación comenzó a disolverse, vaciando poco a poco la sala. Cuando todos salieron, el resto del equipo entró y se acercaron al joven que acababa de dar un perfil del mismo modo que lo hacían ellos.

—Agente Rossi—su rostro se iluminó al verle—, es un placer conocerle, se lo dirán mucho, pero he leído todos sus libros. Me gustaría poder comentar algunos casos con usted en algún momento.

—Deja las formalidades, chico. ¿Quién eres exactamente? ¿Y de qué conoces a Aaron?—le preguntó, mirando de reojo a su compañero, cuya expresión era totalmente inescrutable incluso para él.

—Como dije antes, soy el doctor Spencer Reid, psicólogo infantil especializado en TEPT. El sheriff me llamó para ayudar con el caso ya que soy de la zona y conoce mi trayectoria profesional. Y conozco el trabajo de la UAC* desde hace unos años. Me planteé entrar antes de decidirme por especializarme en psicología infantil.

—Sheriff, este es el resto de mi equipo, los agentes especiales David Rossi y Emily Prentiss y nuestro enlace de comunicaciones Jennifer Jareau—les presentó, prácticamente ignorando a Reid. Al menos estaba agradecido de que no hubiera soltado que era su supuesta Alma Gemela y estaban casados—. ¿Hay algún lugar en el que podamos trabajar?

—Tienen libre la sala que hay junto a esta, si necesitan algo pueden pedírselo a alguno de los policías—le respondió secamente—. Si me disculpan, tengo trabajo.

Sin dedicarles una segunda mirada pasó junto a ellos y salió de la sala.

—No somos bien recibidos, ¿eh?—comentó Prentiss.

—No os lo toméis a mal. Aquí solo gustan los forasteros si vienen a gastarse el dinero en los casinos, para lo demás son muy suyos—le dijo Reid con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Prentiss y Morgan, id a ver los escenarios y los lugares de los secuestros—comenzó a ordenarles, de nuevo ignorando la existencia de Reid—. J. J., prepara la sala para que trabajemos y contacta con las familias para hablar con ellas; Rossi, ve a examinar los cuerpos a la morgue.

Con un segundo más de duda de lo habitual ante el mal humor de su jefe nada más empezar el caso, los agentes se marcharon, dejándole solo con el doctor. Tan pronto como desaparecieron de su vista, Aaron se giró hacia el chico y vio cómo se tensaba ante su agresiva mirada.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que me conocías?—le preguntó con una voz amenazante.

Reid tragó saliva, pero apenas se vio afectado por un segundo antes de recuperar la compostura.

—¿Cuándo debería habértelo dicho? ¿Antes del «esto tiene que ser una broma» o después del «nos veremos»?—replicó molesto.

Aaron no supo qué responder a eso, realmente no tenía ninguna excusa para aquello, simplemente no había esperado tener que volver a verle. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, haciendo su mismo trabajo en una de sus investigaciones. Eso no le gustaba, ni le gustaba la forma en que le afectaba. Pronto tendría que encarar las preguntas de sus compañeros por su comportamiento. No tenía la más mínima intención de decirles que ese chico era su Alma Gemela, las burlas serían demasiado. Tenía que encontrar la manera de que se marchara de allí, tenía que demostrarle que tan solo estaba poniendo en peligro la investigación con sus teorías erróneas.

—Mira, me da igual aquello, ya fue hace tiempo, ahora solo quiero evitar que mueran más niños. Me voy a quedar porque el sheriff me lo ha pedido y se siente más cómodo trabajando con alguien de aquí. Intentaré ayudaros también para que no os ponga trabas. No me voy a entrometer en vuestro trabajo, solo haré el mío.

—¿Dar un perfil criminal es el trabajo de un psicólogo infantil?

—No solo trabajo con los niños. Para poder ayudarles mejor también he estudiado a las personas que causan sus traumas. He analizado a asesinos en serie, infanticidas, pederastas, secuestradores, maltratadores... De hecho, un miembro de la UAC, el agente Gideon, intentó reclutarme en uno de sus seminarios hace tiempo—comentó Reid, sabiendo que el Jason Gideon aún era un reputado agente dentro del FBI aunque hubiera dejado la Unidad hacía unos años—. Conozco a las personas que llevan a cabo estos crímenes y actúo a menudo como asesor en algunos de estos casos. Tengo experiencia suficiente como para ser de ayuda.

—¿Experiencia? ¿Tienes cuántos... veinticuatro años? ¿Qué experiencia puedes tener?—entonces recordó que, cuando lo conoció, el juez le había llamado también «doctor». _Solo tenía veinte años en aquel entonces, imposible_.

—Llevo trabajando como psicólogo independiente tres años y previamente trabajé otros tres años para Servicios Sociales. Y antes de que preguntes cómo es eso posible, soy un genio certificado con un CI de 187 y tengo ya dos licenciaturas y tres doctorados. Estoy cualificado para este trabajo y voy a seguir ayudando aquí tanto si te parece bien como si no.

Aaron estaba sin habla. ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio? ¿Aquel crío que ni siquiera había sido capaz de mirarle a la cara cuando se conocieron era un genio con más estudios que todo su equipo junto? Era cierto que aquellos con un nivel mayor de inteligencia a menudo tenían problemas para relacionarse socialmente, aunque el chico que ahora tenía frente a él no parecía tener ningún problema en absoluto.

—Si te equivocas con tu perfil podrías estar llevando la investigación en un camino totalmente erróneo—no tenía nada más que argumentar en contra de todo lo que le había dicho.

—Estoy seguro de que no me equivoco. Y, si me disculpas, me gustaría realizar un perfil geográfico, podría ser útil para reducir el radio de búsqueda.

Reid salió de la sala y Aaron se quedó solo, molesto, enfadado y aturdido. No le gustaba su propia reacción ante lo que sucedía. Siempre era frío y sereno, pero esto le afectaba de un modo demasiado personal. Debía concentrarse en el caso, guardar la compostura y comportarse de forma profesional como siempre hacía. Ese chico podía estar equivocado en su perfil y ellos tenían que hacer lo posible para que la investigación tuviera éxito, tenían que hacer su trabajo.

* TEPT: Trastorno de estrés postraumático.

UAC: siglas de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta (Behavioral Analysis Unit).


	3. Chapter 3

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, el equipo se reunió en la sala que el Departamento de Policía les había proporcionado. Ya tenían su pizarra preparada con toda la información del caso y habían cumplido las tareas que Hotch les había encargado.

—Odio decirlo, pero... parece que ese chico tiene razón—comentó Morgan.

—No nos guiemos por sus teorías, empecemos con las nuestras desde cero—le advirtió Hotch seriamente.

—No pretendía esconder los cuerpos—comenzó Rossi—. Los dejó en lugares donde podrían encontrarlos y los tapó con una manta o lona pero dejó la cabeza al descubierto. Están peinados y limpios, cuidados. Eso no es obra de la misma persona que los violó y dejó todas esas marcas en sus cuerpos, una persona tan violenta no podría tratarlos de ese modo casi cariñoso.

Aaron apretó los dientes. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no le gustaba.

—Tampoco parece obra de un pederasta—continuó Prentiss—. La victimología está demasiado definida, por regla general los pederastas interesados en niños tan pequeños no suelen tener un tipo tan definido, muchas veces ni siquiera les importa el género. En este caso todos son blancos, de más o menos la misma edad, altura, complexión, color de ojos y de pelo... creo que son el sustituto de alguien.

Y eso coincidía también con el perfil de Reid.

—Tenemos a un sujeto dominante y violento y a otro sumiso y cuidadoso—intervino Morgan—. En el primer caso el niño se perdió y cualquiera de los dos pudo secuestrarlo, pero en los otros dos tuvo que hacerlo de un modo que no llamara la atención. Si un hombre se llevara a un niño se haría notar, aún más si es alguien como nuestro sujeto dominante, así que es muy probable que el otro sujeto sea una mujer y sea la encargada de secuestrar a los niños, seguramente engañándolos de algún modo para que confíen en ella.

Y eso también encajaba con lo que el doctor les había dicho a los policías.

 _Mierda_ , el perfil era perfecto. Si realmente coincidía con los Sudes cuando los encontraran, encima tendría que disculparse.

Sacó su teléfono y lo puso en manos libres después de darle a marcación rápida.

«Aquí vuestra diosa de la sabiduría, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros?».

—García, busca mujeres de entre treinta y cincuenta años que perdieran hijos de edades y características aproximadas a las de las víctimas—le pidió.

«Un segundo... Oh, me temo que hay demasiadas».

—Reduce la lista a aquellas cuyos maridos tengan alguna clase de antecedente por delitos violentos.

«Se ha reducido algo, pero menos de lo que imagina».

—Envíanos la información de esos y búscalos en las grabaciones de los centros comerciales los días posteriores al abandono de los cuerpos y previos a los secuestros.

«Estoy en ello», respondió la analista y Hotch colgó.

—De acuerdo, ahora vamos a comer y cuando terminemos nos pondremos con la información que nos envíe García.

Fueron a comer a un restaurante chino de la acera de enfrente, aunque con un caso así ninguno de ellos tenía apetito.

—Entonces, ¿de qué conoces a ese... doctor Reid?—le preguntó Prentiss.

Ahí estaba, sabía que no iba a librarse del interrogatorio.

—Ya os lo dijo él.

—No, en realidad nos dijo de qué conoce la Unidad, pero es evidente que vosotros os conocéis más allá de eso—insistió.

—Es personal y no es momento de hablar de ello—ni loco iba a decirles que estaba casado con él.

Nunca les había explicado por qué no tenía una Alma Gemela y estaba seguro de que habían asumido que había muerto antes de conocerse. El único que sabía que aquel día había ido a casarse era Rossi y al volver le había dicho simplemente que su Alma Gemela no se había presentado. Desde entonces, su amigo le había ayudado a conocer mujeres viudas o disponibles por algún otro motivo y, aunque no había llegado a tener ninguna relación seria, de vez en cuando se lo había pasado bien.

—Solo quiero saber si va a resultar un problema para la investigación. ¿Se verá tu juicio afectado?—le preguntó Rossi muy seriamente. Aaron sabía que no dudaría en hacer que se apartara de la investigación si lo consideraba necesario.

—Él hará su trabajo y nosotros el nuestro. Todos trabajamos con el mismo fin así que no debería de haber ningún problema—respondió, realmente esperando que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

—Eso espero—eso significaba que lo tendría vigilado de cerca.

Cuando regresaron a la jefatura de policía, se encontraron al doctor Reid en su sala. En la mesa había un montón de carpetas y él estaba leyendo los papeles que había en una de ellas a una velocidad que no parecía real, pasando el dedo de arriba abajo por el borde de las hojas.

—¿Puede saberse qué estás haciendo?—le preguntó Hotch mosqueado.

—Su analista ha enviado los expedientes de los posibles sospechosos, aunque aún faltan algunos por imprimir—se explicó, sin tan siquiera levantar la vista de los papeles—. Quería leerlos para ver si hallaba algo de utilidad. Por desgracia, será difícil encontrarlos de este modo, se necesitaría un análisis psicológico de ambos. Oh, y yo no reduciría la búsqueda a los que estén casados. Con la ley de matrimonios concertados es posible que no pudieran casarse.

—¿En serio puedes leer tan rápido?—preguntó Morgan sorprendido antes de que Hotch pudiera decir nada.

—20 000 palabras por minuto y memoria eidética. Sí, puedo leer tan rápido y lo memorizo todo.

—Wow, nos vendrías bien para algunos casos, guaperas. ¿Has encontrado algo?

Spencer le miró frunciendo el ceño por un momento ante ese apelativo y después regresó a los papeles.

—Por desgracia, el perfil del maltratador es muy similar en todos los casos, nuestro sujeto no destacará entre ellos. Sería más fácil encontrarlos a través de la mujer, pero sus problemas psicológicos no aparecerán en un informe policial y dudo que haya acudido a ningún especialista, siquiera al médico—se mordió el labio en un gesto molesto, cerrando la última de las carpetas—. Ahí tenéis el perfil geográfico, creo que será bastante aproximado ya que conozco bien la zona—les dijo indicando un mapa que había colocado en la pizarra.

—¿También haces de eso? ¿Es que eres un genio o algo así?—preguntó Prentiss sorprendida.

—Sí, pero por desgracia eso no me sirve para encontrarlos sin nuevas pruebas. Espero que vosotros podáis hacer algo, odiaría tener que esperar a un nuevo secuestro.

Pasó junto a ellos y salió de la sala. El equipo se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirando el mapa en la pizarra y las montañas de carpetas que ese chico había leído en lo que estaban comiendo.

—¿Vamos a usarlo?—preguntó Rossi.

—¿Qué?—Hotch no le comprendió por un momento y entonces Rossi indicó con la cabeza hacia el mapa con el perfil geográfico—. No sabemos si es exacto o no, podemos empezar por los que se encuentran en esa zona, pero no descartaremos al resto.

Eso era lo correcto, pero en realidad quería poder romperlo en pedazos y tirarlo a la basura. Ese chico engreído le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Hasta los peores policías con los que había lidiado eran menos molestos que él. Actuaba como si lo supiera todo, aunque tal vez lo sabía y tal vez su actitud engreída estaba justificada ya que era un genio. Sinceramente, prefería al crío que conoció la primera vez, no tendría ningún problema en echarlo de allí con apenas una mirada. No comprendía cómo había podido cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo, cuatro años eran muy poco para cambiar de personalidad tan radicalmente.

Comenzaron a revisar los expedientes, pero, como había dicho Reid, era difícil distinguir unos de otros, todos tenían perfiles muy similares y muchos serían capaces de cometer delitos como el que tenían entre manos si se les presentaba la oportunidad.

Cuando ya era de noche y todos estaban agotados de leer los expedientes y repasar las pruebas que no les ofrecían nada nuevo, Hotch dio el día por terminado y les ordenó dirigirse al hotel. Al llegar allí, se encontraron con Reid registrándose en recepción con una mochila al hombro y un vaso de café en la mano.

—Oh, doctor Reid, ¿por qué no está durmiendo en su casa?—le preguntó J. J. con un tono formal que le sorprendió.

—Con Reid es suficiente y no hace falta que me trates de usted—dijo con una sonrisa algo cansada—. Ya no vivo en Las Vegas, hace años que vendí mi casa.

—¿Dónde trabajas ahora?—le preguntó Morgan.

—Tengo un consultorio en Chicago para algunos pacientes fijos, pero últimamente me desplazo por todo el país asistiendo en casos como este, generalmente atendiendo a víctimas supervivientes.

—¿Y ya puedes ayudarles pasando solo unos días con ellos?—preguntó Prentiss, mirándole con algo de desagrado.

Hotch asintió con la cabeza. Morgan y J. J. parecían encantados con el chico, se alegraba de tener al menos a alguien de su parte.

La recepcionista le dio la tarjeta para su habitación y se apartaron del mostrador para no estorbar a otros clientes.

—Les ayudo a pasar por los primeros momentos del trauma y analizo su estado para saber cuál sería el tratamiento más adecuado. Tras eso, les busco la mejor ayuda posible en su zona, pero nunca me voy hasta que considero que tienen lo que necesitan para recuperarse y siempre mantengo un seguimiento de todos.

Hotch sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Hacía un buen trabajo después de todo, quizás incluso mejor que el suyo. Permanecía con sus pacientes mientras le necesitaban y se mantenía al tanto de su estado, mientras que ellos se marchaban tan pronto como era posible.

—¿Y ya ganas dinero de ese modo?—preguntó Rossi, con una ceja arqueada. Era extraño verle sorprendido, normalmente nada le sorprendía a esas alturas.

Reid tan solo se encogió de hombros como si intentara quitarle importancia y echó un largo sorbo a su café.

—¿Tienes alguna intención de dormir?—bromeó Morgan.

—No, la verdad. Iba a repasar el caso. No creo que pudiera dormir aunque lo intentara con la imagen de esos niños tan fresca en mi cabeza—tragó saliva incómodo y hubo un silencio. Todos sabían que, si conseguían dormir, tendrían pesadillas con el caso.

—Supongo que tu trabajo es aún peor que el nuestro—comentó Morgan y Reid le miró confuso—. Nuestros peores casos siempre son los que tienen que ver con niños, los tuyos siempre tienen que ver con niños.

—Hm. Visto de ese modo... Bueno, me subo a la habitación. Buenas noches a todos—se despidió casi apresurado y tomó el ascensor.

Había sido solo un segundo, pero por ese segundo Hotch había sentido que estaba delante del mismo chico que había conocido hacía cuatro años, como si estuviera demasiado cansado como para mantener su apariencia de persona normal. ¿Se trataba de eso? ¿Había estado entrenando para poder comportarse como una persona normal y poder disimular sus problemas de interacción social? Pues se le daba realmente bien.

—Hotch, no sé qué problema tendrás con ese chico, pero a mí me cae bien, no parece un mal tipo—le comentó Morgan, y J. J. asentía a su lado.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera. Ahora id a descansar, seguiremos mañana a primera hora.

Aunque se echó en la cama, Hotch tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para poder dormir. No solo el caso, en el que tenían un perfil bastante completo pero ninguna pista que les ayudara a llegar a los Sudes, sino también ese chico al que no había visto en cuatro años y con el que estaba técnicamente casado.

En aquel entonces, había pensado que no era más que un estudiante universitario con serios problemas para socializar, sin embargo, resulta que en aquel momento ya era psicólogo y había estado trabajando con Servicios Sociales. No había pensado mucho en él en esos cuatro años y siempre que lo había hecho había sido para odiarlo y despreciarlo. No era su culpa ser su Alma Gemela o que el gobierno se hubiera equivocado con la fórmula, pero no tenía a nadie más a quien dirigir su rabia por no tener la vida con la que había soñado. A esa edad ya se imaginaba con un par de niños al menos y felizmente casado con una maravillosa mujer. Por el contrario, salía los fines de semana que estaba en la ciudad en busca de alguna viuda y tenía que fingir que él también lo era, saboteando así desde el inicio cualquier relación sana a largo plazo. Había odiado a ese crío por ello, aunque no se lo merecía.

Ahora, el sentimiento de culpa comenzaba a corroerle por dentro al ver lo buena persona que era y lo dedicado que era a su trabajo, que además consistía en cuidar los niños que ellos rescataban y que al final dejaban prácticamente a su suerte una vez terminado el caso. Quizás debería disculparse con él antes de marcharse, al menos por haberle tratado tan despreciativamente en sus dos encuentros.


	4. Chapter 4

Supieron que algo había pasado en cuanto llegaron frente a la jefatura. Había un gran revuelo y los policías les miraban quizás con un poco más de odio que el día anterior. Entonces vieron a Reid sentado en un escritorio junto a un hombre que lloraba desesperado y estuvo claro qué había pasado. El sheriff Graham se les acercó con expresión incluso más molesta que el día anterior, aunque sabía que no iba dirigida a ellos, al menos no del todo.

—Tenemos un nuevo secuestro, Adrian Black—les informó.

—¿Seguro que son nuestros sujetos?—preguntó Hotch.

—La descripción del niño concuerda con la de las otras víctimas.

—Ni siquiera han esperado esta vez como en los otros casos—comentó Morgan.

—Uno de los dos debe de estar impacientándose por algo—añadió Prentiss.

Hotch se acercó al doctor y al que probablemente era el padre de la víctima.

—Soy el agente especial Aaron Hotchner, del FBI. Colaboramos con la Policía en la investigación. Me gustaría que uno de mis compañeros le hiciera una entrevista. Puede que, aunque no se dé cuenta ahora, viera algo que pueda ayudarnos con la investigación.

—Um... Iba a...—Reid, inseguro, intentó decir algo, pero Hotch le cortó de inmediato.

—Nos proporcionará más información cuanto antes se haga. ¿Señor Black?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y acompañó a Hotch hasta donde estaban los demás casi como un autómata. De ahí, Morgan se lo llevó a una sala tranquila y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Reid se levantó y se acercó a los demás agentes.

—O bien ha sucedido algo para que la mujer no pueda esperar el tiempo que esperaba con los otros o bien él lo está disfrutando demasiado y se está impacientando—comentó Prentiss, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho emitiendo la misma tensión que el resto.

—Ha sido de nuevo un lugar de oportunidad, no lo tenía planeado. Vio a la víctima perfecta y no pudo resistirse—añadió Rossi.

—Pronto cometerán un error.

—Preferiría no tener que esperar a que dejen alguna prueba con el cadáver para encontrarlos—intervino Reid—. Me supongo que Morgan está realizando una entrevista cognitiva. ¿Podré hablar yo mismo con el señor Black después?

—Por supuesto. ¿Se te ocurre algo que pueda ayudarnos?—sabía que Reid estaba molesto, pero esa no había sido su intención. También sabía que no estaba consiguiendo sonar como si realmente le estuviera invitando a participar, como sí era su intención, sino como si estuviera siendo una molestia.

—Vuestra analista debería investigar los aniversarios de los próximos días. Hay tres en los expedientes que envió, pero puede que hubiera más en los que se descartaron en un primer momento, convendría revisarlos—pareció no percibir ninguna mala intención en su tono de voz o si lo hizo lo ignoró. Tan solo quería ayudar todo cuanto pudiera.

—Ese podría haber sido el detonante, la cercanía del aniversario de la muerte de su hijo—Prentiss asintió.

—O su nacimiento, dependiendo de qué la marcó más—corrigió Reid.

Hotch llamó de inmediato a García, que en pocos minutos les envió el resto de expedientes con un aniversario próximo. Reid fue el primero en leerlos y se los pasó a los demás. Se enviaron coches patrulla a las casas de los primeros sospechosos, pero realmente no podrían hacer nada sin ninguna prueba y la lista total era demasiado extensa como para que un juez aprobara el registro de todos ellos. Cuando Morgan y el padre (con aspecto exhausto y aún más demacrado que antes) salieron de la sala, realmente esperaban que les dieran alguna información, pero por la expresión en el rostro de Morgan esas esperanzas se desvanecieron enseguida.

—Señor Black, venga conmigo. Iremos a un lugar más tranquilo y podrá tomar un café o algo—se ofreció Reid de inmediato, llevándolo a una sala de descanso.

Indicó con un gesto a los dos policías que había allí que salieran y cerró la puerta. Llenó un par de tazas de café, arreglando el suyo con una buena dosis de azúcar y crema. Se sentó en el sofá con el devastado hombre y por un rato tan solo bebieron los cafés en silencio.

—¿Qué ibais a hacer hoy?—preguntó Reid tranquilamente.

—¿Huh?—el hombre le miró como si no le entendiera.

—Salíais muy pronto de casa para ser un sábado. ¿Ibais a pasar el día en algún sitio?

—Ayer fue su cumpleaños, pero yo tenía que trabajar así que hoy íbamos a pasar el día en el parque de atracciones—le explicó con un sollozo final.

—¿Cómo se levantó hoy? Estaba entusiasmado, imagino.

—Oh, no lo sabes bien. Anoche estaba dando saltos en la cama y me despertó extremadamente pronto. No podemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos por mi trabajo así que se emociona mucho con estas cosas.

—¿Y cómo fue la mañana?

—No dejó de meterme prisa para que me preparara, ya estaba esperando en la puerta cuando aún no había terminado de vestirme. Es tan raro, normalmente siempre es al revés, tengo que insistirle para que se prepare. Era pronto así que decidimos ir primero a desayunar unas tortitas a la cafetería porque a mí no se me da bien hacerlas.

—¿A qué cafetería?

—A Benny's, es donde más le gusta. Les contó que era su cumpleaños y le dieron un plato especial con extra de tortitas. Después cogimos el coche y fuimos a la gasolinera de la esquina, justo al lado, y después de llenar el depósito entré a por unas bebidas y algo de picar para más tarde porque en el parque de atracciones es todo más caro y entonces... cuando salí Adrian ya...

—Entiendo. Señor Black, tenemos a todo un equipo del FBI con nosotros, vamos a encontrarlo.

—Solo tiene cinco años. Estaba tan emocionado con ser un año mayor...—su voz se quebró en las últimas palabras.

El hombre comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Reid tan solo esperó allí con él mientras se desahogaba durante un momento. Después, le preparó otra taza de café y salió de la sala. Se encontró con el sheriff y le indicó que le acompañara hasta la sala donde se reunía la Unidad.

—Melissa Rice—anunció al entrar en la sala.

—¿Y esa es?—preguntó Morgan arqueando una ceja.

—La principal sospechosa ahora mismo. Trabaja en Benny's, donde fueron a desayunar, y hace quince años su hijo murió apenas cumplidos los cinco. Tiene cuarenta y dos años y no está casada, su Alma Gemela murió cuando estaba embarazada, pero no sería extraño que se juntara con algún viudo.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Soy de por aquí, recuerdo cuando murió su hijo, fue un golpe muy duro para todos sus compañeros y amigos, y la cafetería estuvo cerrada por el funeral. Hace tiempo que no voy a Benny's, pero estoy casi seguro de que sigue trabajando allí.

—¿Cómo murió el hijo?—preguntó Hotch.

—No conozco los detalles, pero al parecer fue un accidente, aunque tal vez debería revisarse eso dada la situación—vio la expresión de duda en el rostro de Hotch y resopló molesto—. Agente Hotchner, esa mujer encaja en el perfil completamente. Es una mujer sumisa y no me sorprendería en absoluto que fuera víctima de maltrato en su casa. Además, la pérdida de su hijo después de la de su Alma Gemela hizo que incluso llegara a intentar suicidarse. Puede que me equivoque, cosa que dudo, pero no perdemos nada intentándolo, no tenemos más pistas ahora mismo.

Hotch le miró por un momento, el doctor estaba completamente seguro de lo que decía y él se sentía inclinado a creerle.

—Si ustedes no van, enviaré a mis agentes—le dijo el sheriff, que no dudaba en absoluto de Reid.

—En marcha.

—Yo también voy—anunció Reid cuando comenzaron a prepararse.

—No, tú no eres un agente, ni siquiera vas armado—le respondió Hotch.

—No voy a entrar, pero quiero estar allí para atender al niño cuando lo saquéis de la casa. Además, no te lo estaba pidiendo. No trabajo para ti así que no puedes impedirme ir.

Hotch frunció el ceño y un gruñido apenas audible reverberó en su garganta. Ese chico era muy obstinado, pero no podía negar que le agradaba un poco.

—De acuerdo. Que nos acompañen algunos de sus agentes—le dijo al sheriff—, pero iremos en silencio, no quiero alertarlos.

Minutos después varios coches de policía y la Unidad se dirigían a la casa de Melissa Rice sin utilizar las sirenas. La propiedad estaba solo a su nombre, como les informó García, pero cuando llegaron encontraron dos coches aparcados en la entrada. Se detuvieron a unos cuantos metros y la Unidad se dividió en dos grupos para entrar en la casa por la parte trasera y delantera al mismo tiempo. Reid esperó junto a los coches. Era frustrante, quería estar también ahí con ellos, sabía que su conocimiento podía ser útil para que aquello terminara sin heridos, pero también sabía que desarmado solo sería un peligro para todos.

Entonces oyó un disparo y, en contra de sus instintos, echó a correr hacia la casa. _Que el niño esté bien, que el niño esté bien_ , repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Antes de que llegara a la puerta, Morgan salía con un niño sollozando en brazos.

—Llévalo a los coches—le dijo entregándoselo.

Reid no esperó ni un segundo, fue hasta los coches con el pequeño en brazos y se metió en uno de los todoterrenos de la Unidad con los cristales tintados, era mejor que no viera cuando sacaran a las personas que lo habían secuestrado. Le dejó llorar en su pecho, llamando a su padre, y simplemente le abrazó, acariciando su cabeza.

Vio por la ventanilla a Morgan llamando a uno de los coches patrulla para que se acercaran y metieron a Melissa Rice dentro. Varios agentes de policía más se acercaron a la casa mientras que la Unidad salía de ella, sin ningún detenido más. O bien no se encontraba en la casa o bien había muerto con el disparo que había oído porque tampoco parecían tener ninguna prisa por salvar una vida (aunque quizás no la tuvieran igualmente tratándose de quien se trataba).

Hotch se acercó al coche y subió tras el volante mientras Rossi subía de copiloto. Los tres intercambiaron miradas, el niño llorando más silenciosamente ahora. Reid asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta sin formular. El niño estaría bien, se recuperaría, él se aseguraría de ello. Se pusieron en marcha y llegaron lo antes posible a la jefatura.

El señor Black esperaba ya en la entrada, con expresión desesperada, y el pequeño salió corriendo del coche en cuanto este se detuvo y prácticamente saltó a sus brazos. Reid salió del coche sonriente, aquel era el mejor final que podrían haber tenido. Llevó a padre e hijo al interior del edificio y los acomodó en una sala vacía.

Aún tendrían que pasar por mucho. La mujer que lo había secuestrado estaba viva, lo que significaba juicios y más juicios. Y para recuperarse del todo ambos tendrían que pasar por terapia, probablemente durante años, incluso si ahora no lo creían necesario. Pero, por ahora, con estar juntos era suficiente.

Cuando salió de la sala, dejándolos descansar, se encontró con los miembros de la Unidad recogiendo sus cosas.

—Buen trabajo—les dijo, con aspecto cansado, pero aún sonriente.

—Eso deberíamos decirlo nosotros, le hemos salvado gracias a ti—le dijo Morgan, estrechándole la mano.

—Solo he tenido suerte, si no fuera de aquí no habría podido hacer nada. Sé que vosotros siempre hacéis un gran trabajo. Oh, y... tengo que preguntar algo. ¿Qué pasó en la casa? Concretamente, ¿qué vio el niño?

Todos miraron automáticamente a su jefe.

—El sujeto, James Lackey, utilizó al niño de rehén, como escudo. Tuve que disparar—era evidente que eso no le había gustado. Sin duda habría preferido no tener que llegar a eso ni que el niño lo viera.

—Entiendo. Bueno, ahora viene de verdad mi trabajo, encargarme de que nada de lo que ha pasado le afecte de por vida.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, doctor Reid—le dijo Rossi, dándole la mano—, y estoy seguro de que seguirás haciéndolo.

Salió de la sala, seguido por el resto de sus compañeros según se despedían del doctor, hasta que solamente quedó Hotch.

—Siento que empezáramos con mal pie, pero creo que no hemos terminado tan mal—le dijo el joven, aunque ahora apenas sonreía.

—Sí, yo también... lamento mucho cómo me comporté al llegar. Si no llega a ser por ti puede que no los hubiéramos encontrado a tiempo—tenía que disculparse por mucho más, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo.

—Ni pensemos en eso. Ha sido el trabajo de todos, una buena colaboración—Reid rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó una tarjeta—. Ese es mi número. Ya se ha cumplido el plazo así que podemos pedir una revisión. Llámame cuando te venga bien.

Aaron pensó que iba a decirle que le llamara si le necesitaban para algún caso, pero se quedó algo confuso ante lo que le dijo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Han pasado ya los tres años que marca la ley, de hecho bastante más, así que podemos pedir una revisión de nuestro matrimonio. Las probabilidades son muy bajas, pero no es imposible que fuera un error. Nuestras agendas serán difíciles de compatibilizar para conseguir una cita en el juzgado, pero algún momento encontraremos. Si me das tu teléfono, te avisaré cuando regrese a Chicago, desde allí será más fácil.

—Oh, claro...—Hotch sacó su tarjeta y se la entregó en un gesto automático. Aún estaba aturdido con lo que le había dicho, no se lo esperaba en absoluto, pero no debería sorprenderle por la forma en que le había tratado cuando se conocieron—. Arreglaré una cita entonces.

—Que tengáis buen vuelo—se despidió y regresó a la sala donde se encontraban los Black.


	5. Chapter 5

El vuelo a Quántico salió esa misma mañana y Aaron no volvió a ver al genio antes de despegar. Sentía un nudo en el pecho. Se había comportado como un auténtico idiota, como una persona despreciable. Se había dejado guiar por las apariencias a pesar de repetirse a sí mismo que no le importaban. Además, por su trabajo ya debería saber que las apariencias engañan. Y aun si no fuera así no tenía excusa, no se merecía que lo tratara como lo había hecho cuando se conocieron. Ni siquiera se conocían y lo único que había pensado es que tenía que ser una broma. Quizás no eran Almas Gemelas, pero podía haberlo manejado como un adulto. Se dio cuenta de cuánto debió de haberle herido en aquel momento. Tenía que disculparse por mucho más de lo que creía. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo ahora? Le había dado su teléfono únicamente para quedar a revisar su matrimonio. Además, disculparse por teléfono no parecía lo más apropiado y no es como si estuvieran en la misma ciudad y pudieran ir a tomar un café y hablar.

—Suéltalo.

La voz de su amigo le sorprendió, ya en las oficinas de Quántico casi a las ocho de la tarde. Miró por la ventana del despacho que daba a la oficina y comprobó que no había nadie. Habían llegado a más de las siete y todos se habían marchado de inmediato a casa, el papeleo podría esperar.

—¿Disculpa?—preguntó, esperando por algún milagro librarse de eso. Pero David tenía esa expresión en su rostro de «sé lo que está pasando, pero quiero que me lo digas tú».

—Algo te ronda la cabeza desde que salimos de Las Vegas y tengo la sensación de que tiene que ver con cierto genio.

Aaron frunció el ceño, pero su mirada amenazadora no funcionaba con su amigo. David entró en el despacho y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio. Cruzó las piernas y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, indicando que podía esperar cuanto fuera necesario.

—¿Y bien?—insistió.

—Ese chico, el doctor Reid... ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi Alma Gemela no se había presentado el día en que teníamos que casarnos? Bueno, pues... no era cierto.

—Oh, dios—esa fue probablemente una de las pocas veces en que David Rossi se había quedado boquiabierto—. ¿Ese crío es tu Alma Gemela? Ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan raro. ¿Qué demonios pasó?

—Yo, am... cuando le vi en el despacho del juez no podía creerlo y puede que fuera algo grosero. Nos casamos porque no tenía otro remedio, pero al salir simplemente... me fui. No intercambié números con él ni nada, apenas le pregunté de dónde era y ni recordaba de dónde me había dicho. La verdad es que no esperaba volver a verle. Y tengo que decir que ha cambiado mucho en estos cuatro años, apenas se le reconoce.

—¿Dejaste a tu Alma Gemela en los propios juzgados esperando no volver a verle?

—Cuando entré al despacho del juez, él estaba allí y pensé que era un becario. Creí que se trataba de una broma cuando me dijo quién era. Estaba... cabreado y confuso y sé que me comporté como un auténtico bastardo. Y sigo creyendo que ese chico no puede ser mi Alma Gemela, pero es cierto que no actué de la forma adecuada.

—Oh, ¿tú crees? ¿De verdad?—dijo sarcástico—. Estás casado con ese chico, Aaron. Haya habido o no un error, estás casado con él y te has pasado los últimos cuatro años ligando con mujeres viudas y con la esperanza de no volver a verle nunca. No me esperaba algo así de ti.

Aaron estaba algo asombrado, nunca había recibido una reprimenda así de su amigo, claro que tampoco se la había merecido nunca. Eso solo le hizo sentir incluso más culpable.

—Lo sé y ahora veo que realmente debí de hacerle daño con mis acciones y Reid es una gran persona y no se merecía algo así—se sentía como un niño pequeño siendo reñido—. Voy a disculparme, lo haré apropiadamente. Vamos a reunirnos para una revisión del matrimonio y lo haré entonces.

—¿Así que realmente piensas que no puede ser tu Alma Gemela?—parecía que su arrepentimiento había aplacado un poco su enfado.

—Para empezar no me interesan los hombres y Reid parece una buena persona y un gran profesional, pero no, no es mi Alma Gemela.

—De acuerdo, entonces espero que puedan aclararlo en la revisión y encuentren a tu Alma Gemela. Es hora de que dejes de intentar ligar, no se te da nada bien.

—Gracias—respondió molesto (aunque era cierto).

Un par de semanas después recibió un mensaje.

Spencer Reid » _He vuelto a Chicago._

Estaba en ese momento en su despacho, acabando de regresar de un caso. Se quedó mirando el simple mensaje de cuatro palabras que claramente no esperaba una respuesta y sintió la necesidad de responder. Quizás comenzar un diálogo podría ayudar a su futura disculpa.

Aaron Hotchner » _Espero que todo fuera bien._

Spencer Reid » _Sí, gracias._

Bueno, definitivamente no quería respuesta, al parecer un diálogo no era una opción. ¿De qué se sorprendía? Había actuado como un profesional durante el caso, pero no era de extrañar que le detestara después de cómo le había tratado.

Comenzó a organizar la cita con el juzgado y, tras breves mensajes cada vez que uno de los dos tenía que cancelarla por trabajo, consiguieron reunirse mes y medio después. Esta vez fue él quien llegó primero y se preguntaba si Reid había estado tan nervioso mientras esperaba por él. No dejaba de mirar el reloj, aunque aún no era la hora. Había llegado casi cuarto de hora antes. Le vio llegar puntual, justo cuando la secretaria salía para hacerles pasar, así que apenas le saludó brevemente con una leve sonrisa antes de entrar.

—Aaron Hotchner y el doctor Spencer Reid, ¿verdad?—les preguntó la asesora cuando se sentaron frente a ella en su despacho.

—Así es—respondió Aaron, extrañado porque sus nervios estaban aumentando en lugar de calmarse.

—Quieren una revisión de su matrimonio porque no consideran que sean Almas Gemelas, ¿es así?

—Exacto—respondió Reid cuando Aaron no lo hizo.

—Bien, pues empecemos—la mujer les entregó dos tabletas con varias fotografías formato retrato en la pantalla—. Pasen las imágenes deslizando el dedo sobre la pantalla y señalen aquellas que reconozcan.

Había decenas, si no cientos de fotografías de diferentes épocas, tanto de pocas décadas atrás como de siglos. Entre aquellas fotografías estaban aquellos que habían poseído sus almas en el pasado, tanto las suyas como las de su Alma Gemela. Las Almas Gemelas están conectadas, siempre terminan juntas de un modo u otro y el recuerdo permanecía en el fondo de la memoria, por lo que si identificaban a los «antepasados» de ambos, quedaría claro que eran Almas Gemelas, mientras que si solo se identificaban a sí mismos sería evidente que habría habido un error. Aunque solo había habido dos errores registrados desde que se había instaurado el programa en todo el mundo.

Apenas habían comenzado, un teléfono móvil sonó. Reid rebuscó el móvil en su bolsa algo avergonzado, pero cuando vio el número en la pantalla su rostro pasó a ser de preocupación.

—Disculpe, tengo que cogerlo, es un paciente.

Ni siquiera esperó a que la asesora le diera permiso, dejó la tableta sobre la mesa y salió del despacho. Ya sabía de qué trataba esa llamada y no podía ignorarla.

—¿Danny?

«Spencer... No lo soporto, ha pasado otra vez», respondió una voz sollozante.

—Está bien, tranquila, estoy contigo. ¿Estás en tu habitación?—le dijo calmado.

«Sí, estoy en el armario».

—De acuerdo, cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

«Han sido los chicos del club de baloncesto. Me encontré con ellos yendo a clase y...», soltó un sollozo tembloroso. «Empezaron a seguirme al colegio mientras me insultaban, me llamaban maricón y travesti de mierda y todo lo de siempre».

—¿Qué hiciste tú?

«Quería llegar al colegio y esconderme allí, pero no pude aguantarlo y cuando vi un autobús en una parada me subí corriendo. Luego tuve que buscar otro para volver a casa y mamá está comprando y la he llamado, pero todavía tardará un rato y estoy sola y...».

—Está bien, tranquila. Estoy aquí contigo, no pasa nada. Voy a estar contigo hasta que regrese tu madre, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora quiero que te relajes. Respira hondo como te he enseñado. ¿Tienes alguno de tus peluches?

«Sí...».

—Bien, entonces abrázalo y respira hondo. Dentro... fuera... dentro... fuera...—guió su respiración lentamente hasta que pudo escuchar cómo se calmaba y dejaba de sollozar—. Eso es. ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo bueno que haya pasado?

«No, no tengo nada bueno que contar, estos días han sido una mierda. Cuéntame tú algo. ¿Qué estás haciendo?».

—Aah... Pues ahora mismo estoy en la revisión de mi matrimonio.

«¡Oh! Lo siento, no quería molestarte, no-».

—Tranquila, no te preocupes por eso. De hecho, puedo seguir haciéndolo mientras hablo contigo, ¿te parece?

«Sí, claro. ¿Y crees que te concederán la anulación? ¿Es imposible que sea tu Alma Gemela?», le preguntó, ansiosa por dejar de pensar en lo que le había pasado.

—Bueno, lo sabré en unos minutos. Las probabilidades de error son extremadamente bajas, pero no nulas—entró de nuevo en el despacho y cubrió el teléfono por un momento—. Disculpe, tengo que seguir hablando con ella hasta que llegue su madre. Puedo seguir haciendo la prueba mientras hablo.

La asesora le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero asintió con la cabeza. Spencer se sentó y colocó la tableta sobre sus piernas cruzadas, pasando las fotografías con una mano mientras sostenía el teléfono con la otra.

«¿Y tú quieres que lo anulen?», preguntó Danny.

—Hum... Esa es una buena pregunta y la verdad es que no sabría qué responder.

«Está él también ahí, ¿no? ¿Está bueno?».

—¿Disculpa?—replicó confuso.

«Tu marido, ¿está bueno? ¿Es sexy?».

—Oh, ya lo creo—respondió sin dudar, esforzándose por no mirar al hombre a su lado. Por supuesto que era atractivo, habría que ser ciego para no verlo. Solo esperaba que Hotch no hubiera escuchado la pregunta. Podía sentir su mirada, pero no quería girarse para comprobarlo.

«¿Entonces tiene una personalidad horrible?».

—¿Huh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

«Porque si está bueno, no veo otro motivo para que no lo quieras como tu marido».

—Bueno, no dije que yo no quisiera. Y no, no es en absoluto horrible—de hecho, aunque ya le encontraba interesante antes de conocerle en persona, tras su caso juntos simplemente le había maravillado. Cierto que con él había sido muy desagradable, sobre todo al principio, pero su trabajo como jefe y la forma en que se había manejado allí le había dejado impresionado. Quizás, si le hubiera conocido antes de decidirse por la psicología infantil, habría aceptado un puesto en la UAC.

«¡Wah! Entonces tú sí crees que es tu Alma Gemela. Aw... Es terrible que él no lo piense. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando no os den la anulación?».

—Seguir como siempre, no cambia nada.

«Pero eso es triste, deberías poder ser feliz con tu Alma Gemela, es como se supone que debería ser. Si tú no puedes ser feliz que eres un genio, ¿cómo se supone que voy a tener esperanzas yo?».

—No digas eso, vas a ser feliz, estoy seguro de ello. Tienes a personas que te quieren y cuidan de ti, y no te faltan muchos años para estar con tu Alma Gemela. Él o ella te comprenderá y te aceptará tal y como eres, te lo prometo.

«No ha funcionado así para ti».

—Yo estoy fuera de las estadísticas desde que nací, no me tengas en cuenta.

«¡Ah! Mi madre ha llegado».

—Vamos, ve y habla con ella. Te llamaré cuando regrese para concertar una cita, ¿de acuerdo?

«De acuerdo, gracias Spencer».

—De nada, adiós—colgó el teléfono al tiempo que le devolvía la tableta a la asesora—. Ya he terminado. Y disculpe por la llamada.

—Está bien, no pasa nada. ¿Señor Hotchner?

—Aún no he...—¿Cómo había podido terminar de revisar las fotografías tan rápido incluso hablando por teléfono?

—No importa, por los resultados que estoy viendo ya ha quedado claro—les dijo observando su monitor—. Señor Hotchner, doctor Reid, ustedes son Almas Gemelas, no hay ninguna duda. Ambos han marcado tanto a sus propios antepasados como a los del otro, por lo tanto, la petición de anulación queda rechazada—la asesora tomó un sello y lo plantó sobre dos papeles, que después les entregó. Ambos observaron la solicitud con un gran DENEGADO en rojo en la mitad inferior—. Ya pueden marcharse. Y les sugiero que al menos lo intenten. En ocasiones no surge de inmediato, pero los resultados del test son evidentes.

Ambos se despidieron de la asesora y salieron al pasillo con la solicitud denegada en mano.

—Lamento que no nos hayan concedido la anulación, pero esto no tiene por qué cambiar nada. Esta tarde regreso a Chicago así que no tendrás que verme.

Reid dijo eso con una sonrisa y, por algún motivo, Aaron sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿De verdad le parecía bien? Quizás era lo que pensaba que él quería. (¿No era así?). Aún tenía que disculparse por su comportamiento.

—Reid-

Apenas había abierto la boca cuando fue interrumpido por el teléfono del doctor.

—Disculpa, trabajo.

Aaron asintió, sabía muy bien lo que era eso. Reid sacó el teléfono y se apartó unos pasos para contestar. Al mismo tiempo sonaba también el teléfono de Hotch.

—Hotchner—respondió, quizás un poco más irritado de lo que pretendía.

«Hotch, han encontrado a 13 niños secuestrados en una granja de Manassas», le informó J. J. con voz algo alterada. «Aún no sabemos las condiciones en las que estaban los niños ni sus identidades, pero nos han encargado interrogar y analizar a los secuestradores, dos hermanos».

—De acuerdo. Ahora estoy en Washington, envíame la dirección de la granja y dile al equipo que se reúna allí conmigo, quiero revisar el lugar antes de interrogarlos.

«Enseguida».

Recibió de inmediato la dirección en su móvil, además de un informe preliminar. Reid seguía hablando por teléfono y había una profunda arruga entre sus cejas en un gesto de preocupación.

—Lo más urgente es organizar un centro en el que acomodarlos, al menos los primeros días. No quiero separarlos ni juntarlos con otros niños por ahora. Cuando lo tengas me envías un mensaje. Después de eso, ven en cuanto puedas y trae mi maleta, no tenía pensado quedarme más de un día aquí. Mándame la dirección y cogeré un taxi.

Colgó el teléfono y recibió un mensaje al momento. Cuando Hotch se acercó a él, levantó la cabeza y le miró como si hubiera olvidado por completo que estaba allí.

—Ah... Disculpa, pero tengo que irme, ha surgido un caso...

—¿La granja de Manassas?—preguntó cuando casi estaba a punto de marcharse corriendo—. Nos han encargado interrogar a los secuestradores. Yo también voy allí así que puedo llevarte en mi coche si te parece.

—Oh, fantástico. Démonos prisa entonces.


	6. Chapter 6

Reid echó a andar casi corriendo por los pasillos del juzgado y Hotch apenas podía seguirle el ritmo disculpándose con la gente a la que prácticamente atropellaban. En el coche, usó la sirena para salir cuanto antes del centro hasta que estuvieron en la interestatal. Apenas se abrochó el cinturón, Reid sacó una libreta y comenzó a escribir.

—¿Alguna vez has trabajado con algo así?—le preguntó Aaron.

—¿Trece niños secuestrados en una granja, posiblemente sufriendo violaciones continuadas y maltrato físico y psicológico por vete tú a saber cuánto tiempo? No, por suerte no. He tenido casos individuales similares y una vez dos hermanos, pero nada así—solo pensar en lo que se les venía encima era abrumador—. Va a requerir mucho trabajo y mucho personal, mi ayudante ya ha empezado a organizarlo todo. Ah, vuestra analista, García, es buena en su trabajo, ¿no? ¿Podría ayudarnos con la identificación de los niños? Hay unidades especializadas, pero nunca trabajan tan rápido como deberían.

—Es la mejor y estará encantada de ayudar, cuenta con ello—le aseguró. Ayudarían en todo lo que pudieran, por una vez no se preocuparían solo de los criminales.

—Bien, querría localizar a sus padres cuanto antes.

Reid volvió a sumergirse en su trabajo, escribiendo notas (que probablemente no eran para él ya que tenía memoria eidética) y enviando mensajes y haciendo llamadas con el móvil. Solo se detuvo cuando al fin llegaron frente a la granja en Manassas. A primera vista parecía una granja normal, grande y bastante antigua, de un color marrón grisáceo con algunos detalles en rojo oscuro. Los terrenos frente a ella estaban llenos de ambulancias y coches de policía junto con sus correspondientes agentes. Parecía que habían tenido suerte y la prensa aún no se había enterado, pero por si acaso había un cordón policial marcando un amplio perímetro alrededor del edificio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—le preguntó Aaron cuando vio que Reid comenzaba a quitarse la corbata y después la chaqueta.

—Intento parecer lo menos amenazador posible para que los niños no me tengan miedo y confíen en mí—agradecía haber llevado una camisa blanca ese día.

Aaron no consideró apropiado decirle que no podría parecer amenazador ni aunque lo intentara. El doctor se quedó en mangas de camisa (las cuales se remangó) e incluso se quitó el cinturón. Tan solo se llevó su bolsa de cuero, dejando todo lo demás en el coche, y se dirigió hacia la casa mostrando su carnet de identidad a los agentes que guardaban el perímetro. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa, se dio la vuelta y observó un momento a su alrededor.

—¿Capitán?—se acercó a un hombre que estaba dando órdenes a varios policías—. Cuando salga con los niños no quiero ver hombres cerca, solo mujeres y a ser posible sin uniforme y el mínimo número necesario.

—¿Por qué solo mujeres?—preguntó extrañado.

—Porque esos niños han estado secuestrados por dos hombres y es posible que el simple aspecto de alguno de los agentes pueda desencadenar una respuesta negativa. Y consiga también un autobús escolar, no los voy a meter en un coche o furgoneta policial.

Antes de que el capitán pudiera replicar, Reid se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa. El interior no tenía ninguna clase de decoración superflua, tan solo los objetos necesarios para el día a día y desde luego nada que hiciera pensar que allí vivieran niños. Un agente le acompañó escaleras arriba y le indicó la puerta al final del pasillo que otro agente estaba custodiando.

—¿Quién está dentro con los niños?—le preguntó.

—Una paramédico de la ambulancia.

—De acuerdo. Cuando entre yo, quiero que ella se quede aquí y usted se marche, no quiero hombres dentro de la casa. Puede llamar a una de sus compañeras si es necesario, pero nada de hombres.

El agente asintió y abrió la puerta para que pasara. Lo primero que notó al entrar fue la ola de miedo que pasó sobre los chicos ante el nuevo visitante. La habitación era bastante grande, suficiente para una litera a izquierda y otra a derecha con un colchón entre medias frente a la única ventana y otra litera más perpendicular a las otras a la izquierda de la puerta. Seis camas en total y un colchón en los que tenían que dormir trece niños, aunque Reid se fijó en que el colchón del medio no tenía sábanas ni manta y estaba repleto de manchas de diferentes tipos, lo que le hizo pensar que tal vez no se usara para dormir.

En ese momento, los niños estaban todos apiñados en una de las literas inferiores, abrazándose unos a otros y algunos de ellos llorando. Calculó que la mayor de todos tendría unos doce años mientras que el menor no más de tres. A primera vista ya se podía decir que estaban malnutridos, desaseados y muy maltratados. La paramédico estaba sentada en la litera opuesta y Reid le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que saliera. Tras cerrar la puerta, se sentó en el suelo, dejando su bolsa a un lado, y esperó por un momento, mirando a los pequeños con una suave sonrisa mientras estos le analizaban.

—Hola, me llamo Spencer. ¿Me diríais vuestros nombres?

—Yo soy Olivia, puedes hablar conmigo—le dijo recelosa la mayor de todos, sosteniendo a dos de los más pequeños sobre sus piernas.

—Encantado de conocerte, Olivia. He venido aquí para ayudaros, para sacaros de esta casa y llevaros a un sitio seguro.

—¿Eres policía?

—No, pero trabajo con ellos. Con la ayuda de todos vamos a llevaros de vuelta a casa.

—¿Y si no tenemos casa?—replicó Olivia.

—Cuidaremos de vosotros, pase lo que pase—esperaba que todos ellos tuvieran padres y poder encontrarlos a todos, pero sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera así en alguno de los casos.

Tuvo que charlar un rato más con ellos, sobre todo con la mayor que parecía muy protectora con todos, y mostrarles unos trucos de cartas para que poco a poco se fueran abriendo (ya conocía un par de nombres más) y convencerles de que le acompañaran.

Fuera, habían llegado dos coches del FBI. Los miembros de la UAC salieron y se reunieron con su jefe, que esperaba junto a su coche.

—Hotch. ¿Qué hace todo parado? ¿Y ese autobús?—preguntó Morgan, señalando con la cabeza al autobús escolar amarillo frente a la casa.

—Petición de Reid para llevar a los niños a su nueva ubicación.

—¿Reid? ¿El doctor Reid de Las Vegas?—preguntó Prentiss sorprendida.

—El mismo. Estaba en Washington por otros asuntos y le han llamado para encargarse de este caso.

—Supongo que eso significa que pasará aquí algún tiempo—comentó Rossi como si nada, dedicándole una mirada de soslayo.

—Imagino—respondió, ignorando las segundas intenciones de su comentario. Su amigo le había estado insistiendo constantemente en que no esperara a reunirse para la anulación para pedirle disculpas y arreglar las cosas. Probablemente ahora insistiría aún más cuando supiera que aún no lo había hecho argumentando que ya no había distancia de por medio.

—Con trece niños sin identificar va a ser largo y complicado. ¿Podríamos ayudar?—preguntó Morgan.

—Me ha pedido que García le ayude con las identificaciones y a localizar a los padres. Si surge algo más en lo que podamos ayudar lo haremos.

En ese momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió y Reid salió de ella seguido por una fila de niños que, vistos desde lejos, bien podrían haber sido un grupo yendo de excursión. Con las puertas del autobús cerrándose tras las dos mujeres policía que los acompañaban, Hotch recibió un mensaje de J. J.

J. J. » _La prensa ya se ha enterado, van para allá._

—Parece que lo han conseguido justo a tiempo.

—¿Ya se han enterado los medios? Bueno, por una vez no me importa lidiar con ellos si así se lo evitamos a los niños—comentó Rossi.

Aquel día no consiguieron sacarle mucho a los dos detenidos, los hermanos Bishop, pero la granja en sí les mostró más de lo que ellos pudieran contar. Los niños no solo eran violados en el colchón en medio de su habitación, manchado de toda clase de fluidos corporales, sino que también eran forzados a trabajar en la granja y se encontraron diversos instrumentos de castigo y tortura por toda la casa. Además, al examinar los terrenos circundantes al edificio, se encontraron las tumbas de otros cuatro niños de diferentes edades, cuyos cuerpos estaban en diversos estados de descomposición. Al final del día, no creían que siquiera Reid fuera capaz de ayudar a los trece niños después de lo que habían sufrido.

Se fueron a descansar a casa ya muy tarde, aunque sabían que ninguno iba a ser capaz de dormir, y así fue. Sus rostros se veían exhaustos al regresar a trabajar al día siguiente. No querían volver a enfrentare a lo que habían vivido ayer, era posiblemente el peor caso que se habían encontrado nunca, y su temor de que ese día no iba a ser mejor se cumplió con los interrogatorios a los Bishop.

—El chico se dejó ropa en tu coche, ¿verdad?—le preguntó David, asomándose a su despacho cuando el resto del equipo se había ido ya a casa dando por finalizado el segundo día del caso.

—Sí, ¿por qué?—respondió, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Quizás deberías ir a devolvérsela y ya de paso ver cómo está. Después de todo, a nosotros nos ha tocado la parte más fácil de este caso.

En eso tenía razón, Reid se estaba haciendo cargo de lo más duro. Echó un vistazo a los informes y documentos que aún tenía sobre su mesa. Normalmente se quedaría dos o tres horas más finalizándolos, pero en esa ocasión pensó que el papeleo podía esperar. Cerró la carpeta con la que estaba trabajando y se ganó un gesto de aprobación de su amigo.

En pocos minutos llegó al centro donde se encontraban los niños. Era un edificio recién construido que iba a albergar un centro cívico y que el ayuntamiento había cedido temporalmente para ellos. Aún no se había colocado mobiliario en las salas por lo que fue más fácil adaptarlo a sus necesidades. En la sala más grande se colocaron catorce camas, una de ellas para el encargado de pasar la noche con los niños por si sufrían pesadillas o se despertaban. Otra se convirtió en sala de juegos y biblioteca con libros y juguetes que iban donando los vecinos del barrio. Había una pequeña cafetería que se convirtió en el comedor. Se preparó otra sala con ordenadores y teléfonos para ayudar en la búsqueda de los padres. Varias de las salas más pequeñas se convirtieron en despachos, tanto para Reid como para el resto de agencias y personal que trabajaba con ellos. Se prepararon también unas cuantas salas para cuando comenzaran a llegar los padres y para las sesiones de terapia. Por último, las salas restantes se llenaron de colchones y sofás para que los trabajadores pudieran descansar, ya que la mayoría pasaba allí todo el día y algunos ni siquiera se iban a dormir a casa.

La gente se había volcado con esos niños. Se sentían culpables. Lo habían tenido tan cerca todo este tiempo, delante de sus narices y no lo habían visto. Pero si el sentimiento de culpa permitía que esos niños regresaran a sus hogares cuanto antes y se recuperaran, era bienvenido.

Al llegar a la entrada, vio varias furgonetas de medios de comunicación. Un policía le pidió su identificación en la puerta y le dejó pasar. Seguramente estaban teniendo muchos problemas con la prensa y no podía entrar nadie que no tuviera cita o fuera un agente de la ley. En la recepción había una mujer joven organizando un montón de papeles.

—¿Qué necesita?—le preguntó, apenas mirándole un segundo.

—Venía a ver al doctor Reid, soy el agente Aaron Hotchner, del equipo del FBI que está interrogando a los Bishop.

El rostro de la mujer se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado, aunque no iba dirigida a él.

—Vaya por ese pasillo, su despacho es la primera puerta a la derecha, si no está él, estará su ayudante—le indicó y siguió ordenando papeles.

Aaron llegó frente a la puerta del despacho, con un cartel improvisado en una hoja de papel con el nombre del doctor y el de su ayudante, Satu Teppola. No tenía ni idea de dónde podía venir ese nombre, ni siquiera si era de hombre o de mujer. Cuando estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió y una mujer morena, con grandes ojos color avellana y el pelo en una coleta alta chocó con él.

—¡Wah!—una carpeta estuvo a punto de caer de sus brazos, pero la sostuvo a tiempo—. Disculpe, ¿quería algo?—le preguntó con un acento que no supo identificar.

—Soy el agente Aaron Hotchner, de-

—¡Oh, ya sé quién eres, Spencer me ha hablado de ti! ¿Vienes a verle?—de repente su rostro se tornó en preocupación y miró por un segundo hacia una puerta al otro lado del pasillo que parecían ser los baños.

—Sí, quería devolverle una ropa que se dejó en mi coche y hablar un momento con él—le dijo, mostrándole la bolsa que llevaba.

—Gracias, yo se la daré, la dejaré en su mesa. No creo que ahora sea un buen momento para hablar con él, será mejor que vengas otro día, estamos hasta arriba ahora mismo—le dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada.

—De acuerdo, vendré otro día, gracias.

Hizo ademán de marcharse mientras la mujer dejaba la bolsa en el despacho y se dirigía hacia otra sala. Entonces, regresó al pasillo y entró al cuarto de baño. Reid estaba allí frente al espejo, sosteniéndose del lavabo con una mano mientras se cubría la boca con la otra. Su cuerpo temblaba, estaba esforzándose por controlarse y no llorar, pero fallaba estrepitosamente.


	7. Chapter 7

Por un momento, Aaron pensó que quizás debería dejarle tranquilo y marcharse, pero no pudo hacerlo.

—Reid—le llamó suavemente.

El chico se dio la vuelta sobresaltado y rápidamente se secó las mejillas con el dorso de la mano. Parpadeó varias veces intentando ver entre las lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta.

—Hotch, ¿qué haces aquí?—le preguntó con voz quebrada.

—He venido a traerte la ropa que te dejaste en mi coche, está en tu despacho.

—Ah, bien, gracias. ¿Necesitas algo más?—se puso a lavarse las manos solo para tener algo que hacer y poder darle la espalda.

—Quería saber cómo te encontrabas. Esto debe de estar resultando muy difícil para todos aquí—cerró la puerta del baño y se acercó unos pasos.

—Bueno, sí, es duro para todos, pero de momento lo llevamos... bien. Hacemos progresos poco a poco, no va a ser-

—Estás temblando.

—¿Huh?—Spencer levantó la mirada y vio a Hotch en el espejo tras él.

—Estás temblando de arriba abajo, no estás bien.

El nudo en la garganta de Spencer se hizo más estrecho y las lágrimas volvieron a asomar por sus ojos. No estaba bien, por supuesto que no estaba bien, nada en aquel maldito caso estaba bien. No pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Aaron le abrazó de inmediato, le estrechó con fuerza y dejó que llorara sobre su hombro mientras él tampoco podía contener algunas lágrimas silenciosas. Era horrible y doloroso pensar en lo que habrían sufrido aquellos niños, pero Spencer lo estaba escuchando de primera mano, de cada uno de ellos.

—Es una pesadilla, Hotch, es terrible. ¿Cómo puede existir gente así? ¡Ni siquiera son humanos!—decía entre sollozos, aferrándose a su traje con su cuerpo aún temblando.

¿Y qué podía decir Aaron para consolarle? ¿Que ya no volverían a hacer daño a nadie? Eso no les serviría de nada a los trece niños que allí había. Les habían fallado no habiéndolos encontrado mucho antes, ahora Reid era su única esperanza.

Poco a poco, Spencer fue calmándose hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de salir y solo quedó una respiración agitada. Se apartó algo avergonzado del agente y se secó el rostro con un par de hojas del papel del lavabo.

—Lo siento, yo no-

—No te disculpes, por favor. Me estoy sintiendo como un completo inútil en este caso y si al menos te puedo prestar mi hombro para desahogarte lo haré todas las veces que haga falta encantado—y lo decía sinceramente. Si lo único que podía hacer era ser el hombro sobre el que llorara, estaría disponible para él siempre que fuera posible.

—Te he manchado el traje—le dijo, viendo la mancha oscura en la chaqueta.

—No te preocupes, se puede lavar—Hotch sonrió, tal vez por primera vez en meses.

—Bueno, tengo que regresar al trabajo—ya que sus ojos rojos eran irremediables, intentó arreglarse el pelo en el espejo, pero siguió siendo un revuelto salvaje de rizos.

—Antes de eso, ¿te estás cuidando bien?—le preguntó, y Reid le miró confuso—. En el caso de Las Vegas no dormiste y tampoco te vi comer. De hecho, estuviste trabajando mientras nosotros comíamos. Me supongo que anoche tampoco dormiste, ¿has comido hoy al menos?

—Am... Sí, comí algo mientras les daba de comer a los niños y... Satu me dio unas barritas de cereales.

—A eso no se le puede considerar comer. Vamos a cenar algo.

—Hotch, estoy bien.

—Pero pronto no lo estarás. Si sigues a este ritmo acabarás enfermando y no estarás ahí para encargarte de los niños. Si no puedes cuidar de ti mismo, otros tendrán que dejar de lado sus trabajos para hacerlo porque eres una persona esencial aquí. Yo ya he terminado de trabajar por hoy y tampoco he cenado así que no voy a aceptar ninguna excusa. Vamos.

—No queda nadie en la cocina y salir a comer fuera con la prensa es una tortura.

—¿Crees que no soy capaz de cocinar algo? No me subestimes.

Colocó una mano en su espalda y le hizo salir del cuarto de baño delante de él. Satu estaba allí esperando con expresión de preocupación y le dedicó una mirada precavida a Hotch. La mujer era mayor que Reid, rondando los treinta, y no dudaba de que alguna vez se comportara como una madre con él.

—¿Todo bien, Spencer?—le preguntó.

—Sí, todo bien—intentó sonreír, pero se vio demasiado forzado.

—Vamos al comedor a cenar algo, te lo devuelvo enseguida.

Pasó junto a Satu, que parecía sorprendida, y se llevó a Reid hasta la cocina. Le hizo sentarse en un taburete mientras él se quitaba la chaqueta y la corbata, se arremangaba y se ponía un delantal. Echó un vistazo en la despensa, sacó algo de pollo y verduras, y se puso a prepararlo.

—No te había imaginado cocinando—comentó Spencer, algo fascinado por el nuevo aspecto de Hotch, que no estaba nada mal.

—Soy un hombre hecho y derecho de treinta y nueve años, creo que cocinar es lo mínimo que debo saber. No es sano vivir de la comida para llevar y barritas de cereales.

—Y café. Yo estoy bastante sano y vivo de eso. Sobre todo café.

—No puedes decir que estás sano, eres huesos con piel. Te derribaría un poco de viento.

—¡Eso no es cierto!—replicó ofendido—. No soy un agente del FBI, no necesito correr tras asesinos ni pelearme con ellos. Tengo una constitución perfectamente sana para una persona normal y corriente.

—Tú eres de todo menos normal y corriente.

Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, miró hacia atrás y vio la expresión ensombrecida de Reid, con la vista fija en el suelo y los hombros caídos. _Dios, soy un idiota_ , tendría que tener más cuidado con sus palabras, estaba seguro de había sufrido mucho en su infancia a manos de gente para la que «diferente» significaba malo.

—Lo digo en un buen sentido. No solo eres un genio sino que además estás haciendo un trabajo que muy poca gente soportaría y estoy seguro de que nadie más lo haría tan bien como tú.

—Sí, claro, llorando en el baño desconsoladamente—murmuró en un tono despreciativo.

—Estoy seguro de que todos mis compañeros han llorado y ellos ni siquiera han tenido que tratar con los niños. Incluso a Morgan que se hace el duro algo así le afecta. Y yo no me libro tampoco. Un caso así afecta a todo el mundo y tú estás lidiando con la parte más difícil. Apuesto a que delante de los niños incluso sonríes.

—Es lo que tengo que hacer.

—Lo sé, pero no todos podrían hacerlo. Ninguna persona normal podría, tú eres excepcional.

Spencer deseaba tener aún el pelo largo para poder ocultar su rostro tras él. Sentía sus mejillas ruborizarse y la luz era lo bastante buena como para que Hotch se diera cuenta. No esperaba que él lo tuviera en tan alta estima, ni en sus mejores sueños. En realidad ni siquiera esperaba volver a verle después de que rechazaran su solicitud de anulación, mucho menos esperaba estar durante tanto tiempo en una misma habitación con él a solas. Entendía que tenían que reunirse por el caso, pero esto no tenía nada que ver. No lo comprendía, pero en ese momento se sentía necesitado de apoyo y no iba a rechazar el suyo. Por suerte, Aaron simplemente se dio la vuelta y siguió cocinando, permaneciendo en un silencio agradable.

—Necesito que tu Unidad me pase cuanto antes un informe aunque sea preliminar sobre los Bishop y lo que habéis encontrado en la granja—le dijo mientras saboreaba un pollo con verduras más delicioso de lo que se esperaba.

—Mañana te lo enviaré. Iremos informándote de cualquier cosa relevante que encontremos. ¿Ha habido algún avance con la identificación de los niños?

—Ha sido difícil incluso que aceptaran dar una muestra de ADN y por supuesto no iba a forzarlos. Esta noche deberían llegar los resultados, espero que la mayoría queden identificados. Los nombres no nos sirven de nada, se los pusieron los Bishop cuando los secuestraron y algunos eran tan pequeños que no recuerdan su verdadero nombre. Olivia es la mayor, ni siquiera recuerda cuándo fue secuestrada ni el rostro de sus padres. Actúa como la madre de todos y ellos la ven de ese modo, probablemente los ha protegido de mucho allí. Me preocupa porque está cargando con demasiado peso sobre sus hombros y sigue siendo una niña aunque se haga la dura. Me hizo prometerle que no forzaría a sus hermanos (así los llama) a hablar a cambio de que ella me lo contara todo.

—¿Se lo prometiste?

—Sí, y cumpliré por ahora. Cuando ella confíe en mí, los demás también lo harán y podré hablar con ellos. Aunque no es algo que espere con ansias precisamente después de lo que ella me ha contado—sintió un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

Aaron colocó una mano sobre la suya desde el otro lado de la mesa, simplemente dejándole saber que estaba ahí si le necesitaba. Pasaron varios minutos tan solo recuperándose de las terribles imágenes que cruzaban por sus cabezas hasta que poco a poco volvieron a comer; la comida ya fría, pero no importaba.

—Muchas gracias por la cena—le dijo mientras le ayudaba a recoger la mesa—. La verdad es que lo necesitaba— _y un hombro sobre el que llorar también_ —. Ahora tengo que volver.

—No te excedas trabajando y esta noche duerme, no te lleves una taza de café a la cama—le advirtió.

El joven sonrió, muy levemente, pero ahí estaba.

—Lo intentaré. Hasta luego—se despidió y regresó a su oficina.

Aaron se sintió bien consigo mismo. No solo había conseguido que comiera algo decente, sino que además tal vez le había distraído durante un rato, aunque a veces fuera inevitable que el caso surgiera en la conversación. Quizás aún no se había disculpado, pero los actos eran mejores que las palabras.

Al día siguiente después del trabajo, tras un horrible día con los hermanos Bishop, Aaron se dirigió a ver a Reid. Se dijo que lo hacía para entregarle el informe que le había pedido, pero en realidad quería asegurarse de que se encontraba bien y ver si podía hacer algo por él además de, si era posible, cenar juntos.

Al llegar vio que el número de medios de comunicación había aumentado. No estaba seguro de a qué se debía, pero esperaba que fuera algo bueno. Esta vez había dos agentes en la puerta que le dejaron pasar tras ver su identificación. Nada más entrar, vio el ajetreo que había, gente yendo y viniendo por los pasillos con documentos e incluso trasladando mobiliario. Se dirigió al despacho de Reid y se asomó a la puerta abierta.

—¡Hotch! Buenos días, ¿qué haces aquí?—le saludó sorprendentemente animado, dejando el documento que estaba leyendo.

—Venía a dejarte el informe preliminar de los Bishop—respondió, mostrándole la carpeta.

—Gracias. No hacía falta que vinieras, García podría habérnoslo enviado—tomó la carpeta y la dejó sobre una montaña de papeles en su escritorio.

—No pasa nada, también quería ver cómo ibas. ¿Parece que hay buenas noticias?

—¡Sí! Hemos encontrado a los padres de siete de los niños gracias al ADN. Los padres de seis ya están aquí y el otro está en camino. Aún tienen que hacerse la prueba ellos también para comprobarlo, pero estoy seguro de que son sus padres—ahora sí estaba luciendo una sonrisa de verdad y el corazón de Aaron latió con fuerza, se alegraba de verle tan animado después de lo de ayer.

—Eso es fantástico. ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar y me cuentas más? ¿Cuánto has comido hoy?—le preguntó antes de que objetara.

Reid frunció el ceño, pero suspiró y salió con él de su despacho.

—Hoy no tendrás que cocinar. Los padres han llegado bastante tarde y creo que aún habrá algunos cenando. Aunque admito que lo que preparaste ayer estaba delicioso—Spencer se ruborizó al decir eso en voz alta.

—Bueno, ya buscaré alguna oportunidad para cocinar de nuevo—sin necesidad de ello y sin pensarlo, Aaron colocó una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y así le acompañó hasta el comedor. Spencer se puso un poco tenso, pero no rechazó el gesto.

En el comedor había una pareja en una de las mesas del fondo. Ambos sonreían aunque la mujer de vez en cuando se limpiaba unas lágrimas y sollozaba. En la barra les sirvieron la cena y se la llevaron a una mesa alejada de la pareja para no molestarles.

—¿Se llevarán ya a los niños entonces?—preguntó Hotch, probando aquel arroz que sabía bastante bien para estar hecho en grandes cantidades.

—Cuando salgan los resultados del ADN podrían hacerlo, pero ya les he aconsejado que no lo hagan. Algunos de los niños apenas les recuerdan y se han apegado mucho a los que ahora consideran sus hermanos. Separarles bruscamente y llevarles a un ambiente extraño sin una transición adecuada podría ser perjudicial para ellos en estos momentos. Por ahora han accedido y pasarán al menos unos días aquí trabajando en terapia para ayudarles con la transición. El gobierno les ha ofrecido quedarse en un hotel con todos los gastos pagados, pero ellos han preferido quedarse aquí, ya hemos preparado unas salas como habitaciones.

—Después de estar años lejos de sus hijos, no querrán separarse ni un segundo de ellos.

—Así es. Con Timmy, el más pequeño, no habrá ningún problema. Solo llevaba un par de meses secuestrado y se ha vuelto loco cuando ha visto a sus padres, de hecho dormirá con ellos esta noche en la habitación que les hemos preparado. Le tendré en terapia junto a los padres dos o tres días y podrá marcharse después de que le encuentre un psicólogo apropiado en su ciudad. Me preocupa un poco más la reacción de Olivia ante esto. Desconfía de todo el mundo, incluso de los padres de los niños. Considera que los han abandonado.

—Porque siente que la abandonaron a ella.

—Exacto. Sus padres no han aparecido todavía, espero que lo hagan pronto—suspiró decaído.

—Podría ser que no aparecieran. Eso sería muy duro para ella.

—¿Ver a sus hermanos marcharse uno tras otro con sus padres y quedar solo ella? La destrozaría. Por eso tengo que asegurarme de que la transición es apropiada, no solo para los que se van sino también para los que se quedan.

—Los Bishop aún no han dicho demasiado, pero al parecer los secuestraban por todo el país. Probablemente por eso pasaron desapercibidos tanto tiempo, nunca relacionaron los secuestros y eso hará aún más difícil encontrar al resto de padres.

—Por desgracia sí, cada uno es de un Estado, desde Oregón hasta Florida por ahora. Estamos contactando con las agencias de todos los Estados y solo puedo decir que doy gracias de no encargarme de ello personalmente. ¿Sabes?, si pudierais conseguir una confesión de esos bastardos sería de gran ayuda—lo decía en tono relajado, pero realmente sería como agua de mayo.

—Me temo que no lo veo como una posibilidad, están prácticamente jugando con nosotros, incluso haciendo peticiones irrazonables.

—¿Irrazonables?—preguntó Reid curioso.

—Como ver a los niños. Pero por supuesto que no vamos a aceptar—se apresuró en decir ante la expresión de espanto de Reid—. Solo se están exhibiendo, presumiendo. Se recrean en los detalles de lo que les hacían, pero no van a darnos nada útil para su identificación.

—Entonces lo tendremos difícil para los seis que quedan. Espero que García pueda hacer de su magia, como ella dice. Es una mujer fantástica, por cierto. Se pasó por aquí a primera hora a traer un montón de dulces caseros para los niños. Es muy... llamativa, pero se le dan tan bien los niños como a Satu e hicieron muy buenas migas entre ellas también.

—Sí, su personalidad es... original, pero algo así es de agradecer en un trabajo como el nuestro—no pudo evitar sonreír levemente—. ¿Y tu ayudante? ¿De dónde es Satu? Nunca había oído ese nombre.

—Es finlandesa. Fui a hacer unos estudios allí porque Finlandia siempre está el número uno en el ranking de educación y ella trabajaba como asistente en una escuela. Le gustó los planes que tenía de trabajo y a mí me gustó su forma de tratar con los niños así que la contraté como mi ayudante. Es una persona fantástica y muy atenta, además de dársele muy bien los niños. Su Alma Gemela murió hace varios años, por si estás interesado.

—¿Disculpa?—eso le pilló totalmente por sorpresa y no pudo disimularlo.

—Solo comentaba—respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Muchas gracias por venir a traer el informe, ahora tengo que regresar y comprobar que todo está listo para la noche.

Se levantó de la mesa y llevó su plato y cubiertos a la barra antes de marcharse. Aaron se quedó por un momento aturdido, no sabía a qué había venido ese comentario de repente y, sobre todo, no entendía por qué le hacía sentir como si le hubieran golpeado en el pecho con un mazo.


	8. Chapter 8

Aaron regresó al centro por la tarde al día siguiente incluso si ya no tenía excusa porque sentía que su cena no había terminado bien el día anterior, aunque no comprendía por qué. No recordaba haber hecho nada para hacerle pensar que estaba interesado en su ayudante y, aunque así fuera, no veía el problema en ello. Aunque técnicamente estuvieran casados, nunca habían tenido ninguna clase de relación y estaba seguro de que Reid también había salido con otras personas durante esos años. ¿Podría ser que tuviera una relación con su ayudante o sintiera algo por ella y no se lo hubiera dicho todavía? Apretó los dientes. Eso le molestó. Si estaba interesado en ella, bastaba con que se lo dijera y solucionara la tensión que hubiera entre ellos, pero era ridículo que se molestara con otras personas por interesarse por ella (aunque él ni siquiera la había mirado dos veces). Y, de todos modos, ¿era ético siquiera salir con tu ayudante? ¿Y no era ella demasiado mayor para él? Estaba seguro de que tan solo lo veía como a un hijo. Las ilusiones que tuviera Reid seguramente eran infundadas. Y, aun si no fuera así, él era un genio y ella no podía ser más que su ayudante, seguramente ni tendría una titulación, Reid podía aspirar a mucho más, esa mujer no podía ser suficiente para él.

Cerró la puerta del coche de un portazo y se dirigió a la entrada del centro. Ahora estaba de mal humor y no sabía por qué. Probablemente su enfado se mostraba en su rostro porque los policías de la entrada se pusieron tensos cuando le vieron llegar y, como ya le conocían, le dejaron pasar sin pedir identificación. Eso le molestó aún más, pero no iba a echarles la bronca allí con los medios de comunicación tan cerca como estaban. En el interior, las cosas parecían más tranquilas que el día anterior y la gente se apartaba de su paso mientras se dirigía al despacho de Reid. Iba pensando en reprenderle por su comportamiento de la noche anterior, pero cuando se asomó a la puerta abierta vio al joven colgar el teléfono con un suspiro y reclinarse con aspecto cansado en la silla. Se percató de las profundas ojeras que tenía, mezcla de sueño y cansancio.

—¿Todo bien?—le preguntó, olvidando su enfado de un plumazo.

—Hotch, hola. Sí, bueno... Ahora que tengo a algunos de los niños localizados en el mapa, estoy intentando buscarles psicólogos o ayuda apropiada en sus ciudades para cuando regresen y... no es fácil—suspiró de nuevo, frotándose los ojos—. Normalmente no es sencillo con uno solo y ahora son ocho de golpe.

—¿Ocho?

—Sí, García localizó esta tarde a los padres de otro. Parece que podremos conseguirlo, aunque sea poco a poco. ¿Vamos a cenar?—le preguntó y Aaron se sorprendió de que tomara la iniciativa.

—Por supuesto.

Salieron del despacho y se dirigieron al comedor que, con el aumento de comensales, había alargado su horario.

—¿Cómo fue anoche con el pequeño durmiendo con sus padres?—le preguntó mientras cenaban.

—Eso fue increíble. Esos niños están aún más unidos de lo que pensaba. A Olivia no le gustó nada que Timmy se fuera a dormir con sus padres, pero en principio lo aceptó. A mitad de la noche comenzó a tener pesadillas y exigió ver a su hermano porque estaba segura de que le estaban haciendo algo malo. Fui a la habitación de los padres de Timmy para pedirles que la dejaran pasar un rato con ellos y me encontré con Timmy llorando a todo pulmón pidiendo ver a su hermana. Al final, Timmy y su madre durmieron en la habitación común con el resto de los niños—le explicó mientras agitaba sus manos con unos gestos propios de él que a Aaron le habían empezado casi a hipnotizar—. El padre se tuvo que quedar en su habitación porque no permitimos hombres en esa sala.

—Salvo tú.

—No, ni siquiera yo. No quiero que se asusten al ver a un hombre cuando están en un momento tan sensible como es el sueño. Si necesitan algo, es Satu o alguna de las otras ayudantes quienes se encargan.

—Pero apuesto a que tú duermes aún menos que ellas. ¿Cuántos minutos has dormido desde que esto empezó? Estoy seguro de que me los podrías decir casi al segundo y no pasarían de las tres horas.

—Mm... Bueno...—tenía razón, absolutamente, y le dio un poco de vergüenza ser tan fácil de leer—. Siempre he padecido de insomnio y en situaciones de estrés se intensifica aún más. Puedo sobrevivir unos cuántos días a base de pequeñas siestas.

—¿Por qué no pruebas no tomando más café desde ahora hasta mañana por la mañana? Tal vez así seas capaz de dormir un poco más. No creo que tenga que explicarte los beneficios del sueño para el cerebro.

Spencer le miró frunciendo el ceño y resopló.

—Pareces una madre.

—Cuídate como un adulto.

El joven hinchó los mofletes en un gesto infantil y Aaron lo encontró adorable, no pudo evitar reír.

Aquella noche terminó bien y las cenas con Reid se convirtieron en una rutina al salir de trabajar. No solían llegar a una hora, pero era un rato que pasaban relajándose, con suerte olvidándose del trabajo durante unos minutos aunque era prácticamente de lo único de lo que hablaban. Además, estaba seguro de que esa era la única comida decente que el doctor hacía al día.

Por desgracia, la rutina duró poco y el mismo día en que terminaron de analizar a los hermanos Bishop les llegó un caso en Iowa. Pensó que quizás debería avisar a Reid de que no iría a cenar. Claro que técnicamente no habían hecho ningún plan, él simplemente se aparecía por allí para que comiera algo y estar al tanto de cómo iba el tema de los niños. Estaba bastante seguro de que con todo el trabajo que tenía ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que no aparecía. Y también se olvidaría de cenar.

Finalmente, mientras estaba en el avión, escribió: «Tenemos un caso en Iowa, no podré ir a cenar hoy ni tal vez en unos días. Te avisaré cuando regrese». Releyó el mensaje y eliminó la última parte porque no estaba seguro de si a Reid le importaría saber si había regresado o no: «Tenemos un caso en Iowa, no podré ir a cenar hoy ni tal vez en unos días». Volvió a leer el mensaje y no se quedó convencido con la última parte porque realmente no habían quedado para cenar así que era ridículo anular unos planes que no tenían. «Tenemos un caso en Iowa, avísame si surge algo o contacta con García». Sí, eso estaba mejor, no hacía referencia a sus cenas, pero dejaba claro que no podría ir y sonaba más profesional. Demasiado frío. Su relación ya no era tan fría, consideraba que al menos habían alcanzado cierto nivel de amistad. No quería sonar como si le enviara un mensaje a un compañero de trabajo. «Tenemos un caso en Iowa, avísame si surge algo o contacta a García. No te olvides de cenar». Releyó de nuevo el mensaje y sí, esta vez sonaba aceptable, con el punto de preocupación hacia su salud que podría mostrar cualquier amigo. Pulsó enviar y esperó a ver el icono de enviado. Entonces se sintió como un auténtico idiota por darle tantas vueltas a un mensaje y resopló. Se guardó el teléfono, no esperaba una respuesta inmediata porque sabía que Reid se dejaba el móvil en el despacho y no solía pasar mucho tiempo allí durante el día. Aun así, lo comprobó varias veces aunque ni siquiera había sonado.

—¿Esperas un mensaje?—le preguntó Rossi con una astuta mirada cuando comprobó el teléfono de nuevo al aterrizar en Iowa.

—No, no realmente.

Y no, no esperaba que Reid respondiera a su mensaje, no había necesidad, pero se sintió algo decepcionado cuando no recibió ningún mensaje en todo el día, ni el día siguiente, ni durante todo el caso.

Regresaron a Virginia cinco días después, habiendo capturado al Sudes y salvado a la última víctima, un final relativamente exitoso a pesar de las muertes previas. Debería sentirse bien, debería estar satisfecho, pero en su lugar se sentía inquieto y un poco de mal humor. Cuando todos se fueron a casa dejando el papeleo para el día siguiente, él también lo hizo. Sintió la mirada de sorpresa de su amigo que aún seguía en su despacho, pero no se detuvo a hablar con él, no le apetecía un interrogatorio sobre su extraño comportamiento.

Llegó en tiempo récord al centro donde estaban los niños y encontró a Reid en su despacho, escribiendo en lo que parecía un expediente. Ya en ese momento sintió algo de alivio, era otro día más, lleno de trabajo. El doctor estaba tan atareado que casi era mejor que aprovechara el tiempo de enviar un mensaje en descansar.

—Reid—le llamó desde la puerta.

—Hotch, buenas tardes—le saludó, apenas levantando la vista del papel.

—Buenas tardes—¿A qué venía un saludo tan formal? Viendo que no tenía intención de dejar de escribir, entró al despacho y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio—. ¿Cómo ha ido todo estos días?

—Muy bien, García ha encontrado a dos padres más, ya solo faltan tres, y cuatro de los niños ya se han ido con sus padres y les he buscado buenos profesionales a los que acudir en sus ciudades.

Hablaba demasiado rápido, más de lo habitual en él, y no había dejado de escribir. Su espalda y sus hombros estaban tensos y su mano temblaba ligeramente. Algo le sucedía. Aaron colocó una mano sobre la suya y Spencer soltó un suspiro que era casi un sollozo.

—Ven, vamos—le dijo suavemente.

Se levantó de la silla e hizo que el joven también se levantara. Le rodeó con sus brazos y Spencer se derrumbó de inmediato. Comenzó a llorar, aferrándose a su chaqueta y hundiendo el rostro en su hombro. Mientras le estrechaba con fuerza con un brazo, Aaron acarició con la otra mano sus cabellos con suave olor a miel, los rizos rozando su rostro, y se sintió muy culpable por estar disfrutando ese momento. Era una persona horrible por ello, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que su mal humor venía porque le había echado de menos y se sentía feliz de saber que le necesitaba.

—Cuéntame qué ha pasado—le pidió cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco.

—He estado teniendo charlas con los niños y los padres juntos. Necesitan saber lo que han sufrido sus hijos para poder ayudarles, y ha sido horrible, los padres están destrozados y una madre tuvo una crisis nerviosa y tuvimos que llamar a una ambulancia para llevarla al hospital—le dijo entre sollozos con la voz temblorosa, sin apartarse ni un milímetro de él como si fuera un salvavidas—. Aaron, yo solo quiero que esto se acabe, que puedan olvidarlo todo y tener vidas felices y normales, pero esos niños y sus padres están destrozados y estarán marcados de por vida y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarles.

—Estás haciendo todo lo que está en tu mano para ayudarles. Tú no causaste esto, nada de esto es tu culpa. Haces lo humanamente posible para que se recuperen. Es imposible que hagan como si nada hubiera pasado, pero estoy seguro de que con tu ayuda podrán recuperar sus vidas en la medida de lo posible.

—Eso no es mucho consuelo, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, pero es la realidad. Tú eres el mago aquí, yo no puedo hacer magia.

—Ahora mismo solo quiero desaparecer.

—Desaparezcamos entonces—le dijo. Spencer levantó la cabeza por primera vez y le miró confuso, con sus ojos rojos de llorar y las mejillas húmedas. Aaron secó su mejilla con el pulgar sin pensarlo y sonrió al ver cómo se ruborizaba—. Salgamos de aquí, solo un par de horas.

—No puedo, tengo-

—Tienes que cenar, eso lo primero. No me fío de que hayas comido apropiadamente estos días. Puedes alargar la cena un rato, mereces un respiro. Vamos, ponte tu chaqueta, iremos en mi coche—le dio él mismo la chaqueta y le hizo salir del despacho, aunque Spencer no opuso demasiada resistencia.

Al llegar a la entrada se encontraron con Satu, quien les miró sorprendida.

—Aaron, me alegra verte de nuevo. Espero que el caso fuera bien—le dijo la mujer sonriente.

—Sí, bastante bien, gracias—se extrañó cuando le llamó por su nombre, pero no dijo nada.

—Es bueno tenerte por aquí, Spencer vive a base de barritas de cereales y café si no le obligas a cenar—rio dulcemente y se echó un fino mechón de flequillo tras la oreja, aunque no era necesario, estaba sujeto con una pinza y llevaba el resto del pelo en una coleta como siempre. Aaron reconoció de inmediato los signos del coqueteo. Quizás por eso Spencer se había molestado el otro día, Satu estaba interesada en él—. ¿Y a dónde vais?

—Me lo llevo un rato para que se relaje, solo un par de horas—respondió con un tono lo más neutral posible. Lo último que quería era que Spencer se molestara de nuevo.

—Oh, bien, yo me encargo de todo aquí, no os preocupéis—se veía un poco decepcionada, quizás estuviera esperando que la invitara también a ella.

Era una mujer atractiva y muy competente y dedicada a su trabajo, lo que normalmente Aaron estaría buscando, pero en ese momento no estaba interesado, mucho menos sabiendo que a Spencer le molestaba por algún motivo. Aunque le desagradara, si Spencer tenía sentimientos por ella no pensaba interponerse. Ya se pararía a pensar en otro momento en por qué le desagradaba.

Salieron del centro y se dirigieron a su coche. Aaron le abrió la puerta, simplemente por costumbre, y el joven le miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada. Condujo varios kilómetros hasta un local al que David le había llevado alguna vez. El ambiente era tranquilo y la comida buena, lo suficiente para pasar una cena relajada.

—Es un poco... elegante, no sé si yo...—Reid miró hacia la entrada algo inseguro cuando salieron del coche.

Aaron le miró de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño. Llevaba uno de sus trajes habituales, oscuro y bien ajustado a su cuerpo, con chaleco y corbata, y una camisa azul oscura. Lo único que desentonaba con todo ello eran las zapatillas Converse a juego con la camisa, pero nadie se fijaría con lo sexy que le hacía el traje.

—Espero que estés de broma. ¿No te has mirado al espejo? Serás uno de los más elegantes de ahí—incluso si no estaba interesado en hombres, podía admirar lo atractivo y sofisticado que se veía. El chico le miró confuso, parecía realmente no comprenderlo—. ¿Es que no sabes qué ropa llevas?

—Um... Lo cierto es que fue Satu quien me hizo el... cambio de imagen, como lo llamó ella. La ropa me es indiferente, la verdad. Estaba más cómodo antes, pero según ella esto es más profesional.

Aaron se sintió algo molesto, no le gustaba la idea de que esa mujer le hubiera hecho cambiar de imagen en contra de sus gustos, pero sabía que tenía razón, con el aspecto de antes no habría parecido más que un ayudante recién salido de la universidad.

—Te aseguro que no tendrás problema para entrar, aquí y donde sea.

Colocó la mano en la parte baja de su espalda en un gesto al que ya se había acostumbrado y lo acompañó hasta la entrada. Como esperaba, no hubo ningún problema para que les dejaran pasar y al ser un día de diario no tuvieron tampoco problema para conseguir mesa, por suerte una bastante apartada. Aaron ya sabía lo que quería pedir y Spencer solo necesitó un instante para memorizar la carta así que pidieron al momento.

—¿Entonces el caso fue bien?—preguntó Reid cuando recibieron sus platos de pasta.

—Sí, conseguimos encontrar al Sudes antes de que hiciera daño a la última víctima. Hubo dos víctimas antes de que llegáramos, pero para lo que es nuestro trabajo lo considero relativamente exitoso.

—Es duro llegar cuando ya se han perdido vidas. Hacéis un gran trabajo.

—Gracias, pero siento no haber estado aquí estos días para apoyarte.

—No, por favor, no te disculpes jamás por tu trabajo, estabas donde tenías que estar. Soy un hombre adulto, puedo cuidarme solo, aunque sea a base de barritas de cereales y café—intentó que sonara como una broma, pero Aaron sabía que seguramente no había probado otra cosa esos días—. ¿Cuándo regresasteis, por cierto?

—Hace como una hora en realidad.

—¿Y viniste para que cenara?—preguntó sorprendido—. Te estoy agradecido, pero no era necesario que lo hicieras. ¿No tienes a nadie que te esté esperando en casa o... algo así?

Aaron frunció el ceño, no sabía el por qué de esa repentina pregunta, ni siquiera le había mirado a la cara cuando se la había hecho.

—No, he... he salido con algunas mujeres, pero ahora mismo no estoy con nadie. ¿Y tú?—realmente no quería saberlo, preferiría no escucharlo, pero la pregunta había salido sola de su boca.

—No—respondió secamente—. Pero supongo que tendrás a alguien más entretenido con quien pasar el rato, ahora no soy una compañía muy agradable, si es que alguna vez lo soy.

—Sé que no tengo ninguna obligación de estar aquí, estoy donde quiero estar—replicó algo molesto por el comentario de desprecio hacia sí mismo.

—Satu está interesada en ti. Fue bastante evidente por su comportamiento antes y tú sabes leer a la gente así que supongo que te diste cuenta. No le he dicho que estamos... bueno, eso, así que no tendrías problemas.

Aaron se quedó aturdido por un momento. Prácticamente le estaba invitando a salir con ella, así como si nada. Pero, a pesar de su tono casi apático, Aaron pudo apreciar por su lenguaje corporal ‒la cabeza gacha, la mirada fija en su plato y los dedos de su mano libre frotando nerviosamente el pie de la copa‒, que no le gustaba la idea.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que estamos casados?—debía desagradarle mucho si ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar la palabra.

—Supuse que lo preferirías así. No se lo he dicho a nadie—respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera importante.

Lo decía como si lo hubiera hecho por él, pero Aaron estaba seguro de que Spencer también había tenido sus líos fingiendo ser un viudo o algo así como había hecho él. Ahora sí que se sentía molesto. Era ridículo porque él tampoco se lo había dicho a nadie hasta que no tuvo otro remedio que contárselo a David, pero le molestaba la forma en que Reid estaba hablando del tema, incluso sugiriéndole que podía tener una relación con su ayudante, por la que claramente sentía algo.

—Gracias por la... sugerencia, pero ahora mismo no estoy interesado. Este no es un trabajo fácil para una relación y ahora tenemos demasiado trabajo—estaba seguro de que su tono sonaba molesto, pero Spencer apenas asintió ligeramente con la cabeza sin levantarla y sin apartar la vista de su plato.

El aire se puso tenso entre ellos y siguieron cenando en silencio. No fue hasta que pidieron unos cafés (descafeinado para Reid porque realmente necesitaba dormir de una vez), que Aaron inició de nuevo una conversación, esta vez lo más alejada posible de sus trabajos. Le preguntó lo que debería haberle preguntado cuatro años atrás: dónde había estudiado, cuáles eran sus aficiones, cuáles eran sus libros y películas favoritas... y esto último le llevó a vislumbrar al Spencer más friki, hablando entusiasmado de libros y películas de las que ni siquiera había oído hablar. Perdió varias veces el hilo de la conversación mientras daban un paseo por el parque frente al restaurante después de la cena, pero realmente no le importó, era fascinante escucharle o simplemente observarle mientras hablaba.

Continuará...

Aviso ya de que el próximo capítulo será muy importante tanto para los niños como para Hotch así que espero veros por aquí ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Las cenas volvieron a convertirse en una rutina, siempre que no estuviera fuera de la ciudad por un caso. Conociéndose mejor poco a poco, ya eran capaces de hablar de temas que no tenían que ver con el trabajo. La situación se ponía algo tensa cuando surgía el tema de su matrimonio o relaciones con otros, pero al final de la cena siempre conseguían pasar página y terminar bien la velada.

Con la marcha de cada niño, las cosas se fueron calmando en el centro y gran parte del personal se había marchado. Tan solo quedaban tres niños aún sin identificar. Cuando llegó esa noche a cenar, escuchó los gritos de Spencer desde el pasillo, cosa que jamás había pasado.

—¡No voy a permitirlo! ¡Ustedes me encargaron cuidar de estos niños y es lo que voy a hacer! ... ¡No me interesan sus escusas! ¡Le prometo que le mandaré a la prensa a la puerta de su casa para que les dé las escusas a ellos como se atreva a hacerlo!

Llegó a la puerta del despacho a tiempo de ver cómo estampaba el auricular contra la base del teléfono fijo.

—Me supongo que esas no son buenas noticias—comentó con algo de cautela.

—¡Odio a los políticos y odio la burocracia! ¡Por eso no me quedé en Servicios Sociales, no puedes hacer nada aunque quieras! ¡No pienso mandar a los niños a un maldito hogar de acogida! ¡He visto cómo son, ya han sufrido demasiado como para pasar por eso!—seguía gritando, casi histérico, agitando amenazadoramente las manos. Hablaba más para sí mismo que para Hotch, del que apenas se había percatado.

—Cálmate y respira, te va a dar un ataque—se acercó a él con cuidado y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros. Spencer se quedó inmóvil, pero increíblemente tenso—. Respira hondo y despacio, vamos.

Spencer obedeció, con la mirada fija en los oscuros ojos de Hotch, y respiró al ritmo que este le marcaba. Su pulso acelerado se fue ralentizando y su cuerpo se relajó poco a poco. Cuando Aaron sintió que era seguro, le soltó y le hizo sentarse en su silla.

—Ahora cuéntame qué ha pasado, con calma—tomó una de las sillas frente al escritorio y se sentó a su lado.

—Esta mañana se han ido los últimos padres con el pequeño. Ya solo quedan Olivia, Wally y Peter, aún no hemos sido capaces de encontrar a sus padres y no parece que lo vayamos a conseguir pronto. Esta tarde me han llamado para plantear que sean trasladados a una casa de acogida. Lo rechacé de pleno y ahora me ha vuelto a llamar un alto cargo para pedir lo mismo. Y cuando digo pedir me refiero a que lo harán me guste o no—estaba alterándose de nuevo, solo pensar en ello le ponía histérico, pero Aaron colocó una mano sobre su hombro que lo tranquilizó casi mágicamente—. No sé qué hacer, pero no puedo permitir que se los lleven a una casa de acogida. He trabajado en Servicios Sociales y tuve que dejarlo porque no soportaba ver lo que pasaba en esos sitios y no poder hacer nada al respecto. No puedo mandarles a un lugar así, no lo superarán, no se recuperarán de eso.

—Está bien, tranquilo. Encontraremos la forma de solucionar esto. La amenaza que le has hecho ha sido probablemente la más apropiada. Si la prensa se entera de que se quieren lavar las manos con esos tres niños, se acabará su carrera política.

—Pero yo no sé cómo lidiar con la prensa, no tengo contactos en ese mundo, era un farol—replicó frustrado.

—Para ser un farol ha estado muy bien.

—Soy de Las Vegas—respondió con media sonrisa.

—Por suerte yo conozco a cierto enlace de comunicaciones que tiene mucha mano con la prensa. Mañana hablaré con J. J. y a ver qué podemos organizar.

—Hah...—Spencer suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro—. Gracias, Aaron. Esto está siendo aún más duro de lo que pensaba, no estaba preparado para algo así.

—Para no estar preparado has hecho un gran trabajo. Has devuelto a diez niños a sus casas con sus padres. Ahora nosotros te echaremos una mano con lo que falta—rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y se quedaron durante un rato así en silencio, con los cabellos de Spencer rozando su mejilla y el joven a punto de quedarse dormido por lo exhausto que estaba.

—J. J., eres maravillosa e increíble, no sé cómo has podido organizar esto en dos días, pero ¿por qué tengo que ser yo el que salga ahí?—preguntó por enésima vez—. Hotch queda mucho mejor en pantalla y está más acostumbrado. Seguro que él lo haría mucho mejor.

—Técnicamente, sí, pero no despertaría ninguna clase de empatía en el público, más bien daría miedo—respondió mientras le arreglaba la corbata que Spencer no dejaba de volver a descolocar con sus manos nerviosas, ignorando que Hotch estaba justo a su lado.

—Entonces puedes salir tú, eres la profesional de esto—estaba ya desesperado, contaba los segundos que quedaban.

—Nadie despertará tanta simpatía por esos niños como tú. Eres quien mejor los conoce y quien ha estado cuidando de ellos, tú eres quien debe salir ahí.

—¡Cinco minutos!—se oyó una voz tras ellos.

Reid se sacudió visiblemente, su cuerpo temblaba como un flan.

—Lo harás bien, te lo prometo—le dio un beso en la mejilla y Spencer pensó que era un gesto muy amable para estar echándole a los lobos.

El chico se fue con piernas temblorosas y Hotch miró de reojo a su compañera.

—¿Realmente lo hará bien?

—Confía en él, se olvidará de todo en cuanto empiece a hablar de los niños.

Y así fue, a pesar de los nervios iniciales, Spencer hizo un gran trabajo en su entrevista en uno de los programas de mayor audiencia del país. Antes incluso de terminar la entrevista, comenzaron a recibir llamadas de padres que creían que esos podían ser sus hijos. Por supuesto, no todas resultaron útiles, había muchos padres desesperados por encontrar a sus hijos. Sin embargo, dos días después tenían a los padres de Wally y Peter en el centro.

—¿Crees que aparecerán los padres de Olivia?—le preguntó Aaron mientras cenaban una noche.

—A estas alturas no lo veo muy probable. La secuestraron cuando era muy pequeña, ni siquiera tiene recuerdos de una vida anterior a la granja. Cabe la posibilidad de que fuera abandonada o fuera huérfana y los Bishop empezaran con ella por ser una víctima fácil. Me inclino bastante por esta teoría, he observado que el rango de dificultad y riesgo fue aumentando con cada niño que secuestraban—debería estar feliz por el resto de los niños, pero solo sentía un profundo dolor por Olivia.

—¿Qué sucederá con ella entonces? Me supongo que una casa de acogida no es una opción.

Estaba deseando que aquello acabara. Las ojeras de Spencer eran cada vez más profundas, había incluso perdido bastante peso y se le notaba el estrés y el agotamiento en cada movimiento que hacía. Necesitaba descansar y estaba seguro de que no lo haría hasta que todos los niños estuvieran en sus casas, incluida Olivia.

—No, por supuesto que no—negó rotundamente con la cabeza—. La madre de Peter ha hablado conmigo. Él llevaba cinco años secuestrado, considera a Olivia su hermana, como todos los demás niños, y la madre está muy agradecida con ella por cuidar de él durante ese tiempo. Me ha dicho que, si los padres de Olivia no llegan a aparecer antes de que ellos se vayan, le gustaría hacerse cargo de ella. En principio de forma temporal, pero no le importaría adoptarla de forma definitiva si fuera necesario.

—¿Estará bien con dos niños traumatizados de este modo?

—Los pequeños se harán bien el uno al otro y ella es una mujer muy fuerte, no ha dejado de buscar a su hijo todo este tiempo. Su Alma Gemela está trabajando ahora en Egipto, ya lo está preparando todo para regresar cuanto antes junto a ellos. Espero que aparezcan los padres de Olivia, pero si no llegara a pasar probablemente esta es la mejor opción para ella. Ya estoy preparando los papeles para la acogida. Me gustaría que vivieran un poco más cerca de aquí para poder mantener un ojo en ellos más fácilmente, pero conozco a un par de buenos psicólogos en su ciudad que me mantendrán al tanto.

—Espera, ¿más cerca de aquí? ¿Quieres decir que no regresarás a Chicago cuando esto termine?—su corazón latió con fuerza y sintió un poco de esperanza.

—Aún no he tenido tiempo de analizarlo apropiadamente, pero he recibido alguna oferta del FBI para organizar un centro como este de forma permanente. Tanto para niños no identificados como para otras víctimas menores de delitos violentos. Al mismo tiempo yo trabajaría como asesor de unidades como la tuya en delitos relacionados con menores por todo el país. Pero aún no hay nada específico, solo han sido sugerencias. Hasta que no termine con esto no me plantearé nada.

Spencer no podía verlo porque tenía la cabeza gacha, dando vueltas con el tenedor la comida en su plato (estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera podía verse entusiasmado), pero Aaron estaba sonriendo. Esa era una gran noticia, una noticia fantástica. De ese modo, aun con sus trabajos arrastrándoles por todo el país, podría ver más a menudo al genio y, quién sabe, quizás podría reconciliarse con él.

Se había dado cuenta al ver la entrevista en televisión. De hecho, la había visto ya tres veces y la tenía grabada. Viéndole hablar en ese programa tan emocionado sobre los niños, con tanta pasión y cariño le había hecho comprender los sentimientos que llevaba desarrollando por él las últimas semanas. No, era probable que hubiera empezado mucho antes, desde el caso en Las Vegas, desde aquel momento en que vio a Spencer en el coche con el pequeño cuando lo llevaban de vuelta con su padre o incluso desde que les había dado la identidad de los Sudes. Bueno, no estaba seguro de cuándo había comenzado, pero su cabezonería no le había permitido aceptarlo hasta ahora. Ahora, sabía sin ninguna duda que el doctor Spencer Reid era su Alma Gemela. No le importaba que fuera un hombre, de hecho lo encontraba bastante atractivo y era una persona apasionada con su trabajo, un genio y un ser humano excepcional. Tal vez no le gustara salir a correr ni fuera la persona más social del mundo, pero podía quedarse horas embobado escuchándole hablar de temas que ni comprendía.

El problema estaba en que se había comportado como un auténtico idiota y le había herido profundamente. Ahora tendría que ganarse su perdón y se esforzaría en conseguirlo. Al menos, esperaba que les considerara amigos y que la relación relativamente cercana que mantenían en ese momento no desapareciera en cuanto terminara ese caso.

Los padres de Olivia no aparecieron, pero sus datos estaban dentro del fichero de niños desaparecidos por si algún día surgía alguna pista. Consiguieron arreglar los papeles de acogida en un tiempo récord para que la madre de Peter junto con su Alma Gemela pudieran llevarse también a Olivia con ellas. Así, tras largas semanas, el edificio que les habían prestado quedó vacío de niños. Ahora tan solo había algunos trabajadores recogiendo el mobiliario que habían llevado para que aquello pudiera convertirse en el centro cultural que tenía pensado ser. Tan solo se quedarían los juguetes y los libros para una sala de juegos para los niños del barrio. También había algunos colaboradores y agentes recogiendo sus archivos y materiales de trabajo.

—Aaron, ya hemos terminado—le saludó Satu con una sonrisa cuando entró al centro.

—Lo he oído. Habéis hecho un gran trabajo—le dijo, intentando no parecer demasiado cercano. Si la mujer sentía algo por él no quería darle falsas esperanzas. Preferiría decirle que era el marido de Spencer, pero ese no era su papel.

—Muchas gracias. Y también muchas gracias por tu colaboración y la de tu equipo, sobre todo García. Pienso mantenerme en contacto con ella, nos ha sido de gran ayuda.

—Estoy seguro de que estará encantada de seguir colaborando. ¿Os marcharéis hoy a Chicago?

—Aún nos queda algo de papeleo por terminar, seguramente nos marcharemos mañana, aún no sé a qué hora.

—Imagino que Reid estará exhausto.

—No sé cómo se mantiene en pie. Le dije que fuera a descansar y dejara eso para mañana, pero no me hace caso. Estaría bien si le convencieras.

—Esa es la intención. Disculpa—con una educada sonrisa, pasó junto a ella y se dirigió al despacho de Spencer.

El joven estaba allí, rellenando algún informe, con aspecto de estar medio muerto. Tenía profundas ojeras que casi parecían que le habían puesto los ojos morados, la piel completamente pálida y apenas podía sostener su propia cabeza. Llevaba semanas resistiendo el cansando y durmiendo lo mínimo, comiendo bien solo las noches que él podía obligarle a cenar cuando no tenía un caso fuera de la ciudad. Ahora que los niños se habían ido, todo el agotamiento le golpeaba de repente.

—Spencer—le llamó, pero el chico no reaccionó. Se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Spencer le miró como si no se hubiera percatado de su presencia—. Vamos a descansar.

—Aún tengo que terminar-

—Puede esperar a mañana. Necesitas un descanso y ya no tienes a nadie a quien cuidar. Vamos, no acepto excusas.

Lo levantó de la silla, le puso la chaqueta y lo llevó hasta su coche sin que Spencer opusiera la más mínima resistencia. Parecía estar caminando como un zombi, moviéndose en modo autómata. Durante el trayecto, dio algunas cabezadas y tuvo que despertarlo al llegar a su casa. Aaron se preguntaba si tal vez estaba sonámbulo. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para asegurarse de que no se tropezaba o caía y Spencer apoyó gran parte de su peso sobre él, descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

No fue fácil llevarle hasta la cama. Una vez allí, le quitó la chaqueta y el chaleco, los zapatos y los calcetines, y el cinturón. Le metió entre las sábanas y dejó su ropa sobre una silla. Spencer estaba profundamente dormido antes de que saliera de la habitación.

 **Nota** : Me pregunto si alguien se ha percatado del guiño a la serie Fringe que he hecho.


	10. Chapter 10

Sintió su cuerpo entumecido, pesado. No quería moverse, el más mínimo gesto conllevaba un gran esfuerzo. Estaba cómodo donde estaba, era cálido y agradable. Entonces, su mente se puso en marcha y se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba. Ese no era el colchón de alguna de las salas en las que alguna vez, muy de vez en cuando, se echaba una siesta. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una oscuridad casi total. Tan solo había un atisbo de luz en lo que parecía una ventana con las persianas bajadas y la rendija inferior de una puerta en la pared opuesta. Sintió miedo porque no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado allí. Lo último que recordaba era estar trabajando en su oficina, terminando el papeleo final.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó muy despacio a la puerta, desentumeciendo poco a poco su cuerpo. Tanteó alrededor de la puerta y encontró el interruptor. La luz le cegó por un momento, pero enseguida pudo observar la habitación. Era un cuarto austero, solo con los muebles necesarios, sin duda masculino por los tonos apagados y oscuros. La cama era enorme, dominando el espacio, y apenas había un armario y una cómoda con un espejo, además de la mesilla. Vio parte de su ropa en la única silla y al mirarse vio que solo llevaba la camisa y los pantalones. Se vistió rápidamente y salió con cautela de la habitación.

Siguió el pasillo vacío hasta un salón con el mismo aspecto austero y apagado de la habitación. Escuchó ruidos a su derecha y al asomarse encontró la cocina, separada del salón por una barra de desayuno. Y allí estaba Aaron.

—¡Aaron! ¡Por dios, qué susto me has dado!—exclamó, sintiendo que su corazón se iba a detener.

—¿Disculpa?—Aaron le miró confuso frunciendo el ceño.

—No sabía dónde estaba, me he imaginado cualquier cosa.

—¿Creías que te habían secuestrado o algo así? ¿Y te paseas tranquilamente por la casa sin ninguna clase de arma?—le dijo sonriente.

—Ah... bueno... Da igual. ¿Esta es tu casa? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?—preguntó, mirando con renovados ojos a su alrededor. Sí, aquel apartamento parecía muy apropiado para Hotch.

—Te traje anoche. Al parecer estabas tan exhausto que ni lo recuerdas. Casi tuve que subirte en brazos desde el coche con lo dormido que estabas.

—Mm... Lo siento...—dijo ruborizándose.

—No, no te disculpes, es normal. Por lo menos me alegra que hayas dormido. Creo que tu estado era aún peor de lo que imaginaba. Si esto hubiera durado más, habrías acabado muy mal, no debes seguir así.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?—preguntó, ignorando su comentario porque sabía que tenía razón.

—Son las dos de la tarde.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada, he avisado a Satu para que no se preocupe. Iba a despertarte ahora si no te hubieras levantado. Aun si tienes que dormir más, es mejor que comas algo primero.

—No me hace falta dormir más, al menos hasta la noche. ¿Te ayudo en algo?

—No, ya está listo, ve a la mesa.

Se dio cuenta de que la mesa del comedor, frente a la cocina, ya estaba preparada con dos servicios y una ensalada en medio. Se sentó pesadamente en la silla, sintiendo de nuevo el cansancio en su cuerpo. Aaron sirvió enseguida la comida, unos macarrones con carne picada y verduras, y se sentó frente a él.

—Tendrás que comer muy bien estos días y algo más que comida para llevar. Apuesto a que has perdido varios kilos.

—No te preocupes, eso es bastante habitual, me recuperaré enseguida—respondió quitándole importancia.

Aaron le miró frunciendo el ceño. Eso de que era «bastante habitual» no le gustaba nada.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Aceptarás la oferta del FBI?—le preguntó, intentando no sonar como si le presionara.

—Aún tengo que aclarar los términos de la propuesta. Actualmente trabajo de forma autónoma porque quiero tener libertad para hacer lo que considere apropiado para los niños, sin tener que aceptar órdenes inadecuadas por cuestiones políticas. No voy a renunciar a esa libertad, si el FBI me quiere tendrá que ser bajo mis términos.

—Has hecho un trabajo impresionante en este caso, no creo que te pongan ninguna pega. Espero que al final aceptes, es agradable tenerte por aquí.

Spencer le miró sorprendido y no era para menos. Allí estaba, el hombre que hasta no hace mucho no había querido volver a verle tras su matrimonio le había llevado a dormir a su casa y le había preparado la comida. Y ahora le resultaba «agradable» tenerle por allí. No entendía qué estaba pasando, por qué aún era amable con él aun cuando ya había terminado el caso, por qué se comportaba de forma tan amistosa. Habría supuesto que estaría encantado de perderle de vista para no correr el riesgo de que alguien descubriera que estaban casados. Decidió no comentarlo porque había aprendido que era mejor no mencionar ese tema para que la comida siguiera siendo agradable.

—¿Regresáis hoy a Chicago?—le preguntó Aaron después de haber recogido la mesa, poniéndose la chaqueta para acompañarle al centro.

—Si está todo listo, seguramente. Si finalmente acepto la oferta tengo muchas cosas que dejar atadas con mi consultorio. Probablemente cerrarlo y derivar a los pacientes a otros psicólogos.

—No te pongas a trabajar de inmediato. Necesitas mucho descanso, unas cuantas horas de sueño no son suficientes para reparar todo el cansancio y estrés que has acumulado. ¿Por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones?—pasó la mano por sus suaves cabellos, peinando los incontrolables rizos—. Solamente unos días para simplemente relajarte. Yo podría pedir unos días en el trabajo, tengo muchos acumulados, y podríamos ir juntos a algún sitio—llevó la mano hasta su espalda, acariciándole suavemente con sus dedos. No podía dejar de mirar esos tentadores labios carnosos—. Estoy seguro de que hace mucho que no te coges unas vacaciones, si es que alguna vez lo has hecho. Creo que ahora te las mereces.

Se inclinó hacia él y pudo llegar a sentir sus alientos entremezclándose. Entonces Spencer se apartó de un salto como si le hubiera dado calambre. Aaron solo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando cuando vio la mirada estupefacta del joven. Había estado a punto de besarle y no solo eso, le había estado tratando como si fueran pareja, acariciándole casualmente, gestos íntimos que nunca habían tenido entre ellos. Incluso ofreciéndose así como si nada a ir de viaje con él cuando llevaba años sin tomarse unas vacaciones. Lo había hecho sin pensar, se había dejado llevar por lo que sentía que era lo correcto. Spencer era su Alma Gemela así que eso debía de ser lo natural, pero había olvidado que su relación no era normal, por su culpa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Hotch?—le preguntó el joven aún con esa mirada confusa en su rostro.

Hotch. Hacía semanas que no le llamaba así en privado.

—Lo siento, no... no estaba pensando. Spencer... creo que deberíamos intentarlo, nuestra relación. Después de todo, somos Almas Gemelas, estoy seguro de que funcionaría. Podríamos darle una oportunidad—estaba convencido de sus palabras. Podía sentirlo, el vínculo entre ellos, y seguro que Spencer también lo sentía—. Sé que fui un idiota y me comporté como un cerdo. Haré lo que sea para que me perdones. Te prometo que te compensaré.

—Hotch, te admiro como profesional, siempre lo he hecho y te confiaría mi vida en ese sentido y la de los niños que trato, pero... no puedo confiar en ti a nivel personal. Me dejaste en aquel garaje esperando no volver a verme nunca y pasaste los cuatro años siguientes saliendo con otras personas aun estando casado—su voz estaba llena de dolor y también de reproche, algo que no había oído hasta ahora—. No puedo confiar en ti como para tener esa clase de relación. Incluso, a pesar de lo que has estado haciendo por mí estas semanas, aún me resulta difícil confiar en ti como amigo.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que tú también has estado saliendo con gente estos años.

—No. Te lo dije, Hotch. Estoy casado, eso es importante para mí. No he estado con nadie, ni me lo he planteado—y por su mirada seria era evidente que decía la verdad.

—Ni siquiera sabías que éramos Almas Gemelas—sonaba inseguro, aturdido y se estaba sintiendo aún peor por dentro.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso. Supe que éramos Almas Gemelas desde el momento en que entraste al despacho. Ya conocía tu trabajo y te admiraba antes, pero en ese momento supe que eras mi Alma Gemela. Y mi Alma Gemela me abandonó en medio de un garaje nada más casarnos, con la esperanza de no volver a verme. Hotch, me destrozaste. No puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente, no sé si podré hacerlo algún día y mucho menos poder confiar en ti como para darle una oportunidad a nuestra relación—apartó la mirada con esa expresión que mostraba que estaba a punto de llorar, pero Aaron sabía que esta vez no iba a poder consolarle—. Lo siento. De-debo irme.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Y la puerta se cerró tras él con una intención definitiva, como si le dijera que no iba a volver a verle. Aaron sintió algo que jamás había sentido, como si una parte de su alma se rompiera, como si se la arrancaran. No se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de sus acciones. En aquel momento no había podido sentirlo, no le vio más que como a un extraño, pero Spencer había sido abandonado por su Alma Gemela. Había visto a personas convertirse en monstruos por menos. También les había visto renunciar a vivir por menos.

Probablemente había sentido algo incluso peor a lo que él estaba sintiendo. Ese agujero en su interior que parecía estar devorándolo por dentro. Las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosas por sus mejillas y su cuerpo temblaba. Por una estúpida decisión impulsiva y por cuatro años de infidelidad podría haber perdido para siempre al amor de su vida, a su Alma Gemela.


	11. Chapter 11

—Tienes una pinta horrible—le dijo David desde la puerta de su despacho.

—Gracias, eres un amigo—replicó sarcástico, ni siquiera levantando la vista del informe que estaba revisando.

—Lo digo en serio—Rossi entró en el despacho, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio—. Llevas toda la semana con un humor espantoso y apostaría a que no has dormido nada estos días. Los de fuera están aterrados de ti, es como si fueras a ladrarles por simplemente pasar a tu lado, y los nuestros están asustados por ti, no saben qué te pasa y les tienes muy preocupados.

—Gracias por el aviso.

—Aaron, ¿esto es porque te has peleado con el chico?

Hotch maldijo para sus adentros. Tan certero como siempre. Suspiró y dejó el bolígrafo sobre el informe, reclinándose en la silla. Sabía que su amigo no iba a marcharse hasta que hablaran.

—No ha sido exactamente una pelea. Le dije que quería darle una oportunidad a nuestra relación y él me dijo que apenas podía considerarme su amigo.

—¿Quieres una relación con Spencer?—le preguntó algo sorprendido.

—Es mi Alma Gemela, Dave, ahora lo sé. Empecé a darme cuenta durante este caso de los Bishop.

—Oh, ya veo, estás de duelo porque ahora es él el que te ha rechazado. Bueno, el caso le ha causado mucho estrés, dale algo de tiempo y-

—No, Dave, me ha dejado claro que es posible que jamás me perdone por abandonarle y por estos cuatro años de infidelidad.

—Pero ni siquiera sabíais que erais Almas Gemelas y él también habrá estado con otras personas, no es justo.

—Él sí lo sabía, desde el momento en que me vio. Y no, no ha estado con nadie.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que su Alma Gemela lo abandonó nada más casarse y ha sobrevivido cuerdo a eso? ¿Cómo?—preguntó realmente sorprendido.

—No lo sé, pero ahora entenderás por qué no puede perdonarme. Le destrocé, eso es lo que me dijo. Estoy seguro de que pasó por un infierno para superarlo y ahora me doy cuenta de que incluso verme puede resultarle doloroso.

David se quedó observándole pensativo, con las manos enlazadas sobre su regazo y el ceño fruncido. Nunca había visto tan mal a su amigo, tan afectado por otra persona. Tenía profundas ojeras, barba mal afeitada, el traje arrugado y estaba seguro de que ya había vaciado más de una botella de whisky solo por la noche en casa. Incluso si se lo había ganado a pulso, no quería ver a su amigo en esas condiciones.

—Que aún estés en pie me dice que tienes alguna esperanza.

—No creo que una relación sea posible, pero aún me queda mucho por hacer para compensarle por lo que le hice sufrir aun si no puedo ganarme nunca su perdón. Y si al menos puede verme como un amigo, me conformaré con eso. Tengo que superar esto porque quiero estar ahí para ayudarle con todo lo que necesite.

—A pesar de ser un idiota algunas veces, eres un buen hombre, Aaron.

Hotch le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero cuando iba a replicar llamaron a la puerta.

—Hotch, disculpa, pero tenemos un caso—le informó J. J.

—¿Los demás ya se han ido?—preguntó Rossi.

—Están en ello.

—Esto no va a gustarles.

Minutos después estaban todos en la sala de reuniones, Morgan y Prentiss con cara de pocos amigos después de haberles pillado justo en la puerta.

—Nos llaman desde aquí cerca, Allentown, Pensilvania. John Sheppard, padre soltero de 34 años y fontanero—comenzó a explicarles J. J. mientras García mostraba en la pantalla imágenes del hombre y el escenario—, fue encontrado muerto hace una semana en un callejón con signos evidentes de tortura. En el contenedor de basura junto a él se encontró a su hija Anne, de 9 años, torturada y también violada, pero viva.

—¿Ha sobrevivido?—preguntó Morgan de inmediato.

—Por ahora, pero su estado es extremadamente crítico, los médicos no tienen esperanzas. Esta mañana se encontró en otro callejón a Andrew Neill, de 41 años, también padre soltero y albañil. Muestra los mismos signos de tortura y en el contenedor a su lado se encontró a su hijo Harry, de 8 años, también torturado y violado. Está vivo y en estado grave, pero los médicos creen que podría sobrevivir.

—Tortura a los padres y los mata; tortura y viola a los hijos, pero los deja vivos. Diría que siente más odio hacia los niños que hacia los padres; si no, habría matado a los niños delante de ellos para hacerles sufrir, pero los dejó vivos para que siguieran sufriendo, sin importarle si morían o no—comentó Prentiss con la misma cara de desagrado que los demás al ver las fotografías de los pequeños.

—¿O tal vez no era capaz de matarlos?—preguntó Morgan—. A los padres los estranguló con sus propias manos, quizás no se sentía capaz de ver morir así a los niños.

—Eso requeriría de cierto nivel de humanidad que, por la forma en que viola y tortura a los pequeños, nuestro Sudes no tiene. Además, los deja dentro de los contenedores de basura, es evidente lo que eso simboliza. Probablemente supone que van a morir y quiere que lo hagan de forma lenta y agonizante.

—Seguiremos en el avión. No sabemos si el Sudes esperará otra semana o atacará antes así que debemos darnos prisa y querría intentar hablar con los niños si fuera posible. En marcha en quince minutos.

Nada más llegar al departamento de policía alrededor de las siete de la tarde, el propio jefe de policía los recibió.

—El FBI, supongo. Soy el coronel Morris, el jefe del departamento—les saludó un hombre alto y uniformado, de pelo rubio y buen aspecto aun notablemente preocupado.

—Agente especial supervisor Aaron Hotchner—se presentó dándole la mano—. Este es mi equipo, los agentes especiales, David Rossi, Derek Morgan y Emily Prentiss y nuestra enlace Jennifer Jareau con la que creo ya ha hablado. Gracias por llamarnos tan pronto.

—El doctor Reid me dijo que eran los más apropiados para este tipo de casos así que no dudé en llamarlos, no quiero tener más víctimas.

—¿El doctor Reid?—preguntó Hotch sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

—Le llamamos cuando encontramos a los Sheppard para que se encargara de la pequeña y tal vez conseguir algo que nos pudiera ayudar en la investigación, pero en el estado en que se encontraba fue imposible. Aun así no se marchó y ahora mismo está en el hospital con los dos pequeños. En cuanto aparecieron los Neill nos dijo que les avisáramos.

—Ya veo, hizo bien en llamarle, es el más adecuado para un caso así—aunque la primera víctima había aparecido solo un día después de que Spencer se marchara de Washington, lo que significaba que no había tenido tiempo de descansar.

—Me di cuenta en cuanto le vi con la niña. La pobre no tiene más familia. En fin, tienen ya una sala preparada para que trabajen y mis agentes les proporcionarán todo lo que necesiten.

El coronel se marchó y Aaron se quedó pensativo por un momento. Parecía el destino. Después de todo, las Almas Gemelas están conectadas. Era inevitable que volviera a verle tarde o temprano, sobre todo con sus trabajos tan vinculados.

—Morgan y Prentiss, id a ver los escenarios donde se encontraron a las víctimas; David, ve a ver los cuerpos de los padres; yo iré al hospital a ver a los niños, aunque si están graves no creo que Reid nos deje siquiera verlos. J. J., asegúrate de que tenemos todo lo necesario.

—Espera—interrumpió Rossi—. No creo que debas ser tú quien vaya al hospital.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó de inmediato Prentiss.

Hotch y Rossi intercambiaron miradas. Aaron intentó advertir a su amigo de que no se metiera, pero eso no funcionaba con David.

—¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?

—Es personal—respondió Aaron.

—Es personal, pero deja de ser privado cuando puede interferir en la investigación.

—Bueno, ya, ¿qué está pasando?—preguntó Morgan impaciente.

Aaron contuvo un suspiro de frustración y miró a sus compañeros. Les indicó con un gesto que le acompañaran y se metieron en la sala que les habían preparado.

—El doctor Reid es mi Alma Gemela, nos casamos hace casi cinco años—soltó directamente, sin querer andarse con rodeos.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó Prentiss al tiempo que J. J. soltaba un grito involuntario y se cubría la boca con las manos.

—¿Hablas en serio, Hotch?—preguntó Morgan, cruzando los brazos frente al pecho.

—Después de casarnos decidimos... decidí no tener ninguna relación con él y me marché sin intercambiar nuestros números siquiera. No volví a verle hasta el caso de Las Vegas. Nunca hemos tenido una relación y no hay posibilidad de una en el futuro—y pensar en eso aún dolía demasiado.

—Pero es tu Alma Gemela—dijo J. J. confusa.

—En el momento en el que nos casamos yo no lo sentía. No ha sido hasta el caso de los Bishop que me he dado cuenta de ello, pero ahora Reid no puede perdonarme que le abandonara. Sin embargo, es un profesional y se ha comportado como tal todo este tiempo—añadió mirando a su amigo—. No tendremos ningún problema con él a este respecto.

—No es él quien me preocupa, Aaron, sino tú. Ya de entrada has dicho que no nos dejaría ver a los niños. Si fuera cualquier otra persona pasarías por encima de ellos, pero no creo que seas capaz con el chico.

Hotch frunció el ceño. No le gustaba, pero quizás tenía razón. Su juicio estaba demasiado comprometido cuando tenía que ver con Spencer.

—Así que a esto se debe tu lamentable estado los últimos días—comentó Prentiss sin morderse la lengua—. Estás deprimido porque Reid regresó a Chicago y no quiere nada contigo.

—Vamos a centrarnos ahora en el caso—respondió con una mirada de advertencia—, ya tendremos tiempo luego de hablar de este tema, si es que hay algo de qué hablar. David, tú vendrás conmigo al hospital, después iremos a la morgue. Los demás ya sabéis lo que os toca. En marcha.

Sabía que no se iba a librar del interrogatorio más tarde, pero ahora tenían trabajo que hacer.

Cuando llegaron frente a la habitación que compartían ambos niños, vieron a través de la pared acristalada a Reid sentado en una butaca con la pequeña Anne en brazos. La niña parecía dormir envuelta en una manta, conectada tan solo a un gotero. Spencer la acunaba y le hablaba, acariciando dulcemente su rostro y sus cabellos como haría una madre. Se le veía cansado y triste. Bien podría estar llorando, pero no lo estaba. Aaron sintió una punzada en el pecho y no tuvo duda de que estaba enamorado de ese chico.

—No pueden entrar—les dijo un doctor acercándose a ellos.

—Somos agentes del FBI—respondió Rossi—, estamos investigando el caso-

—No me importa quiénes sean, no pueden entrar—le cortó tajante—. La niña se está muriendo, le quedan minutos, no van a entrar.

—¿No se puede hacer nada por ella?—preguntó Hotch, ahora realmente preocupado por Spencer.

—Lo único que se puede hacer ahora es lo que está haciendo el doctor Reid, intentar que pase sus últimos minutos en paz.

La respuesta de Hotch iba a ser inmediata, por supuesto que no iba a interrumpir en ese momento, pero miró de reojo a Rossi, dejándole la decisión a él porque sabía que no podía ser objetivo estando Spencer implicado.

—Esperaremos—respondió Rossi.

El doctor asintió con la cabeza y se marchó no muy lejos, manteniendo un ojo sobre ellos. Los agentes simplemente esperaron, apoyados contra una pared para no molestar. Spencer hablaba con la pequeña, contándole alguna historia, mientras el otro niño dormía en su cama conectado a un montón de aparatos silenciosos.

—Va a necesitarte después de esto—comentó Rossi, sintiendo el dolor que esa escena emanaba.

—Ahí estaré—no le importaba que no pudiera perdonarle, no le importaba que nunca pudiera tener una relación con él, estaría ahí cuando se derrumbara para sostenerle y sabía que esta iba a ser una de esas veces.

No habían pasado muchos minutos cuando Spencer sacó un móvil de su bolsillo y envió un mensaje. El doctor que les había impedido la entrada apareció enseguida y entró en la habitación. Comprobó el estado de la pequeña y asintió con la cabeza. Spencer se levantó con ella en brazos y la dejó sobre la cama. La arropó con la sábana, besó su frente y arregló sus cabellos con cariño antes de cubrir también su cabeza con la sábana. El doctor presionó un botón junto a la cama y dos celadores llegaron de inmediato y se llevaron silenciosamente la cama con la pequeña. El doctor salió tras ellos y Spencer se quedó por un momento en pie frente al hueco libre que había dejado la cama. Su cuerpo temblaba y tragó varias veces, pero no lloró, no podía llorar en ese momento, no con el otro pequeño aún allí.

Dio la vuelta al espacio donde debería estar la cama, como si fuera un espectro aún presente allí, y se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba Harry, dormido o probablemente sedado. Se sentó en una silla y peinó sus cabellos oscuros con el mismo gesto cariñoso que había peinado los de Anne.

—Vamos primero a la morgue—sugirió Rossi, incapaz de entrar allí en ese momento.

Aaron asintió con la cabeza, aunque lo único que quería él era entrar y estrechar a Spencer entre sus brazos, dejando que se desahogara sobre su hombro. Pero la prioridad ahora era capturar al bastardo que había hecho eso.

No fue hasta ya tarde esa noche cuando regresaron al hospital. De todos modos sabían que Reid no iba a dormir. Lo encontraron en el mismo sitio en el que lo habían dejado, en la silla junto a la cama de Harry. Le sostenía una mano mientras recitaba probablemente algún libro infantil que sabía de memoria. El pequeño aún seguía dormido con una expresión tranquila en su rostro, aunque sabían que debajo de las sábanas estaba destrozado.

Rossi se acercó y tocó con el nudillo suavemente sobre la pared acristalada para llamar la atención de Reid. El joven le miró un momento y después miró al pequeño. Era evidente que no quería dejarle, pero finalmente se levantó y salió de la habitación. El corazón de Aaron latía con fuerza. De nuevo lo tenía tan cerca, a esa otra mitad de sí mismo, pero no podía ni tocarlo.

—Me alegra que hayáis podido venir—les dijo a modo de saludo, sin mostrar ningún signo de incomodidad frente a Hotch.

—¿Al parecer tú les pediste que nos llamaran?—preguntó Rossi, viendo que su amigo estaba completamente mudo.

—Es evidente que se trata de un asesino en serie y no tiene visos de detenerse pronto. ¿Habéis conseguido algo?—su voz sonaba cansada, su rostro se veía cansado, pero Aaron sabía que iba a resistirlo hasta que terminara el caso.

—Por ahora estamos recolectando toda la información que podemos para dar el perfil, para lo cual nos vendría bien-

—No vais a hablar con el niño.

—Spencer-

—Por encima de mi cadáver, David. Lo digo en serio. Tendrás que dispararme si quieres entrar en esa habitación—y su rostro era tan firme y lo decía con tanta calma que le creían.

—Necesitamos su declaración, el podría ayudarnos-

—Si sois tan inútiles que no podéis capturar a ese monstruo sin la ayuda de un niño gravemente herido y traumatizado, será mejor que os busquéis otro trabajo—ante la intensidad de su tono, ambos agentes estuvieron a punto de dar un paso atrás.

—Nos gustaría poder evitar una quinta y sexta víctima, pero con solo dos escenarios resulta difícil generar un perfil—le dijo Rossi, dándose cuenta de que Aaron tenía razón, iba a ser imposible que les dejara ver al niño.

—Está claro que es un obrero de la construcción, ¿por qué no empezáis por ahí? Seguro que García puede hacer algo con eso.

—¿Por qué crees que es un obrero?

—¡Es evidente!—Spencer le miró como si no pudiera creer que no se hubiera dando cuenta—. Aunque los niños sean el centro de su odio como reflejos de sí mismo, los escoge a través de los padres, que probablemente sean sustitutos de su propio padre; el cual, por lo tanto, sería también obrero de la construcción y, si ejercía la misma violencia y dominación sobre él que él ha ejercido sobre los niños, es probable que también le obligara a seguir sus pasos en la misma profesión.

» Estos hombres trabajaban en diversas construcciones y para saber que eran padres solteros y que encajaban en el perfil que él necesitaba lo más seguro es que trabajara con ellos en algún momento. Además, los secuestros se llevaron a cabo el sábado por la tarde y se encontraron los cuerpos el lunes por la mañana, probablemente para tener tiempo de torturarlos en su día libre. Así que tenéis hasta el próximo sábado si algo no le provoca para actuar antes, pero creo que tiene bastante control como para que no sea así.

» Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo mi propio trabajo que hacer. Y espero no volver a veros por aquí salvo para decirme que lo habéis capturado.

Se dio la vuelta y entró de nuevo en la habitación. Se sentó en la silla junto al pequeño y toda la ira que había emanado hacia ellos desapareció por completo. Ambos agentes se quedaron pasmados por un momento. Les acababa de dar un perfil casi completo y ni siquiera había estado estudiando el caso.

—¿Seguro que no hay posibilidades de contratarle?—preguntó Rossi aún boquiabierto.

—Ninguna. Y en todo caso, dado que no he sido capaz ni de abrir la boca, supongo que tendría que pedir un traslado—había sido tan vergonzoso. No podía fiarse de lo que saldría de su boca si intentaba hablar, quizás alguna súplica desesperada.

—Bueno, con su cerebro lo compensaría. Ahora vamos a dar el perfil. Espera, ¿no es la segunda vez que se nos adelanta con el perfil?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Es un genio—respondió Aaron encogiéndose de hombros.


	12. Chapter 12

Colin Wesley era un hombre solitario. No tenía familia, ya no. No tenía amigos, nunca los había tenido, a su padre no le gustaban. Tenía compañeros de trabajo con los que nunca hablaba. Tenía vecinos, pero apenas los veía porque pasaba su tiempo libre en su aislado almacén, el almacén que había sido de su padre. Ahora estaba allí precisamente, terminando de limpiar los utensilios que había estado utilizando el fin de semana. Tenía que prepararlos para el próximo fin de semana. Había conocido a Michael, quien había pedido a sus amigos del trabajo que le encontraran una novia, una chica a la que no le importara que tuviera un hijo pequeño. Sí, Michael y su pequeño serían una buena compañía para el fin de semana.

La puerta del almacén se abrió con un estruendo.

—¡Colin Wesley, FBI, no se mueva! ¡Suelte ahora mismo eso y póngase de rodillas!—le ordenó una potente y autoritaria voz que por un momento le recordó a su padre.

Recordó el dolor de no obedecer, recordó los golpes y los insultos. Era un niño malo. No habría sufrido tanto si no hubiera sido un niño malo. Apretó el destornillador que tenía en su mano y se lanzó sobre su padre. Un estallido y sintió como si algo lo empujara hacia atrás, pero siguió y entonces otro y otro. Y cayó.

El almacén se quedó en silencio por un momento, solo se oían algunas respiraciones agitadas, ninguna era la de Colin Wesley.

—Registrad el almacén y nos vamos, la policía se ocupará del resto.

Minutos después, los coches de la UAC regresaban al departamento de policía. La noticia ya había llegado y los agentes de policía estaban aliviados. Si bien no era el final perfecto, era lo más cercano que podían tener, ninguna víctima más. Saludaron a los miembros de la Unidad y les felicitaron, incluido el coronel. En cuanto la agitación pasó, Aaron salió de la comisaría. Aún había algo de papeleo y algunos temas que finalizar, pero Rossi prácticamente le echó a patadas. Tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Llegó al hospital y de camino a la habitación se encontró con Satu. Iba tan decidido y concentrado en ver a Spencer que casi pasa de largo.

—¡Aaron! Me alegra verte, más o menos.

—¿Más o menos?—preguntó extrañado.

—Si vienes para intentar interrogar a Harry, tengo órdenes estrictas de que ni siquiera os acerquéis a la habitación. Spencer no va a permitir que nadie entre.

—¿Estás de guarda de seguridad?—era casi divertido, sabía que si fuera necesario no tendría ningún problema en convencerla de que le dejara pasar.

—Sí y si no quiero que me despida más me vale cumplir con mi trabajo, no está de buen humor.

—Lo estará en cuanto hable con él. No vengo a interrogar al niño, traigo buenas noticias.

—Oh, no me digas, ¿lo habéis cogido?—preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí, hace unos minutos. Quería que Spencer lo supiera cuanto antes.

—Cuanto me alegro—suspiró, viéndose realmente aliviada, pero enseguida frunció el ceño preocupada—. Escucha, Aaron, Spencer no está bien. Nos llamaron al día siguiente de regresar a Chicago, ni siquiera había pasado por casa todavía. No descansó en absoluto y aquí solo le he visto echarse pequeñas siestas de diez minutos. No se recuperó de aquel caso y la muerte de la niña en sus brazos le ha dejado devastado, incluso si ahora no lo muestra. En cuanto el trabajo de Spencer termine aquí, colapsará.

—¿Ha pasado eso antes?—se estaba esperando algo así, pero no sabía hasta qué punto sería grave.

—Ha sufrido algunos... episodios importantes de deterioro en su salud, pero nada como lo que estoy segura va a sufrir después de esto. Te lo digo porque sé que te preocupas por él y yo aún tendré trabajo que hacer cuando él termine y no me permitirá dejarlo para cuidar de él. Sé que tienes que regresar a Quántico...

—No te preocupes, cuidaré de él. Puedo tomarme unos días libres, no será un problema—es lo que había pensado hacer de todos modos antes de que le rechazara—. ¿Cuándo crees que terminará?

—He localizado a la tía del pequeño, está de camino. Probablemente querrá permanecer aquí unos días más en lo que se recupera para ver cuál es su estado psicológico y buscarle un terapeuta apropiado. Cinco o seis días, quizás.

—De acuerdo, estaré aquí para entonces. Ahora voy a verle.

—Espero que con las buenas noticias se relaje un poco—Satu se despidió con una sonrisa y Aaron siguió su camino.

Se detuvo frente a la habitación, ahora con una cama vacía junto a la que se encontraba el pequeño ya despierto. Spencer estaba sentado a su lado leyéndole un libro, aunque Aaron estaba seguro de que no necesitaba leerlo. No quiso interrumpir así que esperó apoyado contra la pared como habían hecho al llegar un par de días antes. Simplemente esperó allí durante largo rato porque no tenía ninguna prisa. Ser capaz de ver a Spencer era más que suficiente. Finalmente, en algún momento, Spencer miró hacia los cristales y le vio. Mostró una fugaz expresión de enfado que disimuló por el bien del pequeño. Habló un momento con él y salió de la habitación.

—No vas a-

—No voy a interrogarle, no estoy aquí por eso—le interrumpió—. Ya no es necesario, lo hemos cogido.

La postura agresiva de Spencer se relajó de inmediato y suspiró. Se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared y cerró los ojos por un momento.

—No imaginas cuánto me alegro de no tener que encontrarme con otro niño en esta situación. Muchas gracias.

—Gracias a ti. Nos diste un perfil casi completo y del todo preciso. Gracias a lo que nos dijiste pudimos encontrarlo tan pronto.

—Me alegro, aunque lo habríais conseguido tarde o temprano. ¿Ha confesado?

—Por desgracia tuve que dispararle, intentó atacarme con un destornillador—le habría gustado que pagara en la cárcel por sus crímenes, que sufriera por lo que le estaba haciendo pasar a Spencer, pero matarlo era la segunda mejor opción.

—Puede que te confundiera con su padre en un momento de pánico.

—¿Crees que soy como su padre?—preguntó incrédulo.

—Eres autoritario como seguramente lo era él. Llegar dándole órdenes como soléis hacer no era la mejor estrategia. Pero no, no creo que seas como él, tú no serías capaz de ponerle la mano encima a un niño a pesar de tu pasado, que probablemente no es muy diferente al suyo.

—Qué... ¿Qué sabes tú de mi pasado?—replicó a la defensiva. Nunca habían hablado de su infancia ni de sus familias, nunca había mencionado nada anterior al FBI. ¿Cómo se atrevía a creer que sabía cómo había sido su infancia?

—Hotch, soy psicólogo infantil, sé reconocer los signos de unos padres abusivos. Pero, al contrario que vuestro Sudes o que su propio padre, tú has crecido para convertirte en un buen hombre, puedes estar orgulloso—se lo dijo mirándole a los ojos y sabía que estaba siendo sincero.

Sintió alivio, tal vez, de que pensara así de él aun si ni él mismo lo creía y aun si eso no le servía de nada con él.

—No soy tan buen hombre—murmuró casi para sí mismo.

—Tienes tus fallos, pero todos los tenemos. Por suerte tus buenas acciones sobrepasan las malas—se apartó de la pared y le dedicó una leve sonrisa—. Tengo que volver dentro.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

Spencer miró hacia la habitación con expresión decaída y presionó los labios en una fina línea.

—Físicamente se recuperará. Solo espero que su vida sea lo suficientemente larga como para llegar a recuperarse psicológicamente algún día. Por suerte no estará solo, tiene una tía que viene de camino y me encargaré de buscarle la ayuda apropiada.

—Descansa un poco y come, Satu está preocupada por ti.

—Estoy bien, gracias—respondió automáticamente y sin decir más se dio la vuelta y entró en la habitación.

Aaron permaneció allí unos minutos más observándole mientras hablaba con el niño. Si pudiera convencerle de echarse a dormir un rato o quizás de acompañarle a cenar. Pero sabía que esta vez no accedería, sospecharía de segundas intenciones incluso si lo único que Aaron realmente quería era cuidar de él.

Satu le llamó cinco días después. Ya estaban terminando de atarlo todo y se marcharían esa misma tarde. Aaron cogió el coche y condujo las tres horas y media de viaje hasta Allentown. Desde el día anterior ya estaba de vacaciones. Se había cogido diez días libres de tantos que tenía acumulados porque nunca había tenido razón de usarlos y los extendería si fuera necesario. Al llegar, esperó fuera del hospital y al poco rato recibió un mensaje de Satu avisándole de que Spencer ya iba a salir. Solo esperaba no parecer un acosador, aunque se sentía como uno.

Cuando vio al chico salir del hospital con pasos lentos y pesados, llevando su mochila de viaje a un hombro y su bolsa de cuero al otro con los hombros hundidos como si pesaran kilos, supo que no iba a aguantar mucho más. Salió del coche y se acercó a él. Spencer ni siquiera le vio hasta que estuvo a su lado.

—¿Hotch? ¿Qué haces aquí? Perdona, pero tengo que ir al aeropuerto.

—No, te vienes conmigo—le dijo, resistiendo el impulso de colocar una mano en su espalda.

—¿Disculpa?

—No estás en condiciones de estar solo, ni siquiera de un viaje en avión. Satu me ha pedido que cuide de ti y es lo que voy a hacer. Ya era mi intención antes de que me lo pidiera.

—Bueno, Satu no sabe lo que ha habido entre nosotros, de ser así no te lo habría pedido—replicó, colocándose nervioso las correas de las bolsas.

—Spencer, no tengo segundas intenciones en esto, lo único que quiero es cuidar de ti. Llevas unas semanas extenuantes, trabajando casi veinticuatro horas sin descansar y sin apenas comer. Has pasado de un caso a otro sin un segundo de respiro. Necesitas que alguien cuide de ti y me encantaría ser ese alguien. No busco nada más, no espero nada a cambio. Solo déjame estar ahí para ti, por favor. Aún tengo mucho por lo que redimirme.

El joven le observó por un momento. No podía ver ningún signo de mentira en su rostro ni en sus gestos, claro que estaba tan exhausto que si le hubiera dicho que la Tierra era plana podría haberle creído. Asintió con la cabeza solo porque estaba demasiado cansado para discutir y le acompañó hasta su coche. Permaneció el trayecto hasta Washington inmóvil casi como si fuera un maniquí, mirando a algún punto distante por la ventanilla. Eso no era bueno, no reaccionaba a nada, ni una sola palabra. Aaron tenía un mal presentimiento.

Salieron del coche en el garaje del edificio ya de noche. Spencer le siguió, aún sin decir nada, como un autómata. Esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, parecía más despierto, como si aún estuviera alerta por algo. Aaron se preguntaba si era por él.

Tan pronto como entraron en el apartamento, Spencer se dirigió al pasillo y entró al baño. Aaron le siguió preocupado y aunque había cerrado la puerta pudo oírle vomitar desde el pasillo.

Ya no podía aguantar más, no podía soportarlo. Cuando cerraba los ojos veía las imágenes como si las tuviera delante. Incluso si solo había visto las marcas que habían quedado en la piel de los niños, le parecía estar viendo el momento en que se las hacían. Recordaba cada palabra, cada llanto. Los horrores que le narraban entre lágrimas. Y la impotencia le quemaba por dentro. Había tenido que controlarse y aguantar sin derramar una lágrima ante ellos. Había tenido que soportar escuchar una y otra vez las mismas terroríficas historias sabiendo que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera haría que las olvidaran, que sus vidas fueran como la de cualquier niño debía ser. Sabía que estarían marcados de por vida.

Y esa vida... esa pequeña vida que se había ido en sus brazos. Esa niña que nunca había hecho mal a nadie, que apenas había tenido oportunidad de vivir. Esa niña que había sufrido lo más terrorífico de la humanidad en sus propias carnes. La había tomado en sus brazos e intentado aliviar su sufrimiento sus últimos minutos de vida, pero no lo había hecho solo por ella, sino también por él mismo. No podía soportar verla marcharse tan llena de dolor y no poder hacer nada. Solo esperaba que su abrazo la hubiera permitido tener un último sueño agradable, el último. Y entonces la había visto desvanecerse.

Su propio dolor, como una bola de pinchos había crecido palabra a palabra, imagen a imagen en sus entrañas. Ya no podía contenerla más. Dolía. Le desgarraba por dentro en una sensación demasiado real, demasiado física. Y la inevitable necesidad le golpeaba y se sumaba a la tortura. Esa ansia familiar, ese deseo indeseado. Solo lo hacía más difícil porque parecía demasiado fácil, solo tenía que ceder y olvidar. Perderse en esa felicidad química. Pero esos niños no habían tenido tanta suerte y él no la merecía tampoco.

Se derrumbó en el suelo, su cuerpo sacudiéndose en intensos sollozos, abrazándose a sí mismo como si se fuera a romper en pedazos. Entonces otros brazos lo rodearon. Se sintió a salvo, seguro. El dolor seguía ahí, punzante, desgarrador, el ansia palpitando en sus venas, el hormigueo en la cara interna de su codo, pero al menos supo que no estaba solo si su cuerpo se rompía en pedazos, así que simplemente lloró.


	13. Chapter 13

Pasaron horas hechos un ovillo en las frías baldosas del suelo. En algún momento el llanto dejó de resonar en las paredes del baño, dando paso a lágrimas silenciosas hasta que estas también se secaron. No estaba seguro de si Spencer estaba dormido, quizás inconsciente o tal vez solo demasiado cansado; no se movía y su respiración era casi imperceptible. Cuando se apartó lo suficiente para mirarle a la cara, vio que tenía los ojos abiertos y, sin embargo, parecía completamente ausente. Le llamó suavemente, pero no obtuvo reacción. No le presionó, simplemente limpió su rostro con una toalla húmeda, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a su cama. Le quitó la ropa innecesaria dejándolo en camisa y pantalón, solo porque sabía que Spencer no querría que él se los quitara. El joven no reaccionó lo más mínimo a nada durante todo ese tiempo. Lo cubrió con la sábana y la colcha y lo dejó descansar. Sabía que iba a llevar tiempo, no solo que su cuerpo se recuperara sino también su mente, pero no le importaba, estaría a su lado el tiempo que hiciera falta, el tiempo que le permitiera.

Spencer pasó días en la cama, no siempre durmiendo, a veces solo mirando al vacío. Se movía como un zombi tan solo para ir al baño. No decía una sola palabra. Aaron le hablaba, le preguntaba cómo estaba y le pedía que comiera algo, pero no obtenía respuesta para nada de eso. Dejaba un vaso de leche o zumo en la mesilla y en algún momento se lo bebía, pero jamás tocaba la comida que le dejaba. Verle así dolía. Una persona tan enérgica y vital como él. Aaron sentía angustia en su pecho cada vez que le observaba. Quería tumbarse a su lado y abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero no estaba seguro de si sería bienvenido.

No podía estar más sorprendido cuando un día de pronto lo vio entrar en la cocina en pijama y sentarse en una banqueta de la barra de desayuno como si nada mientras preparaba la comida. Y lo primero que le dijo le dejó algo confuso.

—Dulces.

—¿Huh?

—¿Tienes dulces?—le preguntó con voz ronca, como si apenas recordara cómo hablar.

—Am... Azúcar y crema para el café.

—¿Entonces puedo tomar un café con azúcar y crema?

—Claro... ¿Quieres dulces?—estaba algo aturdido, le había pillado desprevenido, aunque se alegraba de que al fin pareciera vivo de nuevo, no en muy buen estado, pero vivo.

—El cerebro se alimenta de glucosa y apuesto a que mis niveles en sangre son muy bajos ahora mismo—Aaron colocó una taza de café frente a él y Spencer comenzó a llenarla de azúcar y crema—. Además, los dulces sirven contra el estrés y como antidepresivos, no tanto por sus efectos físicos sino más bien psicológicos. Lo más recomendable sería el chocolate, que contiene feniletilamina, reguladora del estado de ánimo, y triptófano, que estimula la producción de serotonina, un neurotransmisor de efectos antidepresivos.

—¿Así eres cuando tu cerebro no tiene azúcar?

—Sí.

—El resto de la humanidad debemos parecerte idiotas incluso en nuestros mejores momentos.

—A veces—se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy haciendo pasta, ¿eso está bien?

—Es uno de los alimentos apropiados—dio un sorbo a su café cerrando los ojos y suspiró—. También avena, carnes y pescados, nueces, leche, lentejas, banana, pan y también el chocolate por su alto aporte calórico.

—Tranquilo, lo del chocolate lo he pillado. Después de comer iré a comprar. ¿Crees que podrás comer algo ahora?

—Intentaré—aunque no estaba seguro de si podría retenerlo, aún sentía como si hubieran molido su estómago a patadas.

Apenas comió medio plato, pero Aaron estaba conforme, era lo primero sólido que comía en días. Aún se veía extremadamente pálido, más de lo que era habitual, con profundas ojeras y los hombros hundidos. Ese no era el Spencer que había conocido, el enérgico hombre que todos veían en el trabajo. Ese era un Spencer que probablemente muy poca gente llegaba a ver. Se sentía honrado de ser una de esas pocas personas, de que Spencer le permitiera cuidar de él.

—¿Te importa si me siento en el sofá? No me apetece volver a la cama—le preguntó mientras recogían la mesa.

—Claro, puedes poner la televisión si quieres, también tengo algunos libros en el despacho, puedes coger los que quieras. Siéntete como en tu casa—ojalá viera esa como su casa, aunque Aaron preferiría comprar algo más grande para ellos.

—Apenas suelo pisar mi casa, es prácticamente un almacén para mis libros.

—No me sorprende. Voy a comprar, ¿algo en concreto o solo dulces en general y chocolate?

—Helado y galletas, helado de chocolate y galletas con chocolate—respondió mientras se arropaba con la manta en el sofá, sin ganas siquiera de leer.

—Entendido—no pudo evitar reír.

Spencer podía poner la excusa que quisiera, pero estaba claro que simplemente le gustaban los dulces y el chocolate. Media hora más tarde regresó con dos bolsas llenas de dulces y otra con comida de verdad. Encontró a Spencer dormido en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en el mismo cojín en el que él había dormido esa noche. Sintió un hormigueo en el estómago. No quiso despertarle así que aprovechó para cambiar las sábanas de la cama y hacer la colada. También llamó a Satu como cada día para dejarle saber cómo se encontraba. La ayudante le había dicho que podía ir a por él y llevárselo a casa, pero él había insistido en seguir cuidando del joven. Probablemente ya se imaginaba que había algo entre ellos (incluso si no lo había) porque llevaba tiempo sin intentar coquetear con él.

Ya por la tarde, Spencer despertó y se dirigió a la cocina arrastrando los pies. Abrió el congelador y vio tres botes de helado, todos de chocolate, pero de diferentes sabores. Cogió uno con caramelo y una cuchara y regresó al sofá.

—No te lo comas todo, no creo que tengas el estómago para empacharte a helado—le dijo Aaron cuando entró al salón y le vio hincar la cuchara en el bote.

—Entonces ayúdame para que no me lo tenga que comer yo todo.

Aaron se sorprendió por la invitación, pero no dudó ni un momento. Cogió una cuchara y se sentó junto al chico en el sofá. Durante un rato comieron en silencio, muy cerca el uno del otro, tan solo con el bote de helado entre ellos.

—Gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mí—le dijo Spencer con voz suave cuando ya habían vaciado una cuarta parte del bote.

—No tienes que agradecerme, haría cualquier cosa por ti—respondió con total sinceridad.

—Pero no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Yo creo que sí y, aun si no tuviera que hacerlo, lo haría igualmente. Eres mi Alma Gemela, solo quiero que estés bien y seas feliz—incluso si no podía serlo con él—. Verte sufrir me hace sufrir a mí también. No entiendo cómo no fui capaz de verlo en aquel momento.

—Eso no fue culpa tuya sino de la ley.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó confuso.

—Las Almas Gemelas tienen un cierto momento concreto para encontrarse, su momento predestinado. Con esta ley, ese momento desaparece y la mayoría son forzadas a encontrarse antes de tiempo. Por lo general, a pesar de esto, el vínculo se crea de todos modos nada más verse o no tarda en crearse en cuanto se conocen. Sin embargo, otros casos requieren de ese momento predestinado para que se forme el vínculo. Estoy bastante seguro de que nuestro momento predestinado era el caso en Las Vegas. Si no hubiera existido esta ley, nos habríamos conocido allí y el vínculo se habría formado. Al alterar nuestro momento predestinado, yo pude sentir el vínculo, pero tú no. No es algo tan extraño, por eso el gobierno obliga a esperar tres años para la revisión del matrimonio; aun si el vínculo no se forma al instante, acaba por hacerlo en ese tiempo.

—Pero la gente no es tan idiota como para abandonar a sus parejas nada más casarse.

—No puedo rebatir eso.

—Lo sé—respondió con una triste sonrisa—. Cuando te encontré dando el perfil a los agentes sin duda llamaste mi atención. Después, cuando nos diste el nombre de uno de los Sudes me dejaste impresionado. Pero creo que el momento definitivo fue cuando te vi en el coche con el niño. Creo que ese fue el momento en que me enamoré. No quise admitirlo porque nunca me ha interesado de ese modo ningún hombre y ya tenía la idea preconcebida de que no eras mi Alma Gemela, pero creo que en ese momento sentí el vínculo por primera vez y cada vez que te he visto desde entonces solo ha servido para reforzarlo y-

En ese momento un teléfono comenzó a sonar. Aaron frunció el ceño molesto, justo en el peor momento. Miró a su alrededor porque ese no era su teléfono. Spencer se levantó y sacó el móvil de su bolsa en una silla. Aaron se sorprendió al ver la gran sonrisa que iluminó su rostro cuando miró la pantalla.

—¡Hola!—exclamó con una voz más enérgica de la que le había oído en días.

«Hey, Spence, ¿cómo estás?».

—Bien, ¿qué tal tú? No esperaba que llamaras.

«Yo estoy bien, las cosas van bien aquí, pero _sé_ que tú no estás tan bien».

—Satu te ha avisado, ¿verdad?—ya no sonaba tan animado.

«Me ha dicho que ha sido bastante grave y que estás con un tipo del FBI».

—Sí, bueno, todo es... una larga historia y las llamadas internacionales son muy caras, te costaría todo el sueldo del mes. No te preocupes, estoy mejor ahora.

«De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Es un buen tipo? ¿Te está cuidando bien?».

—Sí, estoy entre algodones.

«¿Lo sabe?».

Hubo una pausa en la que Spencer retorció nerviosamente la correa de su mochila entre los dedos de su mano libre.

—No.

«Quizás deberías decírselo, si es de fiar».

—Ah... No sé si...

«¿Lo has sentido? ¿La necesidad?».

De nuevo otra pausa, moviéndose inquieto, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro. Aaron estaba preocupándose. No sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero no le gustaba la reacción de Spencer.

—Sí...

«Entonces debería saberlo, solo por si acaso. De lo contrario, no podrá ayudarte».

—De acuerdo, se lo diré.

«Bien, ahora empieza a contarme esa historia, lo que más te haya tocado. Aún tengo un rato antes de ir a trabajar y gano un buen sueldo».

Spencer hurgó en su bolsa y sacó su cartera. Regresó a sofá y se sentó junto a Aaron ante la mirada intrigada de este, dejando la cartera a un lado.

—Encontraron a trece niños secuestrados, maltratados y violados en una granja, algunos habían estado allí durante años. Las historias que me contaban sobre su vida allí eran... de pesadilla. Y había una niña, Olivia. La secuestraron tan pequeña que ni siquiera recuerda a sus padres ni su vida antes de llegar allí. Ha sido la única a la que no hemos podido devolver a sus padres, puede que incluso la abandonaran y la secuestraran al ver su oportunidad. Es una niña tan fuerte a pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido, incluso protegiendo a los demás niños a los que quiere como hermanos. Es impresionante. Por suerte una de las otras madres decidió acogerla temporal o permanentemente si fuera necesario.

» Entonces, justo al día siguiente de regresar a Chicago, nos llaman porque han encontrado a una niña violada y torturada en un contenedor de basura junto al cadáver de su padre. Su estado era tan terrible que los médicos no le dieron ninguna esperanza. Ni siquiera tenía a ningún pariente que pudiera estar allí con ella así que me quedé a su lado. Una semana después encontraron a otro niño en las mismas condiciones, su estado no era tan crítico por suerte. Pero esa misma tarde la niña murió. Murió en mis brazos...—su voz se quebró y tragó saliva para contener las lágrimas. Aaron estaba pasmado a su lado, escuchando en silencio y ni siquiera sabiendo a quién le estaba contando todo eso—. Tenía... tenía que abrazarla, tenía que sostenerla porque no podía soportar que fuera a morir y lo último que recordara fuera la sensación de las manos de su asesino sobre ella. Sé lo ridículo que es, estaba tan sedada que ni siquiera podía oírme mientras le habla, pero tenía que hacerlo. Y... y cuando murió lo sentí. No puedo creer que lo diga en voz alta, es tan absurdo, pero juro que sentí cómo su peso disminuía, como si... como si una parte de ella se hubiera desvanecido. Oh dios, en ese momento lo necesitaba tanto—su cuerpo se sacudió con un intenso sollozo.

«¿Lo hiciste?».

—No, no, no podía, tenía que cuidar del otro niño. Ni siquiera... La dejé en su cama, se la llevaron y volví con el niño. Ni siquiera tuve ocasión de llorar. Y dolía tanto...

«¿Lo quieres ahora?».

—Sí, no, no, no quiero... Siento que lo necesito, pero no quiero. ¡No quiero volver a eso!

«Por eso tienes que decírselo, es el único modo de que pueda ayudarte». Lo que salió de Spencer en ese momento fue un gemido tan lastimoso que apenas pareció humano. «Vamos, díselo, hazlo mientras estoy aquí para que me quede tranquilo».

Spencer sollozó de nuevo y se limpió el rostro nerviosamente con una mano. Entonces cogió su cartera, abrió el monedero y sacó un pequeño disco de metal que le entregó a Aaron. Este le miró un momento sin comprender y entonces observó el pequeño objeto con forma de moneda. Su corazón se rompió casi audiblemente y sintió náuseas. Era una chapa de tres años de Narcóticos Anónimos. _No, no, no, no puede ser_. No era posible, él no podía haber causado eso. Spencer no podía haber pasado por eso por su culpa.

—Le he dado la chapa.

«Bien. Ahora habla con él y explícaselo. Y recuerda que puedes llamarme en cualquier momento cuando lo necesites».

—Gracias y cuídate.

«Lo mismo digo».

Spencer colgó y dejó el móvil y su cartera sobre la mesita frente al sofá. Respiró hondo hasta que estuvo de nuevo calmado y miró de reojo a Aaron, que seguía mirando fijamente la chapa.

—Pronto tendré la de los cuatro años—le dijo, algo (muy) asustado por su posible reacción.

—Por mi culpa-

—No, no, soy responsable de mis propias acciones—le interrumpió—. Tú no tienes la culpa de eso, yo soy el único culpable.

—Pero empezó después de...

—...Sí. Estaba en una depresión grave y en lugar de acudir a profesionales como debía confié en los que creía mis amigos y... acabé enganchado. Dilaudid, en vena—sus dedos rozaron por un segundo el interior de su codo donde aún estaban las antiguas marcas de su adicción. Aaron no se perdió este movimiento inconsciente—. Hacía que el dolor se fuera, dejaba mis emociones entumecidas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Unos meses, casi un año. En aquel entonces estaba trabajando con Servicios Sociales. Se me daba bien ocultarlo o simplemente les daba igual. Veía cosas terribles cada día que no eran tan terribles si iba puesto. Entonces un día llegué a una casa por un aviso de unos vecinos. Una mujer colocada me abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar sin más, solo me preguntó si llevaba algo para meterse. Aquel lugar estaba completamente abandonado, envoltorios de comida y ropa sucia por todas partes. Cuando entré al salón, el marido estaba allí, viendo la tele o... alucinando con ella más bien. Ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia. La mujer se sentó junto a él en el sofá y se puso a esnifar una raya que tenía preparada. Al acercarme un poco más vi un cesto de la ropa con una toalla y un bebé dentro. No necesité ni tocarle para saber que estaba muerto. Había muerto por el síndrome de abstinencia neonatal, había nacido drogado.

» Lo que más me conmocionó de aquello es que yo también iba colocado y al llamar a su puerta en lo único que pensaba era en terminar cuanto antes para irme a casa a pincharme de nuevo. Después de aquello no volví a consumir. Dejé Servicios Sociales y acudí a mi amigo, uno de verdad, con el que he hablado ahora, Ethan, y él me ayudó a desintoxicarme. Fue la peor semana de mi vida. Y de la suya también, probablemente. Después comencé a ir a Narcóticos Anónimos y no he recaído. He tenido momentos en los que he estado a punto con casos especialmente duros, pero logré superarlos. Ethan estaba ahí para ayudarme, Satu no sabe nada, pero ahora está trabajando en Taiwán así que...

—No estás solo. Si eso es lo que piensas, no estás solo—apenas se percató de cuánto temblaba su voz—. Yo estoy aquí contigo y voy a estar a tu lado siempre que me necesites. No dejaré que recaigas, haré lo que sea para cuidar de ti. No puedo deshacer el daño que te causé, pero te juro que pasaré el resto de mi vida compensándotelo.

Pensó que la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Spencer era por sus palabras hasta que el joven levantó una mano y tocó su mejilla húmeda. Entonces se percató de las lágrimas que brotaban silenciosas de sus ojos.

—Estás llorando—le dijo como si fuera lo más insólito del mundo.

Aaron no pudo aguantar más, le rodeó con sus brazos y le abrazó con fuerza, enterrando el rostro en su hombro. Era un monstruo que había estado a punto de destrozar una vida por su estupidez. Y Spencer era la persona más fuerte y valiente que había conocido nunca. No comprendía cómo le permitía siquiera estar cerca de él, cómo podía soportar su presencia. Pero lo hacía, incluso toleraba su abrazo y acariciaba reconfortante su espalda cuando era él quien más estaba sufriendo allí.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

Spencer ni siquiera intentó darle palabras de alivio, sabía que no servirían de nada para aplacar su culpa. Tan solo lloró con él y se dejó abrazar porque estaba inmensamente aliviado de no haber sido rechazado por ese oscuro secreto y por tener a alguien que le impidiera caer de nuevo.


	14. Chapter 14

Aaron cumplió su palabra, estuvo ahí con él durante toda su recuperación. Hubo momentos en los que el ansia y la necesidad hacían que su cuerpo temblara y Aaron estaba allí con él, acariciando su cabeza cuando lloraba y abrazándole cuando lo necesitaba. Cuidó de él de una forma casi abrumadora. Se deshizo de las pocas medicinas que tenía, también de las cuchillas, por si acaso. Ni siquiera le dejaba solo para ir a comprar, pidió que se lo trajeran a casa. Era un poco excesivo, pensaba Spencer, pero se sentía bien, se sentía querido, cuidado y, sobre todo, no estaba solo. Había momentos malos en los que sufría un bajón y solo podía llorar o vomitar, había momentos buenos en los que pasaba horas hablando con Aaron sentados en el sofá y comiendo algún dulce. Le gustaban esos momentos, cuando hablar con Aaron le distraía de todo lo demás y ni siquiera pensaba en el dolor del pasado. En esos momentos pensaba en qué fácil sería perdonarle. Y entonces recordaba que la primera vez que se pinchó lo hizo porque el recuerdo de verle marchar en su coche dejándolo atrás en aquel garaje le hacía sentir ganas de morir cada día.

Entonces, tras varios días, las lágrimas cesaron y el ansia se calmó. Aún estaba ahí, pero siempre lo estaría. Spencer se duchó y se vistió, listo para retomar su vida, poco a poco.

—Aaron, ¿podrías llevarme a Quántico? Tengo una reunión para hablar sobre mi posible trabajo para el FBI—le dijo esa mañana mientras preparaba el desayuno.

Cuando le vio vestido y arreglado, Aaron sonrió y se alegró de que estuviera recuperado, aun si eso significaba que dejaría de tenerle en su casa y de compartir su vida con él. Aun a pesar de todo el dolor, en parte había sido feliz esos días por tenerle a su lado, pero era aún más feliz de que se encontrara bien de nuevo.

—Por supuesto. ¿Vas a regresar ya a Chicago? Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras—toda la vida si quisiera.

—Eres demasiado mayor para dormir tanto tiempo en el sofá—le dijo en tono de broma con una sonrisa que consiguió que el corazón de Aaron se sacudiera—. Además, tengo que encargarme de mi consultorio, tengo mucho trabajo que finalizar allí antes de trasladarme.

—No te excedas trabajando, tómatelo con calma—le dijo mientras servía el desayuno para ambos. Spencer no estaba acostumbrado a desayunar tanto, normalmente su única fuente de energía era el café y tal vez algún bollo que le llevaba Satu, pero podría acostumbrarse a esto.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes, tengo a Satu para ayudarme. Estoy seguro de que tú lo tendrás mucho peor que yo, habrá montañas de papeleo esperándote. No dudo de que estarán encantados con tu regreso, sobre todo Morgan, no creo que le guste ocupar tu puesto.

—Lo detesta. Es un hombre de acción, no le gusta el papeleo. En realidad normalmente hago gran parte del que él debería hacer para que pueda centrarse en los casos.

—Tienen suerte de tenerte como jefe. Yo soy un tirano, Satu se encarga de todo el papeleo y de preparar todas las cosas.

—Para ser un tirano, está muy encariñada contigo. Se preocupa como si fuera una madre.

—Será que parezco un niño.

—Yo no te veo como a un niño, desde luego—replicó en un tono insinuante.

La tostada que Spencer se llevaba a la boca se quedó a medio camino. Su rostro se puso rojo y le miraba con ojos desorbitados.

—Lo... lo siento, eso ha sido del todo inapropiado—se disculpó, agachando la cabeza.

—Hasta la forma en que me sueles mirar es inapropiada, pero entiendo que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Tan solo intenta contenerte cuando estemos en público o todos acabarán dándose cuenta.

—No me importa que se den cuenta. Mi equipo ya lo sabe.

—Tu equipo es tu equipo, el resto del mundo es otro tema. Mis pacientes y las autoridades con las que tengo que relacionarme no confiarían tanto en mí si supieran que no mantengo una relación normal con mi Alma Gemela o, aún peor, si pensaran que estoy engañando a mi Alma Gemela con un agente del FBI o incluso que yo soy el amante o ambas cosas. Sinceramente, prefiero no tener que dar explicaciones.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. Es solo que se siente tan natural estar contigo que ni siquiera lo pienso cuando te tengo cerca, mi cuerpo reacciona por sí solo. Pero entiendo que no es agradable para ti, intentaré controlarme lo mejor posible.

—Gracias—podía entenderlo demasiado bien, él mismo estaba a punto de dejarse llevar a veces, sobre todo cuando su mente estaba centrada en otros asuntos. El vínculo con Aaron era muy intenso y a sus cuerpos no parecía importarles lo que ellos pensaran. Pero eran humanos y una de sus capacidades humanas era controlar sus instintos.

Después de desayunar fueron hasta Quántico y mientras Reid iba a su reunión Hotch fue a echar un vistazo a su equipo.

—¡Hotch! ¿Ya estás de vuelta?—Morgan le saludó el primero levantándose de su escritorio algo ansioso.

—Mañana ya me reincorporo, Reid se irá a Chicago esta tarde—respondió dándole la mano.

—¿Y quién viene a la oficina el día antes de tener que volver a trabajar?—le preguntó Prentiss levantándose también de su mesa.

—He venido a traer a Reid a una reunión para concretar su posible colaboración con el FBI.

—¿Está mejor?—preguntó la agente.

—Sí, ya se ha recuperado, solo espero que no se exceda con el trabajo nada más regresar.

—Ese chico me preocupa, su trabajo es muy exigente, física y mentalmente, y no sabe cuidarse—comentó Morgan, y su preocupación era la misma.

—Con suerte en poco tiempo estará viviendo en Washington y podré mantenerle un poco vigilado para asegurarme de que no colapsa.

—E intentar avanzar en vuestra relación—añadió Rossi detrás de él, apoyado en la barandilla frente a su despacho.

Hotch le miró con el ceño fruncido. Eso también, pero no iba a presionar por ello. No entendía por qué era David el que más insistía en ello, él era quien mejor sabía que algunas veces no era posible mantener la relación con tu Alma Gemela aun si esta estaba viva, él se había separado de la suya hacía años aun cuando estaba seguro de que ambos seguían amándose.

—Eso sería fantástico, pero me conformo con que pueda confiar en mí como amigo. ¿Ahora, no deberíais estar trabajando en lugar de estar de cháchara?—les dijo con su expresión totalmente seria, aunque todos sabían que era una de sus bromas de humor dudoso.

—Rossi, has enfadado al jefe—le recriminó Prentiss.

—Solo está enfadado consigo mismo.

Bueno, eso era bastante cierto.

Mientras los demás volvían a sus trabajos, Hotch fue a su despacho y revisó el papeleo del que tendría que encargarse al día siguiente. Casi dos horas después Spencer apareció en la puerta de su despacho respirando algo agitadamente.

—Aaron, ¿vas a quedarte aquí?—le preguntó.

—No, solo hacía tiempo mientras te esperaba.

—Bien, ¿puedes llevarme a un sitio?

—Claro. ¿Qué pasa, Spencer?—preguntó preocupado.

—Un adolescente tiene de rehenes a varios estudiantes y profesores en un colegio, me han pedido que ayude. ¡Date prisa!

Spencer ya estaba saliendo por las puertas de cristal cuando Hotch apenas bajaba las escaleras.

—¿Qué pasa, Hotch?—le preguntó Morgan extrañado.

—Un secuestro en un colegio, Reid va a ayudar—ya salía de la oficina cuando Morgan encendía la televisión.

El colegio estaba a menos de una hora, con la sirena fueron treinta minutos, cada minuto contaba.

—Para aquí—le ordenó Spencer un par de calles antes de llegar al colegio.

Hotch detuvo el coche sin preguntar por qué. El joven bajó corriendo del coche y se metió a una tienda de ropa de caballero. Salió un minuto después con dos prendas en la mano. Regresó al coche y se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa. Eso le recordó a Hotch el momento en que habían llegado a la granja de Manassas, ¿otro intento de no parecer agresivo?

—¿Parezco un empollón?—le preguntó cuando estuvo vestido con la ropa que había comprado, una camisa beis a cuadros y un chaleco de punto marrón, además de cambiarse las lentillas por sus gafas de pasta.

—Te ves comestible—incluso si ese era el aspecto que tenía cuando se conocieron, a pesar del pelo más corto, ahora le parecía increíblemente sexy.

—¿Disculpa?—Spencer le miró confuso.

—Perdona, ese ha sido otro comentario inapropiado. Quiero decir que sí, te ves como un empollón virgen. Perdón, eso no... No quería decir lo de virgen—se cubrió el rostro con una mano. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él?

—Por dios, Aaron, contrólate y conduce hasta el colegio—le pidió Spencer, incapaz de entender qué estaba sucediendo.

—Sí, lo siento—era tan vergonzoso que sentía que se estaba ruborizando como no le había pasado en años.

Cuando llegaron al colegio, Aaron mostró su placa para que les dejaran pasar el amplio cordón policial y se dirigieron al centro de mando que habían instalado fuera del recinto de la escuela.

—Soy el doctor Spencer Reid, voy a encargarme de la negociación con el secuestrador—les informó a los que allí había reunidos, estrechando la mano de quien parecía el jefe con la insignia de teniente de la policía en su chaqueta.

—Teniente Davis. No sabíamos nada de que iba a venir alguien del FBI—le respondió.

—Me acaban de avisar. Denme toda la información que tengan del secuestrador, por favor—su mirada ya recorría los papeles que había sobre la mesa.

—Yo soy Beckman, el negociador que va a encargarse de esto—le dijo un hombre sin uniforme, pero con un chaleco antibalas bajo una chaqueta con las siglas de la policía.

—Iba, usted iba a encargarse de esto. ¿Con cuántos niños ha negociado?—le preguntó Reid sin dejarse intimidar por la postura amenazante del hombre.

—Niño o no, es un terrorista con un arma dispuesto a matar a otros niños.

—Eso responde a mi pregunta. Usted no está cualificado para este caso y no voy a permitir que muera nadie, ni siquiera el niño al que usted llama terrorista. Ahora, ¿van a darme la información que pido o tengo que actuar a ciegas?

El teniente Davis le entregó unas hojas con la información que había conseguido y Reid tardó poco más de diez segundos en leerlas mientras el negociador aún hablaba con él.

—¿Y puede saberse qué clase de cualificación tiene _usted_? Apenas parece un mocoso recién salido del instituto.

—Tres doctorados y dos licenciaturas, coeficiente intelectual de 187 y seis años trabajando con menores que han pasado por situaciones violentas y traumáticas de este tipo—le respondió. No estaba presumiendo, era solo un hecho.

—Doctor Reid—intervino el teniente antes de que el negociador pudiera responder con lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza—, no nos conocimos en persona, pero también colaboré en el caso de la granja de Manassas. Confío en su trabajo, pero por desgracia el chico no quiere hablar con nosotros, ha destruido toda posible forma de comunicación.

—Entonces entraré.

—¡¿Qué?!—la misma exclamación llegó desde tres puntos diferentes, Hotch uno de ellos.

—Ya venía preparándome con esa intención, por eso esta ropa. Tiene que verme con alguien con quien se pueda identificar, alguien que ha sufrido los mismos abusos en el colegio que él.

—¿Tan seguro está de que se han metido con él?—preguntó Beckman.

—Ningún niño con una infancia sana entraría en su colegio con una semiautomática y amenazaría con matar a sus compañeros. Es probable que también tenga problemas en casa, pero su ira está dirigida a sus compañeros, lo que me lleva a pensar que ahí está parte de la raíz del problema.

—Doctor Reid, ¿puede venir un momento?—Hotch le agarró del brazo y prácticamente le arrastró consigo hasta una distancia en que no pudieran oírles.

—No estás cualificado para entrar ahí, nunca te has enfrentado a una situación así—le dijo, intentando no parecer a punto de entrar en pánico por su imprudencia.

—Teniendo en cuenta que en los dos casos que hemos trabajado juntos tu entrenamiento como negociador acabó en la muerte de ambos sujetos, creo que es hora de probar mi método—le respondió sin mostrar la más mínima intención de echarse para atrás.

—El FBI no te ha pedido que vengas a ayudar, ¿verdad?—lo había sospechado desde el principio, pero ahora estaba bastante seguro.

—Claro que no, ni siquiera trabajo oficialmente para ellos todavía.

—Spencer, he usado mi placa para llegar hasta aquí y no estoy de servicio.

—Oh. Bueno, puedes irte.

—¡No voy a irme! Pero más vale que esto salga bien o tendré que buscarme otro trabajo.

—Yo te contrataré, no te preocupes.

—Si sales de ahí con vida—sentía un horrible nudo en su estómago y náuseas solo de pensarlo.

—Me abruma la confianza que tienes en mí—se dio la vuelta y regresó a la mesa junto al teniente—. ¿Tienen un mapa de la escuela?—inmediatamente sacaron uno de entre los papeles y Reid lo memorizó al instante. Beckman le miraba con odio, pero Davis debió de haberle dicho algo porque no abrió la boca y se veía a la defensiva—. ¿Dónde se encuentra él?

—En la sala de teatro situada en el centro, una entrada, sin ventanas.

—Es inteligente, bien.

—¿Bien?—exclamó Beckman.

—Sí, será razonable. Bueno, voy a entrar, cuanto antes mejor.

—De acuerdo, póngase un chaleco y-

—No, el chaleco rompería la apariencia inofensiva que pretendo y si su intención fuera matarme sería totalmente inútil de todos modos—sintió cómo Hotch se ponía tenso a su lado, pero no podía decir nada para no quitarle autoridad—. Denme un auricular si quieren, pero eso será todo.

Davis miró un momento a Hotch y finalmente accedió. Minutos después, Reid estaba llamando a la puerta de la sala de teatro.


	15. Chapter 15

—¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡No quiero a nadie aquí!—gritó la voz de un chico desde dentro.

—Soy el doctor Spencer Reid, no soy policía ni de ningún otro cuerpo de seguridad y no voy armado.

—¿Doctor? No necesitamos ningún médico aquí.

—No, no soy doctor en medicina, tengo varios doctorados en otras ramas. Solo quiero hablar contigo, Will, saber por qué estás haciendo esto. ¿Puedo entrar?

—¡No!

—Si no entro yo, entrará un equipo de los SWAT y te matarán sin hacer preguntas y no podrás explicarle a nadie por qué estás haciendo esto.

Hubo un silencio en el que pudo escuchar algunos sollozos.

—Está bien, pero si intentas algo raro te dispararé. ¡Ve a abrir!—le ordenó probablemente a alguno de sus compañeros.

—Como te he dicho, estoy desarmado y sin protección. Solo quiero hablar.

Una joven temblorosa abrió la puerta para que Reid entrara y volvió a cerrarla tras él, atrancándola con un par de barras de madera que probablemente servían para los decorados de las obras. Spencer echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Al fondo un escenario vacío con las cortinas abiertas, el patio de butacas con veinte filas de veintidós butacas cada una, un pasillo no demasiado ancho en medio y justo en el espacio entre la primera fila y el escenario, dieciséis niños y dos adultos. Estaban sentados en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, con la espalda contra el escenario. Will estaba parapetado tras las butacas de la segunda fila, con su semiautomática apuntando hacia Reid. El doctor respiró hondo y avanzó por el pasillo con las manos levantadas.

—¡Quieto!—le ordenó Will a mitad del pasillo. Reid se detuvo casi congelado y esperó mientras el chico salía de su refugio. Vestía ropa negra, con su pelo largo rubio también teñido de negro—. ¡Regístrale!—le ordenó a la misma chica que había abierto la puerta y esta saltó en el sitio con un pequeño grito de miedo, pero obedeció de inmediato.

Torpemente lo registró y, por supuesto, no encontró nada.

—Te lo he dicho, estoy desarmado y ni siquiera llevo chaleco. Solo quiero hablar contigo, Will. Cuéntame qué ha pasado para que llegues a esto.

—A nadie le importa lo que haya pasado—replicó con una expresión tan dolida que le rompió el corazón a Spencer.

—A mí me importa, por eso estoy aquí.

—No podrías entenderlo.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Crees que no podría entender el acoso constante de tus compañeros? Los insultos cada día al llegar a la escuela hasta el camino de vuelta a casa. Las humillaciones públicas, las risas, el aislamiento.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—preguntó mirándole con algo de miedo.

—Porque lo he vivido y porque he tratado con muchos chicos que han pasado por lo mismo, puedo reconocerlo en cuanto lo veo.

—¿Lo has vivido? Eres... eres un doctor, la gente te respeta.

—Soy doctor a los veinticuatro años y nada más llegar aquí me han dicho que apenas parezco un mocoso recién salido del instituto. Y podría decirte cosas peores que me han llamado en el último año. Fui un genio que se graduó de un instituto público de Las Vegas a los doce años, ¿crees que allí era respetado?

En el exterior, Hotch dedicó una de sus penetrantes miradas a Beckman al oír a Spencer citar sus palabras. El negociador tragó saliva y retrocedió un paso.

Estaban escuchando todo atentamente, aunque estaba seguro de que Reid no les daría la más mínima pista para poder entrar. Hotch se cabreaba por momentos según escuchaba a Spencer hablar de su infancia porque sabía que todo era verdad. Si hubiera podido estar allí, si hubiera podido protegerle en aquel entonces. Pero era inútil pensar ahora en eso, tenía que concentrarse en protegerle ahora (sí, mandarle al interior de ese colegio desarmado a enfrentarse a un chico con una semiautomática era una buena manera de hacerlo). Pero Reid lo estaba consiguiendo, podía notarlo en la voz del chico. Hablando con él tranquilamente, el chico explicándole el grave acoso que sufría en el colegio por parte de todos sus compañeros y los problemas que tenía en casa con un padre adicto al juego y una madre alcohólica.

Hotch comenzó a sentir empatía por el chico y finalmente se alegró cuando Reid salió con él desarmado, habiéndole convencido de que aún tenía un futuro. Se aseguró de que la policía no lo trataba demasiado mal cuando se lo llevaron detenido. Aún no habían localizado siquiera a los padres.

Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para contenerse y no abrazar al genio cuando se acercó a él. Todo había ido bien, pero aun así había estado aterrado por su vida. Logró conformarse con apretar su hombro con la mano en un gesto que podía parecer de colegas hacia los demás. Spencer sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, aunque él también habría querido abrazarle, su cuerpo aún temblaba ligeramente. Incluso si estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo, no era fácil plantarse frente a una semiautomática.

—Voy a hablar un momento con el teniente y podremos irnos.

—¿No quieres ocuparte de los niños que había de rehenes?—le preguntó extrañado.

—Después de todo lo que he dicho ahí dentro, no creo que sea el más adecuado para eso. Le pediré al teniente que les consiga la ayuda adecuada.

Se dirigió al centro de mando y fue a hablar con Davis apartados del resto de agentes que estaban recogiendo.

—Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda, doctor Reid. No creo que hubiéramos visto un final tan bueno siguiendo el plan que teníamos.

—Me alegra haber podido ayudar, pero puede que no esté tan contento conmigo cuando le cuente esto.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el teniente poniéndose serio.

—No estoy aquí por petición del FBI, de hecho no saben que estoy aquí—comenzó a explicarle—. Me encontraba en las oficinas de Quántico negociando una colaboración con ellos cuando escuché la noticia por la televisión. Le dije a mi amigo que me habían pedido que ayudara y por eso me acompañó hasta aquí, realmente pensando que me lo había pedido el FBI. Si alguien tiene que cargar con la responsabilidad de esto seré yo, él vino aquí engañado, ni siquiera está de servicio.

—¿Por qué hizo eso?—por su rostro imperturbable era imposible saber lo que estaba pensando y eso le recordó a Hotch.

—Porque he visto demasiados casos como este terminar en tragedia y sabía que podía evitarlo. No es un terrorista, solo es un niño que ha sufrido demasiado en su corta vida y no ha recibido ayuda de nadie.

El teniente Davis se quedó observándole en silencio por un momento y finalmente suspiró, habiendo alcanzado una decisión.

—En mi informe constará que usted llegó interesándose por la situación y le pedimos ayuda dado el buen trabajo que hizo con los niños de la granja. Ya que todo ha salido mejor de lo que esperábamos en un principio, no creo que deba haber ningún problema. Pero le pido que no vuelva a intentar engañarnos, con su creciente historial de éxitos no será necesario. Oh, y pásese por la comisaría en cuanto pueda, necesito su declaración.

—Por supuesto, muchas gracias teniente.

Se despidieron y Spencer regresó aliviado junto a Hotch.

—¿Todo bien?—preguntó Aaron, temiendo que por la expresión que había visto en el teniente hubiera algún problema.

—Todo bien, ¿vamos a casa?

Iba a preguntar de nuevo, pero al escucharle decir «a casa» como si fuera su propia casa, perdió la noción de todo.

—Ah... Sí, claro.

Esa fantasía no duró mucho, esa misma tarde fueron a entregar el extenso y minucioso informe de Spencer sobre el caso («Tengo memoria eidética», había dicho para justificar su excesiva longitud. Aaron dio gracias por no ser su jefe) y de ahí condujeron directamente al aeropuerto. Spencer evitó la incómoda despedida prácticamente volando del coche tras un rápido agradecimiento. La casa se sintió demasiado vacía cuando regresó, incluso si siempre había estado así antes.

Tres semanas más tarde, tiempo en el que no había sabido nada de Spencer, Aaron recibió un mensaje cuando acababa de despertar en un motel de Oklahoma.

Spencer » _Estamos en DC definitivamente. ¿Quieres venir a ver mi nueva oficina?_

Maldijo para sus adentros y tal vez no tan para sus adentros por la mirada que recibió de su compañero de habitación sentado en la cama de al lado. Para una vez que le contactaba y tenía que estar a más de tres horas en avión y en medio de un caso. Si hubiera estado en Washington o Quántico, no le habría importado lo poco digno que hubiera sido dejar todo lo que estuviera haciendo en ese mismo momento para ir a verle como un perrito faldero. Le echaba de menos cada día y era increíblemente doloroso.

Hotch » _Estoy en Oklahoma en un caso. Te aviso cuando regrese y te invito a cenar._

Respondió de inmediato. Esta vez no le dio vueltas al mensaje, quería verle y quería charlar un rato con él (quería mucho más, pero sabía que eso era lo único a lo que podía aspirar) y las cenas entre ellos eran lo bastante habituales como para que no se sintiera incómodo.

 _Definitivamente_. Eso significaba que ahora podría verle a menudo, que ya no pasarían semanas sin saber nada el uno del otro. Spencer no era de las personas que les gustaba pasar horas hablando por teléfono, no con él al menos. Le había visto escribir cartas, pero tampoco creía que estuviera dispuesto a cartearse con él, así que el único modo de estar en contacto era verse en persona y ahora podría hacerlo.

—¿Me sería difícil adivinar de quién era el mensaje?—preguntó David con una petulante sonrisa.

Aaron se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo como un tonto a la pantalla de su móvil, releyendo el mensaje de Spencer hasta que quedara grabado en sus retinas.

—Spencer está ya definitivamente en Washington, al parecer ya tiene incluso su oficina—sin duda tenía que aprender a disimular esa sonrisa tonta. No tenía práctica, nunca había sonreído así.

—Felicidades, sigue así y a lo mejor cuando tengas noventa años consigas acostarte con él—le dijo sarcástico.

—¡Dave! No puedo presionarle, sabes que le hice daño, más del que imaginas.

—Y la ironía es que eres tú mismo como su Alma Gemela la única persona que puede sanar sus heridas. No estoy diciendo que le fuerces, pero dejar que se vuelva a Chicago y no ponerte en contacto con él ni una sola vez en semanas no es una buena forma de avanzar.

—Bueno, ahora estará en Washington, será más fácil vernos—sabía que tenía razón así que no podía replicarle.

—Por supuesto, tenéis ambos unos horarios tan estables.

—Deja de ser sarcástico a primera hora de la mañana. Ni siquiera he tomado café.

Pero era terriblemente cierto. En cuanto el avión aterrizó en Quántico dos días después, envió un mensaje.

Hotch » _Acabo de regresar. ¿Quedamos para comer?_

Y la respuesta fue como un puñetazo al estómago.

Spencer » _Estoy en un caso en Kansas. Te aviso cuando regrese._

Solo rogaba para que cuando regresara no estuviera él en otro caso. No fue hasta nueve días después (no es que los estuviera contando) cuando recibió otro mensaje.

Spencer » _Ya estoy en casa. ¿Estás aquí?_

Él había tenido un caso, pero ya había regresado. No le sorprendía que los casos de Spencer duraran mucho más que los suyos, él no se iba cuando los malos estaban entre rejas.

Hotch » _Sí, ¿quedamos esta noche?_

Spencer » _A las 7, así te enseño el centro. Te envío la dirección._

Estaba tan ansioso que llegó a las seis y media. Esperó un rato en el coche, pero eso le hizo sentir como un acosador y seguro que resultaba sospechoso en un lugar así por lo que finalmente salió y se dirigió al edificio de tres plantas, de ladrillo rojo. Eran probablemente unas antiguas viviendas reformadas. Estaba rodeado por calles, ningún otro edificio pegado a él. Las ventanas tenían cristales especiales por los que no se podía ver el interior. Junto a la puerta de entrada, de cristal biselado y hierro, había una discreta placa que rezaba «Centro de Recuperación Infantil». Llamó al timbre y al momento sonó el zumbido que le dejaba pasar. Había un agente de policía armado nada más entrar para encargarse de la seguridad. Eso le gustaba, aunque estaba seguro de que a Spencer no. A la izquierda estaba la recepción, con una joven de pelo corto tras ella, había una puerta junto a la recepción con la señal de baños y otra puerta acristalada en la pared opuesta que daba a una sala de espera. Al fondo había unas puertas dobles con un sistema de seguridad para poder pasar. El edificio era antiguo, pero parecían haberlo montado muy bien para que fuera totalmente seguro.

—Soy Aaron Hotchner, venía a ver al doctor Reid—le dijo a la mujer de recepción, con una identificación colgada de la solapa de su chaqueta con su foto, su nombre y las siglas CRI.

—Le esperaba para las siete, le avisaré de que ya está aquí, espere un segundo—le dijo con una sonrisa y de nuevo Aaron se sintió un poco avergonzado por llegar tan pronto.

En apenas un minuto Spencer aparecía por las puertas de seguridad, con la camisa blanca arremangada y el chaleco marcando su esbelta figura. El pelo le había crecido un poco y le hacía aún más joven, enmarcando sus perfectos pómulos.

—¡Aaron, pasa!—le dijo sonriente, manteniendo la puerta abierta.

El corazón de Aaron latía con fuerza. Al fin le veía de nuevo tras más de un mes, demasiado tiempo para estar alejado de él. Esa radiante sonrisa, esos preciosos ojos, esa increíble vitalidad. Quería acercarse a él, rodearle con sus brazos y besarle intensamente. Quería tantas cosas. Pero se controló con una voluntad sobrehumana y consiguió dejarlo en una sonrisa y en colocar una mano en su espalda cuando las puertas se cerraron tras ellos.

—¿Cómo has estado? Imagino que habrás tenido mucho trabajo preparando todo esto.

—Bueno, Satu se ha encargado de la mayor parte. Yo tuve un caso antes de trasladarnos y este último al poco de llegar así que no he sido de mucha utilidad por aquí—le dijo hablando a una velocidad un poco mayor de la habitual y moviendo sus manos también más de lo normal—. Mira, en esta planta tenemos los despachos y salas de reuniones, cualquier cosa a la que padres u otros visitantes puedan tener que acceder. Y también tenemos salas preparadas para trabajar en casos. ¿Quieres tomar un café? Esta es la sala de descanso.

—Am... Claro, pero creo que tú ya has tomado suficiente café—le dijo, viéndole servirse ya una taza en la pequeña cocina. Estaba realmente hiperactivo.

—Puede, es posible. Estoy tan emocionado con esto. Llevo años queriendo algo así, soñando con ello y planeándolo en mi cabeza. Y aquí lo tengo y puedo manejarlo como yo considere apropiado, no tengo restricciones de nadie.

Aaron le quitó la taza de las manos cuando estaba a punto de beber.

—Me alegro muchísimo por ti, Spencer, pero necesitas calmarte o va a darte un ataque. No más café por hoy—Spencer hizo un mohín, pero Aaron no se echó para atrás—. El FBI te debe de haber dado un buen presupuesto para conseguir todo eso.

Entonces el joven puso esa sonrisa de «sé algo muy jugoso que tú no sabes» y Aaron le miró con curiosidad.

—Tenemos un presupuesto propio. No dependemos de ninguna agencia, directamente del gobierno.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—estaba realmente sorprendido.

—Completamente. Todas las agencias que quieran nuestra colaboración tendrán que aportar cierta cantidad anual a nuestros fondos, pero tenemos un presupuesto propio que nos permitiría funcionar aun sin eso.

—No negarías tu colaboración a nadie aun si no aportara al presupuesto—le dijo arqueando una ceja.

—Claro que no, pero eso ellos no tienen por qué saberlo por ahora—respondió con una sonrisa traviesa que quedaba simplemente perfecta en su rostro.

—¿Cómo has conseguido algo así en tan poco tiempo?

—Soy un genio. Unos halagos apropiados por aquí unas amenazas sutiles por allá y una buena propuesta. Una vez que se han fijado en mí, el resto ha sido pan comido.

—Has nacido para ser político—le dijo sonriente ante la simpleza con que lo ponía.

—Oh, no, por favor, me siento muy sucio cada vez que salgo de una de esas reuniones, lo detesto. Pero merece la pena por conseguir esto. Cuando te vi en el juzgado pensé que lo conseguiría mucho antes teniendo a mi Alma Gemela en el FBI, pero pensaba conseguirlo de todos modos aun si me llevaba más tiempo.

—¿Ibas a utilizarme?

—¿Por el bien de los niños? Claro—respondió sinceramente y sin ninguna vergüenza.

Aaron le miró por un segundo y se echó a reír. Se dio cuenta de que no le habría importado en absoluto que Spencer le utilizara, incluso lo habría permitido.

—Eres maravilloso—acarició su pelo con una mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho por la expresión estupefacta del joven.

—Ah... Lo... Lo siento—no, realmente no lo sentía, había sido completamente natural y solo quería repetirlo.

—U-um... Está bien... ¿Por qué no seguimos con la visita?—su rostro se estaba poniendo más rojo por momentos, tan adorable.

—Sí, claro—intentó ocultar su sonrisa.

Dejaron la sala de descanso y subieron a un ascensor para el que se necesitaban las huellas dactilares para pulsar los botones que accedían a las otras dos plantas.

—Tenéis una gran seguridad aquí—observó sorprendido, intentando romper el repentino silencio que había provocado. Al menos Spencer ya no estaba hiperactivo.

—Cortesía de nuestros amigos de Seguridad Nacional—las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salieron a un amplio pasillo con dibujos infantiles en las paredes—. Normalmente nadie más que el personal autorizado y los padres o profesionales requeridos, siempre acompañados, pueden entrar en esta planta, pero aún no hay ningún niño así que no hay problema. Aquí están las salas de juego, de estudio, biblioteca, comedor... todo lo que necesiten para el día a día, además de unas salas preparadas para encuentros con los padres o, si fuera necesario, con agentes de policía o cualquier agencia.

Aquello le recordó bastante al centro donde había cuidado de los niños de la granja. Pudo ver las amplias salas, unas decoradas para niños pequeños, otras más juveniles, todo perfectamente pensado, no esperaba menos de Spencer. En algunas había personal trabajando, terminando de prepararlo todo, y les saludaron con una sonrisa. Tras verlo todo, tomaron el ascensor de nuevo hasta el último piso, con las mismas decoraciones infantiles.

—Aquí están las habitaciones. Las hay individuales y compartidas, dependiendo de las necesidades que tengan, y también hay unas especiales por si el padre o la madre tuviera que dormir con ellos. Esta planta está todavía más restringida que la segunda, muy poco personal podrá acceder aquí por la seguridad de los niños.

—Lo tienes todo pensado.

—Por supuesto. También tenemos una par de plantas en el edificio de enfrente con los pisos reformados para trabajadores y para los padres que pudieran necesitarlas ya que no podrán quedarse aquí a dormir salvo extrema necesidad.

—Déjame adivinar, tú vives ahí.

—Puede. Aunque tengo la sensación de que se va a convertir igualmente en mi almacén. Es probable que duerma la mayor parte del tiempo en el sofá de mi despacho, he comprado uno cómodo con ese propósito.

—Mentiría si dijera que me sorprende. Mientras duermas, me conformo. Ahora solo falta que comas bien.

—Lo intentaré. Aún es pronto para cenar, ¿quieres que demos una vuelta? Quiero conocer mejor la zona y encontrar una buena librería.

—No puedo creer que tengas tiempo para leer con todo el trabajo que haces.

—Siempre hay tiempo para leer—respondió como si acabara decir lo más ridículo del mundo.

Pasó por su despacho y se puso la chaqueta, cogiendo también su inseparable bolsa de cuero. Durante un caso, un detective novato había llevado una bolsa muy similar y Aaron no había podido evitar pensar en Spencer cada vez que le veía aunque no se parecían en nada (su Spencer era mucho más atractivo, por supuesto).

Salieron del CRI y caminaron tranquilamente por las calles de alrededor, una zona tranquila de la ciudad. Aaron tenía que controlar sus manos para no rodearle la cintura con su brazo en un descuido. Estaba simplemente feliz de poder pasar el rato con Spencer y parecía que el beso no había estropeado del todo los ánimos.

—¿Seguiréis haciendo el mismo trabajo que hacías antes?

—Sí, si cualquier departamento de policía de cualquier parte del país o cualquier agencia necesita nuestra ayuda, un miembro de mi equipo o yo mismo, dependiendo de la gravedad, acudirá al caso. Yo mismo contrataré e instruiré a mis trabajadores. Si los niños necesitaran un tratamiento a largo plazo o no se pudiera localizar a sus familiares se les traería aquí y permanecerían el tiempo necesario en el centro. Y, por cierto, el FBI nos prestará sus aviones en caso de que haya que traer a los niños.

—Ese sí que ha sido un buen punto.

—De lo que más me gusta, mucho mejor que traerlos en un avión comercial. Aún queda mucho trabajo que hacer para ponernos realmente en funcionamiento, sobre todo a nivel de personal. Quiero asegurarme de que todos están bien cualificados así que requerirán cierto tiempo de formación.

El móvil de Spencer comenzó a sonar y lo sacó de la bolsa.

—Dime.

«Tenemos un caso».


	16. Chapter 16

«Dos niños secuestrados, violados y abandonados. Una semana cada uno consecutivamente. Y ya han secuestrado al tercero».

—Ya regreso, prepáralo todo—Spencer colgó el teléfono y miró con expresión de disculpa a Aaron—. La cena tendrá que posponerse, tengo un caso.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

—¿Eh?—le miró sorprendido.

—Después del último caso mi equipo aún tiene tres días fuera de rotación, no nos llamarán para un caso. ¿Sería posible que te acompañara?—esperaba no estar sonando tan desesperado como creía—. Pensaba en pasar un tiempo contigo estos tres días después de tantas semanas sin vernos y no me importa que sea en el trabajo.

Spencer sintió su rostro ruborizarse y un agradable calor en el pecho, su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo necesario.

—Bueno, podemos solicitar apoyo de cualquier agencia si lo necesitamos así que no veo por qué no. Pero tienes que informar a tu superior y tendrás que seguir mis órdenes.

Aaron sonrió y Spencer se dio cuenta por primera vez de que tenía hoyuelos, unos hoyuelos demasiado atractivos.

Hotch llamó a Strauss, quien no le puso ningún inconveniente para colaborar con el CRI, de hecho, dado que ya había tres víctimas menores, pudieron tomar un avión de la agencia. Al final la cena no se pospuso, cenaron juntos, aunque fue en un vuelo hacia Minneapolis.

—¿Qué te parece?—le preguntó al chico mientras repasaban los papeles que tenían del caso durante el vuelo.

—No puedo decir mucho hasta que examine a los niños, pero por ahora parece que tenemos a un pederasta pedófilo sin preferencias claras y con un alto nivel de agresividad y energía.

—¿Energía?

—Me sorprende que les haya podido causar tanto daño en apenas una semana. Es como si no hubiera dormido siquiera. No se lo ha tomado con calma, desde luego. Pero debe ser agotador, dos semanas seguidas y va por el tercero, sin apenas descansar... Me hace pensar que puede haber más de un sujeto. Pero tendré que hablar con los niños para poder confirmar esto ya que no se han hallado restos biológicos de nadie.

—No sería extraño que dos o más pederastas colaboraran. Podrían estar turnándose para escoger a las víctimas y por eso no parece haber una preferencia clara.

—Es una posibilidad. Va a ser duro, pero en este caso tendré que hablar con los niños, solo ellos saben lo que está pasando y el tercer niño ya lleva nueve horas desaparecido y probablemente sufriendo lo mismo que ellos.

Nada más llegar a la jefatura de policía, un hombre de cara redonda y canoso les recibió.

—¿El doctor Spencer Reid? Soy el capitán Collins, me alegra que haya podido venir tan rápido—le dijo dándole la mano.

—Algo así no puede esperar. Este es el agente especial Aaron Hotchner del FBI.

—¿FBI?—el capitán le miró suspicaz.

—No se preocupe, no está representando a su agencia, solo viene como apoyo para mí ya que mi ayudante aún está ocupada terminando los preparativos para nuestro centro en Washington. ¿Tienen alguna novedad?

—Me temo que no. Deja a los niños en zonas aisladas, hemos revisado todas las cámaras de las cercanías, pero no hay ninguna grabación, ni siquiera de los secuestros. Aún seguimos revisando más vídeos. En cuanto a los niños, su estado físico es lamentable, pero psicológicamente están destrozados, no hablan, ni nuestros psicólogos han sido capaces de conseguir nada—estaba tan decaído como el resto del departamento. Todo el mundo estaba de mal humor, se podía notar la tensión en el ambiente.

—Me gustaría que el agente Hotchner revisara los lugares de secuestro y liberación, mientras tanto yo iré a ver a los niños.

—Por supuesto, mis agentes les acompañarán.

Ya era muy tarde cuando Hotch llegó al hospital después de haber pasado por los cinco escenarios. Cuando preguntó por Reid, la enfermera le dijo que esperara, que estaba hablando con los padres. Media hora después, salió de una sala junto a dos hombres que parecían destrozados. Los hombres entraron en la habitación del niño y Reid se acercó a él.

—¿Qué has visto?—le preguntó con esa expresión seria que ponía cuando estaba conteniendo sus propias emociones.

—Es inteligente, lo tiene bien calculado, hay muy pocas probabilidades de que lo pillen en el acto—respondió y Reid asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos a hablar con el capitán, ya sé lo que está pasando.

En pocos minutos tenían reunidos al capitán de la policía y a los agentes que investigaban el caso. Reid se puso frente a ellos con expresión grave.

—Me temo que no tenemos entre manos solamente a un pederasta sino a un empresario. Este hombre no secuestra a los niños solo para sí mismo, si bien él también abusa de ellos, sino que los secuestra para otros pederastas. Los niños fueron abusados por diferentes hombres y hubo un intercambio de dinero en metálico entre estos y el secuestrador. Además, se realizaron diversas grabaciones que podrían estar ya en Internet. Desconozco por ahora la forma en que contacta con los otros pederastas, pero probablemente sea a través de Internet en foros a los que ellos acceden.

—¿Cómo damos con él?—preguntó Collins.

—No podremos hacerlo por el método habitual, es demasiado inteligente y cuidadoso para dejarse pillar y no tengo intención de esperar a que cometa un error con alguna víctima. Necesitamos analistas informáticos que busquen la página web por la que se están comunicando—miró de reojo a Hotch según decía esto y el agente no dudó un segundo en llamar a García—. Una vez que demos con ellos, no quiero correr riesgos de que le suceda algo al niño. Fingiremos ser alguien interesado, concertaremos una cita, o como ellos lo llamen, y un agente acudirá haciéndose pasar por pedófilo. Una vez que se asegure de que el niño está allí tendrá que reducir a nuestro sujeto hasta que lleguen los demás agentes.

—¿Cree que eso funcionará?

—Es la forma más segura de que el niño no sufra ningún daño. Si llegaran de repente coches de policía y el sujeto se siente atrapado podría querer deshacerse del niño. Incluso podría tenerlo en otra parte que no fuera el lugar de reunión y no querer decirnos dónde se encuentra. No voy a correr riesgos con esto, espero que sigan mis instrucciones para que nada salga mal.

—Confío en su criterio, doctor. Yo tampoco quiero que ese niño corra peligro. Pero nosotros no contamos con analistas informáticos que puedan encargarse de encontrar esa web.

—El agente Hotchner está contactando con una analista del FBI y ahora mismo voy a contactar con el ICE* para que nos presten apoyo ya que puede que incluso ya tengan controlada la página web que buscamos. Mientras tanto, reúna a sus hombres más cualificados junto con sus expedientes, quiero escoger al que se hará pasar por pederasta y tenerlo todo preparado para actuar en cuanto contactemos con el sujeto.

El capitán obedeció de inmediato, difícil no hacerlo cuando Reid parecía saber tan bien lo que hacía.

—García ya se está poniendo en contacto con el ICE, encontrará enseguida esa página web o lo que quiera que estén utilizando.

—Necesito una García en mi equipo. ¿Te molestaría mucho que te la robara?—le preguntó bromeando, aunque realmente querría tenerla consigo.

—Por desgracia no me sorprendería que aceptara la oferta tratándose de niños, pero reduciría las capacidades de nuestra unidad a menos de la mitad.

—Bueno, encontraré a alguien. Estoy seguro de que no faltarán hackers dispuestos a ayudar. Ahora necesito un café. Técnicamente ya es mañana así que lo de no hay más café por hoy ya caducó.

—Ya que parece que nadie va a dormir, no me opondré.

Estaban tomando un café en la sala de descanso cuando un policía llegó para informarles de que los agentes seleccionados por el capitán ya estaban reunidos.

—Están trabajando rápido—comentó Hotch mientras se dirigían a la sala.

—La gente suele trabajar rápido cuando se trata de niños. Apuesto a que todos quieren ser el infiltrado, están deseando poner sus manos sobre el Sudes.

Cuando llegaron, había una veintena de hombres, tanto uniformados como de paisano.

—Ahí tiene los expedientes, confío en que cualquiera de ellos podría hacer un buen trabajo—le dijo el capitán, quizás algo incómodo por no ser él quien escogiera al infiltrado.

—No lo dudo, pero quiero estar seguro de que nuestro sujeto no sospecha lo más mínimo para no poner en peligro al niño.

Comenzó a leer uno por uno los expedientes que había sobre la mesa. Pasaba las hojas a tal velocidad que probablemente pensaban que solo los estaba hojeando por encima, pero Aaron sabía que los estaba analizando detalladamente. En pocos minutos tenía tres expedientes separados del resto y nombró a los tres agentes, que dieron un paso al frente. Les miró de arriba abajo y finalmente se decidió.

—Detective Alexander Mahone, usted será nuestro infiltrado. Muchas gracias a todos los demás por su disposición.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué él? Solo curiosidad—preguntó uno de los otros dos que había nombrado. Decía que era por curiosidad, pero sin duda se sentía molesto por no haber sido escogido o, más bien, porque hubiera escogido a Mahone en particular. Hotch se había dado cuenta de que, por las miradas que algunos agentes le habían dedicado, no parecía caer muy en gracia entre sus compañeros.

—Simple apariencia. Por vuestros expedientes cualquiera sería apto, pero, si bien el vecino de al lado con aspecto de padre perfecto puede ser un pederasta, la gente tiende a confiar en las apariencias. Físicamente él se acerca más al estereotipo de pederasta que la gente tiene en mente.

El agente y sus compañeros parecieron satisfechos por esta respuesta y poco a poco fueron vaciando la sala. Mahone, vestido con una camisa azul oscura y un abrigo marrón de tweed que había visto mejores tiempos, no pareció inmutarse a pesar de lo que había sido prácticamente un insulto. Era un hombre que casi rondaría los cincuenta años, de rostro anguloso, con una ligera sombra de barba incipiente y algunas arrugas marcadas en la frente, de tez morena y ojos azules grisáceos. Su pelo castaño estaba algo descuidado, ligeramente largo y revuelto. No se podía decir que fuera feo, en absoluto, pero su apariencia en general estaba muy desaliñada.

—Espero que no se haya ofendido con lo que he dicho—comenzó Reid cuando se quedaron los tres solos—. Si bien es cierto que su apariencia está descuidada, no sería difícil conseguir un efecto similar en los otros dos agentes. Sin embargo, aunque estoy seguro de que usted desea atrapar a este sujeto tanto como los demás, la sed de sangre de sus compañeros emana por sus poros y podría llegar a ser un problema en el momento en que vieran al sujeto. Además, el hecho de que haya trabajado como infiltrado para Narcóticos es un punto a su favor, el deseo y la necesidad que deberá mostrar no serán muy diferentes a aquellos. ¿Está limpio ahora?—le miró a los ojos por primera vez esperando su respuesta. No aparecía nada en su expediente sobre una adicción, pero Reid estaba seguro de ello.

El detective hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó una chapa de doce años de Narcóticos Anónimos. Reid tan solo asintió con la cabeza y Mahone volvió a guardar la chapa. Hotch se dio cuenta de que el detective miraba ahora a Reid analizándolo por primera vez. Su mirada era tan intensa que parecía poder ver las marcas de pinchazos en su brazo. No cruzaron ninguna palabra, pero estaba seguro de que se habían reconocido el uno al otro.

Reid pasó un rato explicando a Mahone cómo debía actuar, aunque ya tenía experiencia infiltrándose por lo que no necesitó mucha instrucción. Durmieron a ratos, comieron un poco, hablaron con los desesperados padres, prepararon el grupo de asalto que llegaría cuando Mahone tuviera al Sudes asegurado y repasaron una y otra vez la información que tenían mientras esperaban noticias de los informáticos. Cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto de infierno para Jeremy, el niño secuestrado, y eso les carcomía a todos por dentro. Finalmente, cerca del mediodía, recibieron una llamada de García.

—Estás en altavoz—le dijo Hotch antes de que comenzara como era habitual.

«Mi adorable y maravilloso genio, ¿estás ahí?», dijo la analista de todos modos.

—Sí, García, aquí estoy—respondió sin poder evitar mostrar una sonrisa ante la voz de la agradable mujer.

«Fantástico porque tengo una noticia estupenda para ti y para todos. Bueno, no es estupenda, en realidad es horrible, pero es buena para el caso».

—García, al grano—la apremió su jefe.

«Sí, perdón. Hemos, y con hemos me refiero a que he tenido la inestimable ayuda de mis nuevos amigos del ICE, localizado el chat en el que trabaja el sujeto que buscáis».

—¿Cuál es su método?

«Lo cierto es que es muy simple una vez que contactas con él. Tiene un chico en oferta, negocias con él lo que quieres, acudes al lugar en el que te cita y tienes al chico durante el tiempo y por lo que hayas negociado. ¿Y si no te gusta el chico que tiene en oferta? Puedes hacerle una petición y por un poco de dinero extra te encontrará uno a tu gusto y serás el primero en... probarlo. Es horrible y la cantidad de personas que han pagado ya por este servicio es impresionante. Lo peor de todo es que no es la primera vez que lo hace, lleva meses haciéndolo por todo el país. En cuanto lo tengáis bajo arresto, varias unidades del FBI y otras agencias se pondrán en marcha para localizar y arrestar a todos sus clientes».

—No puedo decir que me sorprenda, estaba demasiado bien organizado para ser la primera vez—comentó Reid—. García, ¿imagino que pide una prueba de honor?

—¿Prueba de honor?—preguntó Mahone a su lado.

—Algo que demuestre que eres uno de ellos, generalmente una foto o vídeo tuyo tocando sexualmente a un menor—le explicó Reid.

—¿Cómo vamos a quedar con él entonces?

«Voy a poneros ahora en contacto con un experto del ICE que va a encargarse de eso. Lo siento mucho, pero yo no puedo hacerlo, ya he llorado lo suficiente para un mes en las últimas horas».

—No te preocupes, García. Gracias por ayudarnos—le dijo Hotch, sintiéndolo mucho por ella.

«Lo único que necesito es que cojáis a ese tipo y no vuelva a salir a la calle jamás. Ahora, os paso con Connor, del ICE».

«¿Hola?», sonó una voz joven de hombre por el teléfono.

—Hola, ¿eres Connor?

«El mismo. ¿Hablo con el doctor Reid?».

—Así es.

«Es un honor conocerle, doctor Reid. Muchas gracias por su trabajo. Bueno, creo que el tiempo es oro así que iré al grano. Según tengo entendido, van a infiltrar a uno de sus agentes. Ahora mismo les estoy enviando una fotografía a este teléfono. Necesito una fotografía bien tomada de dicho agente en la misma postura. Haré un montaje con otra fotografía que tenemos para poder darlo como prueba de honor. Que no sea la misma vestimenta que llevará a la cita; una camisa y unos vaqueros serán suficiente. La camisa algo desabrochada, que tenga un aspecto relajado, como si estuviera en casa. Realizaré el montaje mientras inician el chat con él. Si necesitan ayuda a ese respecto puedo ponerles en contacto con uno de nuestros expertos, ¿pero me supongo que el doctor Reid sería capaz de hacerlo él mismo?».

—Sí, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de esa parte. Muchas gracias, Connor, te enviaremos la fotografía lo antes posible.

«Encantado de poder ayudarle, doctor Reid».

«Bueno, chicos, ¿ya lo tenéis?», regresó la voz de García. «Ahora Spencer, cielo, necesito que te pongas en un ordenador para que puedas iniciar el chat».

—De acuerdo, García. Hotch, ¿puedes encargarte de la foto mientras me pongo con esto?

—Por supuesto.

Mientras Reid iniciaba una conversación con el Sudes, cuyo apodo era GiverXrist, Hotch y Mahone fueron a realizar la fotografía. En pocas horas tenían una cita organizada con el Sudes.

*ICE: Servicio de Inmigración y Control de Aduanas de Estados Unidos (U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement). Aquí tenéis el motivo de por qué Reid hace referencia a esta institución: .gov/espanol/factsheets/operationpredatorSP

Alex Mahone es un personaje de la serie Prison Break interpretado por William Fichtner. Su historia está totalmente modificada, pero he intentado tomar un poco su personalidad. No es un crossover con la serie como tal porque tan solo aparecerá este personaje. Si no conocéis al personaje no pasa nada, podéis considerarlo perfectamente como un original, pero tendréis una idea más clara de él simplemente buscándolo en imágenes en Google.


	17. Chapter 17

Mahone llegó frente al edificio abandonado a medio construir. Era por la tarde y comenzaba a oscurecer. Hacía fresco y se ajustó el abrigo al salir del coche. Pasó por la valla rota que rodeaba la construcción, se detuvo en la entrada del edificio y esperó. A los pocos minutos, del edificio salió un hombre de unos treinta años, trajeado con el pelo engominado hacia atrás y aspecto absolutamente de hombre de negocios o comercial.

—¿RedClown?—preguntó el hombre extendiendo la mano.

Mahone estrechó su mano y asintió con la cabeza, ese era el apodo que el doctor Reid había escogido para él.

—¿GiverXrist?

—El mismo. ¿Tienes el dinero?

Mahone sacó un fajo de billetes del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se lo mostró.

—Primero quiero verle.

GiverXrist sonrió y le indicó con la cabeza que le siguiera. Entraron en el edificio de cemento y ladrillo desnudo, solo con las paredes principales construidas. Subieron un par de plantas y Mahone vio de inmediato al niño, tumbado en un colchón en una de las esquinas, inmóvil. Mantuvo su fachada porque GiverXrist le estaba observando de reojo, pero por dentro quería correr hacia el pequeño y comprobar que estaba vivo.

—Ahí lo tienes—le dijo, extendiendo la mano.

—¿Está siquiera vivo?—preguntó, sacando el fajo de billetes.

—Está vivo, un poco usado, pero vivo—GiverXrist cogió el dinero y lo contó rápidamente—. Dos horas, puedes hacerle lo que quieras menos romper huesos o matarlo. No te excedas demasiado, tiene más clientes después.

Mahone se acercó al colchón desnudo y lleno de manchas de todo tipo, con un lubricante medio vacío a su lado y una caja de condones abierta.

—Deberías usar los condones. Lo limpio antes de tirarlo, pero si queda algún resto tuyo dentro será cosa tuya si te pilla la poli—le dijo GiverXrist como si estuviera hablando de unos calzoncillos usados.

Tragando el asco que sintió ante esas palabras, se arrodilló junto al pequeño desnudo, golpeado y sangrando y acarició su rostro como si lo estuviera admirando, aunque en realidad estaba comprobando su pulso. Estaba frío, pero eso era por el aire fresco. Aún seguía vivo, con el pulso muy débil y apenas consciente, pero vivo.

—¿No tienes a otro? Este apenas abre los ojos—comentó, intentando sonar despreocupado.

—Cuanto menos usados están, más caros son. Ahora mismo no tengo ninguno más, pero en menos de una semana puedo conseguirte otro a tu gusto y por un extra más podrás estrenarlo.

Eso era lo que Mahone y el resto de agentes que se estaban acercando al edificio en silencio querían oír, que no había más niños secuestrados en ese momento. Se levantó y se acercó tranquilamente a GiverXrist.

—Eso suena bien—y antes de que GiverXrist pudiera reaccionar, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y le tiró al suelo, sujetándole un brazo a la espalda mientras presionaba su cabeza contra el pavimento con la otra mano—. GiverXrist o cualquiera que sea tu nombre, quedas detenido por secuestro, retención ilegal, abuso y tráfico de menores y todos los cargos que se nos puedan ocurrir—le informó casi escupiendo las palabras en su rostro por el asco que sentía por ese tipo—. Sujeto asegurado, podéis entrar—dijo en voz alta para las personas que escuchaban por su auricular.

Segundos después un equipo de asalto entró asegurando todas las plantas del edificio y se llevaron al detenido. Mahone se acercó al colchón, pero, bajo órdenes estrictas de Reid, no volvió a tocar al pequeño.

—Reid, tu turno—le dijo por el auricular. Quería arrodillarse y tomarlo en sus brazos y acunarlo, pero seguiría las órdenes del doctor.

Tan pronto como el equipo de asalto le dio vía libre (y se llevaron más de un grito para darse prisa), Reid subió corriendo las escaleras seguido de los paramédicos. Pasó junto a Mahone sin tan siquiera mirarle y se arrodilló junto al pequeño. Apenas reaccionaba cuando intentaron comprobar su estado de consciencia y tan solo le dio palabras de ánimo y consuelo acariciando sus cabellos mientras los paramédicos lo preparaban para bajarlo a la ambulancia. Mahone bajó tras ellos y les vio subir en la ambulancia, incluido Reid. Hotch estaba allí, también observando, pero ni siquiera intentó acercarse a su compañero.

—¿Quiere que le lleve a la comisaría?—le preguntó el agente del FBI.

—¿Podría llevarme al hospital? He visto realmente mal al niño, quiero comprobar cómo está.

—Claro, iba allí de todos modos.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Reid estaba en una habitación vacía hablando con los padres, seguramente preparándoles para lo que iban a enfrentar mientras los médicos examinaban al pequeño. Esperaron fuera, apartados a un lado para no molestar.

—¿Podría hacerme un favor, detective?—preguntó Hotch. Mahone le miró de reojo y asintió con la cabeza—. Pasado mañana tendré que regresar a Washington por la tarde, volver a mi trabajo. Solo estoy aquí de apoyo mientras mi equipo está de permiso, pero Reid se quedará unos días más hasta que esté seguro de que los niños se encuentran bien y que tienen toda la ayuda que puedan necesitar.

—¿Me pide que cuide de él? Aunque tenga aspecto de crío a mí me parece un adulto.

—Cuando está centrado en el bienestar de los niños, a veces se olvida de sí mismo. En estos casos suele vivir a base de barritas de cereales que le obliga a comer su ayudante y café, además apenas duerme, alguna siesta muy de vez en cuando si los niños también están dormidos. Solo asegúrese de tiene al menos una comida decente al día, llévele aunque sea a la cafetería del hospital y que coma algo más que un sándwich e insístale en que duerma. Oh, y chocolate, dice que proporciona energía, aunque creo que es solo un goloso.

A Mahone no se le escapó la sonrisa en el rostro del agente.

—De acuerdo, no hay problema.

El pequeño llegó en la cama a la habitación seguido del médico. Estaba sedado y los padres se echaron a llorar en cuanto lo vieron y fue aún peor mientras el médico les explicaba todo lo que habían encontrado. Reid permaneció un rato más con ellos mientras se calmaban y finalmente salió de la habitación, dejándolos junto a la cama de su hijo.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó Mahone.

—Físicamente muy golpeado. Tardará un tiempo en recuperarse, pero lo hará. Me preocupa más su estado psicológico, al igual que el de los otros niños—respondió con voz cansada, sufriendo ahora por la tensión del caso.

—¿Vas a llevártelos a Washington?—preguntó Hotch.

—No, no será necesario. Tienen un buen apoyo familiar aquí y les encontraré un psicólogo adecuado que los trate. Aunque sí permaneceré unos días con ellos para asegurarme de que todo está bien. Tú tienes que regresar, ¿no?

—Pasado mañana, puedo quedarme aquí hasta entonces.

—No voy a salir de este hospital, así que...

—Hay una cafetería abajo, en algún momento tendrás que comer y pienso asegurarme de que lo hagas.

Spencer sonrió aunque apenas alcanzó sus ojos.

—Detective.

—Con Alex es suficiente.

—Alex—repitió Reid asintiendo—, muchas gracias por tu trabajo, lo hiciste perfectamente, justo lo que había planeado.

—Muchas gracias, aunque no fue fácil contenerme cuando vi a ese tipo.

—Pero lo hiciste. Tus compañeros no habrían sido capaces y no habríamos sabido si había otros niños por ahí. Me gustaría volver a hablar contigo antes de marcharme. ¿Podrías darme un número para contactarte?

—Esta es mi tarjeta—le dijo Alex sacándola de su cartera—, pero de todos modos voy a pasarme por aquí de vez en cuando para interesarme por el estado de los niños. Lo cierto es que fue un gran shock cuando le vi en aquel colchón. Pensé que realmente estaba muerto hasta que comprobé su pulso.

—Su estado es bastante lamentable. Creo que... esta podría haber sido la primera víctima mortal—y la mera idea les hizo estremecer. Por suerte, habían conseguido evitarlo.

Los dos días siguientes, Aaron tan solo vio a Spencer tres veces al día: para desayunar cuando le llevaba un café con un bollo (las enfermeras habían dejado dormir al doctor en sus salas de descanso encantadas con su trabajo, pero él había tenido que ir a buscarse un hotel); para comer cuando le esperaba fuera de la habitación de alguno de los niños y le obligaba a ir a la cafetería; y por la noche, cuando Spencer ya cansado se acercaba a él en el pasillo, le acompañaba voluntariamente a la cafetería y cenaban algo con calma.

—Recuerda comer y descansar, no querría pasar por lo mismo que la otra vez—le dijo tras la cena del segundo día, retrasando el momento de tener que irse al aeropuerto cuanto podía.

—Yo tampoco quiero pasar por aquello. Haré todo lo que pueda y...—Spencer se mordió el labio inferior, mirando a todas partes menos a él. Al fin se decidió. Se inclinó hacia él y le besó en la mejilla, tan fugazmente que Aaron no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta varios segundos después—. Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado y por quedarte cuanto has podido, es agradable no estar solo en una situación así—le dijo con su rostro poniéndose cada vez más rojo—. Bu-buen viaje.

Se dio la vuelta y prácticamente salió corriendo. Aaron aún estaba pasmado. Tenía una cálida sensación en su mejilla donde los labios de Spencer se habían posado. Su corazón latía acelerado y su cerebro pareció dejar de funcionar por un momento. En el viaje de vuelta se planteó seriamente dejar la UAC para unirse a Spencer en el CRI. Si tan solo recibía un beso así cada vez que iban a un caso merecería la pena.

Sin embargo, resultó que no era necesario. Cuando Spencer regresó de Minneapolis una semana más tarde no lo hizo solo. Aaron regresó de un caso al día siguiente y fue por la tarde a verle al CRI. Satu le saludó y le dejó pasar la puerta de seguridad. Se veía algo cansada, pero estaba emocionada.

—Ahora toca la selección de personal. Espero que no salga un caso estos días porque Spencer quiere seleccionar él mismo a todo el personal que trate a los niños y tenemos un montón de candidatos. Por suerte me ha dejado a mí el resto y García me está ayudando a buscar un buen informático. El chico que ayudó en este último caso, Connor Temple, me ha enviado su currículum, al parecer es un admirador de Spencer y también un genio. No un genio como nuestro Spencer claro, pero no está muy lejos.

Aaron sintió una mezcla de sentimientos ante esa frase. «Nuestro Spencer». Sin duda le gustaba pensar en él como _su Spencer_ , pero no le gustaba que esa mujer también lo pensara, aunque sabía que casi lo veía como a un hijo y... bueno, tampoco es que fuera _su Spencer_.

Satu llamó a la puerta del despacho de Spencer aunque estaba abierta.

—Visita—anunció—. Hasta luego, Aaron—se despidió antes de marcharse con prisa.

Aaron entró ya con una sonrisa en el rostro que se tornó en una expresión de sorpresa, que enseguida disimuló, cuando vio allí a Alex Mahone, frente al abarrotado escritorio de Spencer. Su aspecto estaba mucho más cuidado que la última vez que le había visto, llevaba un traje gris oscuro que parecía nuevo, se había cortado el pelo e iba bien afeitado. Parecía un hombre totalmente diferente. Estaba bastante seguro de que había sido cosa de Satu.

—Vaya, me alegra verle, detective—le dijo estrechándole la mano.

—Agente Hotchner. Ya no soy detective, ahora trabajo aquí. Reid me ha contratado para ayudarle en las investigaciones.

—No puedo decir que me sorprenda, quedó muy satisfecho con su trabajo—y no necesitaba preguntar por qué había aceptado dejar de ser detective para trabajar allí.

—Solo seguí sus órdenes. Es una estupidez intentar creerse más inteligente que un genio.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo con eso—intervino Spencer por primera vez.

—Pero me temo que acabó descubriendo el favor que me pidió, desde el primer momento.

—Bueno, eso tampoco me sorprende. Mientras se cuidara no me importa.

—Muy bien, ya todos sabemos que no sé cuidar de mí mismo durante los casos. ¿Podéis ahora dejar de trataros de usted y ser menos formales? Ya es bastante abrumador estar ante dos machos alfa como para que encima haya tanta tensión—les pidió, cerrando la carpeta que tenía sobre la mesa en un gesto frustrado.

Los dos hombres se miraron por un momento y se dibujó la más leve de las sonrisas en sus rostros.

—Puedes llamarme Hotch.

—Alex.

—¡Bien! Dame un minuto y vamos a cenar. ¿O no viniste por eso?—le preguntó Spencer.

—Am, sí, por supuesto—si no lo sospechaba ya antes, ahora Alex seguramente no tendría dudas de que había algo entre ellos, aunque probablemente no sabría el qué exactamente. De todos modos, Spencer no parecía tener intención de ocultarlo, quizás ya se lo había dicho.

—Entonces... Toma, investiga estos—le dijo a Alex entregándole una pila de carpetas—. Cualquier cosa que encuentres la apuntas en el expediente y lo revisaré. Si consideras alguno del todo inapropiado pásaselo directamente a Satu para que los rechace.

—De acuerdo. ¿Volverás luego?

—Sí, pero ya es tarde, puedes irte a casa. No hace falta que te pongas ahora con ello.

—Cuanto antes esté hecho esto mejor, ¿no?

Spencer tan solo sonrió y asintió. Al parecer había encontrado a alguien con tan poca prisa de irse a casa como él.

Salieron del despacho, que Spencer ni se molestó en cerrar, y Mahone se dirigió a su propio despacho contiguo mientras ellos salían del centro. Hacía algo de fresco, pero igualmente caminaron un rato por los alrededores. Primero en confortable silencio y después Aaron no pudo contener más la pregunta.

—¿Crees que es el más adecuado?

—¿Lo dices porque es exdrogadicto?—preguntó tranquilamente. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar a quién se refería.

—No, porque no quiero que actúes como un niño que rescata a todos los animales abandonados que ve por la calle. Ese detective es despreciado por sus compañeros por el motivo que sea y temo que le contrates solo para sacarle de esa situación.

—Sí, me he percatado de eso, pero deberías leer su expediente. No le estoy contratando para tratar con los niños, es un excelente detective que podrá serme de mucha utilidad en las investigaciones y, además, considero sus doce años limpio un punto a favor, podrá tratar conmigo si hubiera necesidad.

—Sabes que yo estaré ahí siempre que lo necesites—no le gustaba siquiera que pensara en otra persona para ayudarle.

—Excepto si estás en un caso. No te lo estoy echando en cara—se apresuró en aclarar—. Es la realidad y no quisiera apartarte de tu trabajo. Si estás aquí y estás disponible serás el primero al que acuda—apoyó la mano sobre su brazo sin pensarlo y Aaron pudo sentir su calidez aun a través de la ropa—. Créeme que no tengo ganas de que más personas me vean en ese estado. Pero tal vez cuando suceda, que ojalá no suceda, no estés y necesitaré a alguien. Creo que él es la persona más adecuada para ello.

—¿Se lo has contado?—le preguntó, mirando sonriente la mano aún en su brazo.

Spencer solo se percató en ese momento de lo que estaba haciendo y la apartó suavemente, sintiendo el calor crecer en sus mejillas.

—¿El qué, exactamente? Porque siento que hay muchas cosas que debería decirle. Le he dicho que yo también soy exdrogadicto y lo que podría pasar tras un caso de larga duración y máximo estrés. Ha accedido a ayudarme con ello sin ningún problema si hubiera necesidad.

—¿Sobre nosotros?

Spencer miró hacia otro lado y se mordió el labio en ese gesto nervioso tan habitual suyo.

—No le he dicho que estamos casados, pero imagino que sospechará algo después de lo de ahora. Tampoco estoy seguro de qué debería decirle si preguntara.

—Quizás la verdad. Tal vez deberían saberlo todos.

—¡Ya te dije por qué eso no era buena idea!

—No son idiotas, Spencer, ya sospechan. Satu no ha coqueteado conmigo desde hace tiempo, se imagina que hay algo entre nosotros y apuesto a que más gente del CRI también sospecha algo, he sentido las miradas cuando llego. Si saben que estamos casados, no habrá motivo para rumores.

—Tú lo que quieres es que me presionen. En cuanto se enteren de que no mantengo una relación con mi Alma Gemela empezarán a preguntar el por qué e insistirán en que es lo mejor para mí porque no les entra en la cabeza que dos Almas Gemelas no quieran estar juntas—replicó molesto, cruzándose de brazos y caminando un poco más alejado de él.

—No, Spencer, yo no voy a presionarte ni quiero que nadie lo haga—Aaron le detuvo poniéndose frente a él y mirándole seriamente, con ambas manos sujetándolo por los brazos—. Sé que te hice mucho daño y si jamás quieres tener una relación romántica conmigo lo aceptaré, me conformo con poder ser tu amigo y poder ayudarte cuando lo necesites. No tienen por qué saber que no mantenemos una relación de pareja, lo que hagamos en casa es cosa nuestra. Viéndonos ir a cenar juntos tan a menudo ni siquiera sospecharán.

Spencer frunció el ceño y su mirada dio vueltas de un lado a otro, apenas deteniéndose segundos sobre su rostro.

—Me lo pensaré—dijo finalmente con un hilo de voz.

—De acuerdo—acarició sus brazos suavemente y se apartó algo reticente.

No iba a decirle que otro motivo por el que quería que todo el mundo lo supiera era porque tenía miedo de que encontrara a alguien que le gustara entre toda esa gente nueva que le estaba rodeando y con la que pasaría mucho más tiempo que con él. Un detective que podría sustituirle como apoyo en sus peores momentos, posiblemente un joven genio informático y quién sabe quien más. ¿Cómo podía competir con ellos si lo único que tenía eran las cenas y un profundo resentimiento que se había ganado a pulso?

NOTA: Connor Temple es un personaje de la serie Primeval (Mundo Primitivo o Invasión Jurásica). No hay dinosaurios, no es un crossover con la serie, tan solo he tomado al personaje y su personalidad quitando todo lo relacionado con la paleontología. Al igual que con Mahone, podéis considerarlo original si no conocéis al personaje, no habrá ningún problema.


	18. Chapter 18

Hotch recibió una llamada mientras iba de camino al trabajo. No era tan temprano como de costumbre porque acaban de regresar de un caso la noche anterior y sus subordinados no llegarían hasta por lo menos una hora más tarde para comenzar con el papeleo que habían dejado.

—Hotchner—respondió con el manos libres.

«Hotch, soy Alex. Sé que esto va a sonar raro, pero soy nuevo en esto y... ¿qué harías si Reid se colara en una retención de rehenes?».

—Dios, otra vez no—suspiró, queriendo golpearse la cabeza contra el volante.

«Espera, ¿ha hecho esto antes?».

—En un instituto con un adolescente con una semiautomática y casi veinte rehenes.

«Oh. Entonces esto no es tan malo. Es un hombre que tiene a punta de cuchillo a su mujer y su hija. Hemos llegado y Reid ha comenzado a quitarse ropa y peinarse. Cuando los policías le han dicho que era mejor que no entrara se ha colado en la casa ignorándolos».

—Sí, todo eso es lo habitual. Escucha, mándame la dirección y voy para allá. Por ahora que no intervenga la policía. Aunque no lo parezca, Reid sabe lo que se hace. Mantente alerta por si te necesita, pero no actúes si él no lo pide.

A la primera oportunidad que tuvo dio un giro de 180 grados y se dirigió de nuevo a Washington.

Media hora antes...

—Connor, estos informes también van a la base de datos.

Spencer entró en el despacho del informático y le dejó las carpetas sobre una mesa. A pesar de llevar solo tres días, ya lo había decorado a su gusto, con posters en las paredes y figuritas de acción por todas partes, además de las múltiples pantallas y teclados en la mesa principal.

—Sí, ah, Reid, espera. Mira lo que he encontrado—en una pantalla comenzaron a aparecer mensajes de diversas redes sociales y algunas fotografías—. Un tipo está reteniendo a su mujer y a su hija en su propia casa amenazándolas con un cuchillo. La cosa empezó en el porche y acabaron entrando. La policía está de camino.

—¿Tienes la dirección?

—Sí.

—Envíamela y busca toda la información que puedas sobre esa familia. Comunícamela de inmediato.

Salió a toda prisa del despacho y cuando pasó frente al de Mahone tocó en su puerta de pasada con un «vamos» y entró en el suyo para coger su bolsa y su chaqueta. El doctor y el agente salieron del centro y se subieron al coche de este último.

—¿Me vas a decir qué vamos a hacer allí donde vamos?—preguntó Alex mientras conducía a la dirección que Reid le había dado.

—Un hombre tiene secuestradas a su mujer y su hija y amenaza sus vidas.

—¿No debería encargarse la policía de eso?

—Cuando la policía se encarga de estos temas tiende a haber muertos y heridos. Yo pretendo evitar ambos.

—De acuerdo, pero no hagas nada imprudente—le pidió, aunque sabía que no le haría caso. Aún no había trabajado mucho con él, pero Satu ya le había dado unas cuantas advertencias—. Creo que Hotch no estaría muy contento conmigo si te pasara algo y, bueno, trata con asesinos en serie, creo que podría matarme y ocultar mi cuerpo sin que nadie lo descubriera jamás.

—No lo dudo, aunque no creo que escogiera ese método.

Leyó rápidamente la información que le había enviado Connor. Forcejeando con el cinturón de seguridad, se quitó la chaqueta, se arremangó la camisa y se arregló cuanto pudo el pelo, cambiando por último las gafas por las lentillas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Modificar mi aspecto para que el sujeto se identifique conmigo y que así esté más predispuesto a escuchar lo que le digo.

—¿Suele funcionarte este truco?

—Te sorprendería.

Cuando llegaron a la dirección, se encontraron con varios coches de policía y agentes rodeando una casa individual de exterior blanco y amplios ventanales en un barrio de rentas bastante altas. Reid salió de inmediato del coche y se acercó a quien parecía estar dirigiendo aquello.

—Soy el doctor Reid del CRI—se presentó, estrechándole la mano al agente.

—Doctor Reid, no hemos llamado a nadie—le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Uno de mis trabajadores se ha enterado por casualidad y ya que hay una niña implicada me gustaría colaborar. ¿Puede ponerme al tanto de la situación?

—David Sheen está amenazando a su hija con un cuchillo, la tiene como rehén, mientras le grita a su mujer—le explicó algo reticente—. Aún no hemos podido hablar con él, pero los gritos se oyen desde aquí algunas veces.

—De acuerdo, voy a entrar.

—¿Qué? No, no puede entrar.

Pero Reid no le estaba pidiendo permiso así que simplemente pasó a su lado y se dirigió a la casa, dejando a los agentes, incluido Mahone, pasmados.

—Señor Sheen—le llamó, tocando con los nudillos en la puerta.

—¡¿Quién es?! ¡Lárguese!—gritó un hombre desde dentro.

—Soy el doctor Reid, solo quiero arreglar esta situación.

—No necesito que nadie arregle nada por mí.

—Señor Sheen, tiene a una veintena de agentes de policía ahí fuera esperando para entrar y acabar con esto sin importar los daños colaterales. Tiene dos opciones, o hablar conmigo o morir aquí por culpa de su mujer.

Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces la puerta se abrió, dejándola en una rendija. Reid entró y se encontró con una mujer pelirroja en llanto, un hombre con el rostro contorsionado en un gesto de ira, rodeando con un brazo los hombros de una niña pelirroja y presionando demasiado cerca la hoja de un cuchillo de cocina contra la garganta de la pequeña. El hombre llevaba un traje hecho a medida, estaría en sus treinta y sin duda era un hombre de éxito, aún con mucho por conseguir.

—Señor Sheen, ¿puede explicarme qué ha sucedido?—le preguntó con voz tranquila.

—Ayuda...—sollozó la mujer.

—Cállese, estoy hablando con él—respondió Reid en un tono agresivo y la mujer se encogió dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Esa puta...—murmuró el hombre—. Esa puta se está follando a medio vecindario. Mire todo lo que tiene. Le he dado ropa, le he dado joyas, vive aquí como una reina sin tener que trabajar, le he dado una vida, amigos. ¡Y ella me lo paga acostándose con otros hombres y dejándome en ridículo!

—N-no... yo no...

—¡Cállate, puta!—el grito reverberó como un rugido por toda la casa.

La niña lloraba silenciosamente en manos de su padre, su rostro enrojecido y con una expresión de puro terror. Y el filo estaba tan cerca.

—Entiendo, algunas mujeres no saben apreciar lo que sus maridos les dan, no saben ocupar el lugar que les corresponde. Pero, señor Sheen, como le he dicho ahí fuera hay una veintena de policías queriendo acabar con esto de una vez y la prensa no tardará en llegar. Si finalmente entran, usted será visto como un monstruo y ella se quedará con el papel de víctima, la gente tendrá lástima por ella. Pero si arreglamos esto ahora, ella tendrá la humillación pública que se ha ganado por puta y usted recuperará su vida con el honor que se merece.

En pocos minutos Hotch llegó a la casa y salió de su coche para encontrarse con Mahone.

—¿Sigue dentro?—le preguntó con una mano muy cerca de su pistola, tan solo preparado por si era necesario.

—Sí, lleva un rato. ¿Crees que lo tiene controlado?

—Podría darnos a todos una lección o dos de cómo negociar. Sabe manipular a la gente usando solo la palabra.

—¿No debería ser eso algo malo?

—En malas manos, sí; en las suyas, salva vidas. ¿Y eso?—preguntó, ojeando la pistola en la cadera de Mahone.

—Ahora soy el _agente_ Mahone del CRI. Reid ha conseguido que el personal que llegue de otros cuerpos de seguridad mantenga sus armas e incluso pueda realizar arrestos. Se está negociando cuál será nuestro nivel respecto a otras agencias.

—Como te he dicho, sabe cómo negociar.

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y una mujer pelirroja salió con una niña en brazos y echó a correr por el jardín hasta los coches de policía. Un paramédico se les acercó de inmediato y un agente las acompañó hasta la ambulancia. Un minuto después Reid salía por la puerta con los brazos en alto.

—¡No disparen! ¡Está desarmado!—les anunció y se echó a un lado para dejar salir a David Sheen, también con las manos en alto.

Cuatro agentes de policía se acercaron apuntándole con sus armas y le obligaron a echarse al suelo y le esposaron.

—¡Doctor! ¡Doctor!—el señor Sheen llamaba a Reid, mirando a su alrededor como si no entendiera qué estaba pasando, pero Reid le ignoró y se dirigió a la ambulancia.

—Señora Sheen, lamento mucho todo lo que he dicho ahí dentro—le dijo de inmediato a la llorosa mujer—. Quiero que sepa que todo ha sido para conseguir que su marido se entregara sin oponer resistencia.

La mujer se abrazó a él y sollozó aún más fuerte mientras le daba las gracias. La pequeña se abrazaba a su madre, enterrando el rostro en su espalda mientras Reid le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza.

—Escuche—le dijo cuando se calmó un poco—, si los paramédicos consideran que no necesitan ir a un hospital, me gustaría que vinieran conmigo al CRI.

—¿CRI?—preguntó confusa.

—Centro de Recuperación Infantil. Tratamos con niños que han sufrido traumas graves. Usted y su hija pueden quedarse allí unos días hasta que se recuperen y arreglemos la situación.

—¿Pero qué voy a hacer ahora?—le preguntó desesperada entre llantos.

—No se preocupe, van a superar esto, se lo prometo. Tendrá a todo mi equipo trabajando para que así sea—le aseguró con una mirada firme—. Agente, ¿pueden llevarlas al CRI?

—Necesitamos tomarles declaración—le dijo el jefe de la operación.

—Pueden hacerlo en el centro cuando se encuentren mejor, tenemos instalaciones pensadas para ello.

El hombre le miró por un momento y asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, las llevaremos en uno de nuestros coches.

—Bien, allí mis compañeros les atenderán de inmediato. No se preocupe, señora Sheen, estarán bien, se lo prometo.

—Solo Maddie, por favor.

—Maddie. Y tú eres Elizabeth, ¿verdad?—le preguntó sonriendo a la pequeña.

Esta asintió con la cabeza, las mejillas aún húmedas por las lágrimas y abrazándose a su madre.

—Vamos a cuidar de vosotras, no os preocupéis.

Los agentes de policía llevaron a madre e hija a uno de los coches mientras Reid regresaba con Hotch y Mahone. Se quedó estupefacto cuando de repente se encontró en un fuerte abrazo, el masculino olor del _aftershave_ de Aaron abrumando sus sentidos.

—¿A-Aaron? ¿Qué haces aquí?—librándose nerviosamente del abrazo. Sabía que su rostro ya estaba ruborizado.

—Es aterrador cuando haces estas cosas, ¿sabes? Intento mantenerme frío y profesional, pero me lo pones muy difícil. Eso podría haber acabado muy mal.

Spencer se quedó sorprendido por la gran preocupación que mostraba en su rostro. Bueno, no tanto sorprendido porque ya sabía que se preocupaba por él, pero era inesperado que lo mostrara tan evidentemente en público.

—No ha sido peor que el secuestro en el instituto.

—Este no era un crío con el que pudieras empatizar—replicó.

—Ahí tienes razón, es un cerdo misógino que llevará años maltratando al menos psicológicamente a su mujer. He sentido náuseas con todo lo que he tenido que decir para que creyera que estaba de su parte—se apartó un poco de él, poniendo algo de distancia y acercándose a Alex, que se apoyaba contra el coche con los brazos cruzados, observando la escena algo asombrado—. Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Soy culpable de eso—respondió Alex—. Te vi entrar ahí desarmado y desprotegido y no sabía qué hacer. Le llamé a él ya que tiene más experiencia contigo, pero por lo que parece esto es algo habitual.

—No diría tanto como habitual, pero en estos casos simplemente tienes que dejarme hacer mi trabajo y asegurarte de que no haya interferencias de... ajenos—le explicó, echando un vistazo hacia la policía.

—Entendido. Aunque si vas a poner tu vida en riesgo, por lo menos podrías llevar un chaleco antibalas.

—Os gustan demasiado esos chalecos—le dijo Spencer frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Tal vez porque nos han salvado la vida más de una vez?—replicó, Aaron asintiendo a su lado.

—Esto no es una redada ni un tiroteo improvisado, es una negociación y si quiere matarme lo hará con o sin chaleco. Para mí, el chaleco no es más que una barrera psicológica entre mi objetivo y yo. Por cierto, tenemos que conseguir una sirena, hemos tardado demasiado en llegar.

—Me pondré a ello.

—¿Y cómo os habéis enterado de esto, ya que estamos? No os han llamado, ¿no?—les preguntó Aaron—. ¿Habéis pinchado la radio de la policía?

—Mejor, ahora tengo a mi propia García. Es un genio de los ordenadores y tiene controladas las redes sociales—dijo con orgullo—. Ya había un montón de mensajes, vídeos y fotografías en Internet mucho antes de que la policía siquiera se enterara de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿El chico que nos ayudó con la fotografía en Minneapolis?

—El mismo, Connor Temple. Lleva tres días trabajando con nosotros y ya está preparando nuestra propia base de datos y una página web. Tengo que decir que no soy muy amigo de la tecnología así que su ayuda me vendrá bien.

Los dos agentes se le quedaron mirando fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—Eres un genio. ¿No deberías ser también un friki de los ordenadores?—preguntó Alex.

—Me gustan las cosas en papel, gracias. Además, leer en una pantalla reduce notablemente mi velocidad, lo cual resulta frustrante. ¿Nos vamos? Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Te veo esta noche—le dijo Aaron.

—Estaré ocupado con el caso.

—No era una pregunta. Ocupado o no, tienes que cenar—replicó tajante.

—Entendido.


	19. Chapter 19

Cuando llegó al CRI por la tarde, Aaron prácticamente se chocó con un joven al cruzar las puertas de seguridad. Tenía el pelo negro ligeramente largo y despeinado, con una barba de varios días absurdamente escasa y vestía de un modo... que le recordaba bastante a García. Una camiseta azul clara de algún grupo de música, una camisa naranja abierta por encima, un chaleco negro, unos guantes sin dedos y un sombrero... que parecía de un músico de _blues_. Apenas parecía haber cumplido los veinte.

—¡Wah! L-lo siento, disculpe, no quería... iba distraído—se disculpó algo exageradamente y Aaron reconoció esa voz.

—¿Connor Temple?—preguntó, y el chico debió de confundir su mirada de curiosidad con una de enfado porque prácticamente se echó a temblar.

—S- ¿Sí? N-no he hecho nada ilegal, tengo permiso del gobierno para el trabajo que estoy realizando, lo juro.

—¡Aaron! ¿Estás asustando a mi informático?—le reprendió Spencer apareciendo por el pasillo.

—Se ha asustado solo—replicó con una sonrisa.

—Connor, este es el agente especial Aaron Hotchner, del FBI. Estaba conmigo en el caso de Minneapolis. Es un amigo, le verás a menudo por aquí.

—Oh. Él—ahora le estaba mirando boquiabierto.

—¿Huh?

—No, yo... am... L-lo siento—miró a su jefe con expresión de saber que estaba a punto de ser castigado.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes, Connor?—preguntó Spencer con ojos entornados.

—Pu-puede que mirase tu información personal en la base de datos del gobierno cuando supe del trabajo que estabas haciendo—cerró los ojos como si estuviera esperando que le gritara.

—Hm... Entiendo. ¿Podrías guardarte esa información para ti por ahora? Aún no se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera Satu lo sabe—le pidió sin verse lo más mínimo enfadado.

Connor le miró sorprendido por un momento, desde luego esa no era la reacción que esperaba.

—Ah... Cla-claro, sin problema, jefe. Am, bueno, me voy ya... A-adiós.

Cuando lo vio cruzar las puertas a toda prisa, Spencer suspiró cruzándose de brazos.

—Esa es la reacción de un jefe cuando su empleado mira ilegalmente su información personal—dijo Aaron sarcástico.

—Yo habría hecho lo mismo si tuviera sus habilidades. Me preocupa un poco más que pueda mantener la boca cerrada, no es un chico muy discreto.

—¿He de suponer que no te gustó lo que hablamos de decírselo a todos?—no podía disimular cuánto le decepcionaba aquello.

—Vamos a cenar, pero mejor aquí en el comedor, hoy no tengo tiempo para salir—cambió de tema evadiendo la pregunta sin siquiera molestarse en disimularlo.

Al fondo de la planta baja había un comedor para el personal con una cocina similar a la de cualquier casa, solo que con el doble de fuegos y una despensa más grande. No había mucho personal por ahora así que de momento no se utilizaba demasiado. La mayoría se traía la comida de casa y la calentaba al microondas.

—Hotch, buenas tardes—le saludó Alex, que estaba echándole un ojo a la despensa.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Vas a cocinar?

—Sí, hay trabajo que hacer así que hoy no iré pronto a casa. ¿Vosotros también? Puedo cocinar para los tres—se ofreció.

—No te ofendas, pero prefiero que cocine Aaron. Le pedí a Irving que comprara los ingredientes para el pollo con verduras que prepara—le dijo, buscando en el frigorífico una bolsa con su nombre.

—¿Lo tenías planeado?—preguntó Aaron sorprendido. Que quisiera que cocinara para él compensaba todo lo demás, incluido el compartir su cena íntima habitual con Alex.

—La comida casera de vez en cuando no está mal—respondió como si fuera algo sin importancia—. Además, no es para tanto, Irving se encarga de mantener las dos cocinas bien provistas y si quieres algo en particular solo hay que pedírselo, aunque solo cocinará para los niños, aquí tenemos que hacerlo nosotros.

—Bueno, no me importa cocinar para los tres—respondió sonriente tomando la bolsa con los ingredientes. Tuvo que contenerse enormemente para no darle un beso en la mejilla—. Si te parece bien el pollo con verduras, Alex.

—Por supuesto. Entonces te lo dejo a ti—se apartó de la cocina y su mirada cayó por un momento sobre la mano de Aaron en la espalda de Spencer. Realmente no sabían disimular.

—¿Cómo se encuentran madre e hija?—preguntó Aaron comenzando con las verduras mientras los otros dos se sentaban a la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor lleno de mesas.

—Eliza, la niña, no podrá olvidarlo en su vida. Por desgracia tiene la edad perfecta para que ese sea el primer recuerdo de su infancia cuando crezca.

—Su padre amenazándola con un cuchillo y su madre llorando desesperada, ese no es un buen recuerdo—comentó Alex.

—No, pero con una buena terapia podría superarlo. Eso sí, solo si conseguimos anular todos los derechos paternos de Sheen sobre ella, lo que no va a ser nada sencillo a pesar de lo sucedido. Hay que conseguir como sea la anulación de ese matrimonio. Si no fuera por esta maldita ley no tendríamos estos problemas. Probablemente ni siquiera habría llegado a suceder esto—golpeó la mesa con el puño, sintiéndose tan frustrado.

Aaron le miró de reojo intrigado, no era habitual ver tan molesto a Spencer.

—¿No te gusta la ley?—le preguntó—. Sé que a veces puede haber ciertos... problemas, pero generalmente funciona.

—¿Generalmente funciona?—Aaron se arrepintió de inmediato de haber preguntado—. Por supuesto que funciona, funciona para mujeres como Maddie que permanecen desde los veinte años bajo la dominación de un hombre misógino y machista que las humilla y abusa de ellas física y verbalmente cada día. Mujeres aterradas de contar su infierno diario porque saben que lo único que escucharán de la gente será «¿cómo no puedes ser feliz con tu Alma Gemela?». Ni siquiera la policía les hace el mínimo caso hasta que suceden cosas como esta o ya es demasiado tarde. Incluso en esta situación será un milagro si conseguimos anular el matrimonio. Eso es a lo que el gobierno llama «funcionar»—se había levantado casi tirando el taburete hacia atrás y ahora Aaron le miraba estupefacto—. Que sea tu Alma Gemela no significa que sea la persona más adecuada y saludable para ti, no le convierte automáticamente en una buena persona. Los psicópatas a los que persigues también tienen Almas Gemelas y, muy al contrario de lo que pensáis, no se convirtieron en psicópatas porque sus Almas Gemelas no los quisieran sino más bien al contrario. Un psicópata podría ser feliz matando a su Alma Gemela y el gobierno aún llamaría a eso «funcionar».

Por suerte ya no quedaba mucha gente en el edificio porque su voz probablemente se había escuchado desde el pasillo. Aaron dejó el cuchillo que aún sostenía en la encimera y se limpió las manos. Dio la vuelta a la barra y se acercó a Spencer.

—Está bien, tranquilo, siéntate—colocó una mano sobre su hombro y le obligó a sentarse, acariciando suavemente su rostro y su cabello con la otra—. Estás bajo demasiado estrés ahora mismo. Necesitas relajarte y descansar.

—No me digas que estoy bajo demasiado estrés solo porque exprese mis ideas—intentó volver a levantarse, pero la mano de Aaron lo sujetó con sorprendente firmeza.

—No lo digo porque expreses tus ideas, sino porque normalmente no necesitas alterarte tanto para hacerlo. Es normal, Spencer, estás bajo mucha presión para poner en marcha este centro cuanto antes al tiempo que sigues con los casos. Está bien descansar y delegar en los demás de vez en cuando. No querría que volviera a suceder lo de la otra vez.

—Ni siquiera me has escuchado—murmuró molesto frunciendo el ceño.

—Por supuesto que te he escuchado y cuando las cosas estén más calmadas por aquí quiero analizar detalladamente tus teorías sobre los psicópatas junto con mi equipo y otros agentes especializados. Pero para evitar que acabes una semana o incluso más en cama tienes que relajarte y descansar. ¿No tienes chocolate por aquí?

—Mm... En la puerta del frigorífico.

Aaron sonrió y le sacó una tableta de chocolate.

—No abuses, la cena no tardará—y regresó a la encimera para seguir cocinando.

—¿Te pasó algo así a ti?—preguntó Alex tras un rato.

Spencer le miró pillado por sorpresa y Aaron no pudo evitar girarse para mirarle también. Era algo que normalmente no se preguntaba, si alguien no estaba con su Alma Gemela por lo general se asumía que esta había muerto.

—¿Te refieres a si mi Alma Gemela era psicópata?—preguntó, intentando no tener que responder.

—Hablas en pasado, pero yo no creo que esté muerta—le estaba analizando tan detalladamente que Spencer se sentía inmovilizado en el sitio.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no hablarías de forma tan apasionada del tema si no fuera personal para ti ni si fuera algo del pasado. Tu Alma Gemela está viva y no estás con ella por algún motivo, algún perjuicio que te causó. Quizás no era... «adecuada y saludable» para ti.

—¿Te importaría?—realmente no quería responder, no estaba preparado.

—No, a mí no me importaría.

Su voz sonó tan sugerente que Aaron cortó la verdura con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria y el golpe del cuchillo contra la tabla vibró por su brazo.

—Pero tengo curiosidad por saber qué fue tan grave como para dejar a tu Alma Gemela—continuó como si no lo hubiera oído—. ¿Fue quien te metió en las drogas?

El cuchillo cayendo al suelo provocó un estrépito que se escuchó en todo el silencioso comedor, imposible de ignorar. Aaron estaba petrificado, su mano temblaba. Quizás no era tan buena idea contárselo a todo el mundo.

—Dios, Aaron, no puedes ser más obvio—le dijo Spencer molesto. Comió una pequeña porción de chocolate y organizó sus pensamientos, viendo qué estaba dispuesto a contar y qué no ya que Aaron no le dejaba otra opción—. Como ya habrás imaginado, Aaron es mi Alma Gemela. Nos casamos hace casi cinco años, pero... no volvimos a vernos desde ese mismo día hasta que coincidimos por casualidad en un caso en Las Vegas hace unos meses.

—¿Por qué no volvisteis a veros?

—Eso es un asunto personal. En respuesta a tu otra pregunta, me enganché un tiempo después de casarme, pero Aaron no estaba allí así que no es responsable de nada. Como sabes, somos responsables de nuestras propias acciones.

—¿Y ahora no tenéis una relación de pareja?

—No, solo somos amigos—respondió, incapaz de mirar a Aaron, aunque este seguía dándoles la espalda, demasiado avergonzado en ese momento como para mirarles a la cara. Spencer podía decir lo que quisiera, pero seguramente Alex ya supondría que la causa última de su adicción había sido él.

—Pues nadie lo diría.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Spencer frunciendo el ceño.

—Que todo el mundo piensa que sois pareja. No solo es el hecho de que venga a cenar contigo siempre que está en la ciudad; los afectos de Hotch no son precisamente discretos. Son pequeños gestos, pero hacen que todos piensen que hay mucho más detrás.

Spencer agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente, retorciendo entre sus dedos el extremo de su corbata. Aaron le miró de reojo y se sintió mal porque todo eso era culpa suya, era él quien no podía contenerse ni siquiera en público. Esos gestos probablemente no eran siquiera bien recibidos por parte de Spencer aunque los tolerase.

—¿Hablan mal?—preguntó Spencer tras un largo silencio.

—¿Te importa si lo hacen?

—A nivel personal no, pero me importa si puede afectar a mi credibilidad como profesional—su voz era casi inaudible incluso en el silencio del comedor.

—No he oído hablar a nadie con malas intenciones. A veces se preguntan qué pasaría con vuestras Almas Gemelas, pero ya sabes que eso es casi un tema tabú. Tampoco parece que les moleste vuestra relación, o la relación que creen que tenéis, no piensan que estéis haciendo nada malo.

Spencer asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada y todos se quedaron en silencio durante largo rato, solamente se oía a Aaron trabajar en la cena. A pesar de lo que le había dicho, el joven doctor se sentía mal. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y le estaba resultando difícil no llorar. No sabía qué sentía, no sabía qué quería, no sabía qué le parecía todo aquello ni sabía qué hacer. Estaba frustrado consigo mismo.

Aaron terminó de hacer la cena, sirvió dos platos y los dejó sobre la barra.

—Debo irme—fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la cocina y marcharse.

Spencer miró la cena, con tan buena pinta como todo lo que Aaron cocinaba, y tan solo sintió náuseas.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer—murmuró antes de marcharse.

Alex se quedó solo en el comedor. Sabía que él había provocado eso y se sentía mal por ello, pero esos chicos estaban viviendo en una ilusión, tenían que despertar y afrontar la realidad. La cena estaba mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque tuviera que comérsela solo.


	20. Chapter 20

Pasaron tres semanas, cinco casos para Aaron, dos para Spencer, sin que volvieran a verse o hablarse. Aaron se sentía mal por Spencer, Spencer no sabía qué sentía. No había sido su intención, pero ahora todo el mundo pensaba que tenían una relación más profunda de la que en realidad tenían. Los compañeros de Aaron conocían su secreto en detalle, por parte de Spencer solo Alex lo conocía parcialmente, Connor probablemente se hacía una idea equivocada. Era una situación extraña y ninguno sabía cómo actuar. Podrían haber seguido meses en pausa si un caso no hubiera sacudido hasta sus cimientos.

—Emily Wilson, Rebecca López y Julia Austin. Sus cuerpos fueron encontrados hace tres y dos meses en el caso de las primeras y hace dos días en el caso de Austin, en Montgomery, Alabama—comenzó a explicar J. J.—. Murieron estranguladas, pero antes de eso sufrieron diversas agresiones, entre lo que destaca que a todas les rompieron las piernas a golpes por varias partes. Todos sus cuerpos se encontraron como podéis ver, encadenadas a un árbol, aunque según el forense ya estaban muertas antes de ser colocadas de ese modo.

—No había necesidad de utilizar la cadena, no podrían haber escapado de todas formas aun estando vivas, es algo simbólico—comentó Prentiss, observando las fotografías de la gruesa cadena rodeando el torso de las mujeres y encadenándolas al árbol.

—Al igual que la brutalidad con la que les rompe las piernas, ese ensañamiento tiene algún significado—añadió Morgan—. Probablemente es para evitar que huyan. El Sudes necesita estar seguro de que no pueden escapar.

—Por la violencia que muestra, profesa un profundo odio hacia estas mujeres, incluso las drogaba, seguramente para que se mantuvieran conscientes a pesar del dolor. Sin embargo, a primera vista no encuentro ninguna similitud en la victimología—comentó Rossi—. Diferentes edades, diferentes razas, diferente apariencia, diferentes trabajos. Todas están casadas y dos tienen hijos, pero no veo nada más en lo que coincidan.

—Quizás García pueda encontrar algo. En marcha en media hora—ordenó Hotch, y todos salieron de la sala.

En Montgomery, nadie parecía contento con su llegada. Era una de esas habituales ocasiones en las que no eran bien recibidos, los locales se comportaban de forma celosa con su investigación. No les gustaba no ser capaces de localizar a la persona que estaba asesinando a sus conciudadanos. Los miembros de la Unidad lo entendían, pero tenían que hacer su trabajo para que no hubiera más víctimas.

Pero el caso no iba tan bien como les gustaría. No había pistas para localizar al Sudes y tampoco lograban encontrar un vínculo entre las víctimas. Ni siquiera García lo había conseguido. Estaban seguros de que esa sería la clave.

—Hotch, sé que esto suena casi desesperado ya, pero ¿por qué no llamas a Reid para que interrogue a los niños?—sugirió Morgan cuando ya llevaban cuatro días sin conseguir ningún avance.

—¿Interrogar a los niños?—preguntó Prentiss extrañada.

—Bueno, quizás fueran a algún sitio con ellos que nadie más sabía o hicieran algo en particular… No lo sé, como he dicho, es desesperado. Yo hablé con ellos, pero no he conseguido nada útil.

—Por intentarlo no perdemos nada, veré si está libre—sacó su teléfono y utilizó la marcación rápida.

«Doctor Reid», contestó, probablemente sin mirar el nombre en la pantalla.

—Reid, ¿estás ocupado?—esperaba poder ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz al escuchar a su Alma Gemela después de casi un mes sin ningún contacto con él.

«Hotch...», utilizó su apodo porque le había llamado Reid y esperaba que fuera solo por motivos de trabajo. «No, bueno, siempre estoy ocupado, pero… ¿Qué querías?».

—Tenemos un caso en el que no conseguimos pistas útiles. Nos preguntábamos si podrías venir para hablar con los hijos de las víctimas, tal vez ellos podrían darnos algo útil. Nosotros no hemos conseguido nada, pero tú tienes mucha más mano. Si no estás en un caso ahora, claro—por las miradas de sus compañeros definitivamente no podía ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía, la ansiedad que le provocaba la idea de volver a verle, una mezcla de miedo y anhelo.

«No, sí que puedo ir. Envíame la dirección y estaré allí cuanto antes».

—Muchas gracias—colgó y contuvo la sonrisa que amenazaba con extenderse por su rostro.

—Idiota—comentó Rossi con un suspiro.

Todos le miraron con expresiones de «no comentes nada», como si supieran a qué venía el insulto.

—¿Disculpa?—debería simplemente haberlo ignorado, sabía que no le iba a gustar.

—Eres un idiota. Estos días parecías bipolar, pasabas de estar depresivo a un humor de perros, y todo porque ese crío y tú sois unos idiotas—le dijo molesto.

—David—J. J. intentó advertirle, pero el hombre no le hizo ni caso.

—No sé qué habrá pasado esta vez, pero es evidente, para todos menos para vosotros mismos, que estas separaciones voluntarias son perjudiciales para vosotros. Sois Almas Gemelas, ¿por qué no lo aceptáis de una vez y arregláis la situación?

—No es tan sencillo—respondió Hotch casi con un gruñido.

—Sigue diciéndote eso a ti mismo. Mientras tanto, todos sufren las consecuencias de vuestra idiotez.

Esa misma tarde, Reid llegó a Montgomery. Morgan lo esperaba en el aeropuerto y lo llevó directamente a casa de una de las víctimas. Spencer no preguntó por Aaron, si no había ido a buscarle él mismo tendría sus razones.

—Señor Austin, soy el doctor Reid—se presentó estrechando la mano al marido de la víctima.

—No creo que esto sea necesario—fue la respuesta que obtuvo—. Mi hijo no podrá decirles nada que no les haya dicho yo ya.

—Su hijo pasaba tiempo a solas con su madre, es posible que sucedieran cosas en ese tiempo que usted desconozca.

—Sé todo lo que pasaba en su vida, mi mujer no me ocultaba ningún secreto—le dijo evidentemente molesto.

—No busco secretos, señor Austin, quizás algún detalle que pudiera parecer sin importancia que nos lleve a encontrar al asesino de su esposa—Spencer sonrió, inofensivo, comprensivo. No le gustaba ese hombre.

—Lo que sea. Dese prisa, tengo trabajo que hacer, tengo muchas cosas que hacer ahora.

—Seré tan breve como sea posible.

Subió a la habitación del pequeño y se sentó con él mientras este dibujaba.

—Me llamo Spencer, ¿cómo te llamas?—le preguntó tras observarle por un momento y que el niño no reaccionara a su presencia.

—Andy.

—Encantado de conocerte, Andy. ¿Qué estás dibujando, Andy?

—Un parque.

—¿Un parque? ¿Ibas al parque con tu mamá?—preguntó, muy atento a su reacción. El pequeño tan solo asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Vas a dibujar a tu mamá en ese parque?—Andy negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no?

—Papá me ha dicho que no la dibuje.

—¿Andy, quieres a tu mamá?—el niño asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Y quieres a tu papá?—volvió a asentir—. ¿Tu mamá quiere a tu papá?—hubo un momento de duda y una muy leve afirmación—. ¿Tu papá quiere a tu mamá?

El pequeño se encogió de hombros, pero no había duda ahí, solo tristeza. Spencer acarició sus cabellos. No quería preguntar más, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Tu mamá quería a alguien más?

—A la tía, al abuelo y la abuela.

—¿Tenía amigas o amigos tu mamá?—el niño negó con la cabeza—. Bien, Andy, gracias por hablar conmigo.

Reid se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Entonces, el niño se levantó corriendo y se arrodilló para buscar algo debajo de su cama. Sacó una carpeta de las Tortugas Ninja y se la entregó a Reid.

—¿Puedes llevártela?—le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Por qué?—Spencer la abrió y vio dibujos infantiles con una figura femenina que seguramente era su madre, a veces sola, a veces con él, nunca con su padre.

—Son dibujos de mamá, no quiero que papá los tire.

—De acuerdo, cuidaré de ellos, no te preocupes.

Acarició su cabeza y el pequeño regresó a su dibujo. Reid salió del cuarto y fue a encontrarse con Morgan y el padre.

—Estos son dibujos que ha hecho Andy de su madre—le dijo al señor Austin, entregándole la carpeta—. Dentro de unos días vendrá un miembro de mi equipo a comprobar cómo se encuentra Andy. Si el niño no tiene estos dibujos, me aseguraré de que pierda su custodia para siempre. No puede quitarle los recuerdos de su madre, no puede prohibirle que la dibuje. Si considero que es una mala influencia para la salud psicológica de su hijo, me encargaré personalmente de que no vuelva a verlo nunca. ¿Me ha entendido?

El hombre le miró pasmado. Morgan tenía que admitir que el aparentemente inocente doctor Reid daba un poco de miedo en ese momento. Austin asintió con la cabeza, apretando con fuerza en su mano la carpeta, y Morgan y Reid se marcharon.

—¿Y bien? ¿Algo útil?—preguntó el agente mientras se dirigían en coche a casa de otra de las víctimas.

—Puede, pero aún tengo que hablar con el hijo de Rebecca López y con algún familiar muy cercano, preferiblemente una hermana o la madre, o algún amigo muy cercano de la primera víctima.

—Tienes una teoría.

—No puedo confirmar una teoría con solo una muestra.

Pero sus sospechas se confirmaron tras hablar con la mejor amiga de Emily Wilson. Ya era tarde por la noche cuando regresaron a la comisaría, pero todos estaban esperando con ansia sus hallazgos, no tenían nada más por lo que guiarse.

—Buscamos a un sujeto que fue abandonado por su Alma Gemela—comenzó Reid ante la UAC y los policías que habían reunido.

—Eso es lo normal, ¿no? Estos tipos normalmente son así porque sus Almas Gemelas los abandonan—comentó un policía, ganándose una mirada de ira de Hotch.

—Eso es lo que comúnmente se cree, pero lo cierto es que la condición psicológica deficiente de estos sujetos suele ser preexistente al abandono y motivo del mismo. Quiero decir que, por lo general, los asesinos en serie ya eran sociópatas antes siquiera de conocer a sus Almas Gemelas. La única opción de estas es abandonarlos, ser sus cómplices en algunos casos o morir a manos suyas.

Había murmullos, miradas, incluso entre los miembros de la UAC. Lo que estaba diciendo no tenía sentido para muchos de ellos.

—Con una sociopatía preexistente, el abandono de su Alma Gemela pudo haber sido el detonante para que nuestro sujeto comenzara a asesinar y por ello lo está plasmando en sus víctimas. Pero si hubiera permanecido a su lado, su Alma Gemela podría haber sido perfectamente su primera víctima ya que habría surgido un detonante tarde o temprano. Aunque no podemos descartar que, tras el abandono, el Sudes diera con su Alma Gemela y realmente la convirtiera en su primera víctima, aunque no habría desarrollado aún la firma que vemos en estos tres casos.

—¿Por qué escogió a estas mujeres?—preguntó Rossi curioso, aún incapaz de ver el vínculo entre ellas.

—Porque todas ellas eran infelices en sus matrimonios.

El murmullo en la sala fue ensordecedor.

—Menuda tontería, ¿cómo podían ser infelices con sus Almas Gemelas?—no fue solo un policía el que preguntó, la pregunta se repitió una y otra vez.

—¡Silencio!—ordenó el jefe de policía con mal humor—. ¿Por qué cree que esas mujeres eran infelices?—estaba esperando poder rebatirlo como el resto de los policías.

—Sus maridos son unos hombres dominantes y controladores y, con las declaraciones de los niños y lo que he hablado con los propios maridos, he podido saber que todas ellas eran maltratadas al menos psicológicamente y en el caso de Emily Wilson su mejor amiga me contó que también estaba siendo maltratada físicamente y después lo confirmé con su autopsia y su historial médico. Ninguna de ellas denunció a su maltratador porque sabían que la reacción que iban a conseguir era exactamente la que ustedes han tenido ahora. Todas ellas eran víctimas completamente desamparadas—eso no sentó nada bien entre los agentes y Hotch habría preferido que lo omitiera, pero sabía que tenía toda la razón y no les vendría mal sentir algo de culpa—. Emily estaba planeando escapar de su maltratador, había hablado con su amiga de abandonarlo. Cabe la posibilidad de que el Sudes las escuchara hablando cuando se encontraban en alguna cafetería y por eso se convirtiera en su primer objetivo. Por el contrario, es más probable que a las otras dos víctimas las buscara, como ahora mismo estará buscando a su cuarta víctima. Nuestro sujeto está castigando a las mujeres por querer abandonar a sus maridos como le abandonó a él su Alma Gemela o por el simple hecho de no ser felices en sus matrimonios.

El ambiente era incómodo, a los policías no les gustaba lo que estaban oyendo, tampoco sabían cómo reaccionar.

—Hablaremos con todos los amigos y familiares de las víctimas y revisaremos las cámaras de todos los lugares públicos en los que conversaron—intervino Hotch para poner aquello en marcha y romper la tensión—. El Sudes debió saber de su situación de algún modo, es posible que pase largos ratos en cafeterías esperando a oír lo que está buscando, de ahí la irregularidad en los intervalos entre una muerte y otra.

Los policías se pusieron en marcha y la sala se fue vaciando hasta que solo quedaron los miembros de la UAC y Reid.

—Tu teoría es muy... curiosa—comentó Rossi.

—«Curiosa» no es el término que yo utilizaría, pero gracias—respondió, intentando controlar su enfado. Había intentado parecer tranquilo, pero ese caso le tenía realmente cabreado.

—Así que crees que dos Almas Gemelas pueden no ser adecuadas la una para la otra—siguió a pesar de la mirada de advertencia de Hotch.

—El término «Almas Gemelas» es equívoco. Las Almas Gemelas están destinadas a amarse pase lo que pase, pero esto no implica que la relación que haya entre ellas sea saludable para ambas. Esas mujeres podrían haber sufrido toda su vida a manos de sus maridos y habrían seguido amándolos, podrían haberlas matado y habrían seguido amándolos. Por eso requiere mucho valor y mucho respeto por ellas mismas abandonar a sus maridos cuando la relación no es sana. Además de ser víctimas de hombres maltratadores, se convierten también en marginadas sociales porque nadie las ayudará y ni siquiera podrán divorciarse. Esta ley es una bendición para aquellas parejas que son felices juntas; para estas mujeres es una soga al cuello.

—Lo que hizo Aaron no tiene nada que ver con eso—le dijo Rossi mirándole seriamente.

—¡David!—gritó Hotch, y él nunca gritaba, pero no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Sé que te hizo daño—continuó, ignorando a su jefe—, pero ya has tenido tu pataleta, es hora de que lo superes como un hombre y dejéis de hacer el tonto.

—¡Suficiente!—Hotch se plantó ante él amenazante, más enfadado de lo que lo había estado nunca con él—. No vuelvas a meterte en mi vida privada, Rossi, y mucho menos durante un caso. Lo que pase entre Reid y yo no es asunto tuyo y no voy a tolerar esto, ni como tu jefe ni como tu amigo.

Apenas pudo ver la espalda de Reid por el cristal de la puerta al girarse al oír el portazo. No lo dudó un segundo y salió tras él, dejando a sus atónitos subordinados en la sala. No reconocían al Hotch que acababan de ver, jamás había actuado de ese modo. La gente se alteraba más cuando tenía que ver con su Alma Gemela, pero simplemente no se lo esperaban de Hotch.

Aaron fue tras Spencer, tan solo siguiéndole hasta que salieron de la jefatura. Después lo llamó intentando que se detuviera y cruzaron dos calles hasta que tuvo que agarrarle del brazo para que dejara casi de correr. Spencer estaba llorando, intentaba controlarse, pero no podía y pareció debatirse por un momento en si forcejear para soltarse o abrazarse a él.

—Odio esto, Aaron, por eso no quería que nadie lo supiera. Ahora yo soy el malo de la película por no comportarme como un hombre y olvidarlo todo.

—No, Spencer, ellos no tienen ni idea de lo que has sufrido. No tienen derecho a hablarte así y yo no voy a tolerarlo—le dijo, acariciando sus cabellos, limpiando suavemente las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—Sé que no eres como esos hombres, no te estoy comparando con ellos.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, lo entiendo. Ni siquiera aspiro a que seas feliz conmigo, lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado para ayudarte siempre que me necesites y seré feliz si tan solo puedo ser tu amigo. No busco nada más y siento mucho que tus compañeros se hayan hecho una idea equivocada porque no he sido capaz de controlarme—entonces se dio cuenta de que le estaba tocando demasiado. Una mano en su brazo y la otra acariciando su rostro. Realmente no podía controlarse. Le soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás, apretando los puños pegados a su cuerpo.

—Quiero intentarlo. Somos Almas Gemelas y siempre voy a estar enamorado de ti, pero hay demasiados sentimientos contradictorios y aún ni siquiera consigo tener claro si tu presencia es beneficiosa o perjudicial para mí. El hecho de que la gente se haga ideas equivocadas o me esté presionando no ayuda en absoluto.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo—realmente lo entendía. En ese mismo momento estaba oscilando entre la felicidad de oír que le amaba y que quería intentarlo y el dolor que le provocaba pensar que tal vez podía ser perjudicial para él—. Lo están complicando todo aún más. Escucha, ¿por qué no vas a nuestro hotel, te registras allí y cenamos juntos? Así podremos hablar más tranquilamente.

—Tienes un asesino al que capturar.

—Es muy tarde, no conseguiremos nada ahora. Todos están agotados así que voy a mandarles a cenar y descansar al hotel. Mañana comenzaremos con el nuevo perfil.

—No te guíes solo por lo que yo he dicho. Estoy bastante seguro de que estoy en lo cierto, pero no querría que ese sujeto quedara libre por equivocarme—no estaba siendo arrogante, simplemente... bueno, solía tener razón.

—Yo también estoy seguro de que el perfil es correcto. Percibí algo extraño cuando hablé con los maridos, pero...

—No pensaste en eso. Es normal, no es algo que la gente siquiera considere. Por cierto, si vais a hablar con familiares o amigos me gustaría estar presente. Es posible que les dé vergüenza hablar o incluso que lo nieguen por miedo a manchar el nombre de las víctimas.

—De acuerdo, me parece bien. La gente tiende a abrirse más fácilmente contigo—le sonrió y le alegró ver que Spencer al menos lo intentaba también.

—Parezco inofensivo. A excepción de J. J., el resto de tu equipo es muy intimidante.

—Tú también sabes intimidar cuando hace falta.

—He dicho que _parezco_ inofensivo, no que lo sea—ahora sí sonrió y hubo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al hotel en el que se alojaba la Unidad mientras Hotch regresaba a la jefatura. Encontró a sus subordinados en la sala que les habían prestado. Todos parecían decaídos y preocupados, a excepción de Rossi que estaba molesto.

—No me importa vuestra opinión sobre mi vida privada, podéis guardárosla—dijo nada más entrar, con una expresión que no aceptaba réplica—. Si alguno de vosotros vuelve a hablar con Reid sobre mi relación con él o sobre lo que creéis que debería hacer, estará automáticamente fuera de mi equipo, de forma definitiva. Si queréis conservar vuestros trabajos, no quiero volver a oír una mención a mi vida privada en el trabajo; y si queréis conservar nuestra amistad, tampoco fuera de él. Ahora marchaos al hotel, volveremos con el caso y el nuevo perfil por la mañana.

No esperó a obtener ninguna clase de respuesta, cogió su bolsa y salió del edificio, dirigiéndose al hotel. Dejó la bolsa en su habitación y bajó al bar. Spencer no estaba allí y comenzó a preocuparse en ese mismo momento. Se dirigió a recepción justo cuando su equipo llegaba.

—Lo siento, no se ha registrado nadie esta noche—le respondió la recepcionista.

—¿Qué pasa Hotch?—preguntó Morgan.

—No encuentro a Reid—sacó su teléfono y llamó. Daba señal, pero no hubo respuesta. Marcó de nuevo.

—Quizás se haya ido—comentó Rossi, ganándose una mirada de odio.

—No lo creo, tiene su bolsa en mi coche—respondió Morgan.

—Además quería estar presente cuando habláramos con los familiares. No abandonaría un caso así—el siguiente número que marcó no fue el de Spencer.

«Aquí la reina-».

—García—la interrumpió—, necesito que localices el teléfono de Reid.

«Ah, claro. ¿Se encuentra bien?».

—Date prisa.

«S-sí, por supuesto», tecleó a toda velocidad, algo asustada por la agresiva voz de su jefe. «El teléfono se encuentra en una calle a ciento diez metros del hotel en dirección a la comisaría».

Hotch ya estaba saliendo por la puerta del hotel antes de que terminara de hablar. Prácticamente corriendo, esquivó al resto de peatones y llegó a la estrecha calle que les había indicado la analista, seguido por sus compañeros. Completamente oscura, con las luces de la calle principal como única iluminación, no había nadie allí. Su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que retumbaba en sus oídos. Marcó de nuevo el teléfono de Spencer, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no escucharlo. El simple tono de móvil resonó en la silenciosa callejuela.


	21. Chapter 21

Morgan sacó un guante de látex de su bolsillo y cogió con él el teléfono móvil de un rincón junto a un cubo de basura.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado?—preguntó Prentiss.

—García—Hotch llamó de nuevo a la analista y no dejó siquiera que respondiera—. Quiero las grabaciones de todas las cámaras de la zona desde que Reid y yo salimos de la comisaría hace unos minutos. Comprueba si alguien siguió a Reid después de que nos separáramos.

«Estoy en ello, señor».

—¿Crees que ha sido el Sudes?—preguntó Morgan.

—Estuvimos hablando un momento en la calle. Si estaba por aquí vigilando los avances de la policía pudo oírnos. Reid podría entrar dentro de su victimología—ya iba de camino a la comisaría, no tenían un solo segundo que perder.

Informaron a la policía de lo sucedido y de inmediato se pusieron a visionar vídeos que la analista les enviaba mientras algunos agentes se dirigían a las tiendas de la zona para pedirles las grabaciones de sus cámaras de seguridad. Sabían que el tiempo corría en su contra y era sorprendente la calma y profesionalidad con la que Hotch estaba actuando a pesar de tratarse de su propia Alma Gemela. Ni siquiera se plantearon pedirle que se hiciera a un lado, tampoco lo habría aceptado. Pasaron horas y horas sin descanso recorriendo los escenarios, repasando las pruebas, hablando con testigos. Haciendo su trabajo.

—Eres como esas mujeres. No os importa el daño que causéis, no podéis entender el dolor que sufrimos.

Por un momento, Spencer creyó que esa voz estaba en su cabeza, era un murmullo constante. Entonces abrió los ojos y la luz amarillenta le hizo parpadear varias veces, cerrando los ojos de nuevo e intentando abrirlos segundos después. Por algún motivo los párpados le resultaban muy pesados. Poco a poco su cerebro se puso en marcha. Se dio cuenta de que la voz no estaba en su cabeza, lo que resultó un gran alivio un instante y aterrador al siguiente. Se encontraba en lo que parecía un sótano, con paredes de hormigón desnudo, vigas de madera, estanterías de metal llenas de cajas y una cañería que desaparecía en el suelo y a la que estaba esposado por sus muñecas. Se miró a sí mismo y se vio desnudo salvo por los calzoncillos. Aunque no había habido violencia sexual, las víctimas se habían encontrado desnudas, pero el Sudes no estaba atraído hacia los hombres así que probablemente no querría ver esa parte.

 _Espera. ¿Es el Sudes?_ Parecía que alguna parte de su cerebro estaba trabajando más rápido que otra. Quizás lo que le había inyectado tenía algo que ver con eso. Giró la cabeza y vio un hombre de espaldas a él que murmuraba. Estaba frente a un banco de trabajo con unas jeringuillas preparadas a un lado y un martillo y otras herramientas pesadas al otro.

—No te importa en absoluto, ¿verdad? Te da igual cuánto sufra, te da igual cuánto daño le causes.

—Te equivocas—su voz sonó casi ajena en su boca seca.

—¡¿Cómo que me equivoco?!—el hombre estalló con un intenso grito y arrojó un martillo al otro lado del sótano, chocando contra una de las estanterías. Spencer se estremeció y se encogió sobre el frío suelo de hormigón—. ¡No me importa qué maldita excusa pongas! ¡Has abandonado a ese hombre!

—No es así, fue él quien me abandonó—se apresuró en decir antes de que el hombre pudiera llegar a él con otro martillo en la mano.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó confuso, con el martillo casi preparado para golpear.

Spencer no quería contarle esto a ese hombre, no quería contarle su mayor desgracia precisamente a él cuando no se la había contado a nadie antes, pero sabía que si no lo hacía moriría. Le encontrarían encadenado a un árbol y con las piernas rotas. No quería eso. Quizás no le habría importado en algún otro momento de los últimos años, pero ahora tenía muchas cosas por las que vivir. Estaba el CRI y la enorme cantidad de trabajo que aún tenían por hacer. Y estaba Aaron. Aún tenía la esperanza de que eso pudiera funcionar algún día.

Estaba tan aterrado.

—Cuando nos casamos me abandonó. Minutos después. Él creía que no éramos Almas Gemelas y se marchó tan rápido como pudo con un «nos veremos» sin tan siquiera intercambiar números de teléfono—el hombre bajó el martillo, mirándole pasmado. Esa sería probablemente la misma mirada que recibiría de cualquiera—. Nos encontramos hace poco, cuatro años después, y entonces él se dio cuenta de que somos Almas Gemelas, pero... yo no sé qué hacer, no sé si puedo perdonarle. ¿Tú podrías?

—¿Yo?—la pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa. Dejó el martillo en la mesa y se sentó en una banqueta, mirándole algo perdido—. ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

—A ti te abandonaron. Lo que les haces a esas mujeres, las castigas por querer abandonar a sus Almas Gemelas porque a ti también te abandonó. Tú conoces el dolor que yo siento. ¿Serías capaz de perdonarla si regresara y te pidiera perdón?

El hombre miró al vacío con el ceño fruncido, el pelo negro hecho una maraña sucia, ropa vieja, rasgada. Era joven, no más de cuarenta, pero su desaliñado aspecto y la descuidada barba le hacían parecer aún mayor. No sabía cuidar apropiadamente de sí mismo, lo más probable era que su mujer siempre lo hubiera hecho por él.

—No lo sé... no lo sé...—murmuró, retorciendo nervioso sus manos callosas.

—Yo tampoco lo sé—dijo sinceramente.

—Tú lo conoces, el dolor que yo siento, tú sientes lo mismo. Somos iguales.

—Sí, así es. Ambos fuimos abandonados por quien se suponía amarnos para siempre—sentía náuseas. No podía ser igual que ese monstruo, no podía siquiera sentir lo mismo. Pero tenía que esforzarse y ganarse su simpatía, tenía que sobrevivir hasta que Aaron fuera a buscarlo. Porque sabía que iría a buscarlo.

—Duele tanto...

—Sí, duele. Al principio es devastador, con el tiempo el dolor se entumece, pero nunca desaparece—aún lo sentía, no tan entumecido como querría.

—Pero hay formas...—se levantó de pronto y Spencer se sacudió asustado, pero el hombre ni le prestó atención. Se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a manipular las jeringuillas junto a unos pequeños frascos de cristal—. Hay formas para que no duela tanto, hay formas para calmar el dolor por un rato.

Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Spencer con una jeringuilla en la mano. Spencer sintió que su corazón se detenía en su pecho.

—N-no, no, no, no, p-por favor, no quiero esto, no me hace falta, de verdad, por favor—suplicó desesperado. Cualquier cosa menos eso. Sus piernas, podía vivir con ellas rotas, pero no eso. Prefería el martillo a eso.

—Pero te hará sentir mejor, te olvidarás de ese dolor por un rato.

Spencer intentó forcejear, la piel de sus muñecas se desgarró con las esposas, pero el hombre le sujetó el brazo contra el suelo con su rodilla y todo el peso de su cuerpo. Vio las antiguas marcas de pinchazos y sonrió.

—Ya lo conocías, ¿eh?—le dijo, insertando la aguja entre aquellas marcas.

Spencer se quedó inmóvil, sollozando, viendo su mayor miedo cumplido al sentir los primeros efectos casi instantáneos de la droga. Sí, lo conocía, demasiado bien y lo había echado tanto de menos. Y el dolor se entumeció.

—Si tenéis que disparar no dudéis en hacerlo. La vida de la víctima es la prioridad—ordenó Hotch.

A través de las grabaciones, le habían visto empujar a Spencer a la callejuela, le habían visto salir cargando con él como si fuera un borracho por el otro extremo y le habían visto subirlo a su furgoneta azul. Desde ahí, le habían seguido a través de las cámaras de tráfico y le habían identificado gracias a la matrícula: Michael Scott, 38 años, desempleado. Ahora estaban frente a la casa que su esposa había heredado de sus padres. De la mujer no se sabía nada desde hacía meses.

El equipo se preparó. Con las armas en ristre entraron en la casa por ambas entradas. Inspeccionaron la primera planta en silencio y mientras un grupo subía al primer piso, el otro bajó al sótano. Cuando vieron la luz, anunciaron su presencia.

—¡FBI! ¡No se mueva!

La única respuesta fue un suave lamento. Entonces vieron el cuerpo de Michael Scott en el suelo, inmóvil, con una aguja clavada en el brazo. En una esquina había otra figura, encogida y temblando, casi desnuda. Hotch guardó su arma y corrió hacia Spencer. Se arrodilló a su lado y lo tomó en sus brazos con cuidado.

—Spencer, ¿me oyes? Estoy aquí, estás a salvo. Spencer.

—¿Aaron?—le llevó un momento enfocar la vista, pero esa era su voz, la voz que tanto amaba—. Oh, dios, Aaron, lo siento, lo siento mucho. No quería, pero me forzó—negó una y otra vez con la cabeza mientras se aferraba a su chaleco antibalas—. No quería, no quería y casi había olvidado lo bien que se siente no sentir dolor. Es tan bueno...

—Spencer... Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo—quería llorar, quería gritar porque la imagen de Spencer en ese momento lo estaba matando. Dos puntos rojos en el interior de su codo, su cuerpo temblando y sus pupilas dilatadas sin reaccionar a la luz, apenas consciente de lo que sucedía. Cayendo en aquello que ambos habían luchado juntos por evitar.

—Le he matado. Creo que le he matado. O aluciné que le mataba. Aluciné que le mataba y luego le maté. ¿O fue al revés? Tú no eres una alucinación, ¿verdad? Porque eso sería muy cruel. Aunque si tengo que alucinar prefiero que sea contigo.

Hotch levantó la cabeza y miró a sus pasmados compañeros con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con su dura expresión de siempre.

—¿A qué esperáis para avisar a la ambulancia?—les preguntó con una voz tan profunda y llena de ira que les hizo estremecer.

Segundos después, los paramédicos se llevaban a Spencer en una camilla. Hotch fue tras ellos, subiendo también a la ambulancia sin importarle el muerto que dejaban allí. Solo lamentaba no haber tenido la oportunidad de disparar esta vez.

 _Aaron... Aaron..._

—Aaron...

—Shhh. Está bien, vas a estar bien, voy a cuidarte, lo prometo—le repetía una y otra vez acariciando sus cabellos y sosteniendo su mano mientras el joven se retorcía en la cama del hospital. Las luces de la habitación apagadas, solo la tenue luz que entraba por las rendijas de las persianas.

—Duele... Por favor, solo dame un poco... Duele...—suplicaba como hacía cada vez que estaba despierto.

—Tranquilo, aguanta, mi amor. Vas a ponerte bien.

Cuando su cuerpo temblaba se tumbaba en la cama con él y le abrazaba. Spencer se aferraba a él como si fuera cuestión de vida o muerte. A veces decía incoherencias, a veces solo suplicaba, a veces decía cosas que le herían en lo más profundo, pero Aaron no tenía en cuenta nada de eso, solo permanecía allí a su lado mientras los efectos de la droga se desvanecían y solo quedaba la dolorosa necesidad de más. No podía hacer otra cosa. No había sido capaz de protegerle, no había estado allí para él cuando le necesitaba.


	22. Chapter 22

Cuando Alex entró en la habitación, se encontró a Aaron tumbado en la cama con Spencer tumbado sobre él casi como una manta. El joven tan solo llevaba un pijama de hospital mientras que el agente estaba vestido con la camisa y los pantalones de su traje, ambos arrugados. Aaron le miró con el ceño fruncido, aunque su expresión era de absoluto agotamiento. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos estaban muy marcadas y parecía que no había dormido en días, lo que probablemente era cierto.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó en voz baja para no despertar a su jefe.

—Mejor. Algo mejor—o eso esperaba—. ¿Te ha avisado mi equipo?

—García me llamó en cuanto descubristeis que lo habían secuestrado, me ha mantenido al tanto de todo lo que pasaba. Yo estaba en un caso, tenía que cerrarlo antes de venir. Si lo hubiera abandonado Reid me habría despedido.

—Probablemente.

—No va a gustarte lo que te voy a decir, pero tengo que decírtelo. Si tú eres el origen de su adicción, quizás no sea lo mejor que tú estés con él.

—No voy a abandonarle—fue casi un gruñido que vibró por su pecho y Spencer se agitó sobre él con un suave gemido, pero no se despertó.

—No estará solo, yo voy a ocuparme de él, pero tu mera presencia podría estar recordándole el motivo por el que se enganchó y eso no es precisamente algo bueno.

Aaron le miró y miró al joven, considerando lo que le estaba diciendo. Quizás tenía razón y su presencia era lo más perjudicial para él. Aaron sabía que no podía ser objetivo, su único deseo era estar junto a su Alma Gemela y cuidar de él. Pero, como el propio Spencer había dicho, aún no sabía si era perjudicial o beneficioso para él.

—Está bien—dijo al fin tras un largo rato. Se separó poco a poco del joven, procurando no despertarle—. Mañana a primera hora nuestro avión estará aquí para llevarle a Washington. Cualquier cosa que necesitéis puedes llamar a García y ella os lo conseguirá.

Se puso los zapatos, cogió su corbata y su chaqueta olvidadas en una silla y salió de la habitación sin girarse a mirar al joven. No estaba seguro de si podría marcharse si le veía de nuevo. Alex se sorprendió de que se hubiera marchado sin hacerle ninguna advertencia, aunque no era necesario, sabía muy bien que su vida estaría arruinada para siempre si no conseguía que Spencer se recuperara.

Cuando Spencer se despertó unos minutos después y se encontró solo en la cama, con Alex sentado en una silla junto a él, no dijo una sola palabra. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a llorar en silencio, dando la espalda a su compañero. Solo quería que el dolor se entumeciera de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, con Spencer apenas consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, regresaron a Washington y Alex se instaló en casa de su jefe por lo que serían al menos unos días. Spencer no dijo una sola palabra en todo el trayecto, en realidad aún no le había dirigido la palabra desde que llegara al hospital.

—Tengo que registrar la casa—le dijo antes de que fuera a su habitación.

Spencer asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en una silla en la mesa del salón-comedor mientras Alex recorría el pequeño apartamento con solo lo necesario en busca de algún alijo oculto. Omitió las estanterías de suelo a techo llenas de libros, le llevaría horas comprobarlas, mantendría un ojo sobre ellas. El doctor ni siquiera se molestó en decirle que no había nada, sabía que su palabra no valía en ese momento. Una vez que dio el visto bueno, Spencer se dio una ducha, vomitó aunque no había comido nada y se metió en la cama, llorando y temblando hasta quedarse dormido.

Los tres días siguientes Alex intentó que comiera, le dejaba platos ligeros en el escritorio de su habitación, pero nunca los tocó. Tan solo bebía de vez en cuando el agua o la leche que le dejaba. Seguía sin hablar con él, tan solo le oía hablar durante sus pesadillas, casi constantes. Satu se pasó un par de veces por allí, pero ni siquiera mostró señales de reconocer su presencia y la mujer se marchaba llorando ante el deplorable estado de su jefe y amigo. En lugar de mejorar, su situación parecía ir degenerando cada vez más y Alex comenzaba a preocuparse. Spencer no parecía tener siquiera ganas de mejorar. No era solo por la droga, estaba entrando en una profunda depresión.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó Alex de mal humor al hombre plantado frente a la puerta del apartamento de Spencer con una maleta a su lado. El tipo tendría unos treinta, de pelo corto y negro y ojos también negros, con piel algo morena y una densa barba bien cuidada. Vestía una camisa blanca con el botón superior desabrochado y un traje negro, todo bastante arrugado sin duda por haber estado sentado durante largas horas.

—Soy Ethan, vengo a ver a Spencer. Tú debes de ser Alex, ¿no?—le respondió, tendiéndole la mano.

—Reid no puede ver a nadie ahora. ¿Y cómo sabes quién soy?

—Satu me llamó. Cuando me dijo que le habían drogado, vine en cuanto pude. Si tú estás encargado de cuidar de él, supongo que ya sabrás que es exdrogadicto. Yo me encargué de limpiarle la primera vez. Ahora, si no te importa, estoy exhausto del viaje y quiero ver a mi amigo—sin esperar invitación, cruzó la puerta prácticamente empujando a Alex a un lado y buscó la habitación, dejando la maleta en la entrada.

Vio a Spencer en la cama, hecho un ovillo y cubierto por una sábana hasta la cabeza. Se quitó la chaqueta, se acercó a la cama y se tumbó bocarriba, dejando caer los zapatos al suelo. Spencer abrió los ojos sorprendido y por un momento miró a su amigo como si no pudiera reconocerlo.

—Te has cortado el pelo.

—Ahora soy un profesional, también tengo que parecerlo—respondió Ethan, mirando de reojo al joven, que apenas asomaba por el borde de la sábana.

—Pero te has dejado la barba.

—Me hace más atractivo y masculino.

—¿De verdad estás aquí o eres una alucinación?

—¿Estás teniendo alucinaciones?

—Puede, no lo sé.

—Bueno, ya trataremos con eso, hay algo más importante ahora.

—¿Más importante que volverme loco?

—Sí. Ahora mismo parece que te estés dejando morir. Eso me preocupa más—su tono era tranquilo, como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo, pero Spencer sabía que realmente estaba preocupado, si no, no habría dado media vuelta al planeta para ir a verle.

—No estoy... no es...—apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos. Quizás tenía razón.

—Cuéntame qué pasó.

—Si estás aquí es que ya lo sabes.

—Quiero oírlo de ti.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Spencer se estiró, tumbándose bocarriba imitando a su amigo, y se quedó mirando al techo por un momento.

—Un asesino en serie me secuestró porque creía que entraba dentro de su victimología, pensaba que estaba abandonando a mi Alma Gemela. Desperté esposado en un sótano. Cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a torturarme le dije la verdad y simpatizó conmigo porque a él también le había abandonado su Alma Gemela, esa era su excusa para matar. Entonces, para aliviar el dolor, me inyectó una droga, no quiero saber cual, y después se inyectó él mismo. Intenté resistirme, pero estaba esposado y fue imposible. Unas horas después volvió a inyectarme y le convencí para que me soltara y me dejara inyectarle a él, le dije que le daría una dosis mejor y me creyó. Le di una sobredosis que le mató. Un rato después me sacaron de allí y me llevaron al hospital—sabía que había muchas cosas que tendría que explicar, Ethan no sabía nada sobre su Alma Gemela, pero se alegraba de que no le hubiera interrumpido, tan solo escuchándole como siempre hacía.

—Sales del hospital, pasas unos días jodido, te recuperas y vuelves al trabajo. Ese eres tú. ¿Por qué no estás haciendo eso? ¿Por qué ni lo estás intentando?

—No lo sé.

—¿Ese tipo que me ha abierto la puerta es tu Alma Gemela?

—¿Alex? No, trabaja conmigo. También es exdrogadicto, pero lleva muchos años limpio. Pensé que era... la mejor opción.

—¿Es el federal, entonces? ¿El de la otra vez?

Spencer presionó los labios. Bueno, si tenía que contarle la historia a alguien, sin duda prefería contársela a Ethan antes que a aquel psicópata.

—Nos casamos cuando cumplí veinte. Ese mismo día, al salir del juzgado, se subió a su coche y se marchó con apenas un «nos veremos», sin intercambiar números ni nada. Creía que aquello era un error, que no podíamos ser Almas Gemelas. No volvimos a vernos hasta hace casi un año, cuando coincidimos por casualidad en un caso en Las Vegas. Unas semanas después solicitamos la anulación, pero confirmaron que éramos Almas Gemelas y la denegaron. Aaron finalmente se percató del vínculo en algún momento y lamenta mucho el daño que me hizo. Ha intentado compensarlo desde entonces. No espera que le perdone, pero dice que le basta con estar ahí para ayudarme y ser mi amigo.

—¿Y por qué no está aquí ahora?

—No lo sé. Estaba conmigo en el hospital. O creo que estaba. A lo mejor solo era una alucinación. Cuando abrí los ojos un día ya no estaba y no ha vuelto. ¿Por qué iba a querer estar ahí? Al fin se habrá dado cuenta de que no es más que malgastar su tiempo—las lágrimas habían comenzado a deslizarse por sus sienes sin darse cuenta.

—¿Quieres que esté aquí a pesar de lo que te hizo? ¿A pesar de ser la causa de tu drogadicción?—no le estaba juzgando, era una pregunta directa.

—Él era en lo único en lo que podía pensar cuando creía estar a punto de morir. A pesar de los fallos que cometió, es un buen hombre, una buena persona y un increíble agente. Quiero perdonarle y me gustaría tener una relación con él, pero al mismo tiempo aún siento el dolor que me causó—su voz temblaba entre sollozos, encogiéndose de nuevo sobre sí mismo—. Y la gente a nuestro alrededor no es de ninguna ayuda, no dejamos de dar pasos hacia delante y hacia atrás. Pero al menos creía que era sincero cuando decía que quería estar a mi lado—su voz se rompió y tan solo pudo llorar.

Ethan quería abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero sabía que no serviría de nada, no era a él a quien necesitaba. Si había venido desde la otra punta del planeta, que al menos fuera para algo útil. Se levantó y salió de la habitación.

—¡Alex!—gritó, permitiéndose mostrar ahora lo cabreado que estaba. Se lo encontró en la cocina preparando café con cara de pocos amigos también—. Ese bastardo del FBI, ¿Aaron? ¿Ha dado alguna excusa de por qué no está aquí?

—Yo le dije que era mejor que no estuviera. Él es el origen del problema de Reid—respondió frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Así que el idiota eres tú? Bueno, los dos. Dame su número, voy a llamarle.

—No creo que sea-

—Me importa una mierda lo que creas. Dame su número o lo busco en el teléfono de Spencer. Apuesto a que la contraseña es la misma que cuando vivíamos juntos.

Alex accedió a regañadientes y le dio su teléfono ya marcando el número de Hotch.

«¿Está todo bien?», preguntó Aaron como saludo.

—Claro que no está bien, si lo estuviera yo no habría tenido que venir—respondió molesto.

Aaron se puso de inmediato alerta. Una voz desconocida viniendo de un número conocido no solía ser buena señal.

«¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Alex?».

—Soy Ethan. No sé si Spencer te habrá hablado de mí, pero soy su mejor amigo. En cuanto a Alex, está aquí conmigo. Y ahora, no me importa lo que estés haciendo, no me importa en qué caso estés, mueve tu maldito culo de federal y ven aquí ahora mismo.

«No sé si es-».

—¡Si no vienes ahora mismo te juro que iré yo y acabarán deteniéndome por agresión a un federal!

Hubo un breve silencio al otro lado de la línea que le puso de los nervios.

«Estaré en menos de una hora», respondió finalmente y colgó.

Fue poco más de media hora. Alex estaba seguro de que había usado la sirena.

—Así que tú eres el bastardo—le saludó Ethan.

—¿Spencer me ha llamado así?—preguntó extrañado.

—Claro que no, el chico te admira más de lo que estoy seguro te mereces—ni siquiera intentaba disimular el desprecio que sentía en ese momento por el agente.

Aaron no pudo replicar a eso, tenía toda la razón. Ethan no era como se lo había imaginado. Lo cierto es que en su cabeza había sido un chico muy parecido a Spencer, con la apariencia típica de un friki informático, pero este hombre no tenía nada que ver con eso. A decir verdad, le recordaba bastante a David, tanto por su aspecto como por la forma de entrometerse en la vida de otros sin ninguna vergüenza. Aunque en este caso parecía ayudar.

—¿Cómo está?

—Mal. Muy mal. Ni siquiera está intentando recuperarse. No podrá superarlo a este ritmo.

—Yo fui el origen de-

—Otra vez esa tontería no. Tu abandono fue la causa de su drogadicción, sí, asúmelo, pero también es la causa de su dolor. Tu ausencia es la que le hace daño ahora que se ha acostumbrado a tenerte cerca y cree que podría haber algo entre vosotros en el futuro. Cree que le estás abandonando de nuevo.

—Eso no es cierto, no es mi intención-

—Yo no necesito explicaciones. Si realmente tienes intención de compensarle por lo que le has hecho, no sé a qué esperas para ir a cuidarlo.

No necesitó que se lo repitiera, Aaron pasó junto a ellos y fue a la habitación. Su corazón se retorció de dolor cuando vio a Spencer en la cama, pálido, sollozando y abrazándose a sí mismo, con una de sus manos rascando nerviosamente el interior de su codo donde estaban las marcas de pinchazos. Y él era la causa última de todo aquello.

Se acercó a la cama y se inclinó sobre él, dudando por un momento antes de apoyar una mano en sus cabellos.

—Spencer—susurró.

El joven abrió los ojos, rojos e hinchados de llorar, y le miró como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

—No es una alucinación—dijo Ethan desde la puerta.

Spencer volvió a mirarle y esta vez su rostro estaba lleno de un increíble alivio y casi felicidad.

—Aaron...—salió como una plegaria de sus labios hinchados.

—Shhh. Está bien, estoy aquí, mi amor.

Las temblorosas manos se aferraron a su chaqueta. Aaron se tumbó en la cama y tomó al joven en sus brazos, estrechándolo con fuerza. Sabía que su palabra no valía nada así que no iba a prometérselo, pero no iba a volver a dejar su lado si no era el propio Spencer quien se lo pedía.

Spencer lloró largo rato, sintiéndose más liberado que nunca cuando lo hacía en brazos de Aaron. El dolor se entumecía y un sentimiento cálido lo envolvía. La necesidad, el ansia, era algo distante y mudo. No podía pensar en ese momento en por qué no había estado allí antes, por qué estaba allí ahora. No le importaba. Sentía que su cuerpo y su mente lo necesitaban más que ninguna droga.


	23. Chapter 23

—Vamos a intentar comer algo, ¿vale?—le dijo Aaron con voz suave.

Spencer asintió con la cabeza, aunque no mostró intención de moverse.

—¿Quieres que le pida a Alex que traiga algo?

—Cocina tú—murmuró.

—Esa era mi intención—respondió sonriendo—. Vamos, ven conmigo.

Aaron se levantó de la cama, prácticamente arrastrando a Spencer consigo. Le puso una bata por encima que había en el respaldo de una silla mientras que él se quitaba la chaqueta del traje y la corbata. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y lo acompañó hasta la cocina, haciendo que se sentara en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa en la pared opuesta a la encimera.

Ethan y Alex se asomaron por la puerta con curiosidad. Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Aaron llegara (en las que habían permanecido allí por si hacían falta), pero no esperaban que Spencer saliera tan pronto de la habitación.

—¿Queréis que haga la cena también para vosotros?—preguntó Aaron calentando ya el agua para los macarrones.

—Yo creo que me iré a casa ahora que esto parece arreglado. Llamadme si me necesitáis—les dijo Alex.

—¡Alex!—Spencer le llamó cuando ya se daba la vuelta para marcharse—. Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de mí estos días y siento...

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte. Todos hemos pasado estos momentos.

Spencer asintió y Alex salió de la cocina.

—Yo sí acepto la oferta—dijo Ethan sentándose en la mesa—. Me quedo en tu sofá, por cierto—le dijo a Spencer.

—Vale—no era una pregunta y por la reacción de Spencer parecía que no era necesario pedir permiso—. ¿Ha sido muy problemático tener que venir?

—Nah, solo he adelantado un poco las vacaciones. Me quedaré aquí un par de días y después me voy a ver a la familia.

—Gracias por venir.

—No hay por qué darlas. Sé que tú harías lo mismo. Aunque no hubiera sido necesario si tu marido no fuera un idiota.

Spencer le miró pasmado. No sabía qué le sorprendía más, si el que le hubiera llamado «su marido» o que alguien se hubiera atrevido a llamar idiota a Hotch.

—¿Por qué se siente como si estuviera enfrentándome a mi suegro?—preguntó Aaron mientras revisaba el frigorífico.

—Porque soy el único que vas a tener.

Aaron se giró a mirarle justo cuando Spencer le daba una patada bajo la mesa.

—¿Qué? ¿No se lo has contado? ¿Tampoco lo de tu madre?—le preguntó extrañado.

—No, cállate—siseó entre dientes.

—Por el amor de dios, Spencer. Lo sabrá tarde o temprano y si quiere estar a tu lado es algo que _tiene_ que saber. Hace un momento me estabas diciendo que no sabías si estabas alucinando o no.

—Lo sé, pero...—se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada de ambos.

Aaron se acercó al chico y se arrodilló frente a él, tomando sus manos temblando nerviosas en las suyas, aunque Spencer seguía sin mirarle a la cara.

—Spencer, no voy a presionarte, solo hace falta que me digas aquello con lo que te sientas cómodo, pero quiero que sepas que, sea lo que sea, no va a espantarme y no te voy a querer menos por ello. Aunque no te la haya contado, tú ya te imaginas cómo fue mi infancia, cómo es mi familia. No voy a juzgarte por quiénes sean o qué hayan hecho tus padres.

Spencer asintió con la cabeza, aunque no se veía muy convencido.

—¿Pero y si le afecta a él directamente?—preguntó Ethan y Aaron le miró confuso—. Es lo que se está preguntando. Podría afectarle a él y, de ser así, también te afectaría a ti si compartieras tu vida con él. Y podría ser una carga demasiado grande que tal vez no quieras llevar.

El joven agachó la cabeza. Eso era justo lo que pasaba por su mente. Ethan, como siempre, le leía demasiado fácilmente.

—No habrá nada que pueda separarme de Spencer si no es él mismo quien me lo pide.

Spencer se estremeció y apretó las manos que sostenían las suyas. Ojalá fuera verdad. Ojalá, realmente lo esperaba. Aaron limpió una lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla y se levantó, dándole un beso en la frente.

—Estaré listo para escucharte cuando quieras hablar conmigo. No tiene por qué ser ahora, en este momento solo tienes que centrarte en recuperarte—acarició sus cabellos y regresó a su tarea preparando la cena.

Con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, Spencer observó sus propias manos. Se sentían cálidas tras ser sostenidas por Aaron. Su pecho también se sentía cálido.

—Bueno, parece que no habrá problema mientras cumplas tu palabra—le dijo Ethan—. Pero no le des demasiado tiempo, intentará esperar a que lo olvides para no hablar del tema.

Se ganó una mirada molesta de su amigo, pero la ignoró de pleno.

Cenaron en la mesa de la cocina unos macarrones muy sencillos para que Spencer pudiera digerirlos después de varios días sin comer nada. Fue bastante parecido a un interrogatorio por parte de Ethan, preguntando a Aaron por su trabajo, sus amigos y sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos los últimos meses. Desde luego no se cortaba ni un pelo. En el fondo, Aaron se alegraba de que Spencer tuviera a alguien que se preocupara tanto por él.

—¿Debería irme a casa?—preguntó Aaron mientras recogían la mesa.

El estrépito de unos cubiertos chocando contra el suelo dirigió la mirada de ambos invitados a Spencer, que se había quedado como un conejo ante las luces de un coche. Por suerte solo llevaba unos tenedores.

—Creo que eso es un no—comentó Ethan, recogiendo los cubiertos.

—Am... Pero... si tú duermes en el sofá...

—La cama de Spencer es lo bastante grande para ambos y, aunque no lo fuera, estoy seguro de que no le importaría pegarse a ti como una lapa como ha estado toda la tarde.

El rostro de Spencer se puso de un intenso rojo. Por suerte, esta vez no llevaba nada en las manos. El corazón de Aaron se aceleró un poco. Solo esperaba que su cuerpo se comportara.

—Entonces iré a por mi bolsa al coche.

En cuanto desapareció por la puerta, Spencer se acercó a su amigo.

—¿Qué estás intentando?—le preguntó suspicaz.

—Que dejéis de dar pasos hacia atrás—respondió sin tan siquiera intentar negarlo.

—No estoy preparado para _eso_ —lo dijo susurrando a pesar de que estaban solos.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que él tampoco, pero pase lo que pase en esa cama ayudará a que avancéis o, al menos, a que aclaréis las cosas.

—Ni siquiera nos hemos besado en... los labios, yo solo le he besado una vez en la mejilla y él a mí otra—dijo nervioso, pudiendo recordar ese momento y los nervios que sintió como si fuera ayer.

—Mojigato.

—¿Estás seguro de que eres mi amigo?—le preguntó mirándole molesto.

—¿Nunca te has masturbado pensando en él?

—¡Ethan! ¡No voy a hablar de eso, ni siquiera contigo!—sentía el calor llegar hasta sus orejas.

—Virgen—replicó con una sonrisa.

—¡Cállate!

Había un ambiente extraño cuando Aaron regresó, pero decidió que era mejor no preguntar. Dejó su bolsa de viaje a los pies de la cama de tamaño matrimonio. Era lo bastante grande como para que no tuvieran que tocarse en toda la noche.

—¿En qué lado prefieres?—le preguntó a Spencer cuando entró en la habitación.

—¿Hm? Ah, no tengo preferencia, nunca he compartido cama, duermo en medio. Puedes escoger el que prefieras. Si quieres ducharte hay toallas limpias en el armario del baño.

—Sí, gracias.

Aaron se dio una rápida ducha con el champú y el gel a los que olía Spencer. Ignoró por completo la erección en su entrepierna. No podía ceder a ello. Ya no le sorprendía excitarse al pensar en un hombre (aunque solo le sucedía con Spencer), pero su relación no había llegado hasta ese punto, desde luego, y el chico no estaba en condiciones de nada de eso. Salió de la ducha cuando su cuerpo estuvo más calmado y se puso unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta vieja del FBI. Spencer pareció ruborizarse cuando le vio entrar en la habitación. Probablemente eran los nervios de dormir en la misma cama.

Spencer pasó a su lado con la mirada fija en el suelo y se metió al baño con su ropa para cambiarse en la mano. Se dio una ducha tan larga como pudo, esperando encontrarse a Aaron dormido cuando volviera a la habitación. ¿Cómo podía estar tan nervioso ahora? Como había dicho Ethan, había estado pegado a él como una lapa durante todo el día. Y hablando del diablo.

—¡Spencer! ¡Sal de una maldita vez!—gritó su amigo golpeando la puerta—. Lo que estás haciendo ahí dentro puedes hacerlo en la cama, estoy seguro de que a Aaron no le importará.

—¡Ethan!—gritó Spencer desde el baño, probablemente rojo como un tomate.

Aaron se echó a reír. Desde luego que, si era lo que su amigo pensaba, no le importaría en absoluto.

El chico no logró su objetivo. Cuando entró en la habitación, Aaron estaba despierto, sentado contra el cabecero en el lado de la cama que daba hacia la puerta (lo que ya se esperaba).

—Spencer, quiero dejar claro que no voy a intentar nada y si-

—Por favor, Aaron, ya sé que no vas a hacer nada—le interrumpió, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas evitar hablar de ello.

—Me alegro, pero déjame terminar. Si en algún momento te sientes incómodo, si hago algo de forma inconsciente o mientras estoy dormido que te moleste, despiértame, golpéame o lo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

Spencer suspiró y se metió en su lado de la cama.

—De acuerdo, Aaron. Si te conviertes en un monstruo por la noche, gritaré y Ethan vendrá a salvarme. ¿Contento?

—Sí.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento. Allí estaban, en una cama de matrimonio, compartiendo lecho como un matrimonio normal, lo que no eran en absoluto incluso si realmente estaban casados.

—Buenas noches—le deseó Spencer, dándose rápidamente la vuelta y acomodándose casi al borde de la cama de espaldas a él.

—Buenas noches—Aaron sonrió y también se acomodó en su lado, apagando la luz. Aún entraba algo de luz por las rendijas de la persiana, pero si Spencer las había dejado así, él no iba a decir nada.

Casi quedaba más espacio entre ambos del que ellos mismos ocupaban. Pero eso no duró mucho. Aaron se dio cuenta de que cuando Spencer decía que dormía en medio de la cama, era bastante literalmente. Tan pronto se durmió, comenzó a moverse, a dar vueltas y acabó medio destapado en mitad de la cama. Era algo fascinante de ver. Y estaba tan cerca ahora. Aaron se aferró a la sábana para evitar que sus manos se movieran por su cuenta. Quería tocarle, tan solo apartar el mechón de cabello de su frente, colocar la manga retorcida de su camiseta o taparle bien, pero tenía miedo de no poder controlarse si hacía algo de eso.

Entonces, comenzaron las pesadillas. Al principio fueron solo suaves murmullos, después una mano moviéndose con un tic. Pronto todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y emitía dolorosos lamentos y súplicas. Aaron acarició sus cabellos y su espalda intentando calmarle, pero no funcionaba. Finalmente, Spencer despertó y en la oscuridad el pánico se apoderó de su mente e intentó huir de la oscura figura a su lado. No quería más, no podía soportarlo más, no podría resistir si lo probaba otra vez.

—¡Spencer!—Aaron le llamó y le agarró antes de que cayera de la cama. Su voz pareció hacerle reaccionar porque le chico se quedó inmóvil.

—Aaron...—le miró, acostumbrando sus ojos a la oscuridad—. Uhn... Aaron...

—Está bien, estás a salvo, no te preocupes.

Le rodeó con sus brazos y Spencer se aferró a él, enterrando el rostro en su pecho.

—Lo siento...—le dijo con voz temblorosa.

—No, no, cariño, todos tenemos pesadillas en este trabajo y ni siquiera hemos pasado por lo que tú. Intenta dormir de nuevo, estoy aquí contigo.

Spencer no creyó que fuera posible volver a dormirse. Su corazón latía acelerado y su cuerpo temblaba. Veía a aquel hombre en cada sombra de la habitación. Sentía la aguja clavarse en su brazo. Ese insaciable hormigueo recorriéndolo. Pero los brazos de Aaron resultaban reconfortantes. Su olor, ahora envuelto con el de su champú. El latido regular de su corazón. Se sentía bien, relajante. Volvió a dormirse y esta vez las pesadillas no fueron suficiente para despertarlo.


	24. Chapter 24

Cuando despertó, Spencer se sentía a gusto y más descansado de lo que había estado en semanas. Había un intenso y agradable calor envolviéndolo y su cerebro tardó un momento en percatarse de que no estaba solo en la cama. No se asustó porque este calor se sentía familiar. Abrió los ojos y con la luz de la mañana que se filtraba entre las persianas vio el rostro de Aaron frente a él, aún dormido. Su corazón latió con fuerza y sintió algo que podía asemejarse a la felicidad. No pensó en el dolor del pasado, en el abandono ni en las marcas en su brazo, solo pensó en lo agradable que era despertar junto a tu Alma Gemela.

No quiso romper el momento porque no había necesidad de levantarse todavía así que se acomodó en el abrazo del musculoso cuerpo que yacía a su lado. Entonces lo sintió, algo duro contra su cadera. Se movió involuntariamente, presionando contra ello y Aaron gruñó. Spencer se quedó congelado. No debería sorprenderse tanto, él también estaba algo duro en sus pantalones.

—Spence...—murmuró Aaron, entreabriendo los ojos.

Estrechó el abrazo a su alrededor, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello y presionando aún más su erección contra él. Spencer estuvo a punto de gritar sorprendido, pero se mordió el labio y se contuvo. Estaba seguro de que Aaron aún estaba medio dormido. Sintió sus labios en su mejilla y en su mandíbula y en la comisura de sus labios... y Spencer soltó un suspiro tembloroso con su corazón latiendo a mil. Y ahí estaba, su primer beso. Los labios secos y aliento matutino, pero la mejor sensación que había experimentado nunca.

Lo que empezó con sus labios rozándose fue intensificándose. Aaron acariciaba sus labios con la lengua mientras movía lentamente sus caderas, restregándose contra él. Spencer no tardó en permitirle entrar en su boca, sin darse cuenta de que ahora estaba tumbado boca arriba, con el amplio y caliente cuerpo cubriéndole y atrapándole por completo. Cuando sus lenguas se tocaron, Aaron gruñó en el fondo de su garganta y sus caderas presionaron contra el joven. Spencer no pudo evitar mover también sus caderas, de forma torpe e inexperta y gimió cuando sus respectivas erecciones presionaron la una contra la otra a través de las capas de tela. Eso solo animó más a Aaron, que comenzó un movimiento constante de sus caderas presionando contra él mientras le penetraba la boca con su lengua.

Spencer no pudo resistirlo. Se sentía tan bien, tan caliente, tan intenso. Su cuerpo se estaba derritiendo, el calor aumentando y extendiéndose por cada fibra. Necesitaba quitarse la ropa, tocar. Quería más... aunque no necesitó más. Con un largo y profundo gemido ahogado en la boca de Aaron, se corrió en sus pantalones con el orgasmo más intenso de lo que había experimentado hasta la fecha. Aaron soltó su boca, dejándole jadeando y le miró realmente despierto por primera vez.

—Oh joder. Ah- S-Spencer, l-lo siento...—le soltó rápidamente y se incorporó sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Huh?—Spencer aún estaba aturdido, sintiendo los remanentes de su orgasmo, y no entendía qué decía.

—Dios mío, soy horrible. He soñado tanto con esto que pensé que estaba... Spencer, lo siento, de verdad yo...—parecía que estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, sin poder creer lo que había hecho.

—Aaron... acabo de tener un orgasmo así que no voy a discutir ahora mismo, pero si hubiera querido habría gritado y tú habrías parado y Ethan se habría presentado aquí en menos de un segundo. No grité. Deberías tomarlo como consentimiento—cuánto le costaba pensar en ese momento. Solo quería de vuelta la calidez y solidez del cuerpo de Aaron sobre él.

—Ah... ah... yo...—aún debía de estar medio dormido porque no era capaz de asimilar la situación. Spencer estaba debajo de él, con el pelo más revuelto de lo habitual, los labios rojos e hinchados y una expresión somnolienta y satisfecha. La camiseta levantada dejando al descubierto su vientre y una mancha oscura en la parte frontal de sus pantalones. Sintió palpitar su entrepierna. Aún estaba duro, él no se había corrido, pero no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer al respecto.

—Admito que no esperaba que nuestro primer beso fuera así, pero ha sido bastante... agradable. Ahora deberías encargarte de eso—indicó con la mano vagamente hacia su entrepierna—, parece doloroso—Spencer estaba tan relajado que ni siquiera era capaz de avergonzarse en ese momento.

—Vo-voy al...—bajó de la cama y salió a toda prisa de la habitación, metiéndose en el baño.

No podía creer lo que había hecho. Prácticamente había forzado a Spencer y, además, en la situación tan vulnerable en la que se encontraba. ¡Ni siquiera se habían besado antes de eso! Y desde luego no había planeado hacerlo de ese modo. Había soñado tantas veces ya con hacerle el amor, que había pensado que no era más que otra de sus fantasías y se había dejado llevar como solía hacer en ellas. Era el único momento en el que podía tocar a Spencer sin necesidad de controlarse. Y ahora realmente había metido la pata hasta el fondo. En realidad eso era quedarse corto, podía considerarse abuso sexual y si Spencer le permitía acercarse de nuevo a él sería un milagro.

Al final no necesitó aliviarse, estaba tan angustiado que con una ducha fría fue más que suficiente. Salió del baño y entró en la cocina, donde Ethan estaba preparando ya el desayuno.

—Creo que he violado a Spencer—le soltó sin más y el hombre se le quedó mirando boquiabierto.

—Espera aquí.

Apartó la sartén con una tortita del fuego y salió de la cocina. Se asomó a la habitación y encontró a Spencer tumbado bocabajo cubierto con la manta. Parecía estar durmiendo tranquilamente.

—Spencer, ¿Aaron te ha violado?

—Hmm...—se estiró y volvió a ajustar la manta alrededor de sus hombros—. Me besó medio dormido, se restregó contra mí como un perro, eyaculé en mis pantalones y entró en pánico. Ahora déjame dormir.

Ethan vio a los pies de la cama unos pantalones con unos calzoncillos. Spencer probablemente estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo bajo las sábanas. Desde luego no parecía la víctima de una violación. Regresó a la cocina y se encontró a Aaron en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado, con una terrible expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro.

—Parece que Spencer no cree que le hayas violado—le dijo mientras volvía con las tortitas.

—Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que hacía, le forcé—le miró confuso, esperando escuchar gritos furiosos.

—Spencer no opina lo mismo. Al parecer él consintió. Si crees que ha habido una violación, no creo que él sea la víctima—respondió tranquilamente.

Aaron se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas, viéndose aún más confuso que antes.

—Ni siquiera nos habíamos besado antes.

—Ya, ya, no es como tú lo planeaste. Una cena romántica, un beso en la entrada cuando le acompañaras a casa, que te invitara a subir, etcétera, etcétera. Las cosas no siempre llegan como las planeamos. ¿Y realmente importa? Ha sido natural, espontáneo y justamente así es como tiene que ser con Spencer. No le dejes tiempo para pensar, le da demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Fuérzale a guiarse por sus instintos. Si realmente no lo hubiera querido, te lo habría hecho saber.

—¿Tenías esto planeado?—le preguntó con una de sus penetrantes miradas que Ethan ignoró tan fácilmente como solía hacer David.

—Algunas personas necesitan un pequeño empujón; vosotros necesitáis que os golpee un camión. Ahora llévale el café o no habrá manera de despertarle. ¡Vamos!—estuvo a punto de golpearle con la espátula al ver su vacilación.

Aaron al fin se levantó y preparó una taza de café como a Spencer le gustaba. Dudó un momento antes de entrar en la habitación, pero, en cuanto Spencer olió el café, se dio la vuelta en medio de la cama y extendió los brazos hacia él con expresión somnolienta. Aaron se sentó en el borde y le ofreció la taza de café. Spencer se incorporó y se sentó contra el cabecero, tomando la taza y dando un largo sorbo. Perfecto.

—Joder, Spencer—Aaron le dio la espalda cubriéndose los ojos con una mano.

—¿Hm?—le miró confuso un momento y entonces se miró a sí mismo. Había olvidado que estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo y ahora las sábanas solo le cubrían hasta poco más de la mitad de los muslos. Por lo menos la camiseta era lo bastante larga para ocultar (parcialmente) sus partes, pero aun así había demasiada piel al descubierto. Con su rostro sonrojándose, tiró de las sábanas y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura casi como un nido—. Ya está, pervertido.

—Yo no soy el pervertido. ¿Qué haces sin... nada?—fue algo cauteloso antes de volver a mirar, pero más por respeto que por no querer ver.

—Alguien me hizo mojarme los calzoncillos como si fuera un adolescente—el rubor se extendía por sus orejas y su cuello.

—Lo siento, yo... am...

—Si te disculpas otra vez realmente pensaré que lamentas haberlo hecho—quizás en realidad no quería hacer algo así con él, tal vez ni siquiera estaba pensando en él mientras lo hacía, después de todo, sabía que no tenía ningún interés sexual por los hombres.

—Spencer... estás en un momento muy vulnerable, siento que me estoy aprovechando de ti—le dijo con expresión llena de preocupación.

—Entiendo. No estoy de acuerdo, pero lo entiendo—eso en realidad no respondía a su duda, pero no iba a presionar más, puede que Aaron fuera demasiado amable para decírselo a la cara y quizás él no estuviera preparado para la respuesta.

—Ethan está haciendo tortitas. Vístete y ven a desayunar—definitivamente era idiota. Después de haber mejorado tanto, el aire entre Spencer y él estaba de nuevo tenso.

Unos minutos después, Spencer entró en la cocina arrastrando los pies y se sentó pesadamente en una silla, dando un sorbo a la taza de café que le estaba esperando

—¿Qué pasa, Spencer? Esa no es la cara de alguien que acaba de tener una sesión de sexo matutino—le preguntó Ethan, colocando un plato de tortitas frente a él.

—Hm—respondió secamente encogiéndose de hombros.

Ethan le miró con el ceño fruncido, después miró a Aaron con la misma expresión molesta y suspiró.

—Vais a darme más trabajo del que esperaba—murmuró y dejó los botes de sirope y caramelo frente a Spencer para que bañara sus tortitas.

—Por cierto, sé que es costumbre no preguntar, pero estoy harto de eso así que lo haré igualmente, ¿qué hay de tu Alma Gemela?—le preguntó Aaron.

—Aún no la conozco, hasta el año que viene no cumplirá los veinte—respondió sentándose a la mesa con ellos con otro plato de tortitas.

—También tendréis una buena diferencia de edad.

—No tanto como vosotros, pero sí.

—¿Qué harás si no es lo que esperas?—quizás debería dejar de preguntar, era un tema delicado y Spencer no apartaba la vista de sus tortitas como si guardaran los secretos del universo, pero realmente sentía curiosidad.

—Por suerte, no espero nada. No soy de los que opinan que hay que llegar virgen al matrimonio—comentó mirando de reojo a Spencer—, así que he tenido relaciones con ambos sexos y con gente muy distinta, aunque nunca he querido tener una relación seria, y he tenido relaciones muy diferentes con personas muy parecidas. Intentaré que funcione sea como sea la persona y si tras intentarlo no pudiéramos tener una relación sana, entonces seguramente buscaría una separación de mutuo acuerdo. No voy a vivir en una relación perjudicial solo porque a la gente le parezca lo normal.

Spencer asentía con la cabeza. Era evidente que habían hablado largo y tendido del tema entre ellos.

—No empieces a pensar por lo que digo que tu relación con Spencer puede no ser sana—le dijo al ver la pensativa mirada que le dirigía al joven—. Si Spencer está levantado ahora es gracias a ti, no se estaría recuperando tan rápido de un golpe tan fuerte de no ser por ti.

—Hm- ¡Ah!—Aaron se sobresaltó cuando sintió una patada por debajo de la mesa—. Me has golpeado a mí.

— _Quería_ golpearte a ti—respondió Spencer—. Sé lo que estás pensando, «tampoco estaría en esta situación de no ser por mi culpa». Pues en primer lugar, tú no eres responsable de todo lo que hizo ese hombre y, en segundo lugar, tampoco eres responsable de lo que yo hiciera. Tomé malas decisiones y confié en la gente equivocada. Si hubiera acudido a Ethan desde el principio, nada de esto estaría pasando. Yo ya he asumido eso, asúmelo tú.

—¡Bien dicho!—ahora era Ethan el que asentía, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda al joven que le sacudió en su silla—. Parece que las cosas van quedando claras. Limpiad vosotros, yo voy a comprar comida y, sí, ya, dulces—añadió cuando Spencer abrió la boca para hablar.


	25. Chapter 25

Hubo algunas lágrimas más aquella mañana. Spencer quiso escribir su informe sobre el caso. Sus manos temblaban sobre el papel. Tuvo que detenerse varias veces, bien para llorar o para vomitar. Cada segundo se revivía nítidamente en su cabeza. La sensación de la droga entrando en su sistema era lo peor. A partir de eso todo estaba más difuso, pero quizás por eso era más aterrador. Recordaba las alucinaciones con la misma claridad que la realidad por lo que resultaba difícil distinguir unas de otras. Aaron intentó convencerle de que no era necesario que lo hiciera en ese momento, le rompía el corazón ver cuánto sufría rememorándolo, pero Ethan insistió en que lo mejor era que lo sacara de su sistema cuanto antes. Quizás tenía razón, pero simplemente no le gustaba verle así.

Finalmente, cuando el informe estuvo terminado, aún más extenso de lo habitual, Aaron se sentó a su lado y le abrazó, dejando que se desahogara en su hombro. Spencer pasó el resto del día en la cama, mirando al vacío y sin apenas moverse. Le dejaron porque necesitaba descansar después del estrés de revivir lo sucedido. Se sintieron aliviados cuando se levantó por sí mismo a la hora de la cena. Siguió sin decir palabra durante un rato, pero al menos comió algo.

—¿Peli y palomitas?—sugirió Ethan después de la cena.

—Con caramelo—añadió Spencer.

—Por descontado.

Ethan tomó el sillón así que ellos tuvieron que sentarse en el estrecho sofá-cama, cada uno en una esquina con el bote de palomitas entre ellos. Aunque el apartamento estaba renovado como todos los de esa planta y la cocina y el baño eran nuevos, el resto de muebles no lo parecían. Aaron se preguntaba si se los habría traído de su antiguo apartamento en Chicago o los habría comprado allí de segunda mano. Sabía que no le importaban demasiado, la mayor parte del tiempo dormía en el sofá de su despacho y apenas pisaba el apartamento.

Aaron no le estaba prestando atención a la película, _El quinto elemento_ , tan solo podía mirar de reojo a Spencer, con los pies con calcetines desparejados sobre el sofá y las rodillas contra el pecho, comiendo de vez en cuando una palomita recubierta de caramelo. Él, por su parte, parecía concentrado en la película, demasiado concentrado, como si intentara abstraerse de todo lo que le rodeaba.

—¡¿Huh?!—Spencer se sobresaltó cuando algo ligero golpeó su cara. De nuevo algo cayó en su cabeza y esta vez se dio cuenta de que era Ethan tirándole palomitas—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Me molestas—respondió el otro tirando otra palomita.

—¿Cómo puedo molestarte? No estoy haciendo nada.

—Exacto—tiró otra palomita, esta vez a Aaron—. Y tú también me molestas. Normalmente la gente se acurruca y se mete mano cuando ve una película.

—¿Y no debería ser eso lo que te molestara?—preguntó Spencer confuso.

—En este caso, no. Quita ese maldito bote de en medio y acurrúcate con él—le ordenó, tirándole otra palomita.

—Vale, pero deja ya de desperdiciar las palomitas.

Spencer colocó el bote en su regazo y se sentó junto a Aaron. Ethan suspiró frustrado, apenas se estaban tocando, pero era mejor que nada.

Tras un momento incómodo en el que Aaron no sabía qué hacer, rodeó la cintura de Spencer con un brazo y lo atrajo un poco más hacia sí, a lo que el joven no se resistió. Poco a poco, Spencer se fue relajando. Subió los pies al sofá y se acomodó contra Aaron, sintiendo como si aquello siempre hubiera sido así, como si pasaran cada noche abrazados de ese modo en el sofá. Aaron sentía una gran felicidad por simplemente poder compartir un momento tan cotidiano con Spencer. El olor dulce de su champú, su cálido y esbelto cuerpo apoyado contra el suyo, el hermoso perfil de su rostro, sus ojos brillando con la luz de la pantalla. Inclinó la cabeza y sintió los suaves cabellos contra su mejilla. Cerró los ojos, grabando en su mente esas sensaciones. Spencer giró su rostro y Aaron abrió los ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron. Spencer bajó la mirada a sus labios y la punta de su lengua asomó brevemente humedeciendo sus propios labios. Aaron no esperó más y le besó. Un beso dulce, suave, nada como el de aquella mañana. Sus labios acariciándose, sus lenguas apenas tanteándose. El calor aumentando poco a poco en sus cuerpos.

—Mi madre es esquizofrénica—soltó Spencer de repente rompiendo el beso.

—¡Joder, Spencer! ¿No sabes lo que es esperar el momento oportuno?—le preguntó Ethan molesto—. Desde luego este no era el momento oportuno.

—Prefiero que lo sepa antes de ir más lejos.

—Ahí tienes razón. Bueno, pues me voy a tomar algo. Más vale que después de hablarlo sigáis con lo que estabais—apagó la televisión, se puso la chaqueta y los zapatos, y sin más salió del apartamento.

Aaron estaba confuso, aún podía sentir los labios de Spencer sobre los suyos, pero estaba claro que no iba a haber más besos por ahora. El chico se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá mirando hacia él, abrazándose al bote de palomitas como un escudo protector. Se veía serio, preocupado, probablemente pensando que lo que iba a decir le iba a espantar y ya no le querría. Era absurdo, iba a amarle y a estar con él pasara lo que pasara, pero no iba a decir nada porque unas simples palabras no servirían.

—Mi madre es esquizofrénica paranoide. Mi padre nos abandonó cuando yo tenía diez años a pesar de que ellos eran Almas Gemelas. Cuidé de ella desde entonces, no tuve ayuda de nadie, nadie se dio cuenta o no le importó. Mi padre siguió ingresando una manutención en nuestra cuenta, pero eso siquiera era una ayuda. Muchos de los días mi madre apenas era funcional y resultaba muy difícil cuidar de ella. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho años la ingresé en el Sanatorio Bennington, donde está ahora mismo. Hace tiempo que no voy a visitarla, desde el caso en Las Vegas, pero intento escribirle cartas diariamente, es para lo único para lo que descanso cuando estoy trabajando, aunque no siempre me es posible.

Era impresionante la velocidad con que lo había dicho, sin tan quisiera pararse a respirar. Y sin mirarle a la cara mientras lo decía. Estaba aterrado, ahora moviendo los dedos nerviosamente sobre el borde del bote de palomitas. Aaron no creía posible que pudiera sentirse más culpable por haberle abandonado de lo que ya se sentía, pero sí era posible. Spencer ya tenía traumas de abandono por culpa del bastardo de su padre y él había profundizado aún más en esa herida. Era natural que no pudiera perdonarle tan fácilmente. Incluso si no podía volver a confiar en nadie, quién podría culparle.

—La quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

—Incluso si para ella el gobierno es fascista y amenaza con sacarle los ojos a los médicos, es una buena mujer que me cuidó tan bien como su enfermedad se lo permitía y soy el hombre que soy ahora gracias a ella. Sí, la quiero mucho—respondió, mirándole por primera vez.

Aaron sonrió y acarició su mejilla. Se inclinó para besarle, pero Spencer se apartó.

—La esquizofrenia puede ser hereditaria. Tengo muchas posibilidades de desarrollar esquizofrenia, de hecho entre los veinte y los treinta años es la edad de más alto riesgo.

—Y crees que si desarrollas la enfermedad te abandonaré como hizo tu padre—no le conocía, pero ya odiaba a ese hombre y si tenía la oportunidad le haría pagar por lo que hizo.

Spencer agachó la cabeza y retrocedió un poco más.

—No lo sé, pero quizás deberías. No es una carga que debas llevar, no te lo mereces—su voz era apenas un murmullo, sus manos temblaban.

Aaron tomó el cubo de palomitas y lo dejó en el suelo. A pesar de la reticencia de Spencer, le abrazó y se reclinó en el sofá con el joven tumbado sobre él. Besó sus cabellos y le estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, casi sintiendo cómo el miedo dejaba su cuerpo poco a poco.

—Sé que mis palabras no servirán de nada, tengo intención de demostrarlo con mis actos, pero eso llevará tiempo así que igualmente lo diré. Te amo, Spencer, y, si tú me lo permites, pasaré el resto de mi vida contigo, ya sea como tu marido o como tu amigo, tanto si estás sano como si estás enfermo. Si llegaras a desarrollar la enfermedad, buscaría la mejor manera para poder ayudarte y cuidar de ti. No voy a abandonarte, Spencer, pase lo que pase.

Spencer cerró los ojos y se abrazó más fuerte a él. No podía estar seguro de que fuera a cumplir su palabra, pero oírle decirlo al menos le hacía sentirse más tranquilo y seguro. Quería creer en él. No iba a decírselo, pero hasta el mismo día de su matrimonio se había planteado el no acudir a la cita. A pesar de las consecuencias legales que eso hubiera tenido para él, no quería que alguien más tuviera que cargar con él si llegara a sufrir esquizofrenia. No quería que nadie sufriera lo que él había sufrido cuidando de su madre. La quería más que a nadie, pero ir a verla y que ni siquiera le reconociera o incluso que pensara que había ido a hacerle daño era algo demasiado doloroso. No quería ver a su Alma Gemela y no ser capaz de reconocerlo. Pero si tenía que pasar por eso, Aaron era probablemente la persona más adecuada. La única con la que lo haría.

Permanecieron allí tumbados durante largo rato, abrazados, sintiendo sus respiraciones casi acompasadas, a punto de quedarse dormidos hasta que un móvil sonó con un mensaje.

—Ngh...—gruñó Spencer—. Apuesto a que es Ethan.

—Será mejor que lo compruebes.

Spencer se levantó reticente y buscó el móvil en su bolsa.

Ethan » _He conocido a alguien. No vuelvo esta noche. Tened algo de acción vosotros también._

—¿Qué quiere decir con «algo de acción»?—le preguntó a Aaron mostrándole el mensaje.

—Am... Se refiere a temas sexuales—miró de reojo a Spencer, atento a su reacción, aunque el chico no intentó ocultarla.

—¿El sexo es tan importante?—se dejó caer en el sofá, cogiendo el bote de palomitas—. Para Ethan lo es, ya lo sé, pero... yo decidí ser virgen porque consideraba que lo apropiado era esperar a mi Alma Gemela, no le veía el sentido a un acto tan íntimo con alguien si no iba a ser una relación a largo plazo ni había verdadero amor. Tampoco estuve nunca demasiado interesado.

—¿No has hecho nunca nada? ¿Nada, nada?—preguntó curioso y, sí, algo excitado.

—Si te estás refiriendo a eso que llaman sexo ligero, no, tampoco he hecho nada de eso. Mi relación más íntima con una persona es mi amistad con Ethan y lo máximo que hemos hecho ha sido dormir juntos en la misma cama vestidos cuando no había otro remedio.

—¿Nunca intentó nada?—estaba preparado para darle un puñetazo nada más cruzara la puerta de haber sido así.

—No. Cuando nos conocimos yo solo era un crío y después siempre respetó mi decisión. A veces se reía, sin maldad, pero nunca me presionaba. Esta es la primera vez que lo hace. No me malinterpretes, no es que no quiera hacerlo, lo de esta mañana estuvo muy bien, pero... para llegar hasta el final, para intimar más necesito tiempo y confiar—tenía miedo de ser rechazado si no mostraba tanto entusiasmo como se esperaba de él. Quería hacerlo con Aaron, había fantaseado con él como nunca había fantaseado con nadie, pero no podía simplemente desnudarse y hacerlo en ese momento.

—Spencer, no espero que lo hagamos ahora, ni siquiera esperaba lo de esta mañana. No necesito desesperadamente el sexo. No puedo decir que no esté interesado, pero no es una prioridad. Mi única prioridad ahora es que te recuperes y afianzar nuestra relación poco a poco. Ya te lo he dicho, si solo puedo ser tu amigo el resto de mi vida, estoy conforme con ello. Aceptaré cualquier cosa que estés dispuesto a darme y con la que te sientas cómodo.

Spencer suspiró. ¿Cómo podía decir siempre lo que necesitaba oír? El hombre que tenía delante y que dejaba su propia vida para ayudarle a él desde luego no tenía nada que ver con el hombre que lo abandonó años atrás. No podía verle como la misma persona.

Se inclinó y le dio un fugaz beso, sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse.

—Los besos están bien—murmuró con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

—Sí—Aaron sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando sus hoyuelos—. Los besos están bien.

Recogieron el salón y se prepararon para irse a dormir. Esta vez no quedó espacio entre ellos en la cama, Spencer se acurrucó en brazos de Aaron y durmieron ocupando menos de la mitad de la cama con un dulce beso de buenas noches. Aunque el día había sido una montaña rusa de emociones, ese era un buen final y las pesadillas, incluso si las hubo, no llegaron a perturbar su sueño.

Se sentía taaaan relajado, tan cálido y relajado. Realmente necesitaba dormir así más a menudo. Las mañanas serían más fáciles si pudiera dormir así cada día. Sentía un aliento en su nuca, una mano rodeando su vientre y un amplio pecho contra su espalda. Era extraño porque nunca había despertado así, pero al mismo tiempo era agradable, se sentía cuidado y protegido. Se movió hacia atrás buscando sumergirse más en aquel abrazo, pero entonces sintió algo duro contra su trasero y un gruñido resonó en su oído al tiempo que Aaron le agarraba por la cadera sujetándolo a cierta distancia.

—Oh—le costó un poco, aún estaba medio dormido, pero se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Sí, esto... no es voluntario, de verdad—se disculpó, manteniendo la mitad inferior de su cuerpo apartada de Spencer.

—No te preocupes, es normal que nuestros cuerpos reaccionen el uno al otro—hizo una rápida comprobación y, sí—, yo estoy igual, no es nada extraño.

—Solo... no quiero que te sientas sexualmente acosado.

Spencer intentó contener una risa, pero no pudo.

—¿Por una erección matutina? No te preocupes, estoy bien—giró la cabeza para mirarle y la expresión avergonzada de Aaron era simplemente adorable.

Movió hacia atrás su trasero y lo presionó contra la erección del agente.

—¡Ngh! Spence...—le agarró más fuerte por la cadera, intentando mantenerlo quieto.

—Es bastante divertido verte perder así el control.

—No me provoques—le advirtió muy seriamente.

—Vas a tener que aliviar eso de algún modo y yo también.

Aaron se le quedó mirando por un momento. Eso era una invitación en toda regla, pero no estaba seguro de si era lo correcto... hasta que Spencer volvió a presionar su trasero contra él con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

—Eres muy descarado por la mañana.

—Aún estoy medio dormido y también cachondo, mi cerebro no procesa la vergüenza—se estiró con un bostezo, juntando su cuerpo aún más a Aaron.

—Desde luego—incluso su lengua se volvía vulgar. Le gustaba bastante ese Spencer, la verdad—. ¿Puedo intentar algo? Si no te sientes cómodo...

—Adelante. Te lo diré si no me gusta.

Aaron lo tumbó boca abajo y se tumbó sobre él, cubriéndolo como una manta, con las piernas enmarcando las del joven y la erección presionando contra su trasero.

—¿Está bien esto?—le preguntó algo inseguro.

—Mm...—Spencer suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Levantó su trasero y ambos gimieron al tiempo. Parecía estar bien.

Aaron enlazó sus manos con las de Spencer, con cuidado de no hacerle daño en sus muñecas aún vendadas por los cortes de las esposas, y comenzó a moverse lentamente, frotando su erección entre las nalgas del chico, ambos aún vestidos. Podía imaginar cómo sería eso con sus cuerpos desnudos, de hecho lo había imaginado muchas veces, pero en sus fantasías estaba _dentro_ de Spencer, tan estrecho y caliente.

—Tu culo es tan perfecto—susurró en su oído sin pensarlo.

—Uhn...—Spencer gimió y movió sus caderas contra el colchón.

—Ah, lo siento.

—N-no, sigue...

—Oh, ¿te gusta que hable sucio?

—Tu voz... Me gusta tu voz—ese tono aún más grave y profundo de lo habitual por la excitación recorría su cuerpo como si lo acariciara por dentro. Estaba bastante seguro de que podía correrse solo escuchándolo.

—Me alegro porque podría pasarme todo el día hablando de todo lo que me gusta de ti, de cuánto adoro tus esbeltas manos, la forma en que las agitas cuando te emocionas hablando y cómo recorres las hojas con esos finos dedos cuando lees. Cuántas veces las he imaginado frotando mi polla cuando me masturbaba.

—¡Ngh!—Spencer gimió y levantó las caderas restregándose contra Aaron.

Aaron soltó un gruñido casi gutural y embistió contra él, presionándolo contra el colchón. Era pura fricción, pero ambos ya estaban goteando en sus pantalones.

—Y tus labios... No sabes cuánto me cuesta no mirarte a los labios cuando hablas. Tan carnosos y rosas... No dejo de pensar en besarte y en lo bien que se verían alrededor de mi polla—el joven gimió y Aaron embistió de nuevo contra él como si lo estuviera penetrando. Ya no estaba pensando, solo quería hacerle sentir bien y estaba soltando sus pensamientos libremente—. Quiero correrme en tu caliente y húmeda boca, con tus obscenos labios succionando alrededor de mi polla, rojos e hinchados, con tu precioso rostro ruborizado. Aunque correrme sobre tu rostro es tan tentador, sobre estos perfectos pómulos—le besó en la mejilla—, salpicando tus adorables gafas.

—Aaron...—era una súplica, estaba tan cerca.

—Córrete para mí, solo con mi voz—embistió más fuerte, disfrutando los incesantes gemidos del joven—. Eres hermoso, Spence, no sabes cuánto. Mírate, eres la lascivia personificada, simplemente no lo has descubierto todavía. Puedes decir lo que quieras sobre el sexo, pero yo conseguiría que lo desearas, que lo necesitaras cada día. Hundiría mi polla dentro de ti, hasta el fondo, hasta que no tenerla dentro te hiciera sentir demasiado vacío y la echaras de menos a cada momento. Hasta que me suplicaras por más, abriéndote para mí.

Spencer se estremeció, sus caderas sacudiéndose, su cuerpo tensándose y liberando esa tensión de forma más intensa que nunca con un largo y profundo gemido. Y Aaron no pudo resistir esa dulce voz, la maravillosa expresión de Spencer al llegar al orgasmo. Se corrió presionando contra su trasero con unas últimas embestidas.

Se quedaron jadeando, recuperando el aliento, inmóviles por un momento. Aaron intentó levantarse, pero en cuanto Spencer sintió el frío en su espalda llevó la mano hacia atrás y le atrajo de nuevo. Le gustaba el peso de Aaron sobre él.

—Deberíamos levantarnos y limpiarnos—le dijo Aaron sonriente.

—Un minuto...—murmuró somnoliento, extremadamente relajado y dispuesto a quedarse dormido de nuevo.

—Es agradable dormir juntos—le dijo besando su cuello y su mejilla, el suave cabello acariciando su rostro.

—Es agradable despertar juntos—no le gustaban las mañanas, mucho menos antes de su café, pero ahora las veía con otros ojos.

Aaron sonrió, eso no podía haberle hecho más feliz.

—Vamos, esto comenzará a sentirse incómodo enseguida. Nos hemos corrido en nuestros pantalones como unos adolescentes.

—Yo soy casi adolescente, tú no tienes excusa.


	26. Chapter 26

—Vaya, vaya. Iba a decir buenos días, pero parece que son _muy_ buenos días—les saludó Ethan cuando llegó al apartamento y los encontró besándose contra la encimera de la cocina.

La pareja se separó, algo ruborizada, y Aaron sirvió el café que ya llevaba un par de minutos hecho.

—¿Habéis follado, entonces?—preguntó casualmente.

—¡Ethan! No, no lo hemos hecho y aún no estoy preparado para hacerlo—respondió Spencer con las mejillas rojas y mirando molesto a su amigo.

—Y yo no voy a presionarle—añadió Aaron—. El sexo no es un imprescindible para mí, no me corre ninguna prisa.

—Bien.

—¿Bien?—repitió Spencer extrañado—. ¿No querías que nos acostáramos?

—El tema del sexo o la tensión sexual puede ser un gran problema y entorpecer el avance de una relación. Si habéis dejado claro lo que queréis y lo que esperáis, eso es justo lo que quería. Ya te lo dije, pasara lo que pasara en esa cama, ayudaría a que aclararais las cosas y así ha sido.

Spencer le miró boquiabierto. No podía decir que le sorprendiera, estas «lecciones de la vida», como alguna vez las había llamado, eran muy propias de él, pero no podía creer que después de tantos años no le viera venir.

—¿Supongo entonces que tenemos que darte las gracias?—preguntó Aaron pasándole una taza de café.

—De nada—respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué tal tu noche? ¿Dónde dormiste? ¿O dormiste siquiera?—preguntó Spencer sentándose a la mesa con su segunda taza de café.

—Pues no mucho, la verdad. Conocí a un chico adorable en un bar y enseguida nos fuimos a su casa. Estaba totalmente fuera de su elemento en el bar, intentaba verse moderno con una ropa realmente extraña, pero se notaba a la legua que era un _geek_. Al parecer es un genio informático, una especie de hacker rehabilitado—dijo riendo—. Es muy interesante, pero no lograba impresionar a las chicas. Era adorable y nunca había conectado tan bien con alguien.

Aaron no se perdió la mirada intrigada de Spencer, que parecía sorprendido por lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Vas a volver a verle?—preguntó Aaron.

—No creo, ahora que estáis encarrilados cogeré el avión esta tarde para ir a ver a mi familia.

—¿No te gustaría volver a ver a ese chico? Dices que has conectado con él. Podrías haber conocido a tu Alma Gemela.

—Nah, no le pregunté su edad, pero parecía tener más de veinte. Además, en unos días tengo que regresar a Taiwán; empezar una relación ahora es ridículo, más aún teniendo que casarme en menos de un año. Disfruté de una muy agradable noche, con eso me conformo—respondió quitándole importancia—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes que regresar a tu trabajo de federal persiguiendo asesinos y eso?

—Mi equipo aún tiene un par de días libres más después del caso y, aunque no fuera así, no pueden negarme unos días libres para cuidar de Spencer después de lo que sucedió.

—¿Saben que es tu Alma Gemela?

—Claro, está en mi expediente. No saben nada de nuestra relación y no les importa, pero tenemos que estar casados. El FBI no permite agentes que incumplan la ley de matrimonios concertados.

—Lo vas a pasar muy mal con Diana—comentó Ethan con una sonrisa.

—¿Diana?

—Mi madre—añadió Spencer.

—Oh, claro, soy un fascista, ¿no?—rio.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, no pasa nada. No hace falta que le guste mi trabajo, me conformaría con que me considerara adecuado para ti. Aunque después de todo lo que he hecho es probable que me odie.

—No sabe nada. Nunca le conté nada, no quería molestarla, que se preocupara por mí—le explicó con expresión decaída.

—Spencer, tu madre es un genio, estoy seguro de que no se le ha escapado que no le has hablado de tu Alma Gemela—le dijo Ethan.

—Puede, pero nunca lo ha mencionado. Si... si quieres conocerla...—miró de reojo a Aaron, algo cauteloso—, bueno, ya veríamos qué pasa, esto no es algo que pueda predecir.

—Por supuesto que quiero conocerla, cuando te parezca apropiado—acarició sus cabellos y le besó en la frente.

—Vale—Spencer sonrió, en realidad siempre había querido hablar con su madre del tema, pero había tenido mucho miedo de disgustarla—. Ethan, tienes que conocer el CRI antes de marcharte. ¿Por qué no vamos ahora?

—Por mí bien, deja que me dé una ducha primero.

—No uses esto para volver a trabajar, aún no estás en condiciones, tienes que descansar—le advirtió Aaron.

—Solo quiero que conozca el centro, no será más que una visita, lo prometo—respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Un rato después, Spencer estaba enseñándole a su amigo las instalaciones que había creado. Solo la planta inferior porque ya había ocupantes en las superiores y no estaban permitidas las visitas ajenas. Todos los trabajadores con los que se encontraban se acercaban a preguntarle a Spencer por su estado- Este sonreía, respondía educadamente y enseguida les mandaba de vuelta al trabajo. Tenían cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que él.

—¡Spencer! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó Satu sorprendida al verle—. ¡Ethan, cuánto tiempo!—le saludó con un entusiasta abrazo.

—Estás tan hermosa como siempre, mi querida Satu.

—Y tú tan zalamero como siempre—respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta lo que hemos montado?

—Es impresionante. Hacéis un gran trabajo aquí. Pero no esperaba menos de Spencer.

—Solo él podía conseguir algo así en tan poco tiempo. Te lo digo en serio, la habilidad que tiene para tratar con esos burócratas y políticos ya la quisieran muchos. Les deja ensimismados con su inteligencia y luego hace lo que quiere con ellos. Habría sido un gran político.

—Spencer para Presidente—Ethan y Satu se echaron a reír mientras Spencer se ponía todo rojo.

—¡Satu, Satu, Satu!—una voz urgente resonó por el pasillo. Connor apareció corriendo con una carpeta en la mano y se detuvo en seco cuando les vio. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se percató del invitado—. ¡¿Ethan?!

—¿Connor? ¿Qué...?—Ethan le miró pasmado.

Aaron vio la sonrisa de Spencer.

—Ethan, este es Connor Temple, nuestro experto informático o hacker rehabilitado. Connor, este es Ethan, mi mejor amigo. Aunque creo que las presentaciones sobran. Ya os conocíais, ¿no? Por cierto, Connor tiene diecinueve años, aunque intente aparentar ser mayor. Y si me entero de que estás usando alguna clase de carnet falso para beber, vamos a tener un problema—le advirtió a Connor, que parecía haber visto un fantasma.

—Coca Cola, solo estaba bebiendo Coca Cola, lo prometo—respondió levantando las manos. Entonces se percató de la carpeta que aún llevaba—. Oh, um, tenemos un caso—miró a Satu y a Spencer sin saber a quién dárselo.

—Déjame ver—Spencer solucionó su dilema quitándole la carpeta de la mano.

—No, no puedes volver al trabajo—dijeron Aaron y Satu casi al unísono.

Pero antes de que pudieran evitarlo, Spencer ya había leído los documentos.

—Lee esto y repíteme que no puedo trabajar—le dijo a Aaron entregándole la carpeta.

No esperó a que leyera el informe, fue rápidamente hasta el despacho de Alex.

—En marcha—le dijo, apenas deteniéndose un segundo.

—¿Reid?—Alex miró hacia la puerta ahora vacía sorprendido, pero se levantó de inmediato y cogió sus cosas.

Aaron leyó por encima el informe y supo que no tenía oportunidad de impedirle trabajar en ese caso. Suspiró molesto porque sabía que Spencer aún no estaba recuperado del todo.

—Connor—le llamó con el mismo tono que dirigía a sus subordinados.

—¡Sí, señor!—respondió casi cuadrándose.

—Envíale toda la información sobre este caso a García y mantenla al tanto de cualquier novedad.

—S-sí, señor.

Spencer y Alex ya habían desaparecido por la puerta del centro.

—¿Es grave?—preguntó Ethan, sin apartar la mirada de Connor mientras este corría hacia su despacho.

—Probablemente más de lo que la policía piensa. Y seguramente Spencer opina lo mismo.

—Hotch, espero que sea importante porque aún estábamos de vacaciones—le dijo Prentiss cuando el equipo se reunió aquella misma tarde en la oficina.

—Han aparecido en diferentes puntos del país los cuerpos de cuatro niños sin identificar con varios órganos extraídos de forma quirúrgica. Anoche apareció la primera víctima viva—les explicó y todos pasaron a modo trabajo de inmediato.

—¿Tráfico de órganos?—preguntó Morgan mirando las fotos de la carpeta que le esperaba en la mesa—. Ese no es nuestro campo.

—Hemos sido nosotros, concretamente García, quien ha descubierto la relación entre las cuatro víctimas y he recibido el permiso para llevar el caso ya que no hay ninguna otra información al respecto.

—¿Cómo has descubierto la relación entre ellas?—preguntó Prentiss a García.

—Reid recibió esta mañana el caso de la víctima superviviente y yo le pedí a García que buscara casos similares en la base de datos—respondió Hotch en su lugar—. La búsqueda aún está en marcha, pero ya tenemos a estas cuatro víctimas. Tenemos que averiguar si los secuestradores y el equipo médico es el mismo en los cuatro casos y, de ser así, encontrarlos.

—Así que esto es por el chico—comentó Rossi.

—Esto es por cuatro menores asesinados por sus órganos y uno en estado grave. La forma en la que hayamos llegado al caso carece de importancia.

—Por supuesto, pero no habrías decidido llevar este caso si no fuera por el chico—replicó con expresión molesta.

—Si no quieres participar en este caso, puedes quedarte aquí, no obligaré a nadie a venir.

—No nos dijiste que era drogadicto.

— _Ex_ drogadicto y no es asunto vuestro ni es mi lugar contar algo así. Si tienes algún problema con la forma de trabajar de Reid o con mi relación con él, puedes dirigir tus quejas a Strauss; si tienes algún problema con su vida personal o la mía, puedes callártelo. Y espero que ahora entiendas que no es tan sencillo olvidarlo todo y hacer como si nada cuando yo soy el origen de su drogadicción.

—¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho?—preguntó mirándole con ojos entornados.

—No, pero por mucho que repita que la responsabilidad es solo suya, su drogadicción comenzó poco después de que yo le abandonara, no hay que ser un genio para relacionar una cosa con la otra. Ahora vamos a trabajar. Si alguien no quiere participar en este caso, puede marcharse ahora—esperó un momento, mirando a cada uno de sus subordinados durante varios segundos, y cuando nadie hizo ni un gesto consideró que podía continuar—. García.

—Este es el niño superviviente, aún no tenemos nombre porque no ha despertado—comenzó García, mostrando unas imágenes del pequeño niño rubio en la pantalla, cuyo rostro no se diferenciaba mucho del de un cadáver—. Tiene unos seis o siete años. Fue encontrado en la cuneta de una carretera que lleva a Santa Fe, Nuevo México. Según el informe médico, sufría una gran pérdida de sangre y tenía una incisión abierta en el abdomen por la que pretendían extraerle un riñón.

—La víctima sufre nefroblastoma o tumor de Wilms, un tipo de cáncer de riñón que se da en niños. Esa es seguramente la razón por la que le abandonaron de ese modo, al estar enfermo no podían aprovechar sus órganos—explicó Hotch.

—Y si tienen un cliente específico, tendrían que darse prisa para conseguir otra víctima, por eso no tenían tiempo para ocultar su cuerpo—añadió Morgan.

—Exactamente. Dado su estado esperarían que muriera antes de que nadie lo encontrara. En las otras cuatro víctimas que hemos encontrado, todas sin identificar, faltaban órganos concretos, no se los habían extraído todos—explicó Hotch.

—Trabajan bajo encargo—comentó Prentiss.

—Nuestra prioridad será identificar a las víctimas y encontrar el lugar en el que fueron secuestradas para intentar hallar el lugar donde se les extrajeron los órganos. García trabajará con Connor, el informático del CRI; Rossi y Prentiss, vosotros iréis al escenario del último cuerpo encontrado y hablaréis con la policía estatal para intentar identificarlo; Morgan y yo iremos al hospital donde se encuentra la víctima superviviente; J. J., tú coordinarás desde aquí.

—Reid no nos dejará hablar con el niño, si es que está despierto—le dijo Morgan.

—Lo sé, ni siquiera voy a intentarlo, pero puede que ya haya descubierto algo sobre el niño que pueda ayudarnos, no sería la primera vez. En marcha.

Era tarde por la noche cuando llegaron al hospital de Albuquerque, donde habían llevado al pequeño, pero Hotch sabía que Reid estaría despierto de todos modos. Las enfermeras le indicaron la habitación y Hotch llamó a la puerta suavemente. Reid abrió y le miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—miró al pequeño dormido en la cama y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta—. Si has venido a vigilarme-

—No. Estoy aquí por trabajo, el caso es nuestro—le dijo con su expresión seria de agente.

—Oh, bien—asintió con la cabeza complacido—. No vas-

—A interrogar al niño, lo sé, no es mi intención.

—Deja de interrumpirme.

—Lo siento, pero ya te conozco. No vas a dejarnos interrogar al niño y ni siquiera iba a pedírtelo. Solo veníamos para hablar contigo—le dijo mientras Morgan se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Cuántos habéis encontrado?—preguntó Reid, cruzándose de brazos.

—Cuatro hasta ahora, todos sin identificar—respondió Hotch—. García está trabajando con Connor para buscar más y para identificarlos. Esa será nuestra prioridad. Por ahora solo tenemos los puntos donde dejan los cuerpos, necesitamos el lugar donde los secuestran para tener algo por dónde empezar.

—¿Hay algo que puedas decirnos de él?—preguntó Morgan—. ¿Ha hablado de sus padres o de su casa?

—Se llama Jack. Apenas ha hablado, pero entre lo poco que ha dicho no ha preguntado por sus padres ni parece saber dónde vive. Puedo decir con bastante seguridad que es huérfano y probablemente se encontraba en alguna casa de acogida. Eso explicaría por qué los demás niños no han sido identificados. Los niños en casas de acogida reciben muy poca atención incluso cuando desaparecen. Es posible que aún ni siquiera hayan denunciado la desaparición de Jack.

—Así que escogen a niños huérfanos que nadie echará de menos—murmuró Morgan—. Creemos que trabajan por encargo por lo que deben buscar a víctimas compatibles, podría haber algún sanitario implicado, enfermera o doctor.

—Poco probable. Si Jack hubiera ido al médico recientemente habrían detectado su enfermedad. Ha sufrido varios de los síntomas últimamente, lo que refuerza mi idea de que es huérfano. Muchos de estos síntomas son muy inespecíficos como dolor abdominal, fiebre, anorexia, estreñimiento... todos síntomas que fácilmente habrían ignorado en una casa de acogida. Sin embargo, sí es posible que haya alguien de Servicios Sociales implicado, alguien que acceda a sus expedientes y, por lo tanto, a su grupo sanguíneo.

—Imagino que habrá muchos trabajadores con acceso a esos expedientes—comentó Morgan frunciendo el ceño.

—Una vez que los identifiquemos, García podrá averiguar quién en concreto entró a todos estos expedientes—dijo Hotch—. No será habitual que un trabajador que no pertenezca a una zona concreta entre en esos expedientes.

—Hotch, si los identificáis y descubrís dónde fueron secuestrados, envíame la información. Intentaré trazar un perfil geográfico, al menos para saber dónde pudieron realizar las operaciones. Lo más seguro es que el receptor se encontrara allí en ese momento. Si investigáis quién dejó las listas de espera sin haber fallecido en los hospitales cercanos es probable que deis con los receptores.

—Buena idea, de acuerdo. ¿Dónde está Mahone, por cierto?

—Está investigando posibles lugares donde pudo realizarse la operación aquí en Albuquerque. No te preocupes, está siendo discreto.

—Iré a llamar a García para que empiece a buscar entre los huérfanos desaparecidos—Morgan sacó su teléfono y se alejó de ellos, dejándoles a solas a propósito.

Aaron miró a su alrededor y agarró del brazo a Spencer, llevándolo consigo a un cuarto de baño. Spencer no dijo ni una palabra, no se resistió. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Spencer le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Aaron correspondió al abrazo y permanecieron así durante un momento. Spencer no necesitó llorar esta vez, solo necesitaba saber que Aaron estaba ahí, que estaría ahí para recoger sus pedazos cuando eso terminara.

Cuando se separaron, Aaron tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un profundo y tierno beso que hizo que sus piernas temblaran.

—Si me necesitas llámame en cualquier momento. Incluso si es solo para hablar por teléfono.

Spencer asintió con la cabeza. Ambos respiraron hondo para recuperar la compostura y salieron del baño. Hotch regresó con su compañero y comenzaron con la investigación mientras Reid volvía a la habitación con el pequeño dormido.


	27. Chapter 27

No fue fácil identificarlos. Como Reid había dicho, los niños en casas de acogida recibían muy poca atención incluso desaparecidos. García acabó casi histérica y J. J. no estaba de mejor humor tras hablar con las casas de acogida y los Servicios Sociales. Connor estaba algo asustado de ellas. Finalmente dieron con las identidades de los cinco niños y los hogares en que se encontraban. Y una fecha _aproximada_ de desaparición.

Reid había montado una pizarra con mapas de los Estados en que habían aparecido los niños en la propia habitación de Jack y en cuanto le dieron las direcciones comenzó a trabajar. Siempre mientras Jack estaba dormido, el resto del tiempo lo pasaba a su lado, leyéndole un libro o hablándole de dinosaurios, que parecían ser su tema favorito. Jack no hablaba demasiado, pero estaba atento a todo lo que le contaba y hacía preguntas inteligentes para ser un niño. Estaba sufriendo mucho, pero apenas se quejaba. Era un niño fuerte y valiente, y Spencer enseguida se encariñó con él, cosa que solía tratar de evitar por el bien de ambos.

Estaba tan concentrado explicándole al pequeño los errores científicos de _Jurassic Park_ , que no oyó la primera vez que llamaron a la puerta.

—Alguien llama—le dijo Jack.

—Oh, adelante—dijo en voz alta.

Hotch se asomó por la puerta y el rostro de Spencer se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—¡Aaron! Pasa, ven—Aaron se sorprendió por un momento, pero se acercó a la cama del pequeño, quedándose de pie junto a la silla de Spencer—. Jack, este es Aaron, mi Alma Gemela. Él es quien está cazando a los villanos—le dijo al pequeño.

Aaron le miró boquiabierto. Era la primera vez que lo presentaba de ese modo, muy poca gente sabía incluso que eran Almas Gemelas y al parecer se lo había contado sin más a ese niño.

—¿Tú eres el superhéroe?—le preguntó el pequeño.

—¿Superhéroe?—preguntó Aaron confuso.

—Sí, quien captura a los malvados que hacen daño a la gente, eres como un superhéroe—le explicó Spencer con una gran sonrisa que Aaron no podía resistir.

—Bueno, tengo muchos otros superhéroes conmigo, incluido Spencer.

—Él no es un superhéroe. Spence es el genio que ayuda a los superhéroes desde la base secreta—le explicó el pequeño.

—Hum... Eso es bastante cierto, aunque también se mete en líos de vez en cuando—acarició su cabeza, sonriente él también—. ¿Te importa si me llevo al genio un momento para hablar con él?

—Vale—respondió el pequeño asintiendo.

—Toma, vuelvo enseguida—le entregó un libro y le dio un beso en la frente.

Salieron de la habitación y se apartaron un poco para que no pudiera escuchar nada, pero sin alejarse demasiado.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó Aaron.

—Mejorando poco a poco, pero no durará mucho—respondió Spencer, ahora con el rostro sombrío.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Está en la segunda etapa del tumor, tendrán que realizar una nefrectomía, extirparle el riñón, y también necesitará radiación abdominal y unas veinticuatro semanas de quimioterapia. No va a ser agradable y no tiene a nadie que lo acompañe. Bueno, por supuesto, yo estaré ahí, pero... ya me entiendes.

—No podría estar con nadie mejor que contigo—acarició sus brazos, intentando calmarlo porque podía ver la tensión y el nerviosismo emanar de su cuerpo—. ¿Lo llevarás a Washington, entonces?

—Tan pronto como los médicos lo consideren apropiado, iremos en un avión medicalizado. Allí se le hará la nefrectomía y el resto del tratamiento. Cuando ya no tenga que estar en el hospital permanecerá en el CRI, por ahora.

—Sé que los números te rondan la cabeza. ¿Qué probabilidades tiene?

—El 23 % de los pacientes son intervenidos en la fase dos, de ellos el 95 % sobrevive al cabo de cuatro años—lo dijo como una máquina repitiendo.

—Esa es una muy buena cifra, Spencer.

—Lo sé, pero debido a su estado debilitado y a la invasión que ha sufrido su cuerpo y que aún no sabemos qué consecuencias puede haber tenido Jack podría entrar en el otro cinco por ciento—sus manos se movían nerviosamente y se mordía el labio. Estaba conteniéndose para no comenzar a llorar como un padre desesperado.

Aaron le abrazó, sin importarle quién pudiera verles, y esperó hasta que su cuerpo se relajó un poco y recuperó el control.

—Con eso solo podemos esperar. Vamos a centrarnos ahora en capturar al villano, ¿de acuerdo?—le dijo con lo que intentaba ser una sonrisa. Ver a Spencer en ese estado también hacía que le afectara a él.

Reid asintió y regresó a la habitación con Hotch.

—Al principio supuse que realizaría las operaciones cerca de los escenarios, en algún punto intermedio, quizás—le explicó, mostrándole los primeros mapas que había realizado y teniendo cuidado con cada palabra que decía ya que el pequeño les miraba atento—. Sin embargo, al colocarlo todo en un único mapa me di cuenta de que no era así—le mostró un mapa de los Estados Unidos lleno de chinchetas y cuerdas trazando líneas que convergían en un único punto en el centro como si fueran rayos de un sol con una forma irregular.

—¿Crees que tienen la base en una única ciudad? Pero los puntos de... recogida y depósito están muy cercanos, en el mismo Estado.

—Una buena forma de intentar engañarnos. En principio parece que realizan la operación en una ciudad cercana a esos dos puntos, lo que no nos haría buscar más lejos, sin embargo, las carreteras que toman para llegar a esos puntos no coinciden en muchos casos con las que serían más apropiadas desde la ciudad más cercana. Por otro lado, el intento de dispersión entre los cinco casos deja este espacio en blanco y existe una ruta directa hacia todos los escenarios desde esta ciudad.

—Así que estás seguro.

—No te habría llamado de lo contrario. Alex ya está allí investigando la zona.

—De acuerdo. ¿Alguna sugerencia para poder encontrarlos?

—¿Compras de material médico?

—Hablaré con García sobre eso. Buen trabajo.

—Gracias.

Hotch se dio la vuelta para irse, pero en el último momento se giró y le dio un rápido beso que le dejó algo sorprendido. Aaron sonrió y saludó al pequeño con la mano antes de marcharse.

Tan pronto como estuvo en el coche con Morgan, llamaron a García y al resto del equipo.

—Reid nos ha dado una única ciudad como lugar de las operaciones, Denver, Colorado—les dijo por el manos libres—. Cree que utiliza puntos de secuestro y abandono cercanos para engañarnos y hacernos pensar que realizan la operación en una ciudad próxima.

«Eso sería muy inteligente, de ese modo también habrían evitado que se conectara los casos aun si se hubieran identificado los cuerpos», comentó Prentiss.

«Habrán tenido que trasladar allí a los receptores de los órganos», añadió Rossi. «Habrá registros de ambulancias privadas que los llevaran desde sus respectivas ciudades».

«Me pongo a ello», respondió García.

—García, quiero que te coordines con Connor para buscar también compras de material médico que resulten fuera de lugar.

«De inmediato. Oh, y ya hemos encontrado al trabajador social que accedió a los expedientes de todas las víctimas».

—Buen trabajo, García, pero no queremos alertarles así que iremos a por él cuando tengamos al resto de implicados. Rossi y Prentiss, dirigíos a Denver, nosotros también vamos para allá.

Un registro de ambulancias privadas de diversas ciudades y material quirúrgico enviado a una clínica de rehabilitación les llevó unas horas más tarde a dicha clínica. James Lerman era el director y Logan Brolin el cirujano despedido por mala praxis al que había contratado y que sospechaban era quien realizaba las intervenciones. No perdieron tiempo, los coches llegaron con las sirenas en marcha y asaltaron la clínica a toda prisa. El trabajador social había revisado nuevos expedientes después de que se deshicieran de Jack, lo que significaba que podía haber otra víctima sobre la mesa de operaciones para el trasplante que no pudieron realizar con Jack.

El equipo entró con las armas en ristre. Registraron la primera planta sin encontrar nada y tan pronto como bajaron al sótano los disparos comenzaron. En el estrecho pasillo con luces alógenas los disparos resonaban ensordecedores. No tenían ningún lugar donde ocultarse. Apenas veían a sus objetivos que se escondían tras una puerta al final del pasillo. Un hombre cayó. Después otro. Los gritos de los agentes se volvieron histéricos. Un tercer hombre cayó y el fuego se detuvo.

—¡Ve, Morgan!—gritó Prentiss, arrodillada en el suelo.

Morgan avanzó junto a otros agentes y pasaron sobre los dos cuerpos inertes de sus atacantes.

—Logan Brolin, saque las manos lentamente sin causarle más daño y apártese de la mesa—le ordenó apuntando a la cabeza al cirujano con las manos enguantadas dentro del cuerpo del niño bajo las intensas luces de aquel quirófano que no se diferenciaba mucho del quirófano de un hospital.

El hombre obedeció mientras un padre lloraba cubriendo con su propio cuerpo el cuerpo de su hijo dormido y aún sin abrir en una mesa contigua y un tercer hombre, un anestesista, levantaba las manos con una mirada aterrada.

—¿Dónde está Lerman?—le preguntó Morgan al doctor, empujándolo bruscamente contra una pared y esposándolo.

—No lo sé.

—¡¿Dónde está Lerman?!—repitió, golpeándolo de nuevo contra la pared, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

No habían encontrado al director en su inspección de la clínica, no podían dejar que el cabecilla de la operación se escapara, no después de todo lo que les había costado.

«Morgan», dijo la voz de Alex por el auricular de su oreja. «Tengo a Lerman en la parte de atrás».

Varios equipos médicos llegaron en cuanto aseguraron la clínica y tres camillas salieron a toda prisa hacia las ambulancias, dejando los dos cadáveres para el forense.

Morgan salió del edificio seguido de varios policías más y se dirigió a una calle poco transitada tras la clínica. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron a Alex junto a un hombre esposado y con el torso apoyado sobre el capó de un coche. Morgan agarró al hombre con brusquedad, golpeando con ira su cabeza contra la carrocería.

—James Lerman, queda detenido por secuestro, asesinato y tráfico de órganos—se lo entregó a los agentes de policía, que comenzaron a leerle sus derechos mientras se lo llevaban hacia los coches patrulla. Se volvió hacia Alex, pasándose las manos por la cabeza, su rostro cubierto de sudor y su corazón latiendo acelerado—. Hay que avisar a Reid.

—Todavía no—respondió Alex, intentando verse más sereno a pesar de la preocupación—, no hasta que sepamos algo con seguridad y hasta que yo esté allí.

—De acuerdo. Date prisa.

El teléfono de Spencer vibró. Miró al pequeño dormido y salió de la habitación. Estaba esperando que le llamaran para saber cómo había ido la redada, pero no conocía el número que aparecía en la pantalla de su móvil.

—¿Diga?

«¿Doctor Spencer Reid?».

—Sí, soy yo—respondió frunciendo el ceño ante la voz femenina desconocida.

«Doctor Reid, su marido ha sido ingresado en el hospital de Denver, sufrió un disparo durante una operación policial y en estos momentos está siendo operado».

—Qué... No, no...—sus piernas temblaron y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para no caer. Sintió un intenso pánico que lo dejó paralizado, su cerebro se negaba a funcionar—. Aaron...

«¿Doctor Reid? Aún no hay un pronóstico para su marido, hay que esperar a que los doctores terminen, pero debería venir cuanto antes si es posible».

Spencer ya no escuchaba. Su vista se estaba nublando y su cabeza daba vueltas. Se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Colgó la llamada y con dedos temblorosos que apenas le respondían llamó a J. J. Tragó saliva, intentando contener las náuseas que sentía.

«Spence...».

—Aaron... cómo...—su voz apenas salía y su pecho se sacudió en un sollozo.

J. J. suspiró al otro lado de la línea. ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado?

«Escucha, los médicos se están encargando de él ahora, aún no sabemos nada. Te llamaremos en cuanto sepamos algo, te lo prometo. Alex está yendo para allá ahora, no tardará en llegar».

—N-no puedo... no puedo ir... no puedo estar con él, yo...—su cuerpo estaba temblando, sentía un dolor físico que se retorcía en sus entrañas, que quemaba su piel. Una enfermera se había agachado junto a él para ver qué le pasaba, pero ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

«Lo sé, tranquilo, tienes que quedarte con ese niño. Nosotros estamos aquí, te mantendremos al tanto de todo, no te preocupes. Va a estar bien, Aaron es fuerte, esta no es la primera vez que le disparan».

Eso no era ningún consuelo, nada podía servirle de consuelo en ese momento. Su Alma Gemela se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte y él no podía estar ahí. Aaron moriría y él no estaría ahí. Podía quedarse solo. Abandonado de nuevo. Podía perder a la persona que más amaba. Al único para él. Podía perder a Aaron.


	28. Chapter 28

Spencer despertó con una sensación de inquietud por todo su cuerpo. Sentía frío y su cuerpo temblaba. Antes incluso de abrir los ojos, su cerebro se sacudió con los recuerdos de lo sucedido antes de perder la consciencia. Se incorporó de golpe y todo dio vueltas a su alrededor.

—¡Quieto, quieto!—unas manos fuertes le obligaron a tumbarse y cuando su vista se enfocó vio a Alex junto a él.

—Aaron...

—Aún está en quirófano, no sabemos nada—le dijo. Spencer intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero Alex le sujetó firme—. Cálmate, no puedes hacer nada ahora—su jefe le miró con una expresión de pánico en el rostro, respirando agitadamente—. Escúchame, va a recuperarse, va a estar bien, te lo prometo. Tienes que mantener la calma, te necesitamos centrado.

Spencer tardó un momento en asimilar sus palabras, pero finalmente asintió.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó cuando pudo controlar un poco su respiración.

—Cuando registraban la clínica dos sujetos que tenían contratados, probablemente los que realizaban los secuestros, comenzaron a dispararles. Estaban en un pasillo del sótano sin ningún lugar en el que protegerse. A Prentiss también le dieron, pero en el chaleco, a Hotch lo alcanzaron en el cuello. Se lo llevaron enseguida en la ambulancia y entró directamente a quirófano, no sabemos más por ahora.

Spencer miró a su alrededor, estaba en una pequeña habitación individual con las persianas bajadas y tan solo una suave luz por encima de la cama. Miró su mano. Había una aguja perforando su piel. No le gustó eso, sintió que iba a vomitar.

—Es solo suero—le dijo Alex al ver su reacción, indicando la bolsa que colgaba en alto junto a la cama.

No le gustaba de todos modos, sentir una aguja en su piel le hacía pensar en lo agradable que sería en ese momento estar colocado. No sentiría ese dolor que aplastaba su pecho, su cabeza dando vueltas, palpitando, el terror que lo invadía. Quitó el esparadrapo que la sujetaba y sacó con cuidado la aguja. Alex no intentó impedírselo.

—¿Cómo están los niños?—preguntó, viendo las gotas de sangre deslizarse por el dorso de su mano. Ese deseo de consumir le había hecho reaccionar.

—Hemos detenido a todos los implicados—Alex sacó un pañuelo y lo presionó sobre su mano—. Cuando llegaron, el doctor iba a extraerle el riñón al nuevo niño que habían secuestrado. Los médicos dicen que se recuperará, acababan de abrirle, pero no parece que haya daños serios. El niño que iba a ser el receptor también estaba allí, pero aún no habían comenzado con él.

—Avisa a Satu, quiero que dos miembros del CRI vayan para atender a ambos niños. No les permitas detener ahora al padre del niño que iban a operar, no creo que el niño esté condiciones de sufrir algo así ahora.

—De acuerdo—respondió, conteniendo un suspiro. Por un momento no había estado seguro de si sería capaz de recuperarse—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Tengo que quedarme a cuidar de Jack. Mañana lo trasladarán a Washington—apartó las sábanas y se sentó lentamente al borde de la cama. Comprobó que sus pies lo sostenían y se levantó.

—Spencer, yo estoy aquí, puedo cuidar de Jack. Deberías ir con Aaron—le dijo con una expresión que decía que esa podía ser la última vez que le viera.

Spencer finalmente se vino abajo, se cubrió la boca con la mano y comenzó a llorar, volviendo a sentarse en la cama. Alex le abrazó, pero eso no era ni de lejos lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Solo quería a Aaron. Ya no podía imaginar no tenerlo ahí. El resentimiento por el pasado no tenía ni comparación con el terror a perderle.

Jack fue comprensivo y no le importó quedarse con Alex mientras Spencer tomaba el avión del FBI para llegar cuanto antes a Denver. Cuando llegó al hospital, se encontró en la sala de espera con los miembros de la UAC a excepción de García (aunque estaba seguro de que iba de camino) y su jefe. Todos portaban expresiones sombrías y preocupadas. Morgan caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala pasándose las manos por la cabeza, J. J. sollozaba en una silla junto a Prentiss, también con lágrimas en los ojos, y Rossi permanecía inmóvil en un rincón, con los brazos cruzados y mirando al vacío. Cuando se percataron de su presencia le miraron como si estuviera a punto de romperse. Se sentía así por dentro y tal vez se mostraba también en su apariencia. J. J. le tendió una mano y Spencer se acercó a ella, sentándose entre las dos mujeres. No dijeron ni una palabra, no había nada que decir, nada que pudiera aliviar ese dolor.

Los minutos pasaron más lentos que nunca. García llegó, trayendo aún más lágrimas a la sala. Sus corazones se detenían cada vez que alguien pasaba frente a las paredes acristaladas de la sala de espera. Todos se percataron de la forma inconsciente en que Spencer rascaba el interior de su codo, aunque no mostró la más mínima intención de salir de la sala.

Finalmente, varias horas más tarde, un doctor en bata blanca se presentó frente a ellos.

—¿Spencer Reid?—le llamó, mirando entre un agente y otro.

Spencer se levantó de la silla con piernas temblorosas y se acercó al doctor.

—Soy yo—dijo con voz apenas audible.

—Señor Reid, acabamos de terminar la operación y ahora mismo están trasladando al agente Hotchner a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. La bala rasgó una arteria y se alojó cerca de la columna, pero hemos conseguido extraerla con éxito. Aun así, el agente Hotchner perdió mucha sangre y su vida aún corre peligro, las primeras veinticuatro horas serán cruciales para saber si se recuperará. La columna no parece haberse visto afectada, pero debemos esperar a que despierte para estar seguros.

Por la mente de Spencer pasaban cifras. Cuántas probabilidades tenía de morir, cuántas probabilidades tenía de quedar paralítico, cuántas probabilidades tenía de no despertar, cuántas probabilidades había de daño cerebral (¿había estado muerto en algún momento?). El médico ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le hubiera escuchado, parecía ausente, hasta que habló.

—¿Puedo verle?—preguntó con casi un susurro.

—Por supuesto, pero solo una persona.

Spencer ni siquiera miró a los demás, necesitaba verle, necesitaba tener constancia de que estaba vivo. El doctor le acompañó hasta la UCI y Spencer se quedó en la puerta por un momento, paralizado. Aaron estaba en la cama, rodeado por máquinas y tubos de plástico. Nunca le había visto tan pálido. Por un momento le costó reconocerlo. No _podía_ ser él.

Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar de pie, inestable, frente a la cama. El pecho de Aaron subía y bajaba, aunque con el tubo en su garganta Spencer no estaba seguro de si podría respirar por sí mismo. El monitor cardiaco le indicaba que estaba vivo, pero por algún motivo le costaba creerlo. Su mano tembló como la de un adicto cuando la adelantó hasta posarla sobre la mano de Aaron.

Estaba fría. ¿Siempre había sido tan fría? No, las manos de Aaron eran cálidas, siempre eran cálidas cuando le tocaba. Sollozó. Su respiración se agitó y comenzó a llorar. Se cubría la boca con la otra mano, pero apenas era capaz de ver con las lágrimas. No podía perderlo. De ningún modo podía perderlo. No habían comenzado de la mejor forma, pero Aaron aún tenía que compensárselo, aún tenía que estar el resto de su vida a su lado para compensárselo.

Los miembros de la Unidad se sorprendieron cuando vieron salir a Spencer unas pocas horas después. Ellos no habían dejado la sala de espera y suponían que Spencer no se apartaría del lado de Aaron hasta que despertara.

—Debo irme—les dijo con un rostro que parecía el de un cadáver.

—¿Cómo que debes irte?—preguntó Morgan confuso.

—En un par de horas trasladarán a Jack a Washington, tengo que ir con él.

—¡No puedes marcharte!—gritó Rossi incrédulo.

—Aceptó que viniera, pero está aterrado, tengo que estar con él. El hecho de que esté aquí no salvará la vida de Aaron, soy más útil allí.

—¡Por el amor de dios, es tu Alma Gemela, puedes olvidarte del trabajo por él!—Rossi estaba furioso. Prentiss y Morgan tuvieron que sujetarle y apartarle por miedo a que hiciera algo violento.

Spencer no le respondió. Con la mirada perdida en el vacío se dio la vuelta.

—Mantenedme informado, por favor—les dijo en un susurro y salió de la sala.

Jack era un niño muy perceptivo. Sabía que era un momento difícil así que no dijo ni una sola palabra durante el viaje, se conformó con tener a Spencer a su lado, reconfortándolo con una amable mano, aunque a veces se abstrajera tanto que no pareciera estar allí. Su mente, al menos, estaba en otra parte.

Se instalaron en el hospital y los doctores examinaron a Jack y le hicieron unas pruebas. Fue un alivio, el único que tuvo, saber que se encontraba bien (lo mejor que podía) y que podrían operarle al día siguiente. Ethan fue a verle y le abrazó y dejó que llorara en su hombro, pero no dijo nada. Permaneció allí con él y con Jack, hablando con el pequeño y jugando con él mientras Spencer no dejaba de mirar los mensajes que García le enviaba, aunque tan solo decían «sin novedades».

No fue hasta la noche cuando recibió una llamada.

«Ha despertado», le dijo sencillamente García al contestar.

La respiración de Spencer se sacudió y se metió de inmediato en el baño de la habitación.

—¿C-cómo está?—preguntó con voz temblorosa.

«Mejor que se lo preguntes tú mismo», García pasó el teléfono. «¿Spencer?».

—Aaron...—su voz apenas quiso salir—. L-lo siento... Lo siento tanto...

«Estás donde tienes que estar, mi amor, no tienes que disculparte», le aseguró y su voz sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo. Aaron sabía cuánto lo sentía y sin duda le echaba de menos y querría tenerlo a su lado, pero también sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. «Estoy bien, voy a recuperarme. Jack te necesita mucho más que yo».

—Aaron, estaba tan aterrado, nunca he sentido tanto miedo. No puedes dejarme, no puedes... no puedes... Aaron, no puedo perderte—le dijo con voz desesperada, deslizándose por la pared del baño hasta el suelo.

«Estoy aquí, Spence, estoy vivo. Te lo prometí, no voy a dejarte», sabía que habiendo estado tan cerca de la muerte esas palabras no servían de nada, pero era lo único que tenía cuando no podía abrazarlo y consolarlo. «Dime, ¿cómo está Jack?», le preguntó, intentando distraerle, preocupado también por todo lo que ese pequeño había pasado y aún le quedaba por pasar, algo aún peor de lo que él había sufrido.

—Está mejor, mañana le operarán. Ethan está ayudándome con él, yo no lograba... A Ethan se le dan bien los niños. ¿Han dicho algo los médicos de cuándo podrás regresar?

«Al menos una semana, después dependerá de cómo me vean». Cerró los ojos y suspiró. «Me gustaría estar ahí contigo».

Quería estar allí porque podía sentir lo frágil que se encontraba Spencer en ese momento. Aún no se había recuperado del todo tras el secuestro y la recaída, apenas había tenido unos días para hacerlo, y ahora su Alma Gemela había estado a punto de morir y estaba ingresada en un hospital a kilómetros de distancia mientras él tenía que cuidar de un niño huérfano enfermo de cáncer al que tenían que operar. Sin duda le estaba golpeando duro y cada día sería más duro cuando comenzaran también con la quimioterapia. Quería estar allí para él, no podía dejarle solo en esos momentos. Quería compartir con él ese sufrimiento si servía para aliviar su carga lo más mínimo. Odiaba no ser capaz de mantener su promesa.

—Ahora yo solo quiero que te recuperes. Superaré esto, puedo hacerlo, pero tú tienes que recuperarte para poder estar aquí cuando me caiga a pedazos. Te necesito, Aaron. Te quiero.

«Yo también te quiero, Spencer». Las pulsaciones en el monitor cardiaco estaban aumentando un poco. Spencer le había dicho otras veces que estaba enamorado de él por ser su Alma Gemela, pero lo decía como un simple hecho, esta era la primera vez que realmente lo sentía y eso le hacía increíblemente feliz.


	29. Chapter 29

—¿Cómo ha ido la operación?—preguntó Aaron a la pantalla del ordenador que García le había llevado. Spencer aparecía ahí, sonriendo, tumbado junto al pequeño Jack somnoliento.

«La operación ha ido muy bien, los médicos están contentos», respondió Spencer.

«Ahora tendré dos cicatrices», le dijo el pequeño.

—Yo también tengo una cicatriz nueva—le dijo sonriente.

«¿Tienes muchas?», preguntó Jack.

—Unas cuantas. Ligarás mucho con eso.

«¡Aaron!», le regañó Spencer sorprendido. Aaron rio y torció el gesto ante la punzada de dolor de su herida. «No hagas el tonto no sea que se te salten los puntos».

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. Jack, ¿te importa si hablo un momento a solas con Spencer?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza y Spencer tomó el ordenador y se levantó de la cama. Salió de la habitación y se sentó en unas sillas cercanas.

—¿Todo bien, entonces?—preguntó de nuevo, ahora que Spencer podía hablar libremente.

«Sí, todo bien. La operación ha salido muy bien y los médicos esperan que se recupere rápido. Tan pronto como lo haga comenzarán con la quimioradioterapia».

—Espero estar ahí para entonces, aunque sea también ingresado.

«Bueno, las enfermeras de aquí me adoran así que no creo que sea difícil que os dejen compartir habitación para que no tenga que volverme loco yendo de uno a otro».

—Hum... Espero que no te adoren demasiado—comentó frunciendo el ceño. Spencer inclinó la cabeza mirándole confuso—. No importa. ¿Estás comiendo? ¿Durmiendo?

«Deberías preocuparte por ti mismo ahora, no por mí».

—Yo sé cuidarme y tengo aquí a todo mi equipo que me cuida. Tú te olvidas por completo de ti mismo cuando cuidas de otros.

«No tienes de qué preocuparte, Ethan se quedará aquí unos días más y se está ocupando de que no muera de hambre. Y dormir... bueno, eso a partir de hoy».

Aaron suspiró, ya se imaginaba eso.

—De acuerdo, confiaré en Ethan.

«Gracias», respondió sarcástico.

—De nada. Te quiero—le dijo sonriente e incluso en la imagen de la pantalla pudo ver el rubor apoderarse del rostro de Spencer.

«Yo también te quiero», respondió con otra sonrisa.

Terminó la videollamada y dejó el ordenador a un lado. Tenía un sentimiento cálido en su pecho. Sentía que las cosas iban a ir bien.

—¿Realmente te parece bien que no esté aquí?—le preguntó Rossi desde la puerta de la habitación.

—Está cuidando del niño por el que he recibido una bala. Sí, me parece bien. Me seguiría pareciendo bien aun sin todo el tema del cáncer y la operación. Como le dije a él, está donde tiene que estar. Por supuesto que le echo de menos y querría tenerlo a mi lado, pero ninguno de los dos nos sentiríamos bien si dejara a Jack por estar aquí—su amigo gruñó frunciendo el ceño—. Dave, no espero que te guste ni que te parezca bien, ya no espero nada de ti, solo quiero que nos dejes hacer las cosas como consideramos oportunas, como funcionan para nosotros. Yo no puedo ser tu redención por tu matrimonio fallido, Dave.

Vio en el rostro de su amigo que ese había sido un golpe bajo, pero ya estaba cansado de que se metiera en su relación con Spencer, no iba a dejar que nadie estropeara lo que estaban construyendo.

—No era esa mi intención, solo me preocupo por ti—se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Aaron sabía que le había herido, pero Rossi tenía que darse cuenta de una vez de lo que estaba haciendo.

Spencer pasó largas horas pensando. Tenía tiempo cuando Jack estaba dormido; cuando estaba despierto, su atención se centraba por completo en él. Reflexionó profundamente hasta que tomó una decisión. Sabía el momento en que había tomado esa decisión, aunque sospechaba que la decisión ya estaba tomada desde mucho antes. El momento en que tomó la decisión fue mientras esperaba al lado de Jack en su primera sesión de quimioterapia. El pequeño estaba aterrado, se aferraba a su mano con fuerza, pero se esforzaba por no mostrar el miedo en su rostro, por ser un chico fuerte.

Aaron llegó dos días después y fue ingresado en la misma habitación que Jack a pesar de ir totalmente en contra de los protocolos gracias a Spencer. Tan pronto como le vio al entrar en la habitación, Spencer se abrazó a él, con cuidado de no tocar la herida, y lloró largo rato en silencio. Aaron le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le estrechó tan fuerte como pudo. Jack les miraba algo confuso, pero Aaron tan solo le sonrió y el pequeño no dijo nada. Cuando se tranquilizó, Spencer se incorporó y se secó el rostro con un pañuelo.

—Sabía que esos chalecos antibalas no servían de nada—le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—A Emily la salvó, podría estar como yo.

—Si no te salvan a ti no sirven de nada—murmuró.

Aaron sonrió y acarició su brazo reconfortante.

—¿Cómo te está yendo, Jack?—le preguntó Aaron.

—No me gusta la quimio, me hace sentir mal—respondió el pequeño, que esa mañana había estado vomitando.

—Pero he oído que te comportas como un chico grande. Eso está bien, estoy orgulloso.

Jack sonrió y Spencer se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

—El médico dijo que podía irme a casa en unos días. ¿Iré a la casa de acogida?

Spencer se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que mencionaba la casa de acogida.

—No, cariño, vendrás conmigo—le respondió acariciando su rostro—. No vas a volver a ninguna casa de acogida, te quedarás conmigo.

Aaron miró a Spencer. Eso había sonado extraño, no había mencionado el CRI, no había mencionado buscarle unos padres, solo había dicho que se quedaría con él. Entonces Spencer le miró de reojo. Se levantó de la cama de Jack y se acercó a él. Retorcía las manos de forma nerviosa, mordiéndose también el labio.

—Voy a necesitar que firmes unos papeles. No tienes por qué tomar ninguna responsabilidad, pero ya que estamos casados necesito también tu firma—le dijo sin mirarle a la cara.

—Spencer, ¿has pensado bien esto?—le preguntó, sujetando sus manos.

—Larga y concienzudamente—parecía más nervioso a cada segundo, seguramente temiendo una negativa.

—De acuerdo, pero _quiero_ esa responsabilidad, no voy a desentenderme—respondió firmemente.

—Quieres...—Spencer le miró sorprendido.

—Eres mi marido, será también mi hijo.

—¡¿Qué?!—Jack gritó desde su cama.

—S-si te parece bien—se apresuró en decirle Spencer.

—¿Vais a ser mis padres?—preguntó con una expresión insegura en su rostro.

—¿Quieres que lo seamos?—le preguntó Aaron.

—¿Vais a devolverme después?

—Oh, cielo, no—Spencer se acercó a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, mirando directamente a sus preocupados ojos—. No vamos a devolverte, no vamos a abandonarte jamás. Cuidaremos de ti como deben hacer los padres y te querremos como te mereces, te lo prometo.

Jack sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos y se abrazó a él como no había hecho nunca. Spencer sintió un gran amor en su interior y un gran dolor por él. Ese niño era especial. Era especial para él. Quería a todos los niños a los que cuidaba, pero sentía un vínculo especial con Jack que nunca había sentido, un vínculo que se asemejaba al que sentía con su Alma Gemela, pero que probablemente era más parecido al que un padre sentía con su hijo.

—¿Le llevarás al CRI?—le preguntó Aaron aquella noche mientras el pequeño dormía y Spencer estaba también al borde del sueño tumbado a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho en el lado opuesto a la herida.

—¿Hm? No...—respondió somnoliento, estrechando el brazo que tenía alrededor de su cintura.

—Solo tienes una habitación en tu casa y Jack necesita una cama para descansar bien, y tú también.

—Ethan está preparando uno de los apartamentos con dos habitaciones. Está trasladando mis cosas allí y comprando cosas para Jack.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Me alegra que Ethan esté todavía por aquí, está ayudando mucho.

—No se va a marchar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó extrañado.

—Ha encontrado a su Alma Gemela y ha dejado su trabajo en Taiwán. Va a buscarse un trabajo aquí, aunque imagino que acabará trabajando en el CRI.

—¿Ha encontrado a su Alma Gemela? ¿Él solo? Vaya, eso no es habitual.

—Bueno, lo que se dice solo, solo...—Spencer sonrió, mirándole travieso—. Es Connor.

—¿Su Alma Gemela?

—Sí.

—Espera. Tú lo sabías. Cuando Ethan nos estaba diciendo que había conocido a alguien sabías que estaba hablando de Connor y que era su Alma Gemela. ¿Cómo?—le preguntó impresionado.

—Conozco a Ethan, conozco _muy bien_ a Ethan y he conocido a muchas de sus conquistas o más bien me ha hablado de ellas y jamás había hablado así de nadie. Tuve la sensación de que esa persona podía ser su Alma Gemela y cuando dijo lo de hacker rehabilitado supe que era Connor, se presentó a mí con ese término el primer día.

—Has hecho de celestino.

—Iban a acabar casándose en un año de todos modos, solo he hecho que estén juntos un poco antes—respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Pero están seguros de que son Almas Gemelas?

—Sí, Connor lo comprobó en la base de datos. No había querido mirarlo antes porque quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero no ha podido resistirse y ha hecho un poco de su... magia para asegurarse.

—¿Te das cuenta de que ha hackeado una base de datos gubernamental?

—Con mi permiso. ¿Va a detenerme, agente?—preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.

—Mgh... No me provoques.

Aaron le besó y Spencer respondió encantado.

—¿Quieres vivir con nosotros?—le preguntó con sus labios aún rozándose.

—¿Quieres que viva con vosotros?

—Tiene... tiene sentido, ¿no?—respondió nervioso—. Es lo normal y si vamos a cuidar ambos de Jack sería más práctico que viviéramos juntos...

—¿Pero tú _quieres_ que viva contigo?—repitió, mirándole seriamente a los ojos.

—No quiero separarme otra vez de ti. Quiero que estés a mi lado, quiero dormir contigo cada noche—le dijo con un tono desesperado—. Sé que no será posible por nuestros trabajos, pero... sí, quiero que vivamos juntos, los tres.

—Me encantaría. No imaginas cuánto tiempo llevo deseando vivir contigo. Spencer, estoy al cien por cien en esto, tanto en ser padre de Jack como en nuestra relación, no lo dudes ni un momento.

Spencer sonrió aliviado y le besó de nuevo. Se quedaron besándose durante largo rato, solo besándose porque no estaban solos ni en condiciones de hacer nada más, hasta que el sueño pudo con ellos.

—¿No te dejas nada por ahí?—le preguntó Spencer a Aaron, que recogía sus cosas de la habitación del hospital.

—No que yo vea.

—Uhn... Ya es suficiente—se quejó el pequeño mientras Spencer le aplicaba crema solar en el rostro y la cabeza.

—No quiero que te quemes, necesitas protección.

El pelo había comenzado a caérsele poco después de la primera sesión de quimio y lo habían rapado del todo para que no resultara tan incómodo. Había pasado una semana y ambos pacientes habían sido dados de alta esa mañana (Spencer había conseguido que fuera el mismo día).

—¡Hey! ¿Estáis listos?—Morgan se asomó a la puerta de la habitación.

—Sí, ya estamos—respondió Spencer, mirando a su alrededor por si se dejaban algo.

—Jack, mira lo que te traigo—le entregó una bolsa al pequeño y el rostro de Jack se iluminó cuando sacó una gorra del Capitán América.

—¡Gracias!

—Para que no te quemes ese cabezón. Vamos, ya es hora de que dejéis de oler a hospital.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo con eso—respondió Aaron.

Morgan les llevó en su coche hasta el nuevo apartamento, en la misma planta en la que se encontraba el anterior apartamento de Spencer.

—¿Puedo ver mi habitación? ¿Puedo ver mi habitación?—preguntó Jack en cuanto abrieron la puerta. Llevaba días emocionado por tener su propia habitación por primera vez en su vida.

—Claro, vamos—Spencer le acompañó sonriente.

El espacioso apartamento tenía los muebles de Spencer, además de los muebles nuevos de la habitación de Jack y un montón de juguetes para él. Aún no estaban las cosas de Aaron, pero él mismo iría a por ellas más tarde con Morgan, trayendo solo lo necesario para los próximos meses. Solamente se quedarían ahí el tiempo que durara el tratamiento de Jack, una vez que estuviera totalmente recuperado buscarían una casa en la que vivir definitivamente.

—Apuesto a que esta no era la forma en que imaginabas volver del hospital con un hijo—comentó Morgan mientras estaban solos en el salón.

—No, no lo es, pero me siento igual de feliz—miró a su subordinado y amigo con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Voy a vivir con mi Alma Gemela, al fin vamos a comenzar una relación y voy a tener un hijo como siempre he deseado. Derek, he llegado a pensar que por mi estupidez nunca conseguiría tener nada de esto. No podría ser más feliz ahora mismo—sabía que su compañero estaba preocupado, todos lo estaban porque aquello no era algo precisamente habitual, pero era sincero cuando decía que no podría ser más feliz.

—Bien, eso es lo que importa. ¿Vamos a tu apartamento?

—Sí, voy a avisar a Spencer.

—Ah... Estoy exhausto—suspiró Aaron sentándose en la cama después de haber dejado ya dormido a Jack.

—Al otro lado—le dijo Spencer.

—¿Hm?

—Échate al otro lado. Sé que te gusta estar junto a la puerta porque te permite salir más rápido si sucede algo, pero a ese lado no podré acurrucarme contigo sin miedo de hacerte daño en la herida.

Aaron sonrió y se pasó sin protestar al otro lado de la cama. Se quedó boquiabierto cuando Spencer se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones y se quedó solo en calzoncillos y calcetines desparejados. Era pálido, imposiblemente pálido y prácticamente carecía de vello, aunque no era tan extremadamente delgado como había imaginado, había cierto atisbo de... bueno, eso era difícilmente clasificable como músculo, pero algo parecido. Aaron no podía encontrarle más atractivo y cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar.

—Tú también. Hace calor aquí.

—Sí, _ahora_ hace calor—se quitó de inmediato la camiseta y los pantalones, quedando en la misma situación que el chico.

Spencer se metió en la cama y se tumbó a su lado, tanteando con una mano su torso desnudo.

—Necesito sentirte—murmuró. Necesitaba sentir su calor, necesitaba sentirle vivo. Aún tenía pesadillas en las que Aaron no salía de aquel quirófano.

—Estoy aquí contigo, mi amor, no voy a ninguna parte—le aseguró, sintiendo la ansiedad en su voz.

Aaron observó los esbeltos dedos que tanto amaba acariciando su pecho, enredándose en el oscuro vello, descendiendo bajo la sábana y recorriendo sus abdominales. Sentía que su piel ardía por cada camino que Spencer trazaba con sus dedos. Cuando comenzó a plantar pequeños besos por su hombro y su pecho, Aaron ya no pudo aguantar más. Se tumbó de lado y tomó sus labios en un profundo beso. Spencer se estremeció y pegó su cuerpo a él, sus torsos desnudos moviéndose el uno contra el otro y sus erecciones frotándose a través de la tela de los calzoncillos. Spencer entrelazó las piernas con las suyas en un intento de estar aún más cerca de él mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban mutuamente. Estaban enredados el uno con el otro y se sentía tan caliente, tan intenso.

—Tócame... Aaron...—suplicó, moviendo sus caderas contra él.

—Ngh... Spence...—el nombre salió como un gruñido gutural de su boca y el chico se estremeció.

Aaron le bajó los calzoncillos y envolvió su miembro con su mano si dudarlo. Era la primera vez que tocaba a otro hombre de ese modo, pero estaba tan excitado que ni siquiera lo pensó. Estaba duro, caliente y goteando. Pasó el pulgar sobre la punta y Spencer gimió en su boca. Comenzó a frotar su miembro, usando como única lubricación los fluidos que brotaban. No dejaban de besarse, era como si necesitaran del aliento del otro para vivir.

Spencer no pudo resistir y llevó una mano a los calzoncillos de Aaron mientras con la otra se aferraba a su brazo tan fuerte que probablemente dejaría marcas. Sintió el miembro duro y caliente a través de la tela. No se lo pensó dos veces, le bajó los calzoncillos y lo tomó en su mano. Gimió lascivamente cuando lo palpó, tan grueso. ¿Eso podría entrar en él? No en ese momento, pero lo deseaba. Cuando lo envolvió firmemente, Aaron gruñó y succionó su labio antes de romper el beso porque ya no podía controlar su respiración.

—Joder, Spence, es... es mejor de lo que imaginé—esos dedos eran mágicos. Envolvían por completo su polla y la forma en que la acariciaban era estremecedora.

El joven ni siquiera escuchaba, estaba completamente abrumado por las intensas sensaciones que estaba experimentando, que recorrían su cuerpo como descargas eléctricas. Y si se sentía así ahora, no podía imaginar cómo sería llegar hasta el final. Casi gritó cuando sintió la mano soltar su miembro, pero entonces Aaron juntó sus caderas y sus verga se frotaron. Ahogó un gemido en el cuello de Aaron, mordiendo el fuerte músculo en el lado opuesto a la herida. Un gruñido vibró en el pecho de Aaron, que envolvió ambos miembros con una mano y comenzó a frotarlos juntos. Las caderas de ambos se movían a un ritmo casi sincronizado, consiguiendo aún más fricción entre sus erecciones. Respiraban pesadamente y no podían resistir más.

—Aaron...—jadeó la única palabra que resonaba en su cabeza, el mundo más allá de ellos dos completamente desaparecido para él.

—Córrete conmigo, mi amor—le susurró y Spencer se perdió por completo.

Se besaron de nuevo para ahogar sus gemidos y, entonces, ambos se corrieron, derritiéndose contra el cuerpo del otro. Spencer quedó completamente exhausto y relajado, su cuerpo sudado y acalorado. Aaron observó el semen que cubría su mano, mezcla de ambos, y después el rostro satisfecho de su pareja. Iban a tener mucha diversión a partir de ahora, de eso estaba seguro.

Despertar con un cálido cuerpo pegado a su espalda era agradable. Despertar con una erección presionando su trasero era... incluso más agradable. Spencer suspiró y movió sus caderas hacia atrás.

—¡Ngh!

Sonrió al escuchar el gruñido de Aaron.

—Buenos días, a ambos—le dijo con voz algo ronca y sonriendo demasiado para ser tan temprano.

—Umg... ¿Puedo intentar algo?—preguntó Aaron con la voz aún más ronca que él. ¡Y tan sexy!

—Puedes intentarlo, te lo diré si no me gusta.

No necesitó más. Aaron bajó los calzoncillos de ambos, escupió saliva en su mano y la frotó sobre su propia erección; después, deslizó su verga entre los muslos de Spencer.

—¡Uhn!—Spencer miró sorprendido la punta del falo asomar entre sus piernas bajo su propio miembro medio erecto.

—¿Está bien?—preguntó Aaron, preparado para apartarse si se lo pedía por mucho que le frustrase.

—Ah, s-sí, creo que sí—la noche anterior le había masturbado, esto no era mucho más, pero de algún modo se sentía extraño, no desagradable, solo nuevo, como todo lo que hacían en realidad.

Aaron le sujetó firmemente por las caderas y comenzó a moverse lentamente. Spencer se estremecía, sintiendo su aliento en su cuello, la caliente erección frotar sus bolas y los dedos dejando marcas en su pálida piel. Se puso aún más duro y comenzó a mover sus caderas en contraposición al movimiento de Aaron. Sus respiraciones agitadas y el crujido de las sábanas llenaban la, por otro lado, silenciosa habitación. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese abrumador calor que le hacía querer deshacerse de toda la ropa, aunque ahora lo único que llevaba eran los calzoncillos bajados y los calcetines. Realmente tenía que replantearse su visión del sexo, quizás estaba más interesado de lo que pensaba.

—Cierra más las piernas—le susurró Aaron con su voz grave.

Spencer gimió y obedeció, sonriendo al escuchar el gruñido de placer de su pareja. Las embestidas de Aaron comenzaron a volverse más rápidas, más intensas. Se sentía como si lo estuviera penetrando. Podía moverse del mismo modo si estuviera dentro de él, si su verga lo estuviera perforando... Spencer no podía sacarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza y antes de darse cuenta se corrió, mordiendo la almohada para no hacer ruido, sin necesidad siquiera de tocarse. Con el esbelto cuerpo contoneándose en sus brazos, Aaron tampoco tardó mucho. Se corrió entre sus muslos, salpicando su semen contra sus bolas.

Se quedaron jadeando, pegados el uno al otro. Habrían sido felices de volverse a dormir, pero había un niño fuera probablemente esperando su desayuno, y eso también les hacía felices.

Fue un día de visitas sin cesar. Primero, por la mañana, una visita rápida de Ethan antes de irse a ver a su Alma Gemela al CRI. Después, J. J. y Will junto con Henry, con el que Jack, algo receloso al principio, entabló una rápida amistad, mostrándole todos los juguetes que tenía en su habitación. Por la tarde, llegaron Penélope y Emily con más ropa recién comprada para Jack. Después de la cena llegó Satu, que parecía agotada por todo el trabajo que tenía con la ausencia de Spencer.

Tras acostar a Jack, Spencer se sentó en la mesa del comedor a revisar los informes que Satu le había llevado. No dejaba de hacer anotaciones por todas partes, pero sobre todo en su cabeza. Se estaba poniendo algo ansioso, quería volver al CRI y encargarse de algunas cosas, pero tenía que cuidar de Jack y... tenía que cuidar de Jack. Tenía que cuidar de él y ya no podría viajar a los casos porque si Aaron también tenía que irse a un caso no quería tener que dejarle durante días en el CRI, no quería que se sintiera abandonado. No podía hacerle eso después de todo por lo que había pasado.

—Spencer, ¿qué sucede?—le preguntó, viendo los múltiples tics nerviosos de su cuerpo.

Estaba tan concentrado que la aparición de Aaron a su lado le sobresaltó.

—Ah, lo siento, no, no es nada—respondió, intentando parecer tranquilo sin éxito.

—Vamos, ven.

—Tengo que terminar-

—Ven—Aaron le agarró del brazo y lo llevó consigo algo reticente al sofá—. Dime qué pasa, cariño.

—No es-

—No digas que no es nada porque es evidente que algo pasa. Puedes contarme lo que sea.

Spencer se mordió el labio, mirando a todas partes menos a él. Entonces, dirigió la mirada hacia el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, solo para asegurarse de que Jack seguía en su dormitorio.

—Es por el trabajo. Ya sabía que iba a pasar, pero... ahora me resulta más real.

—Estás pensando que ya no podrás viajar a casos ahora que tenemos a Jack—no resultaba muy difícil adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente (en parte, al menos). Spencer asintió con la cabeza, retorciendo sus manos nervioso—. Bueno, yo también he pensado mucho sobre ese tema. No tendrás que dejar tu trabajo, yo voy a dejar la Unidad.

Spencer levantó la cabeza y le miró por primera vez con la expresión más sorprendida que había visto nunca.

—Qué... No puedes dejar la Unidad—le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro que puedo y lo he meditado bastante. Morgan está preparado para sustituirme, pueden hacer el trabajo sin mí, pero el CRI te necesita a ti para continuar. Realizáis una labor muy importante, no pueden prescindir de ti, aún no, no cuando apenas os estáis constituyendo. Además, esa mente tuya necesita trabajar. Te he visto trabajando y sufres, pero también sé que te apasiona y que te volverías loco si no tuvieras nada que hacer. Y uso esa palabra intencionadamente.

—Pero, Aaron, te encanta tu trabajo, también te apasiona. Eres un hombre de acción, no puedes quedarte en casa.

—Spencer, no voy a permitir que dejes tu trabajo y quiero tan poco como tú tener que dejar solo o con otras personas a Jack aun cuando se haya recuperado. Siempre he querido ser padre, más que nada en el mundo, y voy a ejercer mi papel como debo. Además, una vez que esté recuperado y comience la escuela siempre puedo buscar un trabajo con un horario normal. Puedo trabajar en la academia del FBI, formar a los futuros agentes.

Spencer le miró con una expresión insegura y preocupada. Aaron sabía que era lo correcto, había tomado la decisión poco después de que supiera que iba a ser padre. Jack había crecido sin amor, sin nadie que cuidara de él, sin una familia. Dejarle con un desconocido, incluso en el CRI durante días para ir a un caso podía resultar muy doloroso para él y Spencer no podía dejar su trabajo, _necesitaba_ tener ese gran cerebro suyo en movimiento y había logrado algo impresionante con el CRI, se merecía poder continuar con ello.

—Si... si cambias de idea-

Aaron le besó y le abrazó con fuerza.

—Es nuestro hijo, Spencer, no voy a cambiar de idea, quiero cuidar de él.

El joven sonrió finalmente y le dio un beso.

—Vamos a la cama.


	30. Chapter 30

**6 meses después**

Fueron cuatro horas y media de incómodo viaje en la clase turista de un avión comercial. El tiempo en Las Vegas era como siempre, seco y caliente, arena por todas partes. El sol golpeaba fuerte sobre sus cabezas cuando llegaron. Spencer estaba nervioso, cerca de un ataque de pánico y no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Sus manos tan pronto se aferraban al brazo de Aaron como se ponía a colocarle la ropa a Jack, a pesar de estar perfecta, o se arreglaba la suya propia.

—Cariño, todo va a ir bien, va a salir bien, no te preocupes.

—Aaron...—era una súplica, aunque no sabía para qué exactamente.

Aaron le rodeó con un brazo a pesar del calor y subieron a un taxi con la maleta. Después de dejar el equipaje en el hotel, se dirigieron caminando al Sanatorio Bennington.

—¿Cómo está?—le preguntó Spencer al doctor, pareciendo casi que iba a salir corriendo.

—Tiene un buen día—respondió el doctor Norman con una sonrisa.

Spencer asintió con la cabeza, miró a Aaron y a Jack e inspiró profundamente.

—Vale. Vamos. Vale—con todo su cuerpo tenso, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Diana Reid.

Se asomó a la puerta abierta y por algún motivo se relajó en cuanto vio a su madre sentada junto a la ventana con un libro en las manos. Esa era la imagen más agradable que tenía de ella y a la que tantas veces se había aferrado en el pasado.

—Mamá—la llamó con voz suave.

Diana levantó la mirada del libro y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Dejó el libro a un lado y se levantó de la silla.

—Spencer...

Se acercó a su hijo y el joven se fundió en un largo abrazo con su madre. El corazón de Spencer latió dolorosamente. La había echado tanto de menos, pero sentía tanto miedo cada vez que iba a verla.

—¿A quién tenemos aquí?

Spencer se sorprendió cuando Diana se apartó de él. Su mirada no se detuvo ni un segundo en Aaron, fue directamente al pequeño que la miraba curioso. Se acercó a él y se inclinó un poco.

—Tú debes de ser Jack—le dijo con una mirada inquisitiva.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Tú eres la mamá de Spencer?

—Así es, puedes llamarme abuela. Ven conmigo.

Tomó a Jack de la mano y se lo llevó hacia un sillón. Se sentó y sentó al pequeño sobre su regazo. Comenzó a charlar con él y al poco rato ya estaba leyéndole un libro. Spencer miró sonriente a Aaron, que parecía muy sorprendido. Había ignorado por completo a su Alma Gemela, pero eso era en realidad lo mejor que podría haber sucedido. Rodeó el brazo del exagente con el suyo y se sentaron en el sofá de la habitación, observando a Diana mientras leía al pequeño.

Había tenido miedo de que no aceptara a Jack, había estado aterrado de que odiara a Aaron, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo ridículo que había sido eso. Se trataba de su madre, de la persona que más le quería, de la persona que deseaba su felicidad por encima de todo. Si él era feliz, ella era feliz por él y era capaz incluso de aceptar a un fascista como yerno. Y no podía alegrarse más de ver el cariño inmediato que había desarrollado por Jack. Cuando les miraba sentados en esa silla, sentía una inmensa calidez en su pecho, le recordaba a la época en que ella le leía libros justo de ese mismo modo. Decidió en ese momento, que llevaría a Jack a ver a su abuela tan a menudo como le fuera posible.

En algún momento, la tensión dejó su cuerpo y el cansancio por no haber dormido los últimos días de los nervios pudo con él y se quedó dormido reclinado contra Aaron. Solo en ese momento, cuando Diana estuvo segura de que su hijo dormía, miró a su yerno con la expresión más dura y firme que Aaron había recibido jamás. El exagente del FBI sintió que su sangre se congelaba por un momento.

—Cuida bien de mi hijo—le dijo la mujer con tono serio. No había necesidad de amenaza, no diría nada delante del niño, pero estaba claramente implícita.

Llevaron a Diana a comer fuera y pasaron con ella la tarde y la mañana del día siguiente. Su atención estuvo prácticamente centrada en el pequeño hasta que tuvo un momento a solas con su hijo antes de que se marchara.

—Has conseguido una familia.

—Sí, mamá.

—No te lo esperabas.

—No, ya había renunciado a ello.

—Pero ahora eres feliz, eso me alegra. No puedo decir que me agrade tu marido, no después de lo que me has contado—Spencer finalmente se lo había dicho todo, poco a poco, en las cartas previas a ese día—, pero mi nieto es un amor y quiero estar al día de todo lo que sucede en su vida y que me envíes fotos o vídeos o cualquier cosa. Tengo que presumir de él con mis compañeros.

—De acuerdo, mamá. Te prometo que te mantendré al tanto de todo y él también te escribirá—respondió sonriente.

—Y tenéis que visitarme más a menudo, quiero verle crecer. Me recuerda tanto a ti—le miró con tanta tristeza en el rostro que Spencer no pudo resistir y la abrazó de inmediato.

—Mamá... te lo prometo, vendremos tan a menudo como podamos. Me esforzaré para que podamos venir regularmente. Incluso si yo no puedo venir, Aaron traerá a Jack para que le veas.

—Te quiero, cariño.

—Yo también te quiero, mamá.

Tenía toda la intención de cumplir su promesa. No dejaría que su madre se sintiera sola de nuevo, compartiría con ella la felicidad de criar a Jack. Ahora tenía con ella un nuevo vínculo, la entendía mejor que nunca. Ahora sabía lo que era el miedo a la locura cuando alguien dependía tan profundamente de ti y al mismo tiempo el no importarte en absoluto. Siempre se había sentido culpable del estado en que se encontraba su madre porque sabía que tras dejar la medicación por el embarazo y tras dar a luz su enfermedad había empeorado irremediablemente. Hasta ahora se había culpado a sí mismo por el simple hecho de haber nacido, pero ahora comprendía la decisión que había tomado su madre, la misma que él tomaría por Jack sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Ni siquiera su cordura valía tanto como la vida de ese niño.

El viaje de vuelta no resultó tan largo ni tan terrible como el de ida. Spencer estuvo sonriendo todo el tiempo.

—Ha ido tan bien—le besó—, tan, tan bien—le besó de nuevo.

Ya habían acostado a Jack y cerrado la puerta de la habitación.

—Te lo dije, sabía que no habría ningún problema—Aaron rodeó su cintura con los brazos y dejó que los besos siguieran por su cuello.

—No podías saberlo. _Yo_ no podía saberlo así que tú tampoco. Pero da igual, me alegro tanto de que haya ido tan bien—le dio un último beso y se apartó de él. Se quitó la camiseta, los pantalones, los calzoncillos y los calcetines. Se quedó completamente desnudo delante de Aaron—. Vamos, ¿a qué esperas?

—¿Cómo puedes tener tanta energía después del viaje?—le preguntó Aaron, mirando detenidamente aquel hermoso cuerpo.

—Oh, ¿estás diciendo que no tienes energía para jugar un rato conmigo?—deslizó una mano por su propio pecho, tanteando sus pezones oscuros, mientras acariciaba su muslo con la otra, tan cerca de su miembro que comenzaba a despertar, pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

—Nunca me atrevería a decir algo así—respondió, desabrochándose ya el cinturón—. Prometí cuidar de ti y lo decía en todos los sentidos.

Spencer sonrió y se relamió los labios.

—Eso está mejor.

Se acercó a Aaron y se arrodilló frente a él. Aaron tragó saliva, sabiendo lo que venía. Spencer le desabrochó el pantalón y sacó el miembro aún flácido que comenzaba a despertar. Sacó su lengua y lamió obscenamente de la base hasta la punta. Bajo la atenta mirada de Aaron, siguió lamiéndolo y chupándolo mientras lo frotaba con sus manos hasta que estuvo del todo erecto. Entonces, envolvió los labios alrededor de la punta y comenzó a penetrar su boca con la verga. Lentamente, acostumbrando su boca al peso y la invasión. Relajó su garganta y llegó un poco más profundo, siempre un poco más profundo cada vez que lo hacía. Ahora era ya capaz de tomar más de dos terceras partes y, cuando ya no pudo más, tragó a su alrededor.

—¡Ngh! Joder, Spence...—Aaron le agarró con fuerza del cabello, esforzándose por controlarse.

—Mmh—murmuró entorno a la verga, enviando vibraciones por todo su cuerpo.

Envolvió su mano alrededor de la base del miembro que no podía tragar y le miró con esos grandes y húmedos ojos. Sin duda se veía hermoso con su polla en la boca. Aaron entendió lo que quería decirle y con un firme agarre en su pelo sacó el miembro lentamente y volvió a penetrarle de nuevo. Comenzó con un ritmo suave que fue aumentando poco a poco, follando la preciosa boca de Spencer mientras este permanecía totalmente sumiso. Visto desde fuera, uno podría pensar que al ser virgen lo había entrenado para satisfacerle, pero era más bien al contrario. Había sido Spencer quien le había pedido, tímidamente, aquello la primera vez y, bueno, Aaron no era tan idiota como para negárselo.

Spencer estaba aprendiendo poco a poco lo que le gustaba a su pareja observando sus reacciones cada vez que tenían sexo. Y aprendía rápido. Sus dedos eran mágicos, como Aaron había imaginado. Acariciando sus bolas y su perineo mientras penetraba su boca, deslizando un dedo en su interior para estimular su próstata. Esos dedos eran largos y delgados, alcanzando perfectamente lo que necesitaban.

—Suficiente—le dijo, sacando el miembro por completo de su boca y encontrándose con la adorable expresión de disgusto del joven—. Si me corro ahora en tu boca no seré capaz de levantarla de nuevo.

—Hm... Eso sería una lástima—respondió con voz ronca. Se levantó del suelo y se arrodilló al borde de la cama, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos y levantando el trasero—. Vamos, estoy preparado.

—¿Preparado?—preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Spencer le miró con expresión pícara.

—Me preparé antes, en la ducha—le dijo sonriente.

—Mgh...—Aaron gruñó y su miembro goteó—. Debería prepararte un poco más.

—No, por favor, quiero sentirlo—le pidió moviendo su trasero provocativo.

Aaron era grueso y a Spencer le gustaba sentir cómo su interior se abría a su paso y se adaptaba a él. Era una pequeña quemazón que simplemente resultaba deliciosa. Incapaz de decirle que no, Aaron sacó el bote de lubricante de la mesilla y cubrió su miembro con una buena capa, esparciendo otro poco sobre la entrada de Spencer. Separó sus nalgas con una mano y guió su miembro con la otra. Presionó la punta contra la estrecha entrada hasta que se abrió para dejarle paso. Spencer se tensó por un momento, pero enseguida se relajó.

—Eres tan estrecho... Vas a hacer que me corra antes de entrar del todo—le dijo con voz profunda, esa que sabía volvía loco al joven, acariciando esas perfectas y redondas nalgas, frotando con el pulgar el borde de la entrada que se contraía sobre su verga—. ¿Qué harías tú entonces? Podría follarte con mis dedos, sé que puedes correrte solo con mis dedos, o con mi lengua. O podrías mostrarme cómo te masturbas con esos largos y preciosos dedos tuyos usando mi semen de lubricante.

—Uhhnn... Aaron...—el joven gimió y se contoneó frente a él.

Solo necesitaba su voz para llevarlo al límite. Spencer era básicamente un adolescente en lo que respectaba al sexo. Todo era nuevo para él y le gustaba experimentar. En esos pocos meses habían avanzado rápido y probado muchas cosas diferentes. Algunas las habían descartado (Spencer no podía soportar las esposas ni nada metálico), mientras que otras las habían añadido a su lista de habituales. No solían usar juguetes porque el cuerpo del otro era lo bastante erótico para ellos, pero había un par de dildos y plugs en el último cajón de la mesilla.

Cuando su miembro iba por más de la mitad, le dio un par de toques en la cadera y Spencer se cubrió la boca con ambas manos; entonces, lo penetró del todo de una embestida. El gemido se ahogó en sus manos y unas gotas de semen salpicaron la colcha. Spencer se quedó temblando por un momento y Aaron permaneció inmóvil mientras el interior se adaptaba a él. Tan estrecho, tan suave y tan caliente. Era lo mejor que había probado nunca, era adictivo (aunque nunca usaría esa palabra) y era abrumador. Quería pasar horas y horas follando aquel interior, pero era tan bueno que siempre aguantaba menos de lo que querría, aunque le gustaba quedarse dormido aún dentro de él.

—Aaron...—Spencer miró hacia atrás con una expresión suplicante.

Aaron sonrió y le sujetó firmemente por las caderas. Salió lentamente y volvió a entrar con suavidad hasta el fondo. Así unas cuántas veces, con los suaves gemidos de Spencer de fondo, hasta que no se sentía tan apretado. Entonces, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, a dar estocadas más fuertes y bruscas. Spencer se aferró a las sábanas, mordiéndose el labio para no hacer demasiado ruido. No le gustaba contenerse, le encantaba cuando Jack se quedaba a dormir con Henry y podía ser todo lo ruidoso que quisiera.

—¡Nnh!—tuvo que presionar su rostro contra la colcha cuando Aaron encontró _aquel_ punto.

—Oh, bien, ahora no me correré yo primero—Aaron sonrió y se concentró en frotar ese punto cada vez que entraba y salía.

Spencer se cubrió la boca de nuevo con las manos y se dejó ir completamente. La sensación del grueso miembro de Aaron perforando su interior, llenándolo por completo, tan duro y caliente, frotando constantemente ese delicioso punto. Su mente se quedaba en blanco, las sensaciones eran tan abrumadoras que era incapaz de pensar y eso le encantaba.

Ni siquiera necesitó tocarse, cuando las embestidas de Aaron se volvieron salvajes Spencer ya no pudo más y se corrió sobre la colcha. Aaron continuó, marcando sus dedos en las pálidas caderas, dejándose llevar hasta que él también se corrió en lo más profundo con unas últimas sacudidas para vaciarse por completo dentro de él.

Salió de su interior y observó la entrada ahora abierta y roja, con un hilo de semen brotando de ella. Simplemente hermoso. Spencer estaba agotado, casi dormido. No se movería en un rato. Aaron le limpió con una toalla húmeda y también se limpió a sí mismo antes de moverlo para meterlo en la cama. Era la rutina, Spencer era incapaz de hacer nada después de un orgasmo. Tumbado a su lado, le rodeó con un brazo y echó las sábanas por encima de ellos, dispuesto ya a dormir.

—Mañana será extenuante—murmuró Spencer, acariciando su pecho con los dedos, trazando con suavidad la cicatriz en su cuello.

—Sin duda, pero estoy deseando celebrarlo.

—Yo también. Ha llevado demasiado tiempo, pensé que lo conseguiría antes.

—Has conseguido acelerarlo mucho y ya está hecho, no le des más vueltas—acarició sus cabellos revueltos y besó su frente.

—Sabes que le doy vueltas a todo. ¿El lunes firmas el contrato?

—Sí, aunque no empezaré hasta la siguiente tanda, en un mes.

—Serás un profesor.

—Sí.

—Profesor Hotchner—su voz sonó provocativa y se ganó un gruñido de Aaron, que le miró suspicaz—. ¿Sabes? Pensar en ti en un estrado frente a toda una clase de futuros agentes me hace sentir un hormigueo ahí abajo.

—Mgh... Spence...—fue advertencia, pero sabía que solía tener más bien el efecto contrario al intencionado en su pareja. Los dedos de Spencer bajaron por su vientre, acariciando la forma de sus abdominales y siguieron bajando lentamente—. No tengo energía para eso.

—Oh, ¿preferirías que te trajera un vaso de leche caliente y las pantuflas?—le preguntó burlón mientras sus dedos se enredaban en su vello púbico.

—Soy un cuarentón ya, no un veinteañero sobrecafeinado como tú—respondió mirándole con los ojos entornados. La diferencia de edad era terrible algunas veces.

—Cierto, pero creo que puedo hacer que te sientas con ganas.

Su mano se deslizó entre sus piernas, acariciando sus bolas, el perineo y frotando con la yema del dedo su entrada. Aaron gruñó y separó inconscientemente las piernas. Cerró los ojos ante la deliciosa invasión cuando Spencer lo penetró con su dedo y separó un poco más las piernas.

—Mmgh... Vale.

Spencer sonrió y se levantó de inmediato. Cogió el lubricante y se arrodilló entre las piernas de Aaron. El mayor parecía mirarle molesto, pero Spencer sabía que era solo porque acababa de perder una batalla, pronto lo tendría gimiendo y suplicando. Se untó los dedos de lubricante y le hizo levantar las piernas hasta que tuvo una perfecta vista de la entrada. Se relamió los labios y su miembro ya erecto de nuevo palpitó. Cubrió la entrada de lubricante y deslizó un dedo fácilmente en su interior. Aaron suspiró y su cuerpo se relajó. Spencer comenzó a mover el dedo, frotando solo de vez en cuando la próstata con suavidad.

—Nnh... Spence...

—¿Qué quieres, mi amor?

—Más...—su voz era casi un jadeo, comenzando a mover sus caderas intentando conseguir más fricción, más profundo, más lo que fuera.

—¿Oh? Parece que tenías energía escondida en alguna parte—sonrió y no esperó un segundo en conceder su deseo. Lo penetró con otro dedo y los abrió en tijera en su interior.

—¡Nh!—Aaron gimió, apretando los dientes, y embistió contra el aire.

—Shhh... Tienes tan poco autocontrol, Aaron—rió mientras sus dedos seguían haciendo magia dentro de él.

Tan pronto como pudo, añadió un tercer dedo. Tenía un poco de prisa, su miembro ya estaba goteando y sabía que podía correrse sin apenas tocarse tan solo observando a Aaron.

—Suficiente... vamos...—prácticamente se lo ordenó. Aaron ya estaba duro de nuevo y no podía esperar más.

Spencer no se hizo de rogar. Sacó los dedos de su interior y cubrió su miembro de lubricante. Presionó la punta de su verga, mucho más delgada y algo más larga que la de Aaron, contra la entrada y atravesó el estrecho anillo de músculos. Aaron suspiró, soltando el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo. Spencer continuó, penetrándolo muy lentamente, hasta que estuvo por completo dentro de él.

—Uhn... Se siente tan bien, Aaron...—se inclinó y le besó casi desesperado. Le gustaba besarle, le gustaba sentirle por completo cuando estaba dentro de él, en cada fibra de su cuerpo, con el semen brotando de su entrada.

Aaron rodeó su cintura con las piernas y movió sus caderas, _necesitando_ que comenzara a moverse. Spencer lo hizo de inmediato, más por instinto que conscientemente. Le embistió con fuerza y siguió a un ritmo que no era perfecto, demasiado irregular, solo desesperado, perdido, pero que volvía loco a Aaron, frotando su próstata con casi cada estocada. El joven besaba su rostro y su cuello y sus dedos dejaban marcas rojas en su piel. Era una sensación demasiado intensa y maravillosa como para poder controlarse.

—Aaron... Aaron...—susurraba suplicante su nombre una y otra vez cada vez que sus labios no estaban en contacto con su piel. Llevó una mano entre sus vientres y comenzó a frotar el miembro de Aaron que estaba ya tan, tan cerca—. Te quiero... te amo tanto... soy tan feliz...

Aaron se vino con todo lo que le quedaba en esa maravillosa mano que lo frotaba. Él no necesitaba palabras sucias, saber que Spencer era feliz lo era todo para él. Su interior se contrajo alrededor de la verga del joven y este también se vino dentro de él, con su cuerpo temblando y gemidos que ahogaba en su boca.

Quedaron exhaustos. Ahora sí que ya no podían más, ninguno de ellos.

Aaron aparcó frente a la puerta del garaje y Jack salió corriendo del coche en dirección a la entrada. Era una casa de dos plantas más desván, con exterior de ladrillo y tejado oscuro, con la puerta y los marcos de las ventanas en blanco. Tenía un pequeño porche y un cuidado jardín delantero. Spencer llegó a la puerta donde el pequeño saltaba impaciente y la abrió. Jack entró corriendo, pasó entre todas las cajas que había en la entrada y subió las escaleras. Spencer esperó a Aaron y entraron juntos en la casa con las últimas maletas.

Habían estado llevando los días previos al viaje a Las Vegas todas sus cosas, aunque la mayoría aún permanecían en las cajas. A excepción de la cama de Spencer y los muebles de la habitación de Jack, todo lo demás se había quedado en el apartamento. El resto de muebles eran nuevos, acordes al tamaño de la nueva casa. No eran precisamente de casa de revista, Spencer tenía un gusto extraño y prácticamente nada pegaba con nada, pero eran acogedores y cómodos. El amplio salón y el comedor estaban unidos, y la enorme cocina tan solo separada por una barra de desayuno. Había un baño y una habitación de invitados abajo; arriba tenían dos habitaciones y dos baños más, además de una habitación de juegos para Jack y un despacho para Aaron. El desván, que era bastante grande y luminoso, se iba a convertir en la biblioteca/despacho para Spencer. Por último, en la parte de atrás tenían un enorme jardín, suficiente para que Jack pudiera jugar y para organizar comidas para todos los amigos, incluso juntando a los de la UAC con los del CRI.

Eso era justo lo que iban a hacer esa noche. No importaba que aún hubiera cajas por todos lados, querían celebrar, tenían mucho que celebrar. Después de recoger todo lo que pudieron por la mañana mientras Jack jugaba en su sala de juegos, Morgan y Ethan llegaron pronto por la tarde para ayudar a prepararlo todo, montando la mesa en el jardín y preparando la barbacoa.

—¿Cómo fue la visita a tu madre?—le preguntó Ethan.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba, en realidad. Estaba bastante aterrado, pero al final estuvo bien todo el tiempo y no te imaginas cuánta ilusión le hace ser abuela, no se apartaba de Jack ni un momento. Incluso se puso a leerle un libro como me leía a mí de pequeño.

—¿Y con Aaron?

—Eso es otro tema. No le agrada, pero decidió ignorarlo prácticamente por completo por el bien de Jack y el mío propio, así que al final todo fue bastante agradable. Aunque detesto Las Vegas, hay arena por todas partes.

Morgan se echó a reír y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que lo sacudió.

—Tenemos que ir un día a la playa—le dijo.

—No será conmigo—negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

—¿Ni siquiera para que Jack juegue?—preguntó Ethan.

—Ugh... Ya veremos—no podía negarle nada a Jack.

García llegó también temprano con un montón de dulces cocinados por ella misma y una gran pancarta que les hizo colocar sobre la puerta del jardín.

—¡Gracias Penny!—le dijo el pequeño con un gran abrazo cuando vio la pancarta.

—Encantada, cariño. Estoy tan feliz por ti—la analista correspondió al abrazó con un fuerte achuchón levantándolo en brazos.

Después se fue a ayudar a Hotch en la cocina y pronto se les unió Satu mientras Spencer, Morgan y Ethan planeaban junto al pequeño la casita que pensaban construir en el árbol del jardín.

—Tengo un doctorado en ingeniería, creo que puedo diseñar una casa del árbol.

—¿Sí, genio? ¿Y eres capaz de cortar un tablón sin acabar hiriendo a alguien?—replicó Morgan.

Jack les dejó solos en cuanto llegó Henry y se fue a jugar con él mientras los padres de este observaban relajados en unas sillas. Connor se convirtió en el compañero de juegos de los pequeños nada más aparecer. Era como un niño grande y Ethan no podía evitar quedarse mirándolo embobado de vez en cuando.

—Sonríes como un idiota cuando estás enamorado—le dijo Spencer, dándole un pequeño codazo.

—¿No puedes usar tus contactos con alguna agencia para que nos podamos casar antes? La espera me está matando.

—¿Qué importancia tiene eso? Ya vivís juntos y todo.

—Es importante, quiero tener los papeles firmados y sellados. Además, no podemos empezar los trámites de adopción hasta entonces y mírale, va a ser un padrazo.

—Estas cenas acabarán llenándose de niños, J. J. y Will ya van a por el segundo.

—¿Y no te encanta eso?—le preguntó Ethan.

—Lo adoro.

Cuando llegaron, David y Emily decidieron dejar a todos a lo suyo mientras se tomaban una copa de vino con Alex.

—He oído que el chico se lo está tomando con calma—comentó Rossi.

—¿Con calma? En absoluto—respondió Alex—. El trabajo sigue siendo una locura y ahora que nos estamos volviendo más conocidos cada vez más. La única diferencia es que ahora, si no está en un caso fuera de la ciudad, va a comer todos los días a casa y procura irse pronto por la tarde.

—Me preocupaba que prestara más atención a los niños de su trabajo que a su propio hijo, pero parece que lo está haciendo bien. Por otro lado, no me gustó que Hotch dejara la UAC como lo hizo—comentó Emily—, pero admito que nunca le había visto tan feliz y relajado, le sienta bien ser padre.

—Siempre quiso serlo, aunque no se lo imaginaba de este modo—añadió David—. Pero, en fin, mientras sea feliz eso es lo que importa.

La conversación no se detuvo a lo largo de toda la cena entre unos y otros. Ambas familias eran ya una, unidos por la pareja que los había invitado. Era agradable, estresante, pero agradable. Aaron y Spencer eran felices de ver a toda su familia reunida, sin secretos, sin ocultar quienes eran, sin ocultar sus sentimientos. Los malos recuerdos del pasado eran ya solo parte del pasado y Jack estaba recuperado y era un niño feliz. No podían pedir más.

—Papá...

—¿Hm?

—Ahora tengo muchos tíos—dijo Jack, sentado en el regazo de Spencer tras la cena, con todos los invitados charlando relajados alrededor de la mesa, disfrutando de la agradable noche en el jardín—. Nunca imaginé que tendría una familia tan grande.

—Y todos te quieren y cuidarán de ti—le dijo Aaron, acariciando los rubios cabellos que habían comenzado a crecer de nuevo.

Con una cálida sensación en su pecho ante esa idea, Spencer apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su Alma Gemela mientras observaba sonriente la colorida pancarta que colgaba sobre la puerta trasera de su nuevo hogar: «Bienvenido a casa, Jack Reid-Hotchner».


End file.
